Restart
by starzee
Summary: Set after season 3: Caroline is sent back into the past, on the day before Elena met Stefan, to turn the doppelganger to save everyone's lives. But... she has to get Damon to help her because she's human again...
1. Going Back

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Got serious inspiration to start this while I was in bed the last couple of days and couldn't help myself. :)

Set after season 3.

* * *

Restart

Chapter 1

* * *

Caroline wandered into the boarding house and found Stefan, Elena, Damon and Bonnie sitting there. It was the 4th of January and Elena had been a vampire for just over two months.

"What?" Caroline asked Elena annoyed as Elena had called to ask Caroline to come talk to them.

"Care, please talk to me." Bonnie pleaded.

"No. You're a traitor." Caroline glared at her as she hadn't spoken to Bonnie since she found out what Bonnie did.

"We'd all be dead if she hadn't done it, Barbie." Damon pointed out and Caroline shot him a look.

"Shut up, dumbass." Caroline sniped annoyed surprising all of them that she would take that tone with Damon. "There were who knows how many other hybrids but you just _had _to choose Tyler." She fumed to Bonnie.

"We have a way to fix it. To fix _everything_." Bonnie placated.

"Oh, really? And how's that?" Caroline questioned dryly.

"Sending you back in time." Bonnie answered and Caroline just stared at her.

"Why _me_?" Caroline examined sceptically.

"Well, because Stefan disagrees with the plan, Elena won't be able to do it and I'm not sending Damon because he'll screw it up." Bonnie elaborated and Caroline scowled at her while Damon rolled his eyes at the witch.

"And when exactly do you want to send me back to?" Caroline tested.

"The day before Junior year." Bonnie responded and Caroline just stared at her like she was an idiot.

"And what exactly would I need to do?" Caroline asked.

"You need to get Damon to turn Elena straight away, that way Klaus can't break the curse and if the tomb isn't opened, Katherine won't find out about Elena, hence _Klaus _won't find out about her." Bonnie revealed and Caroline's lip quivered a little with amusement then she cracked up into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"And how exactly am I supposed to get _Damon_ to do _anything_? Oh, hi Damon, I'm from the future. I know that you have a star shaped birthmark on your ass. Please trust me." Caroline mocked amused and Damon scowled at her while Stefan, Bonnie and Elena laughed at that.

"It's not _star _shaped." Damon muttered.

"Yeah, it is." Caroline refuted and he deadpanned at her for arguing. "Would I still be a vampire?" She asked Bonnie.

"No." Bonnie shook her head and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Right, and since Zack has all of the vervain, that'll work _so well _for me. You clearly haven't thought this through." Caroline muttered.

"Care, if you can do this, it'll save Tyler, Ric, your dad, my grams, Isobel, John, Jenna, Matt and who knows how many other people." Bonnie pushed and Caroline thought about that.

"And what about Anna? She wants to get her mother out." Caroline reminded Bonnie who nodded.

"If you go to my grams and let her read you, she'll understand everything that needs to change and she'll make sure that Anna doesn't get into the tomb." Bonnie promised.

"Then what? Do I come back here after that or do I stay in that time?" Caroline probed.

"It's up to you. You have 100 days to get everything done. On the 100th day, I'll contact you from here and you can decide whether you want to stay there or come back here." Bonnie explained and Caroline was quiet for a moment.

"I'll think about it. Sounds to me like you're just sending me because I'm the last expendable one left." Caroline retorted surprising them that she would say that then she turned on her heel and left the house in a blink.

"She's not expendable." Elena said sadly. "She's the only one who would be able to get it done." She added. "That's your fault for making her feel that way, you know." She glared at Damon who rolled his eyes.

* * *

That evening, Caroline was lying in her bed on her stomach with her face pressed into her pillow. The lights were off but she wasn't asleep. Too much was churning over in her mind. She didn't know how the hell she could possibly get _that _Damon to listen to her. She really wanted to do it. She wanted to be the one who saved all of those people and the best part for her was that she could change it so she never killed those people after she turned. She heard a slight rustle at the window and she sighed knowing that it could only be one person.

"Get out, Damon." Caroline muttered without moving from where she lay and he smirked.

"How'd you know it was me?" Damon queried amused.

"Because Stefan's never been invited in and Elena hasn't been invited in _yet_, so who else would it be?" Caroline murmured into her pillow.

"Stefan hasn't been invited in?" Damon asked surprised.

"Nope." Caroline replied. "Now go away." She muttered.

"Why are you in such a little mood?" He asked amused.

"Because I'm trying to sleep." She retorted.

"No, you aren't. You'd be on your side if you were trying to sleep." He teased and she rolled onto her back and sat up, crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"What do you _want_?" She exclaimed, infuriated that he knew that about her and he chuckled knowing _exactly _why she was so pissed.

"I wrote you a list." Damon revealed holding out a piece of paper.

"Of?" She tested.

"Stuff to tell me." Damon clarified and she took the paper and set it down on her bedside table.

"Surely you think this is as futile an effort as I do." Caroline replied and he shrugged.

"My past self will believe you if you say all of that." He disagreed while pointing to the list.

"Why are you giving me that? Do you give a crap if it gets fixed?" Caroline questioned.

"Yes." Damon replied surprising her. "I don't want Ric to be dead." He admitted and she nodded.

"And?" She pushed.

"And what?" He queried.

"You obviously have another reason." She pointed out and he sighed while thinking that he wished she was as dumb as he originally thought she was – though, he'd learned over time that she definitely _wasn't _dumb at all.

"Don't let me want Elena." He instructed and she rolled her eyes.

"You know, you should really think about that." Caroline advised.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"One minute you wanted Katherine then the next minute you wanted Elena. You clearly transferred your feelings for Katherine over to Elena." Caroline observed and he looked stunned as that hadn't occurred to him.

"That's not true." He refuted though admittedly he wasn't sure.

"Right. Tell me then. What do you love about Elena?" She asked and he opened his mouth to reply then closed it – because he couldn't think of anything.

"She… Her…" Damon trailed off.

"Does she make you happy?" Caroline queried and he didn't say anything because _no_ she made him miserable. "Do have fun around her?" She inquired and he didn't say anything because _no _he didn't. She was difficult and boring and kind of whiny at times. "Does she accept you completely for who you are?" Caroline asked and he didn't say anything because _no_ she wanted him to be 'a better man', she didn't want him to act like a vampire, she wanted him to feed from _bunnies_, for God's sake. "Yeah, thought so. Whatever, it's your life. I'll use the list on your old self to try to get your help. Thanks for that." She said dismissively and his jaw clenched at the fact she saw through him like nobody else did. "Now, go." She instructed pointing to the window and he scowled at her then disappeared out of the window. She rolled her eyes then lay back down and tried to sleep on her back to prove him wrong.

* * *

Caroline called Bonnie the following morning and accepted. Bonnie told her that she could take one bag of stuff with her to help her. Caroline filled it with as much stuff as she could fit in it including vervain, vervain darts, a newspaper with the date on it, her phone and charger as she had photos on it, Damon's list and two thermoses that she had then she went over to the boarding house. She walked in and the four of them were there already.

"So, you'll definitely do it?" Bonnie tested after the greetings were out of the way.

"On one condition." Caroline agreed.

"Which is?" Bonnie encouraged and Caroline pulled out the two thermoses.

"I want vampire blood." She said surprising all of them.

"Why?" Stefan asked her sceptically and Caroline shrugged.

"Because there's a good chance that Damon will kill me." Caroline responded and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I already…"

"Do it or I'm not going." Caroline interrupted him.

"Fine." He accepted annoyed and motioned for the thermos then she handed him one and handed the other to Stefan. "Why are you giving the other one to Stefan?" He queried confused.

"What does it matter? It's just blood." Caroline countered.

"I'm your sire." Damon answered like it was totally obvious and she laughed.

"Sire. Some sire." She scoffed and he scowled at her.

"What is your problem?" Damon asked her infuriated.

"Just shut up and drain your blood, you ass." Caroline retorted.

"Let's just everybody calm down."

"Shut up, Stefan." Caroline and Damon said simultaneously then shot each other annoyed looks for saying the same thing at the same time.

"Just drain your blood and hurry the hell up." Bonnie directed aggravated to both Stefan and Damon. They rolled their eyes at the moody witch then bit into their wrists and held them over the open thermoses. They had to re-bite their wrists several times to fill them up but once they were finished, they screwed on the tops and handed them back to Caroline who put them in her little satchel.

"Will I wake up like this?" Caroline queried pointing to her clothes.

"No, the only thing that'll go with you is the bag." Bonnie negated and Caroline nodded then walked over to the window and drew the curtain.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked sceptically.

"Think real hard. You'll get there eventually." Caroline quipped and his jaw clenched in fury at the baby vampire's tone while Stefan and Bonnie were trying not to laugh. Caroline slipped off her sun ring and put it into her bag.

"Maybe you should take some pictures with you." Elena suggested.

"Of?" Caroline probed.

"Well, Damon might be more likely to believe you if you had photographic evidence." Elena elaborated.

"That's true." Bonnie agreed.

"Fine." Caroline settled then got out her phone. "Damon and Stefan photo." She said and they both looked at her sceptically.

"Why?" Damon asked and she sighed.

"Because I'm going to lie my ass off to your past self so that he believes me." Caroline said annoyed at him nit-picking. "You can go back to pretending that you don't like each other later. Just… stand next to each other." She instructed and they rolled their eyes then stood up and stood next to each other. "Oh for God's sake, I know you're old but you do get the concept of photographs right?" She drawled dryly and they both deadpanned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan asked confused.

"Look happy!" Caroline snapped and Stefan sighed while Damon rolled his eyes and the other two girls snickered at her getting so exasperated with them. Damon put his arm over Stefan's shoulders and Stefan put his arm around Damon's back. "Good. Now smile." She instructed. "Ugh. Don't smile. That looks so fake." She grumbled and Elena and Bonnie laughed. "Damon smirk, Stefan look less constipated." The girls howled with laughter at the fact she _actually said that_ and Damon couldn't help a snigger at that while Stefan just looked annoyed. "Stefan, remember that episode of Big Bang Theory where Sheldon gets his head stuck in the wall?" Caroline reminded Stefan chuckled and she snapped the photo as he did then she looked at it. "Huh." She said surprised.

"What?" Stefan queried.

"That actually turned out well. Good. Uh… Damon and Bonnie next." She instructed.

"Why?" Damon asked sceptically.

"Because maybe your past self will be less inclined to kill her if in the future it looks like you like each other." Caroline deadpanned and he scowled. "Why are you looking at me like that? You tried to or _did_ kill practically _everyone_. This is insurance."

"Fine." He accepted irritated. Bonnie stood up and went over to him and he slung his arm over her shoulders.

"Make it believable, Bonnie." Caroline instructed and Bonnie sighed then reluctantly put her arms around his waist, hugging into his side and she thought about something she liked and smiled genuinely while Damon smirked in the photo. Caroline snapped the picture, pleased with the outcome. "Good. Bonnie and Stefan." She instructed.

"Why?"

"Seriously, Damon?" Caroline asked annoyed and he just shot her a look while Bonnie then went over to Stefan and Caroline took a picture of them too. "Elena, vamp out." She instructed and Elena immediately changed her face and smiled a fangy grin and Caroline giggled at her expression and took the picture.

"Why'd you need that?" Bonnie asked sceptically.

"Because I'll explain all of it after she turns and show her that her future is as a vampire anyway, so that it's easier to deal with." Caroline answered.

"Fair enough. Give me your phone and I'll take pictures of you." Bonnie said and Caroline nodded then gave her the phone then went over to Stefan and stood next to him with a smile and he put his arm around her then Bonnie took the picture. Caroline wandered over to Damon then giggled as she thought of something.

"What are you doing?" Damon queried suspiciously when she stood behind him then she jumped up on his back and put her arms around his neck and he instinctively held her knees at his sides and everyone laughed at her doing that. Bonnie captured the moment just as Damon looked up at her over his shoulder with a chuckle and Caroline was sticking her tongue out at him – and because he was caught mid chuckle, he looked like he was smiling at her happily and Bonnie thought that it was the perfect photo to get past-Damon to believe Caroline.

"Now look at the camera." Caroline instructed and Damon snickered and looked over at Bonnie who took another photo of Caroline grinning and Damon smirking with amusement.

"Got it." Bonnie said amused then Caroline hopped down from his back, picked up her bag then went over to Bonnie who handed back her phone then she put it in her bag.

"Did you make a sun ring for me to give Elena?" Caroline asked.

"Oh. No, I didn't think of that." Bonnie admitted.

"Just take this one." Elena offered while taking her ring off then she gave it to Caroline.

"I'll make you another one." Bonnie said to Elena who smiled and nodded in thanks. "You ready?" She asked Caroline.

"One sec." Caroline said then took out a small vial from her pocket then opened it and downed it and licked her lips with a sigh.

"Why'd you drink blood?" Stefan asked confused.

"I'm about to be human again. Human food sucks in comparison." Caroline muttered and Damon and Stefan chuckled in surprise at her saying that. "Alright. Now I'm ready." Caroline agreed.

"Hold onto your bag tightly." Bonnie instructed and Caroline nodded and gripped the bag in both hands. Bonnie held out her hands towards Caroline and looked into her eyes. "Be careful." She whispered.

"I'll try." Caroline agreed and she nodded.

"Good luck." Bonnie wished then started to chant.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Caroline's eyes opened groggily and she realised that she was lying on her bed in her room. In her hands was the bag but she saw that she was wearing her pink pyjamas instead. She reached for the remote and stuck her TV on – yep. It was the Sunday before the first day of junior year. She sighed.

"This sucks." Caroline muttered. She took out her necklace from the bag that had vervain in it and she put it around her neck then got up and got ready.

* * *

Caroline made her way over to Bonnie's Grams' house and she knocked lightly on the door. Moments later the elder woman opened the door and looked surprised to see her standing there.

"Well, hello, Caroline. What can I do for you?" Sheila smiled.

"Hello, Miss Sheila. I need to talk to you." Caroline responded.

* * *

About a minute later, Caroline was sitting on the couch across from Bonnie's grandmother.

"Go ahead, sweetheart." Sheila encouraged.

"Well, basically, I was sent back here from about a year and a half into the future by Bonnie and she told me that the first thing that I should do is come see you and let you read me, so that you know what needs to be changed." Caroline explained and Sheila looked surprised.

"So, you know that I'm a witch." Sheila tested and Caroline nodded.

"So is Bonnie – though, she doesn't know that yet." Caroline added and Sheila gave her a small smile as Sheila _did _know that.

"And you're okay with that?" Sheila probed.

"Well, I was a vampire in the time I come from." Caroline revealed surprising Sheila. "And Bonnie accepted me, so of course I have no problems with her being a witch." She said sincerely and Sheila nodded.

"Let's see what was going on then." Sheila motioned and Caroline held out her hand. Sheila took it then read and read and read – then pulled away looking shocked. "Well, I certainly see why you all want to change that."

"Will you help me?" Caroline requested softly. "We just need to make sure that the tomb isn't opened, but Anna's a very old vampire and I'm only human now."

"Of course I'll help you, sweetheart." Sheila confirmed.

"Thank you so much." Caroline said relieved. "Also, aside from Zack Salvatore, do you have any idea where I could get more vervain?"

"I'll take care of that. Don't you worry about a thing." Sheila promised…

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think :) Next chap will be up soon!


	2. Meeting Damon

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter! That was amazing guys :)

Now, I'd just like to say that obviously since it's a 'going back in time' story, some of the original story will be retold to the past-characters, so, yes, I am aware that I'm doing that. You don't have to tell me that.

Now onto the chapter, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Restart

Chapter 2

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Caroline was sitting at lunch in school the following day and she was seriously pissed. Tyler was back to the 'junkie screwing Vicki' version. She and Matt weren't friends at all. Bonnie and Elena thought that she was an idiot airhead – how did she ever think that she'd been happy before being a vampire?

"What do you think, Care? You haven't made a comment yet, much to everyone's surprise." Elena remarked.

"About what?" Caroline tested.

"The new guy. He's gorgeous." Bonnie answered – Caroline wanted to laugh, she was so going to tease Bonnie for that one later.

"Uh… yeah, I guess if you like that broody look. Not my type at _all_." Caroline observed surprising both of them so much that they glanced at each other confused at Caroline's complete lack of attraction to him.

"You okay, Care?" Bonnie examined.

"Fine, fine. Nothing to worry about." Caroline smiled brightly.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Damon were sitting in the boarding house and both girls laughed at the same time.

"What?" Damon asked confused by their sudden matching reactions.

"Care's already changing things." Bonnie noted with amusement.

"Like what?" Stefan asked.

"On the first day of school, Caroline thought that you were hot until she got a look at Damon… but this time she just said, 'I guess if you like that broody look'." Bonnie repeated tickled and Elena and Damon laughed while Stefan rolled his eyes. Damon hadn't known that she'd lost all interest in Stefan at the sight of him – that was kind of… interesting.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

After school, Caroline hurried over to the Lockwood house with her mother's heirloom. Mrs Lockwood let her into the viewing room and Caroline set it down then quickly fished out the crystal that Damon had left in the box, so that he wouldn't get it this time. Then she darted back over to Sheila's house and handed it over to her for safe keeping. Sheila promised not to give it to Bonnie and did in fact destroy the crystal then Caroline hurried home to get ready for the evening.

She went to the party, socialised, tried to be her old self – but only to an extent because that person really annoyed her – then spotted Stefan standing by himself. So, she decided to go make friends with him because she figured that he could use an ally. She walked right up to him and gave him a friendly smile.

"Hey, Stefan. I'm Caroline. Welcome to Mystic Falls." She greeted and he gave her a polite smile in return – she figured that he thought that she was coming on to him… She was totally going to tease future Stefan for being so up himself.

"Nice to meet you, Caroline." Stefan greeted back.

"I noticed you talking to Elena earlier." Caroline mentioned.

"Yeah, she seems like a nice girl." Stefan confirmed.

"She is. She's great. Want a couple of pointers?" Caroline smiled and he looked visibly surprised at her offer.

"You would do that?" He asked curiously.

"She's my best friend and I want her to be happy and you seem like a nice guy. She's been through a lot." Caroline agreed and he nodded.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Stefan laughed and the other three looked at him.

"What did she do?" Bonnie asked amused.

"She's at the party and she's busy giving me tips on Elena." He responded entertained and they snickered in surprise.

"She's probably trying to make friends with you. She's really different now than she was then. I think that she just wants to be around a vampire for some normalcy." Bonnie commented thoughtfully.

"That makes sense." Elena agreed.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie were in the Grill after the party where Caroline first saw Damon. Ugh. She was going to have to smile at him and _mean _it. Damn it, this time travelling thing sucked.

"I saw you talking to Stefan earlier." Bonnie remarked and Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, he's really nice. I was giving him pointers to help with Elena." Caroline disclosed and Bonnie looked stunned as Caroline was always in competition with Elena.

"You _did_?" Bonnie questioned dazed.

"Yeah. He'll be good for her. I can just tell." Caroline confirmed and Bonnie looked at her disbelievingly.

"You're really not into him?" Bonnie tested and Caroline shot her a look like she was insane.

"No. Not remotely." She denied. "Besides, I _like _animals." Caroline murmured.

"What about animals?" Bonnie asked as she didn't understand what that had to do with anything.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Bonnie laughed.

"Crap." Damon muttered.

"Why are you saying crap and Bonnie's laughing?" Elena probed.

"Because Blondie just murmured under her breath that a reason she's not into Stefan is because she likes animals and my past-self heard her say that and is now suspicious." Damon answered and they looked worried.

"Crap." Elena said.

"Yeah." Damon agreed because he could feel that his past-self was about to try to 'get to know' Blondie.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

"Anyway, Care, I'm going to head home. You coming?" Bonnie queried.

"I think I'll stay for a little while." Caroline countered.

"Okay, text me when you get home." Bonnie bid.

"Okay. Night, Bon." Caroline smiled and Bonnie smiled back then left. Caroline saw Damon sitting in front of her at another table and he gave her a friendly smirk – without meaning to… she totally ignored him then sipped her drink finished without looking at him again. Damon frowned – he was _not _used to complete dismissals like that from women. He stood up from where he sat then went over to talk to her.

"Hi, I'm Damon." He greeted smirking and she looked up at him – crap, that was different!

"Hi, Damon, I'm Caroline." She replied somewhat monotonously as it was only Damon, so what was there to be excited about? She saw that he was quite surprised by her complete lack of reaction and interest in him.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked politely.

"Bourbon, please." She accepted and he looked visibly startled by her drink selection.

"Nice choice." He approved then went up to the bar. Caroline watched him go and wondered how exactly she was going to handle this turn of events...

* * *

_Present_

* * *

"Why do you look so muddled?" Elena examined Damon.

"She's changing it completely." Damon remarked. "I have no idea what she's doing but my past-self is currently buying her a drink." He added with a hint of confusion and they chuckled at Caroline being such a can-do individual considering Damon _never _bought drinks for people.

"Caroline's the type to get things done." Bonnie started. "She didn't see you again for days in the first timeline. That won't work for her when she's got stuff to do." She added.

"That's true." Elena agreed and Damon sighed.

"Let's just hope that she drank vervain then." Damon muttered surprising them as they hadn't thought of that. They were a little worried about her because _their _Damon was a loose cannon… but _past_ Damon was beyond completely unpredictable.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Damon sat down beside her after retrieving the drinks and offered her a tumbler that matched his own.

"Thanks." She acknowledged then they clinked glasses and she took a sip. "Makers Mark. Good choice." She noted with approval and he watched her with curiosity at the fact she could tell that.

"You know bourbon?" He queried sceptically and she shrugged.

"I wouldn't say that I'm a connoisseur but it's my favourite, so I know which ones I like." She responded and he smirked.

"And which ones do you like?" He charmed cocking an eyebrow and she shrugged again because she was sure that she was immune to Damon, mostly, after all of the time spent around him.

"Depends. If I want something sweet, I'd be more inclined towards a 17 year old Black Maple Hill, otherwise a 27 year old Parker's Heritage does the trick." She divulged and he chuckled at her expensive taste.

"The Parker's is like $200 a bottle. Where are you getting that kind of booze?" He teased.

"I have my ways." She quipped and he smirked.

"I have one at home." He mentioned.

"No, you don't." She denied amused that he seriously thought that he was _that _charming and he chuckled at her flat-out repudiation.

"How do you know?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"You picked Makers Mark. I highly doubt that you have sweet bourbon at home." She commented and he chuckled in surprise at her being so quick to assess that.

"You got me." He teased and she giggled.

"Those lines normally work for you, don't they?" She quipped and he laughed a little at her being blunt.

"Yes." He admitted and she snickered.

"At least you're honest." She said amused and he looked highly entertained by her.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

"Oh for God's sake." Damon muttered and they sniggered at the clear embarrassment in his tone.

"What's she doing?" Bonnie probed.

"She's like… _wooing _me." Damon stated exasperated and they buckled over with laughter.

"What?" Bonnie laughed. "How?" She asked amused.

"She regularly steals my bourbon, so she knows my stock and she's using it against my past self to her advantage." Damon elaborated in a dry tone and they shook with laughter at how much of a little genius Caroline was.

"Is it working?" Elena asked amused.

"That's the worst part... It totally _is_." Damon mumbled annoyed and they howled with laughter at the fact he admitted it.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

"Anyway, it was nice to meet you, Damon, but I should be going." Caroline indicated.

"You're not driving tipsy, are you?" Damon examined and she giggled at his 'concern'.

"No. I'm going to walk. Need to sober up before I go home." She answered with amusement and he smirked.

"I'll walk you home." He offered and she stood up and looked at him amused knowing full well that 'walking home' wasn't what he had in mind.

"Hmm, I don't know. It doesn't sound particularly safe to walk home with some strange guy." She jested and he snickered – she was certain that _he _thought that he had her right where he wanted her… veins for the taking.

"We've been talking for half an hour. I'm not exactly a stranger anymore." He pointed out. Caroline wondered how she could have ever thought that he was human – he was _so obviously _supernatural that she was shocked that nobody else had noticed.

"I'm going the long way though." She countered.

"What's the long way?" He asked amused.

"Through the woods." She answered surprising him that she _would _go through the woods unaccompanied at night.

"You were going to walk through the woods alone?" He queried mischievously.

"The woods are amazing at night." She shrugged as she pulled on her jacket and she was certain that she saw an expression on his face that showed that he was pleased with himself – he hadn't even had to _try _to get her alone.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

"What the…?" Damon trailed off sceptically, completely not understanding what Blondie was doing.

"What's happening?" Bonnie scrutinized.

"She's going home and she just told my past-self that she's going the long way through the woods and my past-self is 'walking her home' and she's allowing it." Damon replied like it was insane and they looked shocked that Caroline would take that risk after knowing what he was like back then first-hand.

"She clearly has some kind of plan. She's not stupid." Stefan hoped she had a plan. He really did.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

They'd been walking through the woods for a while when Damon looked at her curiously because her gaze wandered through the trees all around them.

"What are you doing?" He quizzed her while she was looking around.

"I was here the other night and there was this beautiful owl. Was just wondering if it was still around." She remarked absently, though, she'd been in the future when she saw the owl.

"I can't hear one." He replied and she nodded in acceptance. She was walking in the direction of the Lockwood underground property where Tyler tied himself up and internally she was shocked that he hadn't made any kind of move to bite her or anything. "How was the party earlier?" He queried.

"It was okay." She replied. "Well, until Vicki Donovan was attacked."

"Attacked how?" Damon pushed curiously even though he knew.

"She was attacked by some kind of animal. The ambulance crew said that it looked like a mountain lion or something." Caroline answered.

"She survived?" Damon asked surprised – he made a mental note to go kill her.

"Yeah." Caroline confirmed.

"So, there was an animal attack tonight and you were still going to walk through the woods by yourself?" He questioned, amused that she clearly wasn't afraid of much and she shrugged.

"What's the likelihood of it happening twice in one night?" She countered teasingly and he chuckled – he thought that it was fairly likely. Though, he wasn't going to kill her. She'd be his meal and his fuck. Maybe more than once, she was really quite interesting after all.

"You never know." He teased back mischievously and she knew that he was thinking that the situation was amusing. If it had been the other way around, she was sure that she would have found it kind of humorous too.

"Well, you'll protect me, right?" She almost laughed at how ridiculous that was but he smirked at her deviously then grabbed her hand and pulled her into him and she looked up at him amused. "Is that a yes?" She joked.

"I'll think about it." He replied, because he didn't think that he _would _kill her anymore then he kissed her. Caroline kissed him back heatedly as she was trying to distract him. He pulled her closer and her hand slipped into her pocket then she pulled out a vervain dart and stuck him in the leg. He pulled away immediately and looked at her dumbfounded. "Vervain." He gasped wide-eyed at the fact he'd had _no idea _that she _knew_. She'd known all along! That she'd been _such _a good little actress!

"Sorry, Damon." She apologised softly then he felt to the ground and passed out.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

"Well done, Blondie." Damon stated, astounded that she'd pulled that off.

"What? What did she do?" Bonnie questioned.

"She just vervained me." Damon replied.

"In the woods?" Elena asked confused.

"We're really close to the Lockwood property." Damon remarked.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Caroline did her best to carry him the rest of the way to the Lockwood cellar. She'd left vervain soaked shackles there earlier and she chained him to the wall then added rope around his ankles just to be on the safe side. She took a seat on the floor and about twenty minutes later, he groggily opened his eyes and looked around.

"What the hell?" He fumed and she sighed.

"I'm sorry that I had to do that but I'm only human now and I really need to talk to you." She replied and his eyes narrowed at her.

"What do you mean you're only human _now_?" He asked her annoyed.

"I'm from the future." She revealed and his jaw dropped. "Well, my mind is from the future. In the future, I'm a vampire too. It's just that you have a tendency to snap and kill people, so I needed the chance to talk to you in safety." She explained and he scowled at her for resorting to _that_ then she held up a glass with a straw.

"What's that?" He examined.

"It's my blood. Can't you smell it?" She queried incredulously and he rolled his eyes.

"But why is your blood in a glass?" He asked and she frowned.

"Isn't the vervain burning? I hate being vervained. It's such a pain in the ass. So, I put some of my blood in a glass as a kind of peace offering." She admitted and he looked confused.

"So… you're not planning to stake me." He tested with curiosity and her jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked shocked. "No, of course not." She denied like he was ridiculous for even considering that and he looked surprised.

"Fine, gimme." He accepted nodding to the glass and she chuckled at his wording then held it up and he drank the whole thing down through the straw. When he was finished she set the glass down and turned back to look at him. "So what do you need to talk to me about?" He queried.

"I'm from about a year and a half from now and it's horrible. So much crap happened. So many people died. So, a witch sent me back to fix it." She began.

"What witch?" He queried.

"Bonnie Bennett." She replied.

"What has this got to do with me?" He asked confused.

"Well, you, Stefan, Elena and Bonnie were all part of the decision to send me back here." She replied and he looked highly confused.

"Me and Stefan were part of a decision _together_?" He questioned sceptically.

"Yes." Caroline confirmed.

"Fine, keep talking." He encouraged and she nodded.

"Katherine's not in the tomb." She stated and his eyes bugged.

"You're lying." He glared.

"I'm not. The night that you and Stefan were shot, she had a deal with a guard who set her free. She's been free the whole time. She's just selfish and evil. She screwed you and Stefan around so much." Caroline said and he looked furious.

"How do you know about the night me and Stefan were shot?" He asked darkly because he couldn't imagine ever telling anyone about that and she sighed.

"Because I'm your friend." She admitted softly and he looked stunned.

"I don't have friends." He countered.

"Not now, but in the future you will." She opposed. "I know that Stefan made you transition. I know that your middle name is Giuseppe. I know that your birthday is November 17th, 1844. I know that your favourite song is 'Yesterday' by the Beatles." She revealed and he just _stared _at her in shock that she would know such personal things about him. "Your future-self told me to tell you this: 1978, Thailand, Hotel room 119, Foon Sha." She said and his jaw dropped.

"You're telling the truth." He gasped in disbelief and she nodded.

"I'm telling the truth." She agreed. "But if you need proof. We took pictures before I came, so that I could show you." She disclosed then held up her phone and it was the picture of her on Damon's back and it was the first one that Bonnie took where Damon was smiling up at her and she was sticking her tongue out at him and he stared at it confused.

"Are you my girlfriend in the future?" He inquired.

"No, why?" She asked.

"Just, that photo looks like a couple photo." He observed surprising her that he would think that.

"Oh. No, we're just friends." She refuted.

"So… I take it that you need my help." He concluded and she nodded.

"I do." She agreed.

"With what?" He tested.

"I need you to turn Elena." She revealed and he blinked in surprise.

"Why?" He asked sceptically and she sighed.

"It's a long story." She answered. "But, it started with the tomb." She began.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

"What's happening now?" Elena questioned.

"My past-self believes her." Damon replied surprised. Damon was also shocked that she remembered his middle name, his birthday and his favourite song from when she was human as he hadn't written those things on the list.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

"All of that happened in a year and a half?" Damon examined doubtfully and she nodded. "And why should I care if all of those people died?"

"You don't have to care about the others but one of them, Ric, he was your best friend." Caroline divulged sincerely and he looked confused.

"And how did I meet that guy?" Damon tested and she sighed.

"You turned a woman named Isobel into a vampire about two years ago." Caroline said and he nodded.

"What about her?" Damon queried.

"She's Elena's biological mother." Caroline stated and he looked stunned as that meant she was Katherine's descendant.

"Really?" He asked shocked and she nodded.

"But her husband is Ric." Caroline said.

"Does he know that I turned her?" Damon questioned.

"Well, he did know." Caroline agreed.

* * *

Stefan entered the Grill looking for Damon but couldn't find him, so he went up to the bar.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a guy with raven hair, blue eyes wearing all black?" He asked the bar tender who nodded.

"Ordered bourbon." He said.

"Yeah, that's him. So, he was here?" Stefan tested.

"Yeah, he left with a girl not too long ago." He agreed.

"What girl?" Stefan asked with trepidation.

"The Sheriff's daughter, Caroline." He answered and Stefan paled – he liked Caroline and really didn't want Damon to kill her!

"Thank you." Stefan acknowledged then raced out of the bar and he hurried down the street where surprisingly, he caught his brother's scent heading towards the woods…

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think :)


	3. Marginally Pleasant

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They are thoroughly appreciated and encourage me to work faster ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

Restart

Chapter 3

* * *

"Someone's coming." Damon whispered and Caroline's eyes widened because she couldn't imagine who it could be then she hurried over to stand next to the doorway, hidden from view. Moments later Stefan walked in and he was thoroughly stunned to see Damon chained to the wall.

"Damon?" Stefan asked shocked. "How the hell are you tied up?" He exclaimed then Caroline stuck him with a vervain dart from behind and he swung around and saw her just before he fell to the ground and passed out.

"I can't believe that he didn't hear me there." Caroline muttered shaking her head. "Bunny blood." She said with distaste and Damon chuckled in surprise at her clear disdain for the Stefan 'vampire way of life'.

"Is that what your 'you like animals' comment was about earlier?" Damon queried entertained.

"Yeah. When I turned, he made me hunt a bunny and I'm scarred for life." She retorted and he laughed a little at her assessment.

"What are you going to do with him?" Damon quizzed.

"This wasn't part of the plan. Stefan will let his emotions get in the way of what needs to be done." Caroline identified annoyed and Damon smirked intrigued further by the little vampire/human for her statement.

"Are you ever going to untie me?" He questioned.

"When I'm sure that you won't kill me." She confirmed.

"What makes you think that I would?" He teased.

"Because, for one, I've met you before." She began and he sniggered a little. "And two, I know that Vicki wasn't an 'animal attack'." She divulged and he looked surprised as he'd forgotten about her.

"Doesn't bother you?" He queried curiously and she shrugged.

"You're a vampire. Vampire's eat people. It's kind of two plus two, Damon." She jibed and he laughed at that.

"So, you've killed people?" He tested and she nodded.

"It's totally weird but you have no idea how much I'm craving some B positive. Human food just isn't the same." She muttered and he snickered.

"Must be weird being human after being a vampire." He remarked and she nodded.

"It sucks." She scowled at nothing in particular.

"Then turn back." He concluded like it was obvious.

"I have too much to do at the moment without having to focus on control all over again right this second." She disagreed.

"So, what would you have done if I'd just drained you when we got into the woods?" He quizzed amused.

"I'm full of your blood." She shrugged and his jaw dropped.

"What do you mean?" He probed confused.

"Your future-self drained his blood into a thermos for me to take with me to drink every day in case you kill me." Caroline elaborated and Damon looked stunned that his future-self cared about her enough to do that. "Well, both he and Stefan did it." She corrected.

"Who's your sire?" He examined.

"You." She answered.

"Then why do you have Stefan's blood?" He interrogated irritated.

"Your future-self was weird about that too. What's the big deal?" She questioned sceptically.

"Because when you turn someone you have a blood link to them forever. It's… special." He responded after a pause and she looked surprised at his explanation. She wondered then why future-Damon would be annoyed at the thought of her turning on Stefan's blood. She honestly didn't think he cared about her.

"Huh. I just have it because I was getting them filled right before I left and I thought it would be easier than having you do both thermoses." She explained and he thought about that. "So, will you help me?"

"Let me see the other pictures." Damon requested still somewhat sceptically and she shrugged her agreement. Caroline went over to him and showed him the other one of her and him, the one of him and Bonnie, the one of Elena vamped out, the one of her and Stefan, Bonnie and Stefan and finally the one with him and Stefan. "How did _that _happen?" He examined shocked at seeing the picture of him and his brother looking like they were friends.

"Stefan almost died because the tomb vampires tortured him and you went and rescued him. After that, things got a bit better between you." Caroline explained.

"How?" Damon pushed doubtfully as he couldn't imagine things getting better between them any time soon, if ever.

"Because you realised that he didn't make you transition to take your choice away, he made you transition because he was scared and needed his big brother." Caroline advised softly and his jaw clenched because of the smidgeon of guilt he felt at her saying that. "Katherine didn't compel _you_, but she compelled Stefan. His memories came back and he was confused and terrified. He won't tell you this, but the thing Stefan wants most is the world is to have you back." She revealed and he just stared at her. It did kind of sound nice, even if it was highly unlikely.

"What makes you think that?" He probed.

"His actions." Caroline responded and he looked confused at her one word answer.

"Meaning?" He pushed for an explanation.

"Well, like I told you earlier, you were dying of a werewolf bite and Stefan traded himself for the cure. Then you had the chance to kill Klaus, but killing Klaus would have meant that you died, so Stefan stopped you from doing it, so that you'd stay safe." She reiterated and he sighed – Saint Stefan the hero... it sounded like something his baby brother would do.

"I'll think about it." He muttered meaning his relationship with Stefan. He hadn't really meant to say that out loud.

"About what?" She asked. "Helping me?"

"No, I'll help you. But Stefan doesn't find out that it was me who turned Elena." He warned hoping to change the subject from his slip up about his brother.

"I promise." She agreed. "I have a letter for you." Caroline remarked and he looked surprised as she pulled out a white envelope from her bag.

"From?" He tested.

"Your future self." She replied.

"Saying what?" He asked.

"No idea. It's for you." She answered like it was obvious and he was shocked that she wasn't nosy like that as _he _would have no doubt read it if the roles were reversed. "What about Stefan? He'll wake up in like half an hour. Maybe longer with the awful bunny diet." She noted and he snickered. He liked that she flat out refused the animal blood diet too.

"I'll take him back to the boarding house." He offered then Caroline took out the letter and put it on his lap. "Can't exactly open…"

"Yeah, I know. Two hands, how many did you get?" She snarked while she rolled her eyes at him and he chuckled at the funny blunt little blonde then she untied the ropes holding his feet together. She took out the key then unlocked the shackles then sat back down across from him. He stared at her for a moment, clearly surprised that she let him go then he picked up the letter.

"What is this place?" He questioned motioning to the room they were in.

"The werewolf curse runs in the Lockwood line. Over the years, the ones who triggered the curse tied themselves up down here on the full moon, so that they wouldn't get out and kill people." She explained surprising him that a supernatural would deny their nature like that. "Oh, by the way, if you're going to kill people to feed, you need to get rid of the bodies because the council are getting suspicious and they're a pain in the ass with all of the vampire stuff." She advised and he smirked at her.

"You're not telling me not to kill people?" He tested amused.

"Telling you to do anything doesn't work. I'm merely giving you a head's up." She refuted and he snickered at the blunt little blonde. He couldn't remember the last time someone had been so blunt with him.

"How do I know that Katherine isn't in the tomb? You could just be saying that so that I don't open it." He pointed out and she sighed.

"Katherine is how I turned. I was in a car accident, you gave me blood then she smothered me with a pillow." Caroline revealed and Damon was a bit taken aback by that.

"Sucky death." He remarked because he kind of liked her already and she nodded her agreement because it _was _horrible. "But that was after the tomb opened." He smirked remembering that from her story earlier and she shot him a look for insinuating that she was lying.

"Fine." She said exasperated then took off her necklace and dropped it on the floor.

"What's that?" He tested.

"My vervain necklace." She disclosed, surprising him that she would make herself vulnerable like that. "Compel me then." She encouraged and he looked at her peculiarly for allowing that.

"You have no vervain in your blood?" He queried curiously.

"I gave you blood earlier." She pointed out.

"You could have drunk vervain after that." He countered and she sighed in annoyance at him being _so damn difficult _which amused him because he figured that she was starting to lose her temper with him. She moved her hair out of the way and tilted her head baring her neck in his direction.

"Then check." She offered and he smirked at the thought of getting to taste her straight from the source.

"Alright." He agreed pleased at the turn of events then moved in front of her and his face changed. "Interesting." He noted.

"What?" She asked.

"Your heartbeat didn't spike at all." He observed and she shrugged.

"I was tortured by werewolves and my father. A bite isn't exactly terrifying after that." She retorted and he smirked at her being such a brave little human then moved his mouth to her neck. She was really surprised when he kissed her skin and sucked on her neck a little – clearly meaning that he didn't want it to hurt. She felt the sting of his fangs but she had no reaction because it was the best bite that he'd ever given her and she'd had way worse from both him and Tyler. He drank from her for a few seconds then pulled away and licked his lips as his face returned to normal, though he was still only inches away from her. She really thought that this Damon was kind of weird. He seemed oddly attracted to her. She saw him stare into her eyes and she knew that he was going to compel her – internally, she was kind of worried that he'd compel her to forget her mission but she didn't try to move. His pupils dilated and her jaw slackened at his control over her mind began.

"Is Katherine in the tomb?" He compelled.

"No." She denied under compulsion and he winced because that _stung_.

"Is everything you're telling me the truth?" He compelled.

"Yes." She confirmed under compulsion.

"Why did you let me compel you?" He compelled curiously.

"I want you to trust me." She admitted monotone and he cocked an eyebrow at that wondering if he _could_.

"Why?" He compelled.

"Because I need you." She confessed.

"Why me?" He compelled.

"Because you're the only one that I trust to help me complete my mission." She replied shocking him. He thought about if there was anything else that he wanted to know, though he liked the little blonde already and the fact that she said she trusted him made him not want to screw her around. He saw that she was clearly a real (and honest) friend and he could use one of those.

"Why did Katherine want me to believe she was in the tomb?" He compelled.

"Because Katherine doesn't love anyone but herself and she needed Klaus to believe that she died in Mystic Falls in 1864." Caroline replied and his stomach churned at that – it had all been a lie. He was about to cut his compulsion when he thought of something.

"Don't drink vervain." He compelled. "But forget that I compelled that." He added then cut his compulsion and she sighed. "What?" He asked amused.

"I hate compulsion when it's not me doing it." She remarked and he chuckled then she grabbed her necklace and put it back on. He noticed that her neck was healed but there were a couple of drops streaked on her skin that were enticing him.

"Why'd you put that back on?" He queried.

"Because you're not the only vampire around." She pointed out and he nodded.

"Annabelle, Ben the bartender with the dark hair and some random one from 1864 that Katherine turned, right?" He tested and she nodded.

"The bartender is really stupid. You'll be able to follow him to find out where they are. They were in a motel room last time but that was later, so they might not be there _now_." Caroline added. "But, if you stake one of them and hand them over to my mom, she'll trust you and you can get on the council." She smirked and he chuckled at her cheeky expression.

"And why would I want to be on the council?" He teased.

"You're head of the council in the future. I think you went on it to deflect suspicion." She disclosed and he smirked at her trying to _help _him.

"Not a bad idea, Blondie." He agreed and she rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"Great. Even this version has to call me that." She muttered to herself and he laughed at that.

"This version?" He asked amused.

"Yeah, your future-self calls me Blondie and Vampire Barbie." She murmured wryly and he chuckled.

"And you don't like that?" He leered.

"Vampire Barbie doesn't bother me." She shrugged and he sniggered knowing that the other one clearly did.

"I'll think of something else to call you." He teased temptingly and she giggled – oh God, why was she _giggling_? She forgot how damn _charming_ he could be. She had to get the hell out of there before she totally embarrassed herself.

"Right… uh… I have to go." Caroline informed him while standing up and he smirked and stood up as well.

"Why's that, princess?" He asked in that charismatic way of his and she deadpanned.

"Don't start that flirty stuff. I have a mission and I don't have time for all of that crap." She cautioned and he snickered then took a step towards her and was very surprised that she didn't step back but instead only cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You kissed me back, you know." He teased and no, dammit, she was not letting herself be drawn into Damon again.

"Well, yeah, just to vervain your ass." She retorted and he chuckled.

"Aren't you the little liar?" He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Cocky much?" She wanted to slap herself for saying that _again_ and a Cheshire grin spread on his face.

"_Very _much." He confirmed and she chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Then I am sure that you will have no trouble finding yourself some little bite and fuck for the evening. But I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow." She replied curtly and he laughed at the first comment.

"And how are you going to call me?" He smirked and she rolled her eyes again then took out her phone and dialled his number. He was surprised when his phone rang.

"Does that answer your question?" She probed and he shot her an amused look for her little put-on mood.

"And now I have yours, princess." He winked and she sighed – she hated the fact that she _loved _that he called her that.

"Yes, well, whatever. Don't tell Stefan about this. He'll just brood in overdrive." She advised and he sniggered at that, amused that someone else saw Stefan the same way that he did.

"My lips are sealed." He promised while doing the eye thing and her jaw clenched which amused him as she was clearly trying her hardest to deny him.

"Excellent. Uh… bye." She said then turned on her heel and hurried out of the cellar.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

"Don't go after her. Don't go after her. Don't go after her… Dammit." Damon cringed.

"What's happening? You've been like grimacing for the past five minutes." Bonnie observed and he deadpanned.

"It seems that my past-self has decided to seduce Blondie." He muttered and they laughed.

"Why?" Elena asked sceptically.

"Because she turned me down." Damon murmured dryly and they chortled.

"That's so funny." Bonnie stated, highly entertained by how embarrassed Damon looked.

"No, it's really not." Damon grumbled then took a gulp of his drink and they snickered.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Caroline made it about a hundred metres then Damon showed up in front of her in a flash. He was impressed that she didn't even flinch at his sudden appearance.

"What, Damon?" She asked trying not to let her irritation show as he was still dangerous.

"I'll run you home. It's late." He smirked and she chuckled in incredulity.

"Chivalry?" She teased. "Who are you and what have you done with Damon?" She joked and he sniggered.

"Hey, I was raised a Southern gentleman." He defended and she smirked.

"Guess I just haven't seen that." She quipped and he smirked back.

"Well, I'll just have to show you then." He concluded and she giggled in disbelief then gasped in surprise when he picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" She queried putting her arms around his neck for support.

"Taking you home." He smirked. "Now where do you live?"

"22, Honey Hill." She responded and he looked surprised.

"That's nowhere near here." He remarked and she laughed.

"Yes, Damon, obviously. I was trying to get you into the Lockwood cellar to talk to you, remember?" She jibed and he smirked.

"Fine. Hang on." He teased then took off in a blur and Caroline tucked her face into his shoulder. Less than a minute later, he stopped and she lifted her head only to find him standing outside of her door. He set her down carefully then took her hand and kissed it. "Until tomorrow, princess." He bid then he was gone and Caroline's breath hitched involuntarily then she hurried into the house and exhaled.

"Crap." She muttered to herself.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

"What happened?" Stefan asked Damon amused as they saw him cringe in embarrassment.

"Nothing." Damon muttered then downed his drink and they snickered, sure that it was something that he would refuse to admit to.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Stefan woke up on the couch in the boarding house and groaned a little at the burn of vervain. He sat up and saw Damon sitting on the recliner with a glass of bourbon.

"What happened?" Stefan asked confused, considering the last time he saw Damon, he was chained to a wall.

"Don't worry about it, brother." Damon winked. "Drink?" He offered holding out a glass and Stefan looked at him suspiciously then took the tumbler and took a drink – just bourbon. Hmm. That was weird.

"Did Caroline vervain me?" Stefan examined confused as he couldn't really remember.

"No." Damon lied.

"I'm sure I saw her." Stefan insisted a little muddled.

"You did. But it wasn't her." Damon lied.

"What are you doing with Caroline?" Stefan disapproved annoyed, remembering that was why he went after Damon in the first place. "She seems like a really nice girl. Don't mess with her, Damon." Stefan lectured and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Will you _relax_? You're being a buzz-kill." Damon pointed out.

"Oh and you left that girl alive tonight." Stefan deadpanned.

"I know. I took care of it." Damon said waving a hand unconcerned.

"Took care of it _how_?" Stefan asked hesitantly, and honestly a little confused at how Damon _knew _that Vicki had survived.

"It's a little thing called _compulsion_, Stefan. Us regular vampires can do that." Damon mocked and Stefan sighed at Damon's attitude – though, internally, he was shocked that Damon hadn't just killed her.

"Then who vervained me?" Stefan investigated.

"Another vampire." Damon answered surprising Stefan – Damon didn't really see it as a lie, considering that Caroline didn't behave like a human.

"What vampire?" Stefan pushed as Damon wasn't offering any information, much to Stefan's annoyance.

"How should I know, Stefan?" Damon retorted. "Caroline let me go." He added.

"But you didn't kill her, right?" Stefan tested.

"Nope." Damon shook his head.

"Did you compel her to forget it?" Stefan queried.

"Nope. She wears vervain." Damon denied absently looking at his book and Stefan's jaw dropped that Damon would _allow _that.

"She _knows_?" Stefan exclaimed dumbfounded.

"Mmhmm." Damon confirmed.

"As in about _us_?" Stefan pressed astounded.

"Mmhmm." Damon agreed.

"And you're just fine with that?" Stefan asked highly confused by Damon's complete indifference at the fact a human that couldn't be compelled _knew _about them.

"Mmhmm." Damon repeated and Stefan gaped at him. Stefan couldn't understand how Damon could just _not care _about something like that, considering Damon had gotten rid of most of the vervain in the area over the past century.

"What if she tells someone?" Stefan asked shocked.

"She won't. She's cool." Damon replied unconcerned because he'd read the letter from his future self and it said that he should trust her and listen to her because she doesn't have a disloyal bone in her body.

"You… like her?" Stefan inquired sceptically and Damon smirked at him.

"Don't you have bunnies to victimize?" Damon countered and Stefan sighed at the fact Damon was closing up again.

"Fine. But I want to talk when I get back." Stefan cautioned and Damon chuckled.

"Can't wait." He snarked and Stefan rolled his eyes then left. About five minutes later, Zack nervously entered the library and saw Damon sitting there. Damon looked up at him with a smirk – Caroline had told him that he'd killed Zack and he didn't want to repeat that and end the Salvatore line. "Evening, Zack." Damon drawled.

"What are you doing here?" Zack asked curiously – and cautiously.

"I've decided to settle down at home. Is that so strange?" Damon asked amused and Zack sighed. "I need you to do me a little favour."

"What?" Zack tested clearly not wanting to do him _any_ favour.

"I need you to get me on the council." Damon revealed and Zack's jaw dropped.

"Why?" Zack asked confused as to why a vampire would want to be on the vampire-hunting council.

"Never you mind _why_. Call the Sheriff tomorrow and tell her your nephew will be swinging by with a vervain delivery from your stash in the basement." Damon smirked and Zack paled at the fact Damon _knew_.

"You know about that?" Zack tested and Damon grinned mischievously.

"A little bird told me." Damon admitted amused by Zack's nervous expression.

"The council are suspicious." Zack acknowledged.

"I know. But I _also _know that there are three other vampires in town aside from Stefan and me." Damon added and Zack looked surprised that Damon would tell him that.

"Are you planning to tell the council that?" Zack enquired – still having _no idea _why Damon would want to be on the council.

"No, of course not. I'm planning to kill them and hand them over as a show of good faith, so that I can be their new vampire hunter." Damon smirked and Zack looked stunned.

"_Really_?" Zack asked shocked that Damon would _do _that.

"Yes. Now are you going to call the Sheriff or not?" Damon examined.

"Alright, Uncle Damon. I'll call her in the morning." Zack agreed because he figured that three less vampires would be a good thing.

"Good." Damon nodded. "And stop calling me that. You look like twice my age, dude." Damon quipped then went back to his book and Zack sighed.

"Okay. I'll tell you when I've called." He said.

"Thank you, Zack." Damon acknowledged and Zack looked a little dazed at the fact Damon was being marginally pleasant.

"Goodnight." Zack bid.

"Sleep tight." Damon quipped then Zack left the room highly confused.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

The four of them were sitting in the living room and out of nowhere, Zack Salvatore appeared and all of their jaws dropped at the sight of him.

"Uh… what's going on?" Zack quizzed.

"What do you remember?" Stefan asked.

"I… The last thing I remember is Uncle Damon asking me to call the Sheriff." Zack responded confused.

"Hmm. The past hasn't been written yet." Damon stated curiously. "Go get some sleep, Zack." He instructed even though it was the morning there still.

"Yeah, we'll figure it out later." Stefan agreed and Zack looked at them cynically then turned and went upstairs.

"So weird." Damon commented.

"Obviously your past-self chose not to kill him." Bonnie observed.

"Mmm." Damon agreed thoughtfully.

"I have to say. Caroline's doing a great job so far." Stefan remarked happily…

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think :)


	4. Comet Party

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I'm also going to be posting on LJ now just in case. My UN is starzeefiction if you want to read there instead.

* * *

Restart

Chapter 4

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Elena knocked on the front door of the Salvatore house the following day and seconds later, Damon answered the door.

"Oh. Hello." Elena greeted, surprised to see someone other than Zack or Stefan.

"You must be Elena." Damon remarked while holding out his hand.

"I… yes, how did you know?" She asked taking his hand.

"I'm Damon. Stefan's brother. He told me about you." He answered while shaking her hand.

"He didn't tell me that he had a brother." She commented and he smirked.

"Stefan doesn't like to brag." He winked and she giggled. "Would you like to come in? Stefan should be home any minute."

"Thanks." She smiled then he let her in and they walked into the house.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked her.

"Uh… sure. Do you have a soda or something?" She inquired.

"Let me check. Make yourself at home." He motioned to the couch and she nodded then he wandered over to the kitchen as she sat down.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Elena and Damon looked at each other surprised at the very different interaction from the first time they 'met'.

"That's really different." Elena noted.

"Hmm." Damon agreed thoughtfully wondering how it would all play out.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Damon re-entered the room from the kitchen to where Elena was sitting on the couch.

"Coke okay?" He asked holding up a can.

"That's great. Thanks." She smiled and he set down the glass and can in front of her then Stefan came in through the front door and spotted them.

"Elena." He said wide-eyed at the fact she'd been alone with Damon.

"Good, you're here." Damon said. "Elena came to see you." Damon remarked as he grabbed his jacket and Stefan looked at him surprised.

"You're leaving?" Stefan questioned him sceptically.

"Mmhmm. Got a blonde to go see." Damon smirked then pulled the jacket on and Stefan just looked highly confused. "Anyway, I'm sure I'll see you around, Elena."

"Nice to meet you, Damon." Elena smiled.

"Likewise. Later, brother." Damon said then swaggered right out of the house and Stefan watched him go – shocked that he seemingly had _zero _interest in Elena.

* * *

Caroline was in her room quickly doing her homework. She'd done it before, so she got through it quickly. She was kind of annoyed with herself for not thinking far enough ahead to bring her completed homework with her into the past, so that she wouldn't have to do it all over again but she didn't dwell on it. She heard a tap on the window and looked up to see Damon at her window and she snickered then went over to the window and opened it.

"What's up?" She examined.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He teased.

"Is there a reason that I should?" She countered and he smirked at the feisty little blonde.

"Thought we were going to talk strategy?" He asked fake innocently and she laughed at his expression.

"And that requires you to be in my room?" She joked and he chuckled – he liked the banter with her.

"Hmm… do you have dinner plans, princess?" He inquired with a cheeky smile and she shot him an amused look.

"Now, is that you asking to tap a vein or to go to a restaurant?" She tested and he laughed in surprise at her being so blunt.

"The restaurant, of course." He winked.

"But tonight's the comet party." She reminded him and his smirk widened.

"Perfect. Dinner then comet party." He declared and she giggled at him being an idiot.

"Are you going to let this go?" She snarked.

"No." He denied and she rolled her eyes amused.

"Fine." She snickered. "As friends." She added in caution and he held his hands up in surrender still looking as cheeky as ever.

"But of course, Miss Forbes." He agreed and she tittered at the fact that it was very obvious that he did _not _agree with that restriction but she kind of wanted to go, so she figured that she would unwisely give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Fine, let me change." She conceded then went over to her wardrobe.

"By all means." He smirked and she looked at him deviously then pulled her top and jeans off leaving her in just her bra and underwear and his eyes widened at the fact she did that and he just _stared _at her lustfully.

"Flies, sweetie." She teased and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Tease." He quipped.

"Peeping Tom." She quipped back and he laughed at the quick little blonde.

"Only because you won't invite me in." He smirked and she giggled. She pulled on a red strapless dress then knee-high leather lace-up boots. She quickly brushed her hair then put some black eyeliner on and grabbed her purse. "You look _hot_." He remarked and she smiled.

"Thanks. Move over." She instructed surprising him.

"You're climbing out the window?" He chuckled surprised that she _would _do that.

"Why the hell not?" She smirked and he snickered. She gracefully hopped out of her ground floor bedroom window then he offered his arm and she took it with mild amusement then he walked her down to his car.

* * *

They had a nice dinner at the Italian restaurant, talked over their plan to turn Elena but basically, Damon spent the whole dinner flirting. Caroline was finding it really difficult to resist him because it was quite obvious that he was interested, though, she planned to go back to the future and she knew that future Damon would give her a hell of a hard time for falling for his charms again, so she was resisting as best she could but it was _hard _because _this _Damon was awesome.

They went to the comet party and Damon had a bottle of bourbon which they were sharing, though, Caroline was pacing herself so that she wouldn't lose her resolve. They were sitting on a bench, laughing at a story Damon was telling her about a time he stole a tractor when Stefan wandered over to them.

"Brother." Damon drawled.

"Hello, Caroline." Stefan greeted ignoring Damon.

"Hi, Stefan. You having fun?" She smiled.

"Uh… yeah. Can I talk to you for a second?" Stefan requested and Caroline rolled her eyes knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"No, I'm not under compulsion. Yes, I'm fine. Yes, I'm wearing vervain. Yes, I know what I'm doing. Any other questions?" Caroline queried sardonically and Damon shook with laughter while Stefan looked surprised at the fact she _had _answered his questions.

"How do you know about us?" Stefan enquired quietly and she shrugged.

"Long story. Stop worrying so much. Go find Elena and have some fun." Caroline instructed and he stared at her sceptically while Damon looked highly amused at her bossing Stefan around.

"Care?" Bonnie called.

"Don't touch her hand. She'll sense death and go all suspicious." Caroline whispered and Damon nodded while Stefan gaped at her for giving Damon a head's up the way she had. "Hey, Bon!" Caroline welcomed happily as Bonnie approached.

"Hey… uh… who's this?" Bonnie examined motioning to Damon who was sitting next to her on the bench.

"No idea." Caroline replied amused and Damon laughed in surprise at the funny little blonde.

"Hey." He said mock offended and she giggled.

"Damon, Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie, Damon Salvatore." Caroline introduced and Bonnie put her hand out and Caroline grabbed it. "Uh… let's go get a drink. I'll be back." She said to Damon who smirked at her for grabbing Bonnie's hand. Caroline practically dragged Bonnie away over to the punch bowl which was visibly confusing the witch.

"Damon, what the hell is going on?" Stefan demanded seriously.

"Don't worry about it, brother." Damon jibed with amusement.

"Is she psychic or something?" Stefan asked confused and Damon snickered. He _loved _knowing something that Stefan was dying to know. It was so… _satisfying_.

"No, Stefan, leave it alone." Damon pushed then stood up and wandered away from Stefan. Stefan was nearly tearing his hair out with frustration and Damon knew it. He grinned as he left Stefan behind. He loved tormenting his idiot baby brother.

* * *

Caroline glanced over at the bench and saw that Stefan and Elena were sitting there and she didn't see Damon anywhere, so she wandered around the party a little. She reached a quiet part away from the others as she didn't really feel like being social and was watching the comet overhead.

"Hey, sexy." A drunk jock called Mike slurred then grabbed her waist.

"Unless you want to be kneed in the balls, I'd let me go if I were you." Caroline snapped.

"Oh, don't be like that, Caroline." Mike garbled while pushing her up against a tree and she glared at him – God, she missed being a vampire! She felt so _weak_!

"Get. Off." She warned angrily.

"Chill out, sexy. Nobody likes a frigid chick." He complained and Caroline was about to knee him in the balls when all of a sudden he was yanked away from her and was hitting the ground – Caroline saw Damon standing there looking livid.

"You alright?" He asked her and she gave him a smile.

"Yeah. Thanks, Damon." She acknowledged softly and he winked at her.

"What's your problem, dude?" Mike fumed as he unsteadily stood back up.

"Dude? Seriously? Dude?" Damon retorted.

"Damon, don't." Stefan cautioned worriedly from behind him.

"Oh, c'mon. Who's going to miss this idiot?" Damon quipped then Mike punched him and Damon's head snapped back to face him and all amusement was gone from his face. Caroline saw that Damon looked as dangerous as he was in that moment. Damon grabbed his face with one hand and stared into his eyes. "Run." Damon compelled then pushed him away and Mike turned around and ran away from the party into the woods.

"What are you _doing_?" Stefan gasped.

"Getting his blood pumping again." Damon jibed.

"Damon." Stefan glared.

"He attacked Caroline." Damon pointed out.

"Then compel him not to attack girls. Don't _kill _him." Stefan whisper-shouted.

"You're an idiot." Caroline muttered to Stefan.

"What? Why?" Stefan questioned, confused as to why Caroline would be okay with Damon hunting a _human_.

"When are you going to learn to stop telling Damon what to do?" Caroline asked him with an eye-roll and Damon chuckled, he was a little surprised that she was sticking up for him.

"What is going on Caroline? What do you know? You clearly know more than you're letting on." Stefan almost pleaded because he wanted to know the truth _so_ badly.

"I'll be back." Damon smirked at Caroline who nodded – she didn't approve of him killing Mike but she thought that if she told him not to, she'd lose the little trust he was showing her and she couldn't afford to lose him, especially since they had a plan.

"You don't have to live like this." Stefan appealed to Damon and Caroline scowled at him.

"One word, Stefan." Caroline interjected.

"What?" He asked.

"Ripper." She said and he paled, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Even Damon looked surprised that she would just say that. "Stop being so judgemental. It's hypocritical and gets old fast." Caroline remarked then walked back to the party, choosing to ignore the bickering brothers.

"How?" Stefan asked Damon shocked.

"Leave it alone, Stefan. It'll all make sense in due time." Damon promised and Stefan was surprised to see how sincere Damon sounded when he said that then he was gone in a blink and Stefan sighed then went back to the party. He knew that he was no match for Damon on his diet and there really wasn't anything he could do if Damon chose to kill that guy.

* * *

"Care?" Caroline turned around and saw Elena standing there.

"Hey." Caroline smiled. "You having fun?"

"What do you keep talking to Stefan about?" She asked nosily. Caroline was a tiny bit amused by how jealous Elena sounded but she decided to ignore that.

"I befriended his brother and since he's kind of a bad boy, Stefan's warning me about him." Caroline shrugged surprising Elena.

"Wait – I met Damon earlier. Are you the blonde that he said he was going to see?" Elena probed and Caroline snickered in surprise that Damon had mentioned it in front of her.

"Uh… yeah, I guess so." Caroline agreed. "Stefan really likes you." She smiled hoping to get Elena to stop talking about Damon and Elena cracked a grin at Caroline's admission – Caroline could tell that Elena had been concerned that she wouldn't get Stefan to herself if Caroline was interested. Little did she know that Caroline would rather go without than touch Stefan.

"You think so?" She smiled.

"Yeah. You should invite him over to dinner tomorrow night and get to know him better." Caroline suggested.

"That's a great idea." Elena agreed happily. It was obvious to Caroline that Elena was pleased that she was getting her way.

"He seems like a great guy, Elena. I hope it works out. You deserve some happiness." Caroline said fondly and Elena grinned then hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Care." Elena said and Caroline smiled and hugged her back.

"I love you too." She replied. "Now, sweetie, you already know _me_, go talk to Stefan." She instructed.

"Okay." Elena smiled then hurried away from her over to Stefan and Caroline smiled.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

"She really is the best friend ever." Elena remarked with a soft smile.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

A short while later, Caroline's phone rang and she saw that it was her mother.

"Hi, Mom." She greeted.

"_Sweetheart, are you at the comet party?_" Liz tested.

"Yeah, why?" Caroline examined.

"_There are police cars on the way there. Anyone underage drinking is going to get booked._" Liz disclosed.

"Okay, Mom, thanks for the head's up. I'll head home." Caroline acknowledged.

"_Okay. Be careful._" Liz bid.

"I will. See you later." Caroline chirped then hung up. She hurried over to Stefan, Elena and Bonnie. "Hey, my mom just called. Cops are on the way here. We need to go." Caroline whispered and Elena and Bonnie nodded. "I'll walk you home, Bon." She offered.

"Thanks." Bonnie smiled.

* * *

Caroline sent a text to Damon with why she left and told him that she was walking Bonnie home. Stefan walked Elena home which Caroline was pleased about. She hoped that they would form a bond quickly considering the fact that Elena would be a vampire soon. Caroline left Bonnie at her house then she started to wander home.

She was walking past an alley when all of a sudden she was pulled into it and was slammed up against the wall. She saw Ben the bartender in front of her – she wondered then if Anna knew that Ben was chowing down on the townsfolk.

"What are you doing?" She snapped at him annoyed, hoping that it would buy her time to think of a way out of being alone with a strange vampire in an alley.

"Anyone ever tell you not to walk around alone at night, Caroline?" He smirked then his face changed and he bit into her neck viciously and she moaned in pain because _damn _that hurt. She couldn't help thinking that she would never attack someone so brutally and he deserved to die. Her hand slipped into her purse while he fed from her and she pulled out a vervain dart then stuck him with it. He pulled away shocked then he fell to the ground before he could comment. He was a baby vamp after all, so he was affected much more by the vervain than Damon and Stefan were. She looked around and saw nobody then grabbed his arm and pulled him deeper into the alley behind a dumpster then she slumped to the ground tiredly because he'd managed to get quite a lot of blood from her and she was really weak. Her hand went back into her purse and she pulled out a stake then with no hesitation, plunged it into his heart and he started to grey immediately. She didn't know what to do, but she was sure that she was going to pass out soon, so she needed to think of something. She'd forgotten vampire blood that day and she wanted to slap herself. She didn't even have any with her. She shakily got her phone out and dialled Damon's number.

"_Hey, princess._" He answered, pleased that she was calling.

"Damon." She whispered weakly.

"_Caroline? Where are you?_" He questioned concerned when he heard her tone.

"Alley at the cafe. Vampire bite. Think I'm dying." She whispered then her phone slipped from her hand to the ground. Her eyes felt heavy and she was trying to stay conscious but her neck was still pouring from the vicious bite.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

"Fuck." Damon hissed at the sudden memory.

"What?" Elena pushed concerned.

"She was just drained by a vampire." Damon disclosed wide-eyed and their jaws dropped.

"What?" Bonnie gasped.

"She just called me whispering that she's dying of a vampire bite." Damon repeated.

"Wouldn't she just heal?" Elena asked confused.

"Not if she forgot to drink our blood." Stefan interjected, shocked at the turn of events and Bonnie and Elena paled at what he was really saying.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Damon flashed into the alley and the stench of her blood hit him and his eyes bugged at just how much blood he could smell. He hurried down and saw her slumped against the wall next to a dead vampire. He saw the brutal bite on her neck and how her blood was everywhere – he was furiously livid with the vampire who did that. He was pissed that he wouldn't get to kill him personally. Her heartbeat was faint, she was as pale as a ghost and he was proud of her for taking out the vampire despite being so viciously attacked. He dropped down on his knees in front of her then ripped open his wrist and put it to her lips. He saw the blood pouring down from her neck all over her and he was sure that she was going to turn, not heal…

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think :)


	5. Feel It

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I read a heartbreaking fic earlier and it made me bawl with tears and I've come to the conclusion that TVD writers hate Damon.

Rose was Damon's friend - she died in his arms.

Ric was his best friend - he died in Damon's arms.

Damon busts his ass for Elena all of season three and she repeatedly treats him like shit then tells him that she has to 'let him go' like he's nothing after he endlessly risked his life for her _then_ Julie Plec says that the triangle isn't over which just _sucks ass_.

They are clearly isolating Damon so that he has nobody and will cling to the scraps that Elena throws him and I hate it.

The worst thing that ever happened on the show for me was the death of Alaric. I could actually cry again at just the thought that the Damon/Ric friendship is _gone forever_. I can't deal with it. I'm going to have to write a resurrection fic or something just to make myself feel better.

Anyway - onto the story. This is for** Catlyn** because she isn't feeling well and I hope this makes her feel better :)

* * *

Restart

Chapter 5

* * *

Damon was surprised when he felt her suck ever so gently on his wrist as she swallowed. He watched pink flow back into her cheeks and her heart beat a bit faster. Minutes later, her eyes fluttered open and he was surprised at how relieved he felt.

"Damon?" She whispered.

"You're okay." He stated more than asked while softly running his hand down her cheek.

"You came." She said quietly – internally she was a bit surprised that he _had _– and he smirked.

"You're my princess." He winked and she giggled softly because she forgot how sweet he could be when he wanted to be.

"The bite won't completely heal with your blood, will it?" She queried weakly.

"You didn't take enough to heal it completely." He confirmed. "It's a bit less bad." He remarked looking at her neck. "Why?"

"Because here's your chance to get on the Sheriff's good side. I'll tell her that you saved me." She said shocking him that she would do that for him. "Plus, it'll get me out of class for a couple of days." She quipped and he chuckled though he quite liked the idea of that as he'd have the chance to possibly spend some time with the intriguing young blonde human-that-wasn't-really-a-human.

"Are you sure?" He tested and she nodded.

"Listen, don't judge me for the next part. My mom thinks that I'm a total ditz, so I'm going to put on the waterworks." She mumbled while lifting her phone and he snickered amused.

"Okay." He agreed. "So, what's the story?" He checked.

"You've been looking for the vampire, you heard a scream, ran down here, saw him feeding on me, you hit the back of his head, he turned around and you staked him. And I'll go on about you being my hero and she'll totally buy it. Sound good?" She examined holding the phone to her ear and he smirked at her quick thinking.

"Alright." He accepted, amused by the little blonde. "Well done on the staking, by the way." He praised and she gave him a wink.

"_Everything okay?_" Liz answered.

"Mommy." Caroline whispered winking at Damon who bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

"_Sweetheart? What's wrong?_" Liz questioned, alarmed by Caroline calling her that.

"I was walking home…" Caroline sniffed and took a deep breath to let out a rant. "And this guy pulled me into an alley and bit me on the neck! I mean what kind of psycho does that, you know? He used to go to school here and everything… I mean I know jocks get hit on the head a lot but biting someone's neck? There must be serious issues there. He obviously needed therapy. But anyway! I'm bleeding everywhere and my dress is ruined and I'm totally gross from the alley and it's in my _hair_! I'll need like five showers to wash it out! I feel dizzy and my neck hurts because he totally bit me through the skin! Can you come get me?" She cried and Damon was trying not to fall over laughing at her little performance.

"_Oh my God! Where are you?_" Liz exclaimed.

"The alley next to the café." Caroline sobbed.

"_I'll be right there, sweetheart. Just hold on._" Liz willed and Caroline hung up then wiped her eyes.

"Sorry about that." She smirked and Damon finally laughed.

"You could be an actress." He teased and she giggled. She opened her purse and pulled out a small cotton jacket.

"When she shows up, hold that to my neck." She instructed Damon and he took it from her then pressed it against her neck and she winced. "She's not here yet." She complained and he smirked.

"True but if you lose any more blood, you'll die." He pointed out and she rolled her eyes because she _hated _being fragile and human again. She wasn't used to being that anymore.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Damon hadn't stopped laughing for like five minutes and the others were dying to know what the hell was so funny.

"That was so fucking priceless." Damon laughed.

"What?" Bonnie pushed.

"She's such a little actress. She clearly puts on the blonde ditz for people and the ramble she just did to her mother about the vampire bite was so hilarious." Damon shook with laughter and the others snickered, though they were relieved that she was clearly totally fine if Damon could laugh about it.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

"A car just pulled up." Damon whispered and she nodded.

"Caroline?" Liz called.

"Down here." Damon called back and Liz ran down the alley and her jaw dropped at the fact there was a dead vampire, the fact that Caroline was drenched in blood and the fact that Zack Salvatore's nephew was compressing her neck to stop the blood flow.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Liz gasped.

"Oh, Mom! I would have died if it weren't for Damon. He said that guy is a _vampire_. I had no _idea _that vampires were real. He had _fangs _for crying out loud!" She said bug eyed. "Damon saved me." She smiled looking at Damon dreamily and Damon was dying to laugh at her little expression but he didn't, knowing that it was all part of the show.

"Thank you, Damon." Liz acknowledged sincerely and very grateful.

"I've been trying to track that vampire. I just showed up a minute too late." Damon lied pretending to look guilty.

"No, Damon. You saved her life. That's what matters. I could never thank you enough." Liz refuted. "Can I see?" She requested pointing to the jacket and Damon carefully lifted it off, Caroline bit her lip with the pain and Liz winced at the torn flesh. "Oh, sweetheart. Let's get you to the hospital." She soothed.

"No, Mom, I don't want the hospital. Can't you just patch me up at home? I need a shower, I mean people can't see me all gross like this and I'm so _not _spending the night in the gross hospital with gross hospital food." She grimaced and Liz sighed tiredly at her daughter being a diva. Damon was dying to laugh again.

"Okay. I'll take you home. But you have to promise me that if you feel worse, you'll tell me and we'll go to the hospital." Liz cautioned.

"I promise." Caroline nodded.

"Okay." Liz accepted reluctantly then turned to Damon. "Can you help her to the car while I radio about the vampire?" She bid and he nodded then picked Caroline up bridal style and walked down to the car with her.

"That's so funny." Damon whispered when he was out of earshot and she smirked at him.

"But did you see how it worked? You'll be the council's golden boy in no time." She winked and he chuckled.

"You know how to get things done, don't you?" He smirked and she snickered.

"I do." She agreed amused. "What's with the carrying again?" She teased and he sniggered.

"Damsels get carried, Miss Forbes." He stated kind of entertained and she giggled at the fact he clearly liked carrying her.

"I'm not a _damsel_. I just forgot the damn vampire blood this morning." She muttered and he shot her an amused look. He opened the passenger door and carefully set her inside, taking care not to hit her head.

"Hold that to your neck." He instructed and she nodded.

"Thank you for coming for me." She acknowledged gently and he smiled then kissed her cheek and her stomach fluttered involuntarily.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said and she nodded.

"Night, Damon." She wished and he smirked.

"Night, princess." He winked then stood up and closed her door and Caroline was trying _so hard _not to be affected by this weird Damon that had developed – she had to stick to the mission! Future Damon would be pissed!

Damon spoke to the Sheriff for a minute and promised to come down to the station first thing the following morning to talk to her then Liz drove Caroline home and as promised, Caroline sang his praises. Damon watched the car fade into the distance and he couldn't help a small sigh of relief that she was safe which kind of surprised him. He hadn't felt anything for such a long time. Yet, the little blonde made him _want _to. He was going to have to think about that.

* * *

The following morning at just after 10am, Caroline heard a knock on the front door and she smiled thinking that it was probably Damon since he'd said the night before that he'd see her that day. She got out of bed in her sleep shorts and tank top then wandered down to the door and opened it. Damon was there and he instantly scanned down her body and she smirked at him amused and he saw that she'd clearly noticed his visual assault on her body.

"Morning." He smirked back.

"Good morning." She greeted.

"I brought you breakfast." He remarked while holding up a bag and she looked surprised.

"Is that just to get you in the door?" She teased and he laughed.

"Maybe." He smirked deviously and she smiled.

"Come in." She invited and he looked a little surprised that she _actually _invited him in, as he'd suspected that it might take her a while to allow that then he stepped inside and she closed the door behind him. He followed her back down to her room then she sat against the headboard on her bed. He kicked off his shoes, took off his jacket then sat down in front of her and gave her the bag. "Thank you." She smiled. "So, how'd it go with the Sheriff?" She examined while opening the bag to see what he'd brought her.

"Apparently she talked to the council last night and they all agree that I should be on it." He smirked and she grinned.

"Great." She said pleased. "Oh, by the way, someone at the station blabbed." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" He queried.

"It was on the news this morning that I was another victim of an animal attack." She muttered and he looked surprised.

"Stefan's going to think it was me." Damon commented instantly and she rolled her eyes.

"I know. He already called." She admitted and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Stefan _called _you?" He asked and she nodded.

"I have no idea how he got my number but he called and I told him that it was this other vampire called Ben and if he didn't believe me, he could sneak into the morgue and smell the dead vampire's mouth. So, he eventually believed me." She clarified and he nodded. He happened to notice her trashcan then and he looked confused.

"Why are you throwing books out?" He tested.

"It's the Twilight saga." She answered like that was all the explanation that she needed to give and he laughed.

"Did you like that in this time the first time?" He teased and she sighed.

"Yeah. I even asked you why you don't sparkle." She admitted and he chuckled.

"What did I say?" He probed because it was kind of weird being told something that he would have done or said in the future if she hadn't come back in time.

"Because I live in the real world where vampires burn in the sun." She repeated with the same snark and he smirked, amused by her little impression.

"Is that a sun ring?" He questioned pointing to her index finger and she nodded. "Why are you wearing it?" He asked and she sighed.

"Not to sound naggy… but you have no _idea _how much I miss being a vampire. I'm wearing it because it's just a sense of normalcy. This going back in time crap is really fucked up and wearing it is just… familiar." She admitted and he gave her a small smile.

"I'll turn you back whenever you want." He promised and she smiled.

"You'll have enough on your plate with Elena as a baby vamp." She countered and he rolled his eyes.

"She can be Stefan's problem." He refuted and she looked startled.

"You're not attracted to her?" Caroline examined with curiosity and he looked surprised and a little confused at her question.

"She looks _exactly _like Katherine… I've just discovered that Katherine's an evil slut and I hope wherever she is that she dies a horrible and brutal death. So, no. I have no interest in Elena." He answered – internally, she was shocked. "Besides, I have my sights set on a princess." He teased and she laughed – though, her stomach was fluttering like mad that past-Damon had unknowingly chosen her over Elena... That had never happened to Caroline before.

"You know, I remember you being far more monstrous than this in this time." She joked and he smirked.

"I'm still monstrous with everyone else." He promised and she looked at him amused.

"Did you kill Mike?" She asked and he looked surprised as he'd forgotten about the boy.

"I forgot about him." He admitted. "I might have." He added deviously while doing the eyebrow thing.

"You didn't." She realised stunned and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You defended me to Stefan… I wasn't exactly pissed after that." He confessed and she smiled – she decided then that she was always going to defend him to Stefan in the hope that he wouldn't feel the need to kill all the townsfolk like he had in the first timeline.

"But you took a chunk out of him, right?" She teased and he snickered.

"Big chunk." He nodded and she giggled.

"Guy's a dick anyway." She quipped and he chuckled.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Damon looked highly confused.

"What's happening now?" Bonnie pushed seeing his expression.

"My past-self is acting weird." Damon muttered.

"Weird how?" Stefan queried.

"Blondie's got me turning it back on already." He confessed and their jaws dropped.

"How?" Elena asked shocked.

"I… don't know." Damon said confused – he was also highly shocked at how his feelings for Elena were dissipating so quickly and his feelings for…

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Caroline ate the bagel with cream cheese that he brought along with the chocolate chip muffin while Damon read over the list that future-Damon had given her to tell him.

"This is seriously weird." He remarked staring at it as seeing his own handwriting on a paper he _hadn't _written yet was kind of unreal.

"I know." She agreed. "Can I ask your opinion on something?" She asked biting her lip and he looked up at her with curiosity and nodded. "Last week in my time I found a debt letter my mom was hiding… so… I kind of looked up powerball lottery numbers… and brought them with me." She divulged and he laughed in surprised that she wasn't all moral, though he liked that as neither was he. "Do you think that it would be terrible to get my mom to buy a ticket and use the numbers?" She asked and he smirked.

"You love your mother, don't you?" He asked and she nodded. "Then, honestly, I think that by doing that you'd be looking out for her." He proclaimed.

"So, I should do it?" She tested.

"Hell yeah." He agreed. "When's it for?"

"Saturday." She answered.

"What's the jackpot?" He smirked, kind of hoping that it was something huge.

"$67,000,000." She revealed and he snickered.

"Do it." He agreed grinning.

"Bonnie would have a fit if she knew that." Caroline stated and he chuckled.

"Then don't tell her." He said like it was obvious and she nodded.

"I bet she'll _still _work." Caroline remarked unimpressed and he smirked.

"You know… you know all of this stuff about me but I don't know that much about you." He pointed out and she looked surprised that he was asking.

"Only child, over-worked mother, gay father." She answered immediately and he really hadn't been expecting that reply.

"What else?" He queried because he only wanted to know more about her.

"I'm a cheerleader." She said and he laughed.

"Do you have a uniform?" He smirked and she giggled at his cheeky expression.

"Yes." She agreed.

"What's it like?" He asked and she giggled at the lust in his voice then hopped off of the bed and went over to her wardrobe and pulled out the hanger with her uniform on it and his eyes widened.

"Think you'll have to model it." He remarked and she laughed at him being totally naughty.

"You can just wait until Friday's game to see it on." She teased and he smirked.

"I'm seriously going to have to sit through some crappy football game just to see you in that?" He asked and she snickered.

"Don't you want to see Stefan's debut?" She teased and he rolled his eyes.

"_I _taught him how to play football." Damon retorted and Caroline's eyes widened in remembrance.

"You have to come on Friday." She stated worriedly.

"Why?" He queried.

"Because you have to kill the coach." She declared and Damon was surprised that she would instruct him to kill someone.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Because he's also the history teacher and Ric takes his job, after you kill him." Caroline explained. "I so did not see this complication." She muttered.

"Alright, I'll kill him." Damon shrugged unconcerned because he really didn't care about some random human and she nodded. "How did it happen last time?" He queried.

"I don't know all of the details but you and Stefan were arguing then the coach came out and you killed him to annoy Stefan." She remembered. "But I suppose it doesn't have to happen the same way this time." She added thoughtfully. "Ric just needs to be able to take the job." She said and he nodded.

"I could just compel him to hang himself or something. The animal attacks can't keep piling up if I'm staying here." He remarked surprising her.

"Or if you don't want to kill him you could just compel him to quit." She shrugged.

"Killing him doesn't bother me, Blondie." He smirked and she nodded because she figured that already.

"Okay." She accepted and Damon smirked at the fact that she'd clearly changed her mind about killing him.

"What's his name?" He queried.

"Mr Tanner." She answered.

"I'll take care of it." He confirmed. "You want to go out and do something?" He submitted and she nodded.

"Sure, like what?" She asked.

"Cocktails at the boarding house?" He suggested amused and she giggled.

"How does that count as 'going out'?" She teased and he chuckled.

"I can't help it, I'm kind of lazy." He confessed and she laughed at the fact he admitted that.

"Compromise." She countered.

"What?" He smirked intrigued.

"I'll go to the boarding house with you for cocktails if we can do some fighting training in the back garden too." She stated her counter proposal surprising him.

"Can you wear tiny shorts like those?" He smirked pointing to her pyjamas and she laughed at him being a perv.

"Sure." She granted amused and he grinned mischievously.

"Deal." He decided and she chuckled and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Stefan showed up at the boarding house just as Zack was getting home out of his car. Stefan was about to greet him when they both heard a girl laughing in the back garden. They glanced at each other confused then walked around the building and their jaws dropped at the sight before them…

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think :)


	6. Spectacle

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Thanks everyone for all of the reviews and the support for this story, I really appreciate it :) I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Restart

Chapter 6

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Caroline stood there in shorts and a tank top and Damon was just in shorts. Stefan and Zack watched Damon grab her from behind then she elbowed him in the side, grabbed his arm bent a little and flipped him over her back onto the ground, he landed with a thud on his back then sprung back up to his feet in a blink with a chuckle.

"Well done, princess." He smirked and she grinned. "You don't need fighting training." He pointed out.

"Maybe I just like it." She countered.

"I think you just wanted to see me with my shirt off." He teased and she laughed.

"Get over yourself, man whore." She teased back and he laughed. Zack and Stefan were gaping at each other in disbelief that Damon was behaving this way and with a human no less. "Again." She cheered and he smirked then grabbed her from the front so that their faces were inches apart – he fully intended to kiss her...

"How you getting out of this one?" He purred… then she smirked at him deviously, moved her hands and tickled his sides and he flinched back and laughed in disbelief that that actually worked and that she actually _did that_. "I can't believe you tickled me!" He exclaimed laughing and she giggled. Stefan and Zack were sure they'd died of shock – Zack had _never _seen Damon behave that way.

"When a human is faced with a vampire they have to use every advantage." She teased and he snickered.

"Damon?" Stefan asked confused then Damon snapped his head in that direction and Caroline looked too. It was very obvious that Damon had been so distracted by her that he hadn't heard the others and he was surprised that they'd gotten that close without him hearing it.

"Hi, Stefan. Hi, Zack." Caroline smiled.

"Hello, Caroline. What are you doing here?" Zack tested her confused.

"Just kicking Damon's ass." Caroline quipped and Damon cracked a snigger at the blunt blonde while they looked really surprised that she would say that in front of Damon.

"What happened to your neck?" Zack asked her worriedly, assuming that she was Damon's new snack.

"Do you remember Ben the football star who graduated four years ago?" Caroline asked and he nodded. "He turned into a vampire and he bit me last night." She revealed surprising Zack that she _knew _about vampires – also, that it wasn't Damon who bit her. He was really shocked that the daughter of a council member would hang out with a vampire _willingly _and look so _happy _to do so.

"No, it wasn't _me_." Damon added dryly.

"Nobody said it was you. Chill out." Caroline smirked and he chuckled. Zack and Stefan were shocked that she said that to Damon, knowing that he never took being told what to do well. "So, Damon's doing fighting training with me." She supplemented and they both nodded still with sceptical looks on their faces. Damon was starting to feel all the fun draining with the arrival of the other two.

"Now that the buzz-kills are home, think we're done for the day." Damon stated mildly irritated and she shrugged.

"Alright." She agreed, understanding why Damon was closing off. "I'll go grab my bag." She said and he gave her a nod as he grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it on while she ducked into the house to grab her bag. She came back out with her hand bag seconds later and slung it on her shoulder.

"I'm just going to go change." Damon said to her and she nodded.

"Okay, I'll head over to the car." She agreed then he disappeared into the house and she walked towards Stefan and Zack who were still standing at the side of the house. "Nice to see you both." Caroline acknowledged with a smile and a wave then walked past them and headed towards Damon's car. Just before she got to the car, Stefan appeared in front of her. "What's up?" She probed and he stared at her confused for the fact that she didn't even flinch at his sudden appearance.

"I'm worried about you." Stefan admitted concerned and she sighed tiredly. Yes, she remembered that Damon was vile in this time and was no doubt being a total ass when not with her but the fact that he _wasn't _being an ass to her made her kind of want to slap Stefan because it didn't have to be that way between the brothers.

"Why? Damon isn't hurting me. We're getting along great and having a nice time together." She countered and he nodded.

"People he spends time with usually end up dead, Caroline." Stefan stated seriously and she deadpanned at him for being so hypocritical when his thousands of victims were in _pieces_.

"Stefan, that's really not fair." She started with a serious tone. "Why can't you just leave him alone?" She asked. "Why can't you let him be who he is?"

"He _kills _people, Caroline." He pushed in return just as seriously and she sighed.

"He's a vampire, not a human. The sooner that you accept that about both Damon and yourself, the happier you'll be." She advised and he looked confused.

"You don't know what it's like being a vampire." Stefan pointed out and she smirked.

"I know better than you think." She countered and he looked confused.

"What are you hiding?" He almost _pleaded _because he was dying to know.

"Don't you have a dinner to get ready for?" She asked with a smirk and he sighed because she was deflecting him just as Damon had and it was really irritating. "Stefan, just let Damon be Damon. You'll get along much better with him if you just stop pushing him to be what _you_ want him to be." She said and he nodded.

"It's hard, Caroline. I just want him to be my brother again. The guy that was my best friend." He admitted and she exhaled resignedly.

"A century and a half has passed since then. You're two entirely different people now. Why don't you get to know who he is _now_? He's actually pretty great." Caroline said surprising Stefan.

"How do you know so much about us?" He examined.

"I promise that I will explain when the time is right." She swore and he nodded in acceptance.

"Okay." He agreed just as Damon walked out of the front door and went up to the car. "Bye, Caroline."

"Have a nice time with Elena tonight." She smiled and he gave her a nod then turned around and hurried up to the house. "Ready?" She asked Damon who was watching her with curiosity as he'd heard everything.

"Mmhmm." He settled then they got into the car.

* * *

Damon followed her into her house and Caroline slumped down on her bed horizontally on her back as soon as they got in.

"I'm exhausted now." She admitted because she was still weak with the blood loss.

"I don't remember what that's like anymore." He admitted and she nodded.

"It sucks." She muttered, he sat down next to her and still watched her inquisitively.

"I heard what you said." Damon disclosed.

"When?" She queried closing her eyes while trying her best not to pass out.

"When you were talking to Stefan." He said surprising her so much that her eyes opened and locked with his.

"Oh." She said. "Sorry, but he pissed me off. I've personally seen him killing lots of people, so it just annoys me when he starts the morality shit." She mumbled and he smiled at the fact she was just so cool.

"Thank you." He acknowledged and she looked at him because Damon wasn't one to say that often.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"Sticking up for me again. You just… accept me." He stated visibly confused by the young blonde and she shrugged.

"That's what friends do." She replied. "They see your flaws and have your back anyway." She remarked and he smirked.

"Friends, huh?" He teased and she giggled.

"Future-you does not see me that way." She pointed out and he rolled his eyes because he kind of wanted to strangle his future-self.

"Then future-me is an idiot." He declared and her stomach fluttered.

"Future-you wants Elena." She disclosed and he deadpanned because he could not imagine that for a second.

"Like I said, future-me is obviously an idiot." He said and she giggled because she couldn't believe that he felt that way. "Go out with me." He requested with a smile and she looked at him in contemplation – she was _really _surprised that he just hit out with that.

"After Elena turns and we see how that pans out… then maybe." She said and he smirked.

"Just _maybe_?" He asked amused because it was very rare that he was ever turned down and she shrugged.

"I'll have to go back eventually." She reminded him and he frowned because the thought of that seriously sucked even though he'd only known her for a few days.

"Well… how soon is eventually?" He examined.

"I get to be here for 100 days." She revealed and he looked surprised at the time frame.

"That's _it_?" He asked and she nodded.

"That's why I have to focus on fixing everything as soon as possible." She explained. "I can't get all distracted by getting caught up in you when you don't exist in my time." She added and he frowned.

"What do you mean I don't exist?" He queried and she snickered.

"Future-Damon isn't anything like you." She said bluntly and he looked surprised that his future-self could be so different.

"How so?" He asked confused.

"Future-Damon thinks that I'm stupid and shallow and useless. He thinks I'm annoying and selfish." Caroline replied trying her best to sound as nonchalant as possible and his jaw dropped.

"He said that?" Damon asked horrified because he didn't think any of those things and he couldn't understand why his future-self would either but she nodded her head and confirmed. "I don't feel that way." He pushed sincerely and she gave him a small smile.

"It would be nice if I could take you with me." She stated without really thinking about it and he smirked pleased that she felt that way.

"Can't you just stay in this time?" He bid and internally she was shocked that he wanted that.

"I don't know." She confessed. She knew that she _could_… but she wasn't sure that she _wanted _to.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Damon winced. He didn't think that about her. He'd just been being a dick when he said that – he hadn't in a million years thought that she was affected at _all _by that but she clearly was.

He was ridiculously confused. He could not only remember everything that was happening with her in the past but he also _felt _everything that his past-self felt. He'd been thoroughly stunned by everything that she said to Stefan. The way that she'd stood up for him for no reason at all. Just because that was how she felt.

But mostly, he was shocked that his past-self was being so _obvious_. He asked her for a _date_?

* * *

_Past_

* * *

The following day after school was cheerleading practice to perfect the routine for the next evening's game. Practice had just finished and Caroline was standing talking to Elena and Bonnie.

"Look, there's Damon." Elena pointed to Damon coming out of the school and Caroline glanced at him and he sent her a smirk and she smiled then turned back to her friends.

"He's so damn hot." One of the girls commented.

"So hot." Another agreed.

"He really is. What's going on with you two?" Bonnie asked quietly not knowing that Damon would hear her anyway.

"We're just friends." Caroline informed them and Damon chuckled to himself – he decided to make her little cheerleader friends mad with envy because he loved making a spectacle on occasion... that and he was so _not _going to be just 'friends' with her. He saw that he was going to have to _woo_ her if he wanted her and Damon didn't give up on the things that he wanted. He had an idea that he thought would be hilarious and no doubt make her blush, he'd only seen her blush a couple of times but he thoroughly enjoyed that – so he swaggered over to Caroline who had her back to him as she chatted away. Stefan was watching from over on the football field out of curiosity because Damon was acting weird in Caroline's presence and he wondered what his brother was about to do. Damon smirked at the girls who were watching him… then in one quick move picked Caroline up bridal-style and she shrieked in surprise then laughed in disbelief. All of the girls had their jaws dropped – as did Stefan. "What are you doing, you loony tune?" She giggled as he walked away from the others with her in his arms.

"Kidnapping you." He smirked and a small blush crept up on her face which Damon found thoroughly pleasing.

"Did you have to make such a spectacle?" She teased and he snickered.

"Yes." He nodded amused and she laughed at him being an idiot. Elena and Bonnie were glancing at each other wide-eyed at the romantic gesture as Caroline hadn't told them anything about her hanging out with Damon.

"She's so lucky." One of the girls said in awe.

"Like seriously, he's probably the hottest guy _ever_." Another girl agreed.

"That was so romantic." Another girl smiled dreamily.

"Why would Care say that they're just friends?" Elena questioned confused.

"Obviously _he _doesn't want to be just friends." Another one remarked.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Elena, Bonnie and Stefan just _stared _at Damon and he chuckled and shrugged.

"I have no idea, so don't even ask." He stated with amusement because of their disbelieving expressions – internally, he was just as disbelieving and he was a tiny bit embarrassed by the _obvious _way his past-self was acting.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Damon drove Caroline home then the two of them sat on the couch with pizza and Caroline couldn't help a giggle.

"What?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I can't believe you did that." She shook with laughter.

"Did what?" He asked amused.

"Just… picked me up and took me away like a cave man." She laughed and he chuckled at her wording.

"I thought that it would be funny." He smirked and she smiled.

"It was." She agreed amused. "Why were you at the school anyway?" She queried.

"Fixing your little history teacher problem." Damon answered and she looked surprised that she'd forgotten all about Mr Tanner.

"How did you fix it?" She tested aiming for curiosity and he shot her an amused look knowing that she was clearly worried that the teacher was dead.

"Compelled him to quit and move away immediately." He admitted and she cracked a big smile at him – he saw how proud she looked of him in that smile and it made his stomach flutter because nobody _ever _looked at him like that.

"I kind of expected you to tell me that he'd be found hanging from a lamp tomorrow or something." She admitted and he chuckled at her for the 'lamp' part.

"Thought about it… but I assumed that you'd be happier with me if I didn't kill him." He disclosed and she smiled then kissed his cheek which obviously made him happy.

"I'm proud of you for making that decision for yourself… but Damon… you don't have to be different for me." She stated softly and he smiled.

"I know." He agreed. "That's why I did it. Because you'd still be the same with me even if he _was _hanging from a lamp." He remarked and she smiled and nodded because that was true.

"Aren't you getting bored just hanging out with me?" She teased and he smirked.

"No. Not at all." He admitted and she smiled.

"Well, since you're in the council now, you need to get yourself invited in to the Lockwood property, so, would you like to be my date to the founder's party on Saturday?" She asked and he smirked – he didn't exactly want to go to the founder's party but being her date seriously worked for him.

"Absolutely, princess." He accepted and she smiled.

"You better dance with me." She cautioned and he chuckled then leaned into her.

"You won't have a chance to sit down." He purred in her ear and she giggled.

"Good." She said pleased and he winked at her – fully enjoying the new small blush on her cheeks.

* * *

That evening, when Liz came home, Damon disappeared into Caroline's bedroom and Caroline waited for her to come in.

"Hi, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Liz inquired concerned.

"Much better, Mom." She smiled. "I got your lottery ticket."

"You know that I only do that occasionally." Liz pointed out.

"I know but I was in the store and saw it and I figured that I'd put it on, but since it was impulsive, I didn't remember the numbers you normally get. But a ticket's a ticket, right?" Caroline smiled.

"Right." Liz chuckled. "Thanks, sweetie." She said then kissed Caroline's cheek and Caroline hurried down to her room with a grin on her face.

* * *

The following evening on the Friday, the school was buzzing with people before the game started. She saw the fight break out between Tyler and Jeremy and she rolled her eyes – Tyler was going to survive but he was going to continue to be the douche version. She sighed sadly because Tyler had come such a long way but she knew that was because he became a werewolf and after seeing the transformation several times, she would much prefer he behave like a douche rather than go through the pain of being a werewolf.

This time she had her hair done in messy curls and dark eye makeup and she was much less bossy. She noticed that her friends were making more of an effort to spend time with her. She was going to have to get herself turned before going back to the future. She couldn't stand the thought of going back to how she used to be.

It wasn't long before one of the cheerleaders told her that her boyfriend was on the way over. She rolled her eyes at the fact everyone was calling him that then turned around and saw Damon smirking while his eyes trailed over her. She walked up to him just as he was moving towards her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see practically all of the cheerleaders staring and she kind of wanted to slap him for making such a spectacle the day before.

"Now I'm definitely going to have to side with this look." Damon charmed and she snickered and rolled her eyes.

"You're a perv." She declared and he laughed.

"Totally." He winked and she giggled at him admitting it.

"By the way, your little caveman stunt has the whole school gossiping. I hope you're happy with yourself." She reprimanded and he chuckled.

"Very." He agreed and she shot him an amused look. "Why? What are they saying?" He probed.

"They all think that you're my boyfriend and they're saying things like I _literally _got swept off my feet last night." She informed him and he snickered.

"Did you get swept off your feet?" He teased in that charming way of his and she giggled at him knowing that he meant the other way.

"The mission, Damon." She reminded him amused and he laughed at the fact she didn't say _no_.

"The mission _sucks_." He countered and she sniggered.

"How does preventing a supernatural apocalypse _suck_?" She asked and he chuckled.

"A supernatural apocalypse wouldn't seem so bad with a certain princess on my arm." He winked and she laughed.

"You are a _sap_, Salvatore." She teased and he laughed because he sometimes couldn't believe how blunt she was with him, though he really liked that.

"Hardly. That tiny skirt is doing strange things to me." He joked.

"Then I'll make sure not to wear it in front of you." She teased and he chuckled.

"As in taking it off?" He teased and she giggled and rolled her eyes at him being a perv.

"I'm so not going to _do _you in my uniform, Damon." She stated and his jaw dropped.

"And now that's _all _I'm going to be able to think about, you mean woman." He countered and she chortled.

"Keep that star-shaped birthmark of yours in your pants." She wiggled her eyebrows and his eyes widened.

"You've… we've…" His jaw dropped and she giggled.

"Toodles." She waved her fingers and he laughed at her super cheeky expression and grabbed her hand just as she turned to scamper off and pulled her into him.

"Think you're so funny, don't you?" He teased putting his arms around her and she smiled.

"Little bit." She mused and he chuckled.

"You're really fun." He admitted softly and she smiled.

"So are you." She said and he smirked then held her gaze and leaned forward a little...

"Forbes! Let's go!" They heard a male voice yell and Caroline looked over and saw Mr Tanner and she realised that all of the other cheerleaders went into the game already. Damon kind of understood why he killed the guy the first time because he kind of wanted to for interrupting the kiss he was about to have with his perfect little blonde. Mr Tanner was doing that game then was leaving Mystic Falls the next day. The school had been talking about it all day.

"Coming." Caroline called back. "See you later?" She asked Damon with a smile.

"I'll be watching." He smirked. "Rah rah, go team." He mocked and she giggled.

"Ass." She jibed and he chuckled then kissed her cheek. She hurried into the building and Damon couldn't help a small exhale – she just… she was just the sunshine in every way and was nothing like any other girl he'd ever met…

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think :)


	7. Step One

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed :) Think this chapter can take the story up to 200 reviews? :D

I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

Restart

Chapter 7

* * *

Liz dropped Caroline off at the boarding house on the Saturday afternoon, a couple of hours before they were going to leave to go to the founder's party at the Lockwood estate. She went up to the door and knocked and seconds later Damon opened it and looked at her confused.

"Why are you knocking? You don't have to knock." Damon affirmed and she shot him an amused look.

"I don't in the future." She winked and he chuckled at her cheeky expression.

"You look beautiful." He remarked and she smiled. She was wearing the _yellow _dress just to annoy future-Damon.

"Thank you, charmer." She acknowledged and he snickered. She stepped inside and he closed the door behind her then they walked in together. "Hi, Zack." Caroline greeted when she saw him sitting on the couch and he looked surprised to see her there again.

"Hi, Caroline, how are you?" He asked politely.

"I'm great, thanks. You?" She queried and he gave her a smile and a nod.

"Drink?" Damon offered.

"Sure, surprise me." She accepted and he winked at her then went over to the cart while Zack watched their interaction with curiosity because Damon was behaving _so _differently with her in comparison to everyone else. "Oh, before I forget, can I buy some vervain from you?" She bid Zack who looked kind of stunned at she would ask for that _in front _of Damon.

"Uh… you don't have to buy it, you can just have some." He responded and she smiled at him being nice – she personally thought that Zack was kind of weird but she supposed that having the scary version of Damon in your family when you're only human would do that to a person.

"Thanks." She said sincerely and Zack glanced at Damon who hadn't stopped what he was doing at the cart and Caroline giggled seeing it. "It's not to use on him so he doesn't care." Caroline remarked and Zack's eyebrows furrowed in confusion that Damon was so fine with her being blunt while Damon chuckled knowing that Zack was expecting him to flip.

"Relax, Zack." Damon calmed while looking over his shoulder with a smirk. "She knows how to make vervain darts that we can use on the other two vampires lurking around to incapacitate them." He added and Zack nodded though he was surprised that Damon would fill him in on that.

"Are you going to the party?" Caroline questioned Zack.

"Yeah, I'm going to head there with Stefan. He's apparently taking Elena Gilbert." Zack answered and Caroline nodded just as Damon turned around with two drinks.

"My room or the library?" Damon smirked.

"Well, I'm not going into the bat cave, so library." She smirked back and he laughed.

"I _can _control myself, you know." Damon teased and she giggled.

"Uhuh." She nodded amused and he chuckled at her expression then the two of them went through to the library and Zack was highly confused all over again that she got away with so much. They sat down next to each other on the couch and Caroline looked at him in contemplation.

"What?" He asked her curiously seeing it.

"Do you trust me?" She examined and he looked surprised as he hadn't expected her to ask that.

"Yes." He replied truthfully because he _did _and she nodded then pulled out a small vial from her purse and his eyebrows furrowed at the sight of it. "Is that vervain?" He tested and she nodded again.

"Can Stefan hear?" She whispered.

"No, he's out hunting." Damon assured.

"Ever since your dad spiked Stefan with vervain and Katherine passed out from it, she's been drinking vervain every day for tolerance and now it barely affects her at all." Caroline revealed and Damon's eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked shocked as he hadn't known that was possible.

"Yes. We all do it in the future. It hurts like a bitch but it's worth it. It means that if someone spikes you one day, it won't do much to you. It also means that an Original can't compel you." She explained and he stared at the vial.

"That whole thing would make me pass out." He said pointing to it and she nodded.

"I know. One sip a day." She countered and he thought about that.

"You swear?" He asked her and she took his hand and stared into his eyes because she understood that he was taking a leap of faith trusting her with something that was so harmful to him.

"I promise you." She said sincerely and he gave her a nod accepting her word.

"Alright." He agreed then she gave him the vial. He unscrewed the top then took a sip and coughed immediately as his mouth burned and his insides ached.

"Now drink your bourbon." She instructed and he gulped it down.

"That sucked." He muttered and she nodded.

"It does. But it's beneficial in the long run." She professed and he smirked at her because the fact she was taking the time to help him like that actually meant a lot.

"So, you're looking out for me?" He cocked an eyebrow at her and she smiled.

"Always." She winked at him and he kissed her cheek because he couldn't help himself. He screwed the cap back on and tried to give it back to her. "Keep it. I brought it for you." She said and he smirked then stuck it in his pocket. "Plus, the more you do it, the less you'll react when you ingest it, so if there's ever a time at a party where the drinks are spiked or something, you won't spit it out or cough or whatever." She described and he nodded in understanding.

* * *

They had a couple of drinks together then Damon went upstairs to put his suit on. Seconds after he left, Zack came into the library and Caroline gave him a smile. She figured that he was trying to check on her and though she deemed it unnecessary, she appreciated it nonetheless.

"I like your suit." Caroline commented.

"Thanks." He returned then glanced towards the stairs. Seeing no trace of Damon, he looked at her then mouthed, 'are you okay?'. She gave him a smile and nodded then opened her heart necklace and he saw the vervain there and he was visibly surprised then he mouthed 'does Damon know about that?' and she nodded again and he looked even more surprised that Damon clearly wasn't compelling her and was fine with her knowing about them anyway. He pulled out a small vial of vervain from his pocket and motioned did she want some – she was then hit with the realisation that she _couldn't _take it. She _literally _could not accept it.

"I had some this morning." She lied quietly and he nodded then put it back in his pocket.

"I don't know what you're doing, but he's like a different guy." Zack remarked and she smiled.

"He's a good person underneath it all." Caroline smiled even though she was currently pissed at him and Zack looked at her curiously for that comment as if assessing if that was possible.

* * *

After Damon was dressed, he and Caroline got into his car and he drove them over to the Lockwood mansion. As soon as they parked, Caroline turned to look at him and he watched her seeing that there was clearly something the matter with her.

"What's wrong?" He asked and she looked at him a tiny bit sadly.

"Did you compel me not to drink vervain?" She asked straight out and his eyes widened a little because he'd forgotten about that and he was really pissed at himself for doing that to her after all of the support he got from her. That… and he hadn't expected to get caught.

"It was on the first night and I didn't know how to tell you that without making you mad at me." He admitted and she stared at him because she saw that he was telling the truth.

"Were you going to feed on me?" She asked just as bluntly and he just stared at her. "Were you?" She pushed softer and he swallowed because he saw that she was disappointed.

"At first, yes." He confessed and she nodded then got out of the car and Damon was really worried that he'd totally fucked it all up. He hopped out of the car then hurried around to her. "I'm sorry." He said surprising her and she saw all over his face that he regretted it.

"I haven't lied to you, I haven't deceived you, I've only shown you trust all along." She started and he gulped thinking that she was about to tell him where to go. "I'm not mad this time, but go behind my back like that again and I won't trust you anymore, understood?" She warned and he nodded immediately.

"I won't." He said sincerely.

"Okay, I believe you." She agreed and he sighed in relief. She took off her necklace then and put it on the bonnet of his car. "Take it off." She demanded calmly and he nodded then stared into her eyes.

"All compulsion is released." He compelled then let it go and she put her necklace back on. "Have I screwed everything up with you?" He asked sadly and she sighed.

"No. It was the first night and you're not a trusting person by nature like I am. Let's go." She said and he nodded again then held out his arm and she took it and they walked up to the party – internally, he was stunned that she was so forgiving.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Damon was shocked that she forgave that so easily especially since she remembered what happened between them the first time around. He was shocked that she'd told him about the vervain consumption to help him.

He was shocked and really pissed at himself for not realising earlier just how _wonderful _she was...

* * *

_Past_

* * *

About half way through the evening, Caroline pulled Damon aside.

"What's up?" He asked quietly, seeing her stern expression.

"There's vervain in the punch. I got you a fresh glass from the kitchen." She whispered. "They'll see you drinking it and won't doubt it." She advised handing him the glass and he gave her a smile for still looking out for him even after the compulsion incident.

"Thank you." He said softly and she winked at him.

"This one's for Stefan. I'll come find you in a bit." She stated and he nodded his acceptance then she hurried back outside. Elena was distracted talking to Bonnie and Caroline went up to Stefan and gave him the glass without the two girls noticing.

"What's this for?" Stefan examined her quietly.

"The main bowl is spiked. That's from the kitchen." She directed just as quietly.

"Spiked with what?" He tested.

"Vervain." She whispered and he looked surprised that she would think of him like that.

"Thanks." He acknowledged half surprised half confused.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

"Does Damon know?" He queried and she nodded.

"Yeah, I told him." She confirmed.

"He's behaving really differently." Stefan commented.

"How so?" Caroline asked confused.

"Well, he's always with you now, there haven't been any more animal attacks and he's being marginally more pleasant to me and Zack." Stefan admitted and she shrugged.

"Did you stop giving him crap?" She asked bluntly.

"Yes." Stefan disclosed.

"That'll be why then." She stated.

"No, I think it's being around you." Stefan countered.

"I don't see how it's that. I don't care if he kills people." She responded shocking Stefan – Caroline did care if he killed people. She didn't want him to kill people. But to keep Damon's trust, she was being 'Team Damon' so she had to make it seem like she didn't care what he did.

"Are you like… together?" Stefan inquired nosily and she giggled.

"No, we're friends." Caroline refuted.

"I don't think that's what he wants." Stefan pointed out and she shrugged.

"We only just met. There's no rush." She lied and he nodded. "How are things going with Elena?" She asked hoping to change the subject.

"Really well." He smiled.

"Good." She praised. "Oh, by the way." She started and he looked at her. "You might want to get rid of that picture that you have of Katherine before Elena goes in your room. Probably best to explain it to her before she stumbles across it." She suggested and his jaw fell open.

"How did…" He gasped.

"I _will _explain soon." She promised.

"Does Damon know that you know about her?" He asked and she nodded and he looked stunned. "How do you know about Katherine?" He probed seriously and she smirked.

"I've met her." Caroline confessed and Stefan looked like he was going to fall over in shock which amused her greatly.

"She's dead." He denied.

"She's the kind of dead just like you, but otherwise, very much still kicking." Caroline countered.

"Does Damon know that?" Stefan looked truly dumbfounded.

"Mmhmm." She nodded and Stefan was gobsmacked that Damon was still chasing Caroline knowing that Katherine was alive. "Look, tonight Damon and I are going to a party but tomorrow I'll explain everything if you're free." She offered and he nodded.

"Just tell me when and where." He replied because he was _desperate _to know at this point.

"Does Zack still go to church on a Sunday morning?" She asked.

"He does." Stefan confirmed.

"I'll swing by the boarding house tomorrow morning then." Caroline advised.

"Okay." He agreed, still a bit wide-eyed.

* * *

Damon and Caroline left the party a little early and went back to her house to change clothes quickly then they left again. They were waiting across the street hidden away for Elena to come home. Stefan was driving Zack home and Elena was driving Bonnie home, so she'd be alone soon.

"Are you sure about this?" Damon tested quietly and Caroline nodded.

"Here." She offered, handing him a vial and he looked at it confused.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Stefan's blood." Caroline replied and his jaw dropped.

"You want me to turn her with Stefan's blood?" He examined thunderstruck that she wanted to pin the turning on Stefan.

"He'll smell your blood if you don't." Caroline pointed out and he stared at her.

"Does future-Elena know that this is going to happen?" He pushed.

"Yes. She ended up a vampire anyway, so she would rather be turned now before her blood can be used to make the hybrids along with all of the other crap." She explained.

"That makes sense." He agreed.

"Give me your ring." She bid and he looked surprised at her request.

"Why?" He probed.

"Because if you do it from behind her, so that she doesn't know that it's you, she might see your hand then it'll give us away. I promised to explain everything to Stefan tomorrow but I'm still not going to tell either of them about the Elena turning part. Let them think that it was Anna or the other vampire since you told Stefan that a random vampire vervained you and tied you up." She recommended.

"Good idea." He agreed then instantly took off his ring and handed it to her then took the vial from her. They waited for another couple of minutes until Elena's car pulled up.

"Ready?" She whispered to him and he nodded. He opened the vial then in a blink was behind Elena. He grabbed her jaw from behind and poured the vial down her mouth while she struggled then in a flash snapped her neck. In another blink, he was in front of Caroline again with dead Elena in one arm. "That was fast." Caroline remarked surprised as it had been over in seconds and he gave her a wink.

"Now what?" He asked. Caroline took out Elena's ring from her bag and slid it onto her finger.

"Now we leave her outside of the boarding house. I told Stefan that we're going to a party, so let's go to a party and be seen." She put forward and he nodded his agreement. Caroline gave him his ring back and he slid it onto his finger – he was hit with the realisation that he really _did _trust her. He'd never given his ring to anyone else before.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Elena gasped and all of their jaws dropped when she started to grey.

"Elena!" Stefan yelled full of worry then she slumped dead on the couch.

"What the hell?" Damon asked confused.

"Bonnie, you have to contact Caroline and find out what she did." Stefan panicked and Bonnie fumbled for her phone.

"How's a phone going to work?" Damon asked annoyed at the little witch's lack of action.

"She took her cell with her from this time. It might since it was part of the spelled bag." Bonnie clarified. She dialled her number and moments later Caroline answered the phone.

"_Hey, Bon._" Caroline greeted happily.

"It's future Bonnie." Bonnie responded.

"_Really?_" Caroline asked surprised. "_I didn't know that you could call me._"

"Neither did I. Uh… Care? Elena just _died_." Bonnie said apprehensively and there was silence for a moment.

"_Check._" They heard Caroline whisper.

"_That's probably why._" They heard Damon whisper back.

"_Bon? We just turned Elena. She probably can't be alive in the future if she's dead here. She'll spring back up once she transitions._" Caroline supposed.

"That actually makes sense." Bonnie agreed. "Don't you remember that?" She asked Damon.

"Yes, I just got it." Damon replied.

"_Wait – what?_" Caroline asked shocked.

"Everything you do, we get hit by memories as you do it." Bonnie explained.

"_Are you __**kidding**__?_" Caroline exclaimed and Bonnie snickered in understanding.

"No, so all of the flirting that you and past-Damon are doing, our Damon remembers as it happens." Bonnie teased.

"_Oh. My. God… That's just… I… Crap._" Caroline muttered mortified then hung up and the three of them laughed loudly at her reaction.

"Why did you tell her that? It could have been really funny." Stefan stated diverted and Bonnie giggled. "What's she saying?" Stefan asked Damon amused and he chuckled.

"She just told my past-self that she has to go die of embarrassment now." Damon smirked.

"And now?" Bonnie asked, tickled by the situation.

"He said, 'who cares?', she replied, 'you're not the one who now has to move to Gibraltar and become a recluse'." Damon shook with laughter and Bonnie and Stefan guffawed at Caroline always being so funny.

"Why Gibraltar?" Bonnie examined with a smile.

"My past-self just asked that and she said, 'like I'm going to tell you the _actual _destination because future-Damon will then know _where _to mock me'." Damon repeated with amusement.

"You're not actually going to mock her though, right? Considering that it's your past-self that's chasing her and calling her 'princess'." Stefan tested and Damon rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not going to mock her." Damon retorted like Stefan was a moron – though, they weren't aware that he was very much experiencing the whole Caroline interaction _vividly_.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

"Look, we can argue about this later. We need to get out of here." Caroline said and he sighed because he didn't think this was going to go well.

"Fine. Come here." He requested while moving his arm out towards her.

"How are you going to carry us both?" She asked sceptically.

"You on my hip and her under my arm." He elucidated with a shrug. She reluctantly stepped forward and he moved his arm to scoop her up so that she was sitting on his arm pressed against his side like a kid and either of her legs was bent at the knee on both sides of him. Caroline moved her arms around his neck to hold on then he took off in a flash holding her close to him and she held on tightly. Minutes later, they were in the woods outside of the boarding house.

Damon stopped, carefully set Caroline down on her feet then in a blur he went to the door, lay Elena down on the ground in front of it then was back in a blink in front of Caroline. He picked her up again then took off towards her house to change back into their earlier clothes. They jumped in her window, silently changed then jumped back out and went around to the front door – Caroline wanted to see if her mother had checked the ticket yet…

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think :)


	8. Blood High

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay in posting. I wasn't well again :( I understand that you're used to almost daily updates but I will always post if i can, but I really couldn't for the past couple of days. I'm going to post the next chapter today as well to make up for no updates for a couple of days.

This chapter is dedicated to **Lazydreamer99 **for being my 200th reviewer! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed :)

* * *

Restart

Chapter 8

* * *

Damon and Caroline stepped inside and found Liz sitting on the couch with a cup of tea.

"Hi, sweetheart. Oh, hi, Damon." Liz smiled.

"Evening, Sheriff." Damon greeted.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Caroline queried.

"Nothing. Only got in like twenty minutes ago." Liz answered.

"Did you check the ticket?" Caroline reminded her as she always had to nag her mother to check the tickets as she never remembered.

"Oh. No, I forgot." Liz replied. She went over to the book case, lifted the lid of a box and grabbed the ticket. She took a seat then changed the channel to the one showcasing the lottery numbers then went into tele-text for that evening's draw. "You know, it would be nice to even win like $100 some time." Liz remarked under her breath and Caroline and Damon glanced at each other amused. "Take a seat, you two." Liz invited. Caroline sat in the middle of the couch next to Liz and Damon sat on her right. "Okay, tell me the numbers."

"5. 16. 22. 28. 51. And the powerball is 34." Caroline read from the screen and Liz froze.

"I… I'll read them out to you." Liz said shakily.

"Uh… okay." Caroline granted.

"5. 16. 22. 28. 51. Powerball 34." Liz repeated.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Caroline agreed.

"Caroline… I was reading from the ticket." Liz stated bug-eyed.

"Wait, what?" Damon asked faking shock.

"You _won_?" Caroline gasped and Liz's eyes watered.

"One of you check it. My eyes are playing tricks on me." Liz shivered and Caroline took it from her then both Damon and her eyed the ticket and the TV screen, both matching numbers.

"You won!" Damon exclaimed.

"Oh my God!" Caroline squealed and Liz just looked stunned.

"I… I… I… can't have won." Liz negated in disbelief.

"You're a millionaire!" Caroline exclaimed and Liz just looked pale.

"No, sweetheart… you… you picked the numbers. It's your money." Liz encouraged.

"I bought it with your spare change from the mantle. It's _yours_." Caroline disagreed.

"Ladies, why don't you just split it?" Damon suggested.

"Okay." Liz grinned.

"Oh my God! You have to call the winners line!" Caroline beamed.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Damon was full on laughing at the genius little blonde.

"What's so funny?" Stefan examined amused as it wasn't often that Damon laughed like that.

"Blondie bought Liz a lottery ticket and she just won millions of dollars." Damon admitted tickled and Bonnie and Stefan's jaws dropped.

"Wish I'd thought of that." Bonnie muttered surprising them that Bonnie wasn't pissed about Caroline doing that.

"They're going to split it. I doubt that Blondie's going to keep that much money to herself. She'll share it with you and Elena no doubt." Damon shrugged.

"How much did they win?" Bonnie tested.

"I don't know. The whole jackpot is $67 million but they'll get less than that." Damon advised and the other two looked shocked.

"That is _so _much money." Bonnie gaped.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded. "Blondie has other numbers with her. You could call her and get her to get your father to get a ticket." He suggested.

"I'll think about it." Bonnie yielded.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Liz got off the phone still shaking.

"I've to go down to the Richmond Lottery Headquarters tomorrow afternoon to hand over my ticket." Liz described, obviously not knowing that Damon would have heard her conversation.

"I'll drive you." Damon offered. "Just in case someone tries to mug you for your ticket or something."

"Thank you." Liz acknowledged sincerely.

"But, Mom, I don't think that you should tell anyone how much you won. Everyone and their grandmother will come begging for money." Caroline recommended.

"Don't they take pictures of the winners though?" Liz questioned sceptically, really not wanting her picture in the paper.

"You don't have to do that." Damon shook his head – if she did, he would compel them not to force that on her.

"They said that ours was the only winning ticket for the huge prize." Liz noted still shocked beyond belief because who the hell wins the lottery?

"That'll no doubt be almost the full jackpot then." Damon remarked.

"Which was how much?" Liz probed wide-eyed.

"$67 million." Caroline responded and Liz fell onto her backside on the couch making Caroline and Damon chuckle at how shocked she was. "You're totally still going to work, aren't you?" Caroline asked dryly.

"Yes. But I'm going to go part-time." Liz disclosed, surprising Caroline, considering Liz had been absent for most of her daughter's life because of her job.

"Really?" Caroline asked shocked that her mother would agree to that, given how much Liz seemed to enjoy her job.

"Caroline, the reason that I've been working so much is because your father lost his job last year and he hasn't made child support or alimony payments since then and because _I'm _employed and he isn't, I now have to pay _him_." Liz explained and Caroline looked stunned.

"But _he's _the one who screwed up! Not _you_!" Caroline said astounded.

"I know. But, thankfully, we signed a legal document that made it fixed. He can't get any more than what he gets now, so he can't make me give him any of this win." Liz elucidated.

"There's no way in hell that he's getting any of this." Caroline agreed.

"Weren't you going to a party?" Liz queried Caroline curiously.

"I'm kind of tired now." Caroline admitted. "I still feel kind of weak after the bite." She disclosed.

"Did you take your iron pill today?" Liz asked.

"No, I forgot. But I will." Caroline responded. "Want to just stay in and watch a movie?" She suggested to Damon who looked surprised that she would ask him to her room in front of her mother.

"Alright." He agreed then the two of them stood up.

"Take care of that ticket." Caroline instructed her mother teasingly.

"Caroline, I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight. This is too surreal." Liz countered and she giggled.

"I'm so going shopping." Caroline grinned and Liz snickered.

"Oh, God. Your share will be gone in a month." Liz joked and they both chuckled.

"I'll attempt to make it last longer." Caroline winked and Liz smiled.

"Good. Iron pill." Liz reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, heard you the first time." Caroline muttered then she and Damon went down the hall into her room then shut the door behind them. She went over to her cabinet and popped the top off a container then swallowed a pill.

"Your mother's okay with you having guys in your room?" Damon questioned amused.

"Yeah, she doesn't care about stuff like that." Caroline shrugged. Damon tossed his suit jacket and tie on a chair in her room then kicked off his shoes while Caroline took off her cardigan and shoes then Damon sat on her bed against the headboard with his legs crossed stretched out in front of him. "What do you want to watch?" She asked and he smirked.

"That wasn't code for something else?" He teased and she snickered and rolled her eyes at him being such a horn dog.

"Haven't you noticed that I'm blunt?" She jibed.

"Yeah, why?" He asked amused by her question.

"If I wanted you to take your clothes off… I'd tell you so." She winked and he laughed at that. "Now what movie?" She repeated and he chuckled at her cute fake innocent expression.

"Just stick the cable on." He shrugged and she nodded then put her TV on. Caroline moved over to the bed with the remote and took a seat next to him against the headboard. She flipped through the channels until they both agreed to watch an old black and white movie. Damon glanced at her and couldn't help himself – he wasn't one to just _not _take what he wanted… so, in a blink, Caroline found herself underneath him on the bed on her back and she looked up at him in curiosity for doing that.

"Yes?" She joked and he smirked.

"I'm blunt too." He stated.

"Damon, the mis…" He covered her mouth with his hand effectively cutting her off and her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I swear to God, if you say 'the mission' one more time I'm going to lose my mind." He remarked deadpan and she giggled against his hand – he was a little surprised yet again how completely unafraid she was of him. He took his hand away a moment later and she sighed.

"We can't." She pushed while staring into his eyes.

"You don't like me back?" He asked softly with a hint of confusion. Caroline was a little surprised that he would be so blunt about his feelings like that.

"It's not that." She started because it's not like she could lie and say no. "But, I wasn't sent back in time to get wrapped up in some fling with you. I keep saying 'the mission' because _that _is why I'm here. To save people I care about from dying." She added genuinely, hoping that he would understand.

"Then why do you keep spending time with me?" He smirked and she chuckled and rolled her eyes because she could hardly say 'because I can't help myself'.

"Might I point out that _you _are pursing _me_." She diverted and he shrugged.

"You're beautiful, fun, amazing, hilarious… I'd be stupid to _not _pursue you." He countered and her stomach fluttered.

"But the problem is that I'm going back in 93 days." She reiterated and he frowned.

"You can't stay in this time?" He tested and she sighed.

"Even if I could, it wouldn't make a difference in the long run." She said.

"Why?" He pushed.

"Because I was sent back here on January 5th. Even if I could stay, when we'd get to that date, you'd remember all of the first time line, meaning that you would become future-Damon, which would change everything." She explained and he thought about that as he stared into her eyes.

"But what would change? If you stayed, it would change the outcome of the future." He pointed out and she shook her head.

"Bonnie put a spell on me, Elena, Stefan, herself and future you, so that we would remember both timelines." She revealed and he frowned.

"But what difference would it make? There would still be this timeline." He argued and she sighed at the fact he was still pushing – even though she couldn't help that she liked that he _was _pushing.

"You're not listening to me… the Damon in my time loves Elena. He wants to be with her. The Damon in my time doesn't care about me at all." She clarified and his jaw dropped. "So, even if I did stay, on January 5th, you would remember all of that." She added and he stared at her in disbelief.

"I've had like three conversations with her and she's ridiculously _dull_. How could I possibly want her over you?" Damon asked her like it was the most preposterous thing he'd ever heard and she sighed.

"I don't know what to tell you." Caroline answered. Before she could say anything else, Damon's phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and saw Stefan calling.

"It's Stefan." Damon grumbled.

"He will have found her." Caroline said and he nodded then put the phone to his ear.

"What, Stefan? I'm busy." He answered.

"_Where are you?_" Stefan questioned panicked.

"At Caroline's house." Damon responded.

"_What are you doing there? She said that you were going to a party._" Stefan rambled confused.

"We were going to go to a party. We came back to her house because she wanted to change but she's tired and still kind of weak from the vampire bite, so we're just staying in." Damon answered.

"_So… you've been with Caroline since the party?_" Stefan tested.

"Yes, Stefan, why? What's the problem?" Damon questioned annoyed at Stefan prying.

"_Someone turned Elena._" Stefan stated and Damon went quiet.

"How do you know?" Damon asked doubtfully.

"_Because I found her dead outside of the boarding house._" Stefan responded.

"How do you know that she isn't just _dead_?" Damon queried sceptically.

"Who's dead?" Caroline probed forcing alarm in her tone.

"Elena." Damon said and she purposely gasped.

"What do you mean she's dead?" Caroline squeaked and Damon smirked at her for acting again.

"Stefan thinks that she's turning." Damon added.

"Oh my God!" Caroline said shocked. "Tell him that we'll be right over."

"Why? Who cares? It's Stefan's problem." Damon muttered – he really didn't want to leave her room.

"_Damon._" Stefan said with disapproval.

"She'll need to transition on human blood. Not that animal crap." Caroline pointed out and Damon snickered because he _loved _that she was so anti-Stefan diet.

"So, what will us going there do?" Damon asked sceptically.

"She can transition from me." Caroline revealed and Damon's jaw dropped.

"No." He refuted darkly at the thought of someone else drinking her blood.

"Fine, if you don't want to go, I'll go." Caroline retorted then slipped out from under him and he stared at her in disbelief then hung up on Stefan.

"She's not going to be able to stop, Caroline." Damon said like she was stupid.

"It's not like I'm going to bare my neck at her." Caroline rolled her eyes as she went over to her closet. She quickly pulled on jeans under her dress, buttoned them up then pulled her dress over her head and tossed it in her hamper. She ripped off her bandage that was on her neck and Damon looked confused as she put it in the trash. She reached into the back of her closet and pulled out a vial of blood and Damon looked surprised that she was clearly going to heal her wound. He also couldn't understand why she hadn't just asked him for some blood. She took off the top of the vial – and Damon caught the scent and his eyes narrowed. In a blink he was in front of her and he took the vial out of her hands. "What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Don't drink that." He warned dangerously.

"Why?" She queried, undeterred by his mood.

"That's not my blood." He stated and she sighed.

"It's just to heal. I wouldn't turn on Stefan's blood." She replied and he shook his head.

"If you want blood, I'll give you blood. Not Stefan's." He dictated seriously and she saw that he was _really _bothered by the thought of her drinking Stefan's blood. She sighed and took it from him then put the top back on the vial and put it back in her closet. She'd poured some of the blood into vials for easy transportation in her bag. She took out the thermos with Damon's blood in it, unscrewed the top and he was visibly surprised by the smell. "That's weird." He commented.

"Why? I told you that I have it." She pointed out.

"I know… the time travelling thing is just weird." He remarked. "Why don't you want to drink it straight from me?" He asked confused and she looked surprised that he didn't mind that.

"Uh… I just… uh…" He snickered in understanding.

"Ah." He smirked. "You think that it's hot." He remarked amused and she rolled her eyes at him figuring that out.

"I miss drinking blood." She admitted annoyed. "Drinking it from the source will just be… Ugh. Shut up, Damon." She muttered and he laughed then she drank down a couple of mouthfuls from the thermos, closed it then put it back in her closet. She was trying not to moan in satisfaction to finally taste the metallic liquid again. It just tasted so damn good and she hadn't had blood in days since he gave her it in the alley – so she was getting totally high on it. She'd had a difficult time stopping after a couple of mouthfuls because she just wanted _more_. She was a weird human and she knew it. Once she was back standing in front of him, he pushed her up against her closet door and leaned against her while he looked into her eyes. Damon leaned down to her rapidly healing bite and ran his tongue over the couple of drops that had started form on her skin and she tried her best not to moan in pleasure.

"Then turn back." He purred against her skin. "You'll get much more done when you aren't all human and fragile." He added, swirling his tongue over her wound and her eyes closed as his hand lightly drifted up her bare side. Her neck healed and he kissed up her neck to her ear. "Hmm?" He hummed seductively. "Get a little of that B positive that you've been craving?" He whispered and she shuddered against him at the thought of getting her fix – he noticed of course as he was using her blood high to his advantage – his lips trailed across her jaw then finally he brushed his lips against hers. His hands wandered up her sides while he kissed her and Caroline was getting so wrapped up in the feeling of him against her, the high she was getting from his blood and the magic way his tongue and hands were caressing her. Damon's hands tugged her strapless bra down a bit then his thumbs ran over her nipples and she moaned softly into his mouth – Caroline had a thought, future Damon was clearly remembering this… so, she thought, 'fuck it, might as well give him a damn show'.

Caroline kissed him back heatedly, her hands went to his shirt and she ripped it open making the buttons fly everywhere and he groaned into her mouth and hardened completely against her. He unclipped her bra and it landed on the floor while she pushed off his shirt. His hands went to her jeans buttons and her hands went to his own zipper. They were both kicking off their bottoms then they were stumbling over to the bed seconds later. Damon landed on top of her and his hands were everywhere, as were hers. She was _so _damn attracted to him and she allowed herself to get lost in that just this once. She'd always held back with Damon when she was human the first time but this time, she was so _not _going to do that.

She pushed down his boxers and he kicked them off then he ripped her underwear off in his impatience and she was quite amused by that. He moved his head down to lick her nipples and her hand ran through his hair, allowing her nails to softly scratch his scalp and he moaned softly at how great that felt. He couldn't really take it any longer – he wasn't used to having to wait so long with a girl for sex. His hands ran up her thighs, hitching them up at his hips as he angled himself and moved back up to keep kissing her. She felt him line up against her, her arms wrapped around his shoulders to hold him close and their tongues swirled heatedly. She scratched one hand down his back and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting into her which only made him groan.

"God, you're tight." He hissed into her mouth and she giggled at his unravelled tone and slammed her hips back against him and she saw his eyes close in pure pleasure then they were kissing again.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Damon was sitting bug-eyed. He had to cross one leg over the other so that they wouldn't all see the tent that was currently pitched in his pants – he was reliving it like it was happening then and there… and _holy shit _it was amazing. She was _amazing _in bed. She'd never been like that with him before. He saw that she was clearly not remotely holding back.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked him confused seeing his _stunned _expression.

"Uh…" Damon hummed then gulped. "Nothing." He mumbled then started drinking straight from the bottle and the others glanced at each other confused because he was acting weirder than usual…

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think, please :D


	9. Calm

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: As promised, another chapter :) Hope you enjoy! I'll try to get another one out asap. Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing :)

* * *

Restart

Chapter 9

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Damon rolled to her side and stared at the ceiling wide-eyed as they both panted and came back down to earth. He couldn't _believe _that she _bit him back_! It was _so _damn hot!

"You are not a human." He stated and she smirked at the 'undone' tone in his voice. She couldn't help loving that he'd enjoyed it so much.

"No. Not in the brain, I'm not." She agreed as her additional neck wound healed from the fresh blood that she'd just gotten from him. "I hope that my mom didn't hear that." She remarked amused and he chuckled, a little surprised that it sounded like she didn't care if her mother _did _hear it.

"She didn't." Damon confirmed. "Fuck, that was amazing." He mumbled and she smiled.

"Mmhmm." She agreed and was surprised when he reached down and took her hand. He lifted it up to his mouth then kissed her hand while he interlaced their fingers. He decided then that he was going to turn her. He decided that he was going to figure out a plan so that she didn't have to go back. He was going to figure out a way for them to be together without the future version of him messing it up. He wanted her _so badly_. Caroline watched his expressions change as he was clearly deep in thought and realisation hit. "You're totally planning to turn me, aren't you?" She cocked an eyebrow and he chuckled in surprise that she knew what he'd been thinking about.

"Yes." He nodded. "I want you to be a vampire as soon as possible." He stated and she sighed. She knew that past Damon would just randomly snap her neck if she didn't agree. That and she did _want _to turn back soon.

"Then it has to wait a couple of days." She stated, surprising him that she would agree to be turned.

"Why?" He tested confused. He wanted to do it _now_.

"Because I need to swap out my mom's vervain so that she can be compelled." Caroline answered and he thought about that.

"Okay." He agreed.

"And my first turning was really crap, so you have to drain me this time." Caroline instructed and he smirked.

"I'll do it the sexy way." He teased and she giggled.

"What's the sexy way?" She asked amused by his devious expression.

"Drained right when you orgasm. You won't even notice your death and you'll wake up all relaxed." He answered and she thought about that. That sounded good.

"Alright." She agreed and he grinned at her mischievously for agreeing to that because he couldn't _wait_. "But, in the meantime, I have to go make sure that Stefan doesn't force feed Elena a bunny." Caroline quipped as she sat up and he frowned at the fact she _still _wanted to leave. He thought that he'd thoroughly managed to distract her.

"Why does it matter?" Damon tested because he really didn't give a crap if Elena ate bunnies.

"Because future-Elena and Stefan asked me to make sure that he doesn't do that." Caroline revealed. "In retrospect, it was a stupid idea to leave her at the boarding house." She remarked as she hurried over to her dresser and got out underwear and a bra. She quickly got dressed and Damon saw that she was determined, so he reluctantly pulled on his own clothes. Though, he had to put his jeans and t-shirt on since Caroline had ripped his shirt – he smirked at the memory of that… it was _awesome_. He'd been really surprised that she'd had the strength to do that. Caroline pulled on her jeans and a top; she added a scarf so that her mother wouldn't see the unmarked skin on her neck. She fixed her bed so that it didn't look like she'd just had sex in it – she still couldn't _believe _she did that, she really didn't know _why _she did that either – pulled on her shoes and grabbed her purse then the two of them left and Damon drove them over to the boarding house.

* * *

Caroline climbed out of Damon's car and closed the door behind her. She was really surprised when he took her hand but she didn't feel like getting into an argument about it, so she let him. They walked in the door and found Stefan and Zack in the living room with Elena on the couch. They were both surprised to see Damon and Caroline hand in hand but neither commented on it.

"Hey." Caroline greeted the two men.

"Hello, Caroline." Zack replied and Stefan just gave her a nod.

"How do you know that she's turning?" Caroline asked Stefan who sighed.

"I'm just hoping." Stefan stated sadly and Caroline rolled her eyes at him being such a crappy vampire. She walked over to Elena, opened her mouth, leaned down and smelled her mouth. "What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"Well, the inside of her mouth smells like a penny, so you're assessment was correct." Caroline retorted surprising Stefan and Zack that _she _thought of that and they didn't.

"You didn't even smell her mouth?" Damon asked Stefan, amused by his ineptitude.

"I didn't think." Stefan muttered.

"Then smell it and see if you can catch the scent of who turned her." Damon shrugged and Stefan looked surprised that Damon was being remotely helpful.

"You have sharper senses." Stefan mumbled _very _reluctantly and Damon smirked knowing that Stefan did _not _want to admit that.

"Alright." Damon shrugged again. He went over and sniffed her mouth and Damon purposely looked at Stefan in surprise and deep amusement. "Well well well, at least now we know how Stefan knew that she was turning without smelling her mouth." Damon teased.

"What are you talking about?" Zack examined confused.

"Stefan's her sire." Damon smirked and Zack and Stefan's jaws dropped.

"What? That's not possible." Stefan gasped shocked.

"You turned her against her will?" Caroline asked Stefan in disbelief and he was wide-eyed.

"No, of course not! I didn't do it." Stefan refuted stunned. He grabbed Elena's mouth and smelled it and looked highly confused because it _was _his blood. "But… I didn't do it." Stefan reiterated shocked because he had no idea how she turned on his blood when he didn't do it.

"Wait." Caroline said then took Elena's hand. "Is that a sun ring?" She asked confused and both Stefan and Damon looked surprised. Stefan's surprise that she knew what a sun ring was was real, Damon's wasn't.

"You really didn't do it?" Damon queried Stefan who shook his head.

"I swear." Stefan promised.

"Then obviously someone planned this." Damon remarked curiously. "Might be Annabelle. She really hated Katherine after all." Damon stated thoughtfully and Stefan stared at him in confusion.

"Why would it be Annabelle?" Stefan quizzed sceptically.

"She's in town." Damon answered like it was obvious and Stefan looked stunned.

"How do you know?" Stefan pushed.

"Who do you think vervained me and tied me up?" Damon smirked surprising Stefan. Zack was shocked that Damon _had _been vervained and tied up.

"Why didn't you tell me that the first time I asked? Maybe she got my blood then." Stefan stated and Damon shrugged like 'I have my reasons and I'm not telling you' which made Stefan roll his eyes.

"Don't tell Elena that your blood turned her." Caroline said to Stefan.

"Why?" Stefan asked muddled.

"Just trust me on this. I've been friends with her since we were toddlers." Caroline stated.

"Okay." Stefan agreed confused.

"Can I have a glass?" Caroline requested from Damon who shot her a disapproving look but retrieved one from his drinks cart anyway then handed it to her.

"What's that for?" Stefan queried.

"So that she can transition." Caroline stated like it was obvious and Stefan looked stunned that Caroline would _do _that. She held up her wrist to Damon. "Bite." She bid shocking Stefan and Zack that she would allow him to do that. Damon carefully bit her wrist then she held it over the glass and her blood flowed into it.

"I think I'll leave you three to deal with it." Zack remarked because he really didn't like the idea of Damon biting the Sheriff's daughter. That, and he didn't want to be involved in the turning of Elena Gilbert considering that he'd been friends with her father and knew that he'd be horrified at the thought of his daughter becoming a vampire.

"Goodnight." Stefan bid him sadly and Zack nodded then hurried up the stairs.

"Don't you think that's enough?" Damon muttered to Caroline dryly as it was half full and she rolled her eyes at him being possessive.

"Fine." She said then Damon took her wrist, pricked his finger on a fang and dabbed his blood on the wound. Stefan was shocked that Damon would heal her so easily without her even having to ask. Stefan was eyeing the glass of blood with deep longing and Damon shot him a look.

"Don't even think about it." Damon warned his brother who rolled his eyes at being caught. "But that's not going to be enough for her to transition _and _feed on." Damon remarked to Caroline.

"I know." Caroline smirked.

"I'll take her hunting." Stefan declared.

"No, you won't." Caroline disagreed annoyed and he looked surprised at her flat-out refusal.

"I won't let her be a killer." Stefan stated seriously.

"And she won't be." Caroline assuaged. "But feeding on bunnies does nothing for control. She needs to be in control." She pushed.

"She'll kill people if she feeds fresh." Stefan pointed out.

"Were you dramatic as a human and it just magnified?" Caroline retorted annoyed and Damon laughed at her being blunt while Stefan looked confused.

"How do you know so much about being a vampire?" Stefan inquired suspiciously and Caroline sighed.

"Because I used to be one." She answered and he looked stunned because he had so _not _been expecting that answer. In all honesty, he'd formed a theory that she'd just known Damon longer than either of them let on.

"What? What do you mean?" He probed..

"I'll get to that later. For now, she can feed on this." Caroline stated while pulling out a blood bag from her bag and both Damon and Stefan's jaws dropped.

"Where on earth did you get that?" Stefan exclaimed shocked then Damon chuckled in realisation.

"Did you bring that with you?" Damon asked amused by the little blonde.

"Mmhmm. She doesn't want to feed on bunnies but she doesn't want to kill people either so she might as well feed on these." Caroline shrugged and Stefan looked highly confused.

"Wait a minute. You sound like you knew she would turn." Stefan stated suspiciously and Caroline sighed tiredly at him being so annoying.

"I'm from the future, Stefan." Caroline disclosed and Stefan's eyes bugged. "In the future, Elena is a vampire. She wasn't supposed to turn at this point though. She turned later. I brought the blood bags because I planned to get myself turned earlier than in the original timeline and I knew that Damon would want me to go hunting for humans and you'd try to do the bunny diet again, which made me kill two people last time, by the way." She said dryly and Damon snickered at her being in a mood with Stefan. "So, I brought bags." Caroline shrugged.

"The _future_?" Stefan asked shocked as that was really all that he took from what she said.

"Mmhmm." Caroline nodded. "By the way, Lexi's going to show up on your 162nd birthday. Tell her not to." She stated shocking Stefan.

"Why?" He tested _deeply _confused.

"Because she ended up getting killed in my timeline." Caroline remarked.

"Okay, I'll call her." Stefan agreed because he didn't want his friend dead. "That's how you know about Katherine." He remarked.

"Mmm, she smothered me with a pillow. It's how I turned." Caroline agreed and he looked stunned.

"That's terrible! Why are you back in this time then?" Stefan asked nosily.

"I need to stop certain things from happening. In my time, _tons _of people died because of certain events that happened in this time." Caroline revealed and he nodded in understanding.

"Does anyone else know about you being from the future?" Stefan asked. In all honesty, he was pissed that Damon knew about this while _he_ didn't.

"Bonnie's grandmother, Sheila." Caroline said surprising Stefan. "She's going to help me take down Anna." She added.

"Hey." Damon interjected annoyed that she wasn't including him and she smirked at him.

"She's older than you." Caroline pointed out.

"Ah, but she wouldn't expect me to stake her." Damon countered and Caroline shot him an amused look because he was acting in front of Stefan like he still had the switch off. "What's that face for?" He tested and she giggled.

"That little switch of yours is moving in the other direction." She teased and he chuckled and rolled his eyes at her for saying that in front of his stupid brother while Stefan looked surprised as he hadn't known that – though, he was _so _happy about that.

"Are you together?" Stefan asked curiously as they both seemed really comfortable.

"No." Caroline denied. "Yes." Damon confirmed at the same time then they both chuckled at each other.

"You're a pain in the ass." Caroline stated with a smirk.

"Mmhmm." Damon agreed leaning towards her. "And you're a princess." He said then kissed her a peck on the lips and she rolled her eyes amused while Stefan cracked up into laughter.

"Wow. Damon, you have it bad." Stefan teased and Damon smirked his agreement.

"Anyway." Caroline said pointedly and both of them snickered as she clearly didn't want to talk about it. "I'm going to need your help with something during the week." She told Stefan and Damon frowned at her for asking Stefan and not asking _him_.

"What?" Stefan examined.

"In my time line, Bonnie discovered her powers at a charity carwash because she accidentally sets a car on fire and you stopped her last time. Can you watch her and do that again?" Caroline requested and Stefan nodded.

"Sure, but what about Elena?" Stefan tested. Caroline leaned over to Elena and took the sun ring from her finger.

"Problem solved. Maybe you should ask Zack to go on vacation for a week or two." Caroline suggested.

"I will." Stefan agreed.

"Wait, back to this car wash… are you going to be washing cars?" Damon smirked at her and Stefan and Caroline laughed at him having such a one-track mind.

"Can you keep your mind out of your pants for five minutes?" Caroline requested and Stefan laughed at the blunt blonde.

"It's not likely." Damon answered amused and she giggled.

"Yes, I will be washing cars." Caroline said. "In a bikini." She winked.

"Want help?" Damon flashed her a grin and she and Stefan shook with laughter.

"Perv." Caroline teased.

"Totally." Damon agreed and they both laughed.

"You need to get a hobby." Caroline quipped and Damon and Stefan shook with laughter at both the thought of that and that she would say that to Damon.

"Why? Pursuing a beautiful blonde is fun." Damon teased and she rolled her eyes while Stefan was highly amused by his very _obviously_ smitten brother.

"Because you're distracting me from the mission." Caroline pointed out and he smirked.

"Guess you'll just have to stay longer to make sure it all goes well then." Damon teased and she deadpanned at him while he and Stefan chortled at her expression.

"How long are you staying here?" Stefan questioned.

"Another 93 days." Caroline answered.

"But we're going to find a way for her to stay, isn't that right, princess?" Damon flashed her a million dollar smile and she sighed.

"You're a pain in the ass." She muttered and he and Stefan chuckled. "Can I have another glass?" She bid Damon who looked at her sceptically then grabbed her a glass and handed it to her. She flicked the top of the blood bag open then poured the contents into the glass.

"What are you doing?" Stefan quizzed, surprised that in human form she was still so comfortable being around and handling so much blood with no hesitation.

"She's twitching. Small amounts often will help her stay in control." Caroline remarked then flicked the top again and put it back in her bag. She lifted up the glass with her own blood in it then sat on the table in front of Elena and put the fuller glass of blood from the blood bag behind her, so that Elena wouldn't see it, while holding the glass of her blood.

"Caroline, she could easily hurt you." Stefan pointed out.

"Will you just relax? She'll be fine." Caroline pushed exasperated – she was _positive _that future-Stefan was not this annoying. "Just chill out. If you stress, she'll stress." She advised and Damon chuckled at the funny little blonde while Stefan sighed and sat down on a chair at the side. Moments later Elena's eyes opened and she sat up with a start and a gasp.

"Oh my God. What… what happened?" Elena asked fearfully.

"Sweetie, it's okay." Caroline soothed softly and Elena's eyes locked with hers.

"What happened, Care?" Elena repeated worriedly.

"I'll explain everything, but first, drink this." She instructed holding out the glass to Elena – Stefan was shocked that she wasn't giving Elena a choice. Elena stared at it then snatched it from Caroline and drank it down hungrily. Caroline took the glass back just as Elena held her mouth with her hand and whimpered as her fangs came through her gums. Caroline set the glass behind her then took Elena's free hand. "Elena." Caroline said to get her attention then Elena looked at her confused and wide-eyed. Her face was vamped out too. "Listen to me, you trust me, right?" She asked and Elena nodded immediately. "I need you to block everything else out and just focus on being as calm as you can. Take a deep breath." Caroline instructed and Elena took a deep breath. "Good. Just focus on me, sweetie." She said soothingly.

"I can hear your heartbeat." Elena informed her wide-eyed.

"I know. Don't focus on that. Just watch my face and keep breathing. Calm right down. I'll explain everything to you, I promise." She lulled and Elena nodded and focused on being calm and moments later her face changed back to human – Damon and Stefan were impressed with the little blonde. "Good. That's really good, sweetie." Caroline praised.

"Something smells amazing." Elena commented and Caroline nodded.

"Are you hungry?" Caroline asked softly.

"Really hungry." Elena answered. "Wait… not hungry…"

"Thirsty?" Caroline asked and she nodded. "I can give you something that will help, but first, I need you to keep breathing and keep as calm as you can." She encouraged softly and Elena nodded.

"I feel a bit better now. I was really panicked before. But I'm okay." Elena admitted and Caroline nodded.

"Okay. What I want you to do is focus all of your energy on drinking as _slowly _as you can." Caroline instructed and Elena nodded. Caroline put her hand behind her and retrieved the glass of blood. Elena's face changed again and Caroline put it back behind her. "Don't focus on what's in the glass, sweetie. Just keep yourself calm and relaxed." Caroline said giving her hand a supportive squeeze and Elena took a deep breath and focused really hard and her face went back to normal. "Good. Very good." Caroline smiled then took the glass out from behind her again. "Don't look at it. Look at me." Caroline advised and Elena _stared _at Caroline. "Good." She praised then handed the glass to Elena. "Try harder than you've ever tried doing anything to drink that as slowly as you can. If you can sip it, that's even better." She smiled encouragingly and Elena lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip then moaned in pleasure. "I know it tastes amazing but just focus on me. Focus on drinking it slowly and staying calm. You can always have more, so you don't have to rush it. Enjoy it and take it slow. Make it last." Caroline coached and Elena nodded then sipped.

"It's hard." Elena complained uncomfortably and they all knew that she was dying to down it.

"I know it's hard, sweetie. It's so hard. But fight it. Take it slow." Caroline soothed and Elena nodded then sipped again. "Good. I'm so proud of you. You're doing so well, sweetie." Caroline said with a smile – Stefan and Damon were shocked at the fact Elena was _actually _sipping her _first _feed because of Caroline's method and encouragement. They were seriously impressed with Caroline. When Elena eventually finished the glass, Caroline took it back from her and put it back behind her then held both of Elena's hands. "You have no idea how proud I am of you. You did so well." Caroline smiled at her warmly and Elena nodded.

"What am I now?" Elena asked her in a whisper.

"You were turned into a vampire." Caroline informed and Elena's eyes widened in panic. "Stay calm Elena. I'm going to make sure that you don't hurt anyone, okay?" Caroline calmed and she nodded. "Just stay nice and relaxed. I promise, everything is going to be just fine." She mollified and Elena nodded again. "Just keep taking deep breaths and stay as calm as you can."

"Okay." Elena agreed.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Caroline bid her gently.

"I got out of my car after taking Bonnie home and I was just walking up to the house when someone grabbed me from behind, poured something into my mouth out of a bottle, I swallowed it without meaning to then they grabbed my head… and I don't remember anything after that." Elena explained and Caroline nodded.

"We don't know for sure who did this but we'll find out, okay?" Caroline asked her soothingly and Elena nodded.

"How do you know about vampires?" Elena asked Caroline confused.

"It's a long story. You've just turned. I'll explain everything once your body settles down. You'll feel a little weird for the next couple of days while you adjust to being a vampire." Caroline described.

"I do feel kind of dizzy." Elena conceded.

"I know. That's normal. It's because you have heightened senses. You can move really fast, you're strong, you can see far away, your emotions are magnified and your hearing is heightened too. Your body's just adjusting to that." Caroline detailed and Elena nodded. "Now, the person that turned you, left a ring on you that'll let you go out in the daylight, but until you're in control, you need to stay inside." She said. "I know that you don't want to hurt anyone." She added.

"I don't. Please don't let me hurt anyone." Elena pleaded.

"You won't. Just stay nice and calm. If you panic, it's heightened as a vampire." Caroline stated while keeping her voice soothing and Elena took another deep breath then she finally noticed Damon and Stefan…

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think :)

Next chapter continues from this point.


	10. First Contact

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Since I got so many nice reviews today, I stayed up to finish typing this up for those of you that are waiting for it :) Hope that you enjoy :) Some of you were looking forward to the Caroline/Future-Damon phone call... ;)

* * *

Restart

Chapter 10

* * *

"What am I doing here?" Elena asked Caroline confused, finally recognising her surroundings.

"You were left outside of the boarding house while you were turning." Caroline advised. "Stefan brought you inside." She added.

"Why does Caroline's heart beat fast and your hearts beat really slowly?" Elena examined the brothers confused at the difference.

"We're vampires too." Damon stated motioning to him and Stefan and Elena's jaw dropped.

"You didn't tell me that." Elena said to Stefan in shock.

"I wanted you to get to know me first. I wanted you to know that I'd never hurt you." Stefan said sadly. He was particularly upset about Elena turning. He hadn't meant for her to be targeted and was worried that his association with her was why she did end up being targeted.

"But… but what about Jenna and Jeremy?" Elena asked Caroline worriedly. Elena was trying her best not to panic but the world she knew was flipped on it's head and no longer made any sense to her.

"Elena, nice and calm." Caroline encouraged and Elena nodded again and focused on breathing because she knew herself that she was letting herself be controlled by her fear. "You'll stay here for a couple of days, until you're safe to be around them. Don't worry about them. They're totally fine." Caroline soothed. "You just need to focus on you for a couple of days." She concluded.

"Where did you get the blood you gave me?" Elena tested, not entirely sure that she wanted to know the answer to that.

"The first glass was mine." Caroline admitted and Elena looked stunned that she would do that, but she felt like she should have known that her best friend would be supportive like that. "You need to complete the transition on fresh human blood because it helps your control, so that's why I gave you mine. The second glass was out of a blood bag from the hospital. So, nobody was hurt in getting that for you." Caroline explained and Elena nodded.

"Can I keep drinking that? I don't want to hurt anyone." Elena pleaded with tears pricking her eyes because she still felt so confused. It's not every day that you find out that vampires are real – let alone that you now _are _one and you're drinking your best friend's blood!

"Hey, you're okay." Caroline pacified her comfortingly. "Everything's going to be okay." She promised and Elena couldn't help it, she moved forward and hugged Caroline because she just needed it. She needed the comfort and Caroline hugged her back tightly.

"Caroline." Stefan warned and Caroline rolled her eyes at the 'older' vampire – my ass, she thought.

"Relax." Caroline sighed. She rubbed Elena's back to calm her and the boys didn't see Elena's face change as her head was on the side way from them. Caroline wasn't _remotely _surprised when she felt Elena bite her and she made no indication of pain as she didn't want to make Elena feel bad. "Elena? Remember in fifth grade when we went to camp? And we made those bracelets?" She questioned just then the boys noticed that Elena was feeding on her and Caroline held her hand out to stop them as they'd started to move to get Elena off of her. "The 'friends forever' ones at the lake?" She asked and Elena yanked her head back away from Caroline, wide-eyed that she'd just _bitten _her.

"Oh my God… I… I… I… I didn't mean to…" Elena started to panic and Caroline took her hand again.

"I know, sweetie. You just turned. It happens. That's why you need to stay away from humans for a few days until you won't feel that immediate urge." Caroline said soothingly. "Just take a few deep breaths again. Calm yourself down again." She lulled softly.

"I'm so sorry, Care." Elena sobbed.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, just focus on being calm, okay?" Caroline smiled as she wiped a drop of blood away from Elena's chin with her thumb.

"You're not mad at me?" Elena asked confused at Caroline still being so caring and Caroline just giggled at her silly friend.

"No, of course not. It's _you_. I know that you'd never mean to hurt me." Caroline smiled and Elena gave her a small smile in return for being so supportive.

"Here, drink this before the smell gets too much for her." Damon grumbled holding out his bitten wrist and Caroline drank down a mouthful of his blood then wiped her mouth.

"Thanks." Caroline winked at him and he smirked when he saw her close her eyes for half a second in enjoyment – he seriously couldn't wait for her to be a vampire.

"How will…" Elena's eyes widened when she saw the wound on Caroline's neck disappear. "Vampire blood _does _that?" She asked shocked.

"Mmhmm." Caroline nodded amused.

"Are you going to be a vampire?" Elena tested curiously though it was obvious that she _really _wanted Caroline to say yes, so that she wouldn't be alone in that.

"Yes. Damon's going to turn me in a couple of days probably." Caroline agreed.

"You _are_?" Stefan asked his brother shocked and Damon nodded with amusement at Stefan's disbelieving reaction.

"Do you drink from blood bags too?" Elena asked the two boys quietly.

"No, Stefan drinks from bunnies and Damon fresh feeds on humans." Caroline answered despite the fact Elena had directed it to the guys.

"Bunnies?" Elena asked confused.

"Animal diet." Stefan clarified.

"But you are _not _doing that." Caroline cautioned.

"Why?" Elena asked sceptically.

"You don't seriously want to eat Bambi and Thumper." Caroline deadpanned and Damon laughed because he couldn't help himself while Stefan shot his brother an annoyed look for finding that funny.

"Well… no." Elena admitted.

"Caroline." Stefan said disapprovingly for talking Elena out of the animal diet by disgusting her. Caroline, however, chose to completely ignore Stefan.

"Stefan drinks animal blood because he _can't _control human blood yet. You _just _turned and you managed to sip from a glass _and _pull away by yourself when you bit me. You don't _need _animal blood. It does nothing for control and you need to be in control." Caroline explained and Elena nodded, still confused over the whole thing but she decided to just trust Caroline because she clearly knew what she was talking about.

"What do you mean 'yet'?" Stefan interjected diverted for the moment and Caroline smirked at him amused.

"You will eventually." Caroline said and both Stefan and Damon looked surprised as they hadn't thought that possible.

"How do you know?" Elena queried.

"I'll explain later. I promise." Caroline said and Elena nodded her acceptance. "Listen, why don't I head over to your house and get you some clothes and stuff while Stefan makes up a room for you?" She suggested.

"Is that okay?" Elena asked softly because that was really nice of Caroline to do that for her.

"Of course." Caroline smiled. "I'll tell Jenna that you're staying with me or something." She added.

* * *

Caroline and Damon left the boarding house while Stefan and Elena went upstairs to get her a room fixed. They got into Damon's car and he turned to face her.

"That was amazing, Caroline." He said sincerely.

"What?" Caroline tested confused as to what Damon was talking about.

"The way you got her to instantly have control. How did you do that?" He inquired still a bit shocked because he personally had never seen a just-turned vampire able to _sip _blood.

"I had to learn control on my own. I figured out really quickly that the calmer I stayed, the more I could control my hunger." She answered.

"How did you know that she would pull away?" Damon quizzed.

"When Elena's parents died, her friends became her family. I'm important to her, so I knew that having her relive a memory that was really special for both of us would make her realise that she'd bitten _me_ in particular." Caroline explained and he smirked at her quick thinking.

"Stefan was watching you like you were some kind of messiah." Damon teased and she laughed.

"Stefan taught me the breathing thing after I killed someone the first time. I was panicking and hysterical and that's how he got me to calm down. I figured that if I got her to do that immediately, she wouldn't get to that point." Caroline shrugged.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Elena had woken up the moment her past-self had. She was smiling so fondly at the memory of Caroline helping her.

"She really is amazing." Elena stated softly and Stefan smiled at her because he totally agreed. Damon was impressed too, even if he chose to stay quiet about that part.

"What happened?" Bonnie queried.

"Caroline got Elena to control her hunger in a way that I've never seen before." Stefan smiled. "Elena even bit her and Caroline was completely unfazed." He remarked.

"How did you stop?" Bonnie asked Elena doubtfully.

"She got me to think about that time we went to West Virginia for summer camp. Remember when we went out to the lake and made those promises to each other?" Elena smiled at Bonnie who looked just as fondly back at her because that _had _been a wonderful day.

"When we promised that the three of us would be the best of friends forever." Bonnie smiled. "So that got you to stop?" She tested and Elena nodded. "That _was _a really amazing day." She agreed.

"We should really go back there when she gets back." Elena grinned.

"Definitely." Bonnie settled happily. "You should try calling your house and see if Jenna picks up." She advised surprising Elena. She instantly got her phone out and dialled the number. It rang a couple of times then it answered…

"_Hello?_" Elena's eyes welled with tears at the voice.

"Jenna?" She asked softly.

"_Elena? Are you okay, honey?_" She asked and Elena tried not to sob while the grin spread on her face because she'd missed her _so much_.

"Yeah, of course. I just wanted to know if Jer was there." She lied, already knowing that he was out with a new friend he'd made.

"_No, he's not back yet. Want me to get him to call you?_" She asked.

"No, that's okay. I'll see him tonight." Elena replied.

"_Okay, hon. See you later._" Jenna accepted.

"Bye." Elena said then hung up and sobbed into her hands. Stefan put his arm around her and rubbed the top of her arm to soothe her. "That's so amazing." She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Blondie wants you to call her. She says that she has questions." Damon informed Bonnie who looked surprised then dialled Caroline's number.

"Can I talk to her?" Elena requested unevenly as tears still streamed down her face and Bonnie handed the phone to her.

"_Hello?_" Caroline answered.

"Care, thank you so much. I love you so much." Elena said emotionally and Caroline giggled at her reaction.

"_I love you too, sweetie._" Caroline responded.

"Jenna's alive." Elena sobbed.

"_She is?_" Caroline asked delighted. "_That's great! I'm actually heading over there with Damon. He's going to compel her. That's what I wanted to ask about. Do you want her to be compelled to know that you're a vampire and just not care or just to not worry about the fact that you aren't going to be there for a few days?_" Caroline asked surprising her as she hadn't thought of that.

"Uh… I guess her knowing would be good. My past-self is kind of worried about that." Elena advised.

"_Okay, that's fine. I thought of something else as well. What about Isobel? I know she's your biological mother and everything but she put you through a lot of crap. Want me to stake her?_" She asked and Elena and the brothers looked surprised that Caroline _would _stake her.

"I think that she was the one who told Katherine about Stefan and Damon being in Mystic Falls." Elena agreed reluctantly.

"_Katherine could be a danger to you. Especially because at this point, you and Stefan aren't all mushy in love yet._" Caroline remarked and she and Stefan chuckled amused at her choice of words.

"But wasn't it John who told Isobel?" Damon tested.

"_What did he say?_" Caroline asked.

"Damon said that it was John who told Isobel." Elena repeated.

"_Yeah, but I have a plan for John already._" She refuted.

"What is it?" Elena probed.

"_Don't worry about it._" Caroline said surprising them. They gathered that she didn't want past-Damon to know.

"Congratulations on winning the lottery by the way." Stefan teased near the phone with amusement and Caroline laughed.

"_Damon told you, huh?_" Caroline giggled. "_I know that it's kind of terrible but I'm going to need a vacation in some luxury resort in Hawaii when I get back._" She muttered and they laughed.

"_What's that supposed to mean?_" The vampires heard past-Damon ask annoyed in the background and future-Damon was trying his hardest to stay unaffected but internally he was a teeny bit mortified because he _knew _what his past-self was thinking.

"_Time travelling is stressful._" Caroline pointed out amused.

"_I'll relax you, princess._" Damon said deviously and future-Damon cringed in embarrassment at his past-self continually calling her that while Elena and Stefan shook with laughter at both past-Damon's comment and the future version's expression.

"_So… uh… I have to… uh… go. Uh… bye._" Caroline said mortified then hung up and they laughed.

"Your past-self is _so _into her." Stefan teased and Damon deadpanned at him.

"Shut up, Stefan." Damon muttered and they laughed.

"I know why you were all wide-eyed earlier." Stefan smirked as his past-self had smelled it and he remembered that.

"What happened?" Bonnie bid nosily.

"Shut up." Damon warned his brother because he was sure that he was totally going to blush and Damon Salvatore does **not **_blush_, dammit.

"Caroline slept with Damon." Stefan revealed amused completely ignoring Damon and Bonnie and Elena snickered while Damon rolled his eyes at his little brother's big mouth.

"She did? Really?" Bonnie giggled surprised that Caroline had succumbed already – she knew that it was only a matter of time, but she figured that it would take longer.

"I think that Damon calling her 'princess' is so hilarious." Stefan guffawed and the girls laughed loudly while Damon scowled at nothing in particular.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

That evening just before Caroline went to bed, Bonnie called her again.

"Hello?" Caroline answered.

"_Hey, it's future Bonnie._" Bonnie said and Caroline smiled.

"Hey. Everything alright?" Caroline inquired.

"_Damon said that his past-self just got back to the boarding house, so I figured that you'd be alone._" Bonnie started.

"Yeah, I am." Caroline confirmed.

"_What's the plan for John?_" Bonnie asked.

"Remember when we stuck my mom in the cell to wait for the vervain to leave her system? I was thinking that I'd do that and compel him for the information that he has on everyone, all of the stuff that he didn't tell us about and how to contact Isobel, so that I can go take her out before she contacts Katherine or Klaus." Caroline answered surprising all of the others that she'd really thought the John dilemma through.

"_That's a really good idea._" Bonnie praised. "_Why don't you want Damon to know?_"

"Because if I explain what a douche John is, what do you think his immediate reaction will be?" Caroline retorted.

"_Good point._" Bonnie agreed knowing that past-Damon would just kill him.

"I'm going to need to think of a reason to host the damn car wash so that you'll believe that you're a witch." Caroline grumbled.

"_But last time it was for Mr Tanner._" Bonnie tested as Caroline hadn't mentioned that and the blonde sighed.

"Uh… yeah, but Damon compelled him to quit instead of killing him." Caroline revealed.

"_Really?_" Bonnie blurted surprised. "_You didn't tell us that._" She obviously said to Damon.

"_Crap. Let me speak to Blondie._" Damon said annoyed then there was silence for like twenty seconds and Caroline guessed that he moved away from the others at vampire speed – she was _so _not looking forward to this. She was pretty sure that she was scarlet from embarrassment at the thought of speaking to future-Damon. "_I need to talk to you about my past-self._" Damon started and she sighed.

"I tried bringing up Katherine in front of him earlier in the hope that he'd still want to find her but he doesn't _appear _to be interested in that." Caroline pointed out surprising Damon as that was so not where he'd been going with it.

"_He isn't. He only wants you._" Damon agreed and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I really don't know what to do about it, Damon. If you haven't noticed, I tried dissuading him." Caroline muttered.

"_That's not what I'm trying to tell you to do._" Damon replied annoyed surprising her. Damon was kind of annoyed at her for not realising that his past-self _was _him too…

"Then what is?" She tested.

"_Can you just play along?_" He requested and her jaw dropped – she hadn't expected him to say that in a million years.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"_You told him that I want Elena and he's considering staking her just so that I don't._" Damon advised and she gasped because she couldn't bear the thought of him staking Elena.

"What?" She repeated in disbelief. "Crap." She muttered.

"_That and he's making all sorts of threats out loud so that I will hear and remember them. The latest is that if I don't do what __**he **__wants, he'll kill Ric before they become friends just to spite me._" Damon stated bluntly shocking Caroline that past-Damon would go to that extreme just to get his way.

"So you want me to pretend to be in a relationship with your past-self." Caroline remarked dryly.

"_You practically __**are **__in a relationship with my past-self. That's what he thinks is going on._" Damon replied in the same way she'd spoken and she was sure that she was full on blushing in embarrassment.

"Yeah, well, I don't think that I can fake having feelings for him for 93 days." She countered irritated that he was making her talk about it.

"_And how would you be faking? You clearly do have feelings for him already._" Damon pointed out and she scowled because she kind of hated that they were technically the same person and that he _knew _that she had feelings for him.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know that you could be so damn charming when you want to be." She murmured then she heard him chuckle.

"_I don't see why you're so embarrassed. It's __**my **__past-self that's running around calling you 'princess'_." Damon pointed out amused and she smirked because she could hear his own embarrassment in his tone.

"Speaking of your past-self, I need some advice." She admitted surprising him.

"_On?_" Damon tested.

"I have another plan but it requires me to be human to do it and it'll take a little while to make it happen and he really wants to turn me… how can I keep him from doing it for a little while? Because I think that this version of you would just turn me whenever it suits him." Caroline rambled.

"_That's true. He considered doing it earlier after your little bed session._" Damon replied teasingly and she tittered mortified.

"So… the advice?" Caroline pushed ignoring him and he snickered amused at her trying not to talk about it.

"_I can't believe that you bit back._" He teased.

"Yes, well, whatever. Advice, Damon." Caroline muttered – sure that her new face colour was _tomato_.

"_That was hot._" He teased and she rolled her eyes at his inability to shut up when necessary.

"I really don't want to talk about it. So, advice or I'm hanging up." She murmured annoyed and he chuckled.

"_Wait for a couple of days then when he asks again, just tell him that you want to go get eggs frozen, so that you can have children in the future._" Damon advised surprising her.

"That's _actually _an amazing idea. Will that really be understandable to him?" She asked sceptically not thinking that Damon would give a crap about that.

"_Yes. He'll even help you do it._" Damon confirmed surprising her.

"Huh. Okay." Caroline accepted.

"_What's the plan?_" Damon queried.

"I'm not telling you." She dismissed.

"_Why?_" He probed.

"Because I don't want anybody stopping me." She declared.

"_I'm not going to tell anyone. You're doing a really good job, so it's clearly important._" He stated surprising her that he would say that to her.

"You swear you won't tell the others?" She examined.

"_I swear._" He promised.

"I brought Klaus' blood with me. Sheila and I are going to find him and stop his heart like in the future and I'm going to be Sheila's sacrifice." Caroline confessed shocking him…

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think :) Do you want more Caroline/Future Damon interaction? More scenes between certain characters?


	11. Interaction

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: So, I'll try to get more interaction between future-Damon and Caroline for those of you who asked for that. Hope that you enjoy :)

* * *

Restart

Chapter 11

* * *

"_Are you out of your mind?_" He gasped in shock.

"I thought that you'd think it was a good idea." Caroline stated confused by his reaction.

"_But why do __**you **__have to be the one to do it?_" He probed irritated.

"There are too many risk variables, Damon. We have no idea how Rose found out about Elena. We have no idea how Elijah contacted Klaus to come to Mystic Falls. We have no idea if Katherine will show up anyway. If we go straight to Klaus and incapacitate him as soon as possible, he can't come here and slaughter everyone for turning his doppelganger before he got the chance to break the curse." Caroline explained.

"_That __**is **__a good point. You'll need a vampire to actually touch his heart though._" Damon mumbled – he _hated _this plan.

"I know. Sheila's going to put a spell on Stefan so that he does as he's told. It's kind of like compulsion. If we've learned anything about Klaus, he cares about Stefan and won't kill him if he randomly shows up near him." Caroline revealed.

"_That's really dangerous for Stefan though._" Damon remarked.

"We're going to make it so that Stefan remembers their time in the 1920s. He'll talk to Klaus like a friend and when Klaus is distracted, Stefan will touch his chest and stop his heart. It won't be particularly dangerous for Stefan." Caroline countered.

"_You're not going to tell past-me?_" Damon tested.

"Is past-you going to allow me to be a sacrifice in a spell?" Caroline queried.

"_Well… fine, you have a point._" He conceded. "_But you still haven't answered my question._"

"What question?" She examined sceptically.

"_Why does it have to be you?_" He asked and she looked a little surprised that he sounded worried.

"I'm going to turn anyway, it would be much better if my death was useful." She pointed out then decided to change the subject. "Will your past-self see it as a betrayal if I vervain him and stick him in the cell?" Caroline inquired.

"_No, you'll probably make him fall in love with you since you clearly don't want him in danger._" Damon sighed and she looked surprised.

"But it's not just because of that. Your past-self is even more reckless than you are and he'd get himself killed going up against Klaus _now_." Caroline mumbled and he chuckled.

"_Aww, you're worried about me._" Damon teased.

"You're a pain in the ass." She muttered and he laughed a little.

"_You're going to have vampire blood before she stops your heart, right?_" Damon tested and she smirked.

"Aww, you're worried about me." Caroline copied and he snickered.

"_Now who's the pain in the ass?_" Damon asked amused and she giggled.

"Still you." She replied amused and he chuckled. "By the way, while you're on the phone, is there anything that you want changed? Anyone you want or don't want killed or anything in particular to happen?" She asked surprising him.

"_You need to get Emily's Grimoire out of my father's grave and give it to Sheila._" Damon advised.

"Okay." Caroline agreed. "I was thinking about trying to set Jenna and Zack up, what do you think?" She asked and he laughed in surprise.

"_Really? Why?_" He questioned amused.

"Well, because I'm going to get Ric turned the same way that we turned Elena, so that he thinks it wasn't you and I can't have Jenna putting thoughts of a relationship in Ric's head." Caroline explained _shocking _Damon.

"_Are you joking?_" He gasped.

"It was his trips to the other side with the ring that enabled Esther to change him into that hunter version. He can't stay human and leave that as a possibility." Caroline elaborated.

"_He'll hate me if that happens, Caroline._" Damon cautioned.

"No, he won't. If you haven't noticed, your past-self is being kind of nice to everyone. He'll explain that he turned Isobel because John sent her to him and because he's being kind of nice, Ric won't hate him. Besides, when he comes back to life in the future, Bonnie's going to spell him to keep the first set of memories, so he'll remember being your friend. Besides, it's _me _telling a version of you that doesn't know anything about Ric to turn him, so he can hate _me _if he's really going to go down that road." Caroline countered surprising him. "Besides, you can't deny that you'd like an eternal drinking buddy." She smirked and he chuckled at her cheeky tone.

"_I suppose._" Damon agreed amused. "_By the way, when you get John compelled, get him to forget about vampires and stay away from Mystic Falls. He's a jackass._" Damon muttered.

"Alright." Caroline agreed.

"_Wait, when you turned Elena, you put a sun ring on her finger. You don't have one for Ric._" Damon mentioned.

"I do actually. Bonnie gave me one for him before I came back here." She said stunning him.

"_She __**did**__?_" Damon asked shocked.

"Bonnie isn't exactly pro-vampire, but she's pro-vampire-rather-than-dead." Caroline said and Damon chuckled.

"_Fair enough._" Damon replied.

"But don't tell her that you know. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that she knew about that." Caroline pressed.

"_I won't._" Damon promised.

"Has anyone else come alive again?" Caroline queried.

"_Yeah. Zack, Tyler, Lexi, and I'm sure that the girl that Tyler killed is alive._" Damon remarked and Caroline smiled.

"That's good." Caroline approved. "But that also means that Klaus never became a hybrid, so I'm going to go to Wickery bridge and cut away some wood that you can make stakes with in case Elijah shows up in your time." She advised. "Where can I leave them in the boarding house that this time's Stefan and you won't find?" Caroline asked and Damon thought about that.

"_About a quarter mile west of the boarding house, there's a small shed. Inside of it on the left side is a loose floorboard. If you put it under there, I'll go get it._" He answered.

"Okay. I'll do that. Though, I'm not telling your past-self about that, or Mr Nosy will go retrieve it." She teased and he snickered.

"_Okay_." He said amused.

"By the way, do you think that I should use Stefan's blood again with Ric, so that it looks the same?" She examined.

"_Unfortunately, yeah, I do. He might be less pissed and more likely to believe it if it's not __**my **__blood that turned him._" Damon detailed.

"Do you think that he should know that I'm from the future too?" Caroline asked.

"_You don't have any pictures of him._" Damon pointed out.

"Elena might have some though. Can you ask her? Then if she has any she can send them to me by picture message?" She questioned.

"_Actually, I think she has one of me and him._" Damon stated thoughtfully.

"That would be even better." Caroline remarked.

"_Alright, I'll tell her when I go back._" Damon agreed.

"Cool." Caroline accepted.

"_Tell my past-self that you talked to me._" Damon bid and she thought about that.

"I'm going to lie to him, okay?" She replied.

"_Saying what?_" Damon probed.

"That I spoke to Bonnie and she spelled you so that anything I tell him tonight, you won't remember, okay? Everything I say is just bull, so don't pay any attention to it." She rambled.

"_Alright._" Damon agreed.

"You better not give me crap for this when I go back." Caroline warned.

"_Caroline… my feelings for Elena have disappeared because of this. I'm not remotely mad about it._" Damon confessed shocking her.

"Really?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"_Yes._" He admitted.

"Huh. Alright then. I'll go call him to come over. I'll speak to you later." Caroline said.

"_Alright. Later, Blondie._" Damon responded then she hung up and dialled Damon's number knowing that past-Damon would answer.

"_Hey, princess._" He answered happily.

"Hey, I just spoke to future-Bonnie… can you come over?" She requested surprising him.

"_Open your window then._" He said pleased to be able to see her again.

"I will." She smiled looking forward to it.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Damon hopped in her window and she smiled at him. She stood up and put her arms around his neck and kissed him and he looked visibly surprised at her doing that but really happy that she did, as he was hoping that she would become more affectionate with him.

"What was that for?" He smiled. Caroline took his hand and led him over to the bed then they sat down.

"Well… I spoke to future-Bonnie when she was away from future-Damon and she's spelled him so that he won't remember anything that I tell you tonight." Caroline disclosed surprising him.

"And?" He pushed, knowing that there was more she wanted to tell him.

"I asked her about it and she said that she might be able to leave me in this time _and _erase future-Damon's memories of the other timeline." She lied and he looked surprised.

"So… you can stay and be with me." Damon said grinning at the thought and she smiled because she couldn't help liking that he wanted her so badly.

"What do you think? Do you want me to stay?" She questioned and she found herself pinned to the bed with him on top of her wearing a huge grin.

"Hell yes." He confirmed and she kissed him.

"You better not screw me around, Damon." She warned and he shook his head.

"I won't." He promised and she was kind of surprised – she'd never seen Damon look so happy before. "So, you'll be with me?" He tested for confirmation and she smiled.

"Yes." She agreed and he grinned then kissed her.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Damon was surprised at her lie… he was also rather shocked at just how _ecstatically happy _his past-self felt when she told him that she'd be with him… he couldn't help feeling like it was really rubbing off on him…

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Damon drove Liz and Caroline to Richmond the following day and when Liz wasn't looking, he compelled them not to take her picture. She cried when they gave her a cheque for $61, 238, 811.47 and she took it to a bank and set up an account that was advised by the lottery people. She also set up an account for Caroline and asked the bank to split the money which they did. Liz was beyond thrilled and Caroline was really happy that she'd done that for her mother. She knew that it was wrong on some level but it helped her mother, so she really didn't care – that, and she was secretly less worried about living for eternity because she'd have some money behind her.

The three of them had lunch in Richmond and Damon really liked Liz. He thought that she was a thoroughly decent woman and they got along well. When they were done, Damon drove them back and dropped Liz at home then he and Caroline went to the boarding house. They walked in the door hand in hand again and found Stefan and Elena in the living room.

"Hey, I brought dinner." Caroline greeted holding up a blood bag.

"Thanks, Care." Elena acknowledged with a smile.

"You doing okay?" Caroline asked her.

"Yeah. Surprisingly, I still feel basically the same. It's kind of overwhelming that vampires _exist _without adding to it that I now _am _one but after talking to Stefan today and you last night, I think it'll be okay." Elena smiled and Caroline grinned.

"That's great, sweetie." Caroline said pleased. "How's it been going with the blood?"

"I'm not as good a teacher as you are." Stefan muttered and Caroline and Damon snickered.

"Obviously." Caroline quipped which made Damon laugh loudly while Stefan and Elena just chuckled a little. "So, you weren't able to sip it?" She examined Elena curiously.

"This morning when I woke up, I gulped the glass that Stefan gave me but the one at lunch time was kind of half sipping, half gulping." Elena described and Caroline smiled – she was still proud of her friend despite that as she was doing well already.

"That's still good though. You haven't even been a vampire for a day yet. Don't worry about it." Caroline said supportively. She got a text then and pulled her phone out and saw that it was from future Bonnie.

_From future me: you need to get Damon to compel Jeremy like he did last time or he'll still be a druggie._

Caroline rolled her eyes at the witch.

"Why's that _my _problem? A little busy with important stuff." She muttered and the others looked at her curiously, wondering what her text message said.

"What's wrong?" Damon inquired.

"Message from future Bonnie." Caroline answered him without thinking and Elena looked at her confused.

"What do you mean 'future Bonnie'?" Elena asked for clarification and Caroline sighed.

"The reason that I know about vampires is because I'm from the future." Caroline revealed and Elena's jaw dropped. "I'm a vampire in the future, so I just told you yesterday all the things that I did." She added and Elena looked stunned as time travel still seemed a bit much, despite the reality of vampires.

"Are you _serious_?" Elena asked shocked.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded in confirmation.

"Prove it." Elena tested, wondering if Caroline _could _prove that.

"Fine." Caroline agreed then stared at Elena. "Future Elena, call me right now so that you can speak to your past-self." Caroline said directly to her. Seconds later her phone rang and Elena looked stunned when Caroline showed her that her name was coming up on the screen. Caroline gave her the phone and Elena answered it wide-eyed.

"Hello?" Elena asked sceptically.

"_Wow, that's weird._" Future-Elena observed and past-Elena's eyes bugged at the fact she was speaking to her future-self. As did Stefan's because although he'd believed Caroline, hearing it was another thing entirely.

"Oh my God!" Elena gasped in shock.

"_She's telling the truth. Her mind is from the future. She's still in your Caroline's body, Bonnie just sent her mind back in time._" Future-Elena explained.

"What do you mean Bonnie sent her back? How can Bonnie do that?" Elena questioned confused.

"_Bonnie is a witch. You'll find that out soon enough from Bonnie, so act surprised. But you can't tell your Bonnie that Caroline's from the future. You have to let Caroline tell her when the time is right._" Future-Elena cautioned.

"I… Okay." Elena agreed.

"_Don't worry about being a vampire, it'll all be okay. And trust Stefan and Damon. They're two of the best people in the world._" She said surprising past-Stefan and Damon. "_Can my Stefan speak to your Stefan?_" She requested.

"Uh… sure." Elena allowed then handed the phone to Stefan and he put it to his ear.

"Hi." He said kind of confused at the fact that he was going to be speaking to _himself_.

"_Non dirle che la donna che le assomiglia..._" Future-Stefan instructed surprising Damon and Stefan. _(Do not tell her that she looks like…)_

"Va bene." Stefan accepted. _(Okay.)_

"_Caroline knows how to get you to control human blood. Listen to her. She knows what she's doing._" Future-Stefan advised.

"I can't drink human blood. I can't stop." Stefan discouraged nervously.

"Stef, tell your past-self to stop being a dramatic ass." Caroline muttered annoyed and Damon and Future-Stefan laughed at the blunt blonde.

"_Stop being a dramatic ass._" Future-Stefan repeated amused and Damon and Elena chuckled at the fact he'd actually done it while past-Stefan rolled his eyes. They could hear Damon, Bonnie and Elena on the other side of the phone laughing too.

"You're not going to go all ripper Stefan. Stop worrying so much." Caroline waved her hand unconcerned and Stefan nodded his acceptance as he didn't think that his future-self would lie to him like that.

"_If you follow her instructions, you won't._" Future-Stefan agreed.

"Fine." Past-Stefan sighed – he _had _always wanted to get a handle on it.

"Can I have the phone?" Caroline requested and Stefan passed it to her. "Stefan, can you and the rest of them sit and think over any details like the text that Bonnie just sent me and text me stuff? I can't remember _everything_, you know. I don't have a vampire memory at the moment and being human sucks ass. And if I miss something then it's just too damn bad." Caroline rambled annoyed into the phone and Damon chuckled amused at her little rant.

"_Yes, I promise, we'll think about it and text you. If it's any consolation, we're all really proud of you._" Stefan divulged.

"Yeah, yeah, but don't text me a bunch of crap because I have bigger problems than having to bother with compulsion behavioural modification." Caroline said irritated and Damon was highly amused by her little temper.

"_I know, Caroline, but it made a world of difference last time._" Stefan swayed.

"Fine, I'll try to persuade Damon." Caroline muttered in acceptance.

"_I don't think that it'll be hard, __**princess**_." Stefan teased and Caroline scowled at future-Stefan making fun of her. She hadn't noticed before just how annoying he could be.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Caroline warned then hung up. "Wow, your future self is annoying." She stated to Stefan irritated and Damon, Elena and Stefan chuckled amused.

"Persuade me to do what?" Damon smirked and she sighed.

"In the original time line, Damon compelled Jeremy to help with the pain of his parents' death and it made him stop taking drugs, he started drawing again and his grades in school got much better." Caroline explained.

"But that would be amazing." Elena said with a grin.

"Will you do it so the future crew quit their whining?" Caroline asked Damon and they chuckled amused at her choice of words.

"Sure, why not?" Damon smirked.

"Thanks." Caroline acknowledged.

"You look like you could use a drink." Damon teased.

"Or five." Caroline muttered and they snickered.

"I got a 27 year old Parker's Heritage." Damon smirked and Caroline blinked in surprise.

"You did?" She asked with a smile and he saw that she clearly thought that he was sweet for remembering that – he seriously liked that happy smile directed towards him.

"Would you like one?" He queried and she grinned at him.

"Yes, please." She said and he winked at her.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

"What's that about?" Stefan asked Damon full of curiosity and he rolled his eyes at them being so nosy.

"She told my past-self on the first night that the Parker's Heritage was her favourite." Damon replied reluctantly and Stefan chuckled amused while Elena said 'awww' loudly.

"Mushy Damon is so funny." Stefan shook with laughter and Damon deadpanned at him while the girls laughed…..

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think :)


	12. The Deal

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I forgot to say last chapter: This chapter is dedicated to **Fancy Piece of Work **for being my 300th reviewer :)

Thank you so much to everyone for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy the chapter :D

* * *

Restart

Chapter 12

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Damon promised to keep an eye on Elena the following day while Stefan went to school. At lunch time, Caroline hurried to her car and drove straight to the Wickery Bridge. She parked her car then climbed down to the riverbank and looked up at the wood and tried to assess, for one, how the hell she was going to get up there and two, how she was going to get a little loose without damaging the integrity of the bridge. She was busy staring and didn't notice that Stefan had followed her.

"Caroline?" She spun around with a jump.

"Jesus, scare me to death, why don't you?" She gasped in irritation.

"Sorry." He acknowledged apologetically. "What are you doing?" He inquired.

"Uh… I'm… uh… I… I like to come here sometimes. For the… uh… peace and quiet. That's it. Peace and quiet." She lied and he chuckled.

"You do know that's the worst lie ever, right?" He examined her amused and she deadpanned at him making him snicker at her expression.

"Well, since you're here anyway, can you jump up there and pull me down a small plank of wood that won't interfere with the stability of the bridge?" She requested and he stared at her sceptically.

"Why?" He tested.

"Uh… I'm not telling you?" She flashed him a million dollar smile which made him laugh at her bluntness.

"Is this important for the future?" Stefan queried sceptically. "A piece of wood from the bridge?" He probed.

"Yes." She nodded.

"But you're not going to tell me why?" He questioned.

"No." She denied and he chuckled.

"Does Damon know that you're doing this?" He queried.

"No."

"Really? Why not?" He questioned.

"Because nobody was supposed to know about it." Caroline muttered.

"Do the people in the future know about this?" Stefan asked.

"Yes." Caroline nodded tiredly – was future Stefan this damn nosy? "Stefan, dear, either go get me the wood or go away so that I can try to figure out how I'm getting it myself." Caroline instructed deadpan and he chuckled at her being blunt again.

"Okay." He agreed amused by her clear exasperation with him then hopped up to the bridge.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Stefan was full on laughing because her expression was so funny. He saw that his past-self was clearly really irritating her and he was highly amused.

"God, she's so funny." Stefan declared.

"What's going on?" Damon asked curiously trying to keep himself from sounding like he was desperate to know – in all honesty, he really wanted to know why Caroline was _alone _with Stefan... but obviously, he wasn't going to voice that out loud.

"She's at the bridge trying to get the white wood." Stefan replied.

"Mmm, she's going to put it in the shed so that we have some to make stakes with. She's not telling past-us, so that we don't move it in the year and a half between then and now." Damon revealed surprising them.

"That's clever." Stefan agreed.

"She is ridiculously smart, though. Her neuroticism makes her think of _everything_." Bonnie remarked proudly.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Stefan got her a large plank of wood that he deemed merely decorative and not necessary for the support integrity of the bridge then put it in the trunk of her car.

"Thank you." Caroline acknowledged.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stefan asked full of curiosity – well, nosiness, really.

"Don't worry about it. And don't be lurky either." She cautioned and he chuckled at her choice of words.

"Okay." He agreed tickled – he was really intrigued by the blonde. She wasn't anything like other girls.

"Want a ride back to school?" She offered.

"Sure." He accepted. They got into the car and Caroline started to drive them away from where she'd parked at the bridge.

"Are you ready to start your blood training?" Caroline asked once they were back on the road.

"How exactly do you want me to do that?" Stefan tested sceptically because he couldn't imagine what would work to help with the ripper that seemed to take over every time he had human blood.

"When was the last time you had human blood?" She examined and he thought about it.

"Like twenty years ago." Stefan answered and Caroline whistled.

"Man, that's a long time." Caroline remarked and he smirked. "Are you still going hunting at night?" She queried.

"Yeah, just after dark, usually." Stefan agreed and she nodded.

"Okay, what I want you to do is have literally _one _drop of human blood tonight before you go hunting." Caroline instructed.

"What's a drop going to do?" Stefan inquired doubtfully.

"Human blood is a shock to your system because you go so long without it. So, having a drop today, two drops tomorrow and so on will slowly build up your tolerance. You need to go at a glacial pace, _but_, my Stefan just drinks from blood bags now and he's fine. No ripper Stefan in sight." She smiled and he thought about that – he really _did _like the idea of burying the ripper once and for all.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Stefan admitted.

"And you have to start sipping vervain." She remembered and his jaw dropped.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"Your body will build up a tolerance for it and eventually it will barely affect you at all. I've already got Damon doing it." Caroline remarked surprising him.

"Damon is _willingly _drinking vervain?" Stefan repeated in incredulity at the fact his brother would trust her that much when Damon trusted _nobody_.

"Mmhmm." Caroline nodded. "We all do it in the future. It makes a huge difference, plus, it means that Original vampires can't compel you."

"Alright. Doesn't that hurt though?" He tested uncertainly.

"Oh it hurts like hell." She agreed. "But eventually, it doesn't hurt as much. The first few times will burn like fire but you do get to a point where it's just mildly uncomfortable. In my time, Damon drinks tons of the stuff because he's determined to up his tolerance to very high levels and it's really working. It would take gallons of the stuff to knock him out with it now." She remarked surprising him. "I brought a dropper with me, so I'll give it to you and you can measure yourself a drop later." She offered and he gave her a smile.

"Thank you." He said sincerely and she smiled.

"No problem." She chirped.

* * *

Caroline drove over to the boarding house after school and she was really pleased that the shed wasn't too far from the road because the plank was kind of big. She parked the car on the road leading towards the boarding house, far enough away that Damon wouldn't hear the car then she got out, lifted the plank and hurried to the shed. She went inside and felt around for the loose floorboard. She lifted it and slipped the white oak plank underneath it then replaced the floorboard. When she was finished, she hurried back to her car and drove the rest of the way to the boarding house. She went up to the door and knocked and about a minute later the door opened revealing Zack.

"Hi, Caroline." He gave her a genuine smile.

"Hi, Zack. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm not bad. How are you?" He repeated.

"I'm great." She smiled.

"Would you like to come in?" He invited.

"Thanks." She acknowledged then went inside. "Is Damon here?"

"No, he left a little while ago. He said that he had to go fix something. I don't know what though." He shrugged – Caroline then remembered that he was off compelling Jeremy.

"Where's Elena?" Caroline queried.

"Damon put her in the cell so that she wouldn't try to bite me." Zack answered and Caroline chuckled at Damon being such an ass.

"Fair enough… uh… can I talk to you about something?" She asked and he nodded then motioned to the couch. She sat down and he sat beside her then looked at her, waiting for whatever she wanted to say. "Jenna and Jeremy know that Elena was turned into a vampire." She divulged, surprising him that Damon would be okay with anyone knowing about it.

"How are they taking it?" He examined.

"I don't think that they really know _how _to take it. She's their niece and sister, so I don't think that they can really think of any option _other _than to accept it." Caroline explained and he nodded. "I understand that Damon and Stefan haven't exactly been model citizens in their long lives, but I spoke to Elena about it and we both thought that maybe Jenna could use a friend with experience of having vampires for family." She concluded and he looked surprised as he hadn't expected the conversation to go that way. Obviously, he knew Jenna as he'd been at school with her.

"Of course. I'd be happy to help." He agreed and she smiled.

"Thank you, Zack. That's so kind of you. Stefan and I are working with Elena to make sure that she doesn't hurt anyone." Caroline promised and he gave her a smile.

"That's good." He agreed. "So, how does a nice girl like you, the daughter of the Sheriff, get together with a vampire like Damon?" He asked with a small smirk and she giggled.

"I see a different side to him." She smiled and he chuckled.

"I've noticed. He's like… _smitten _with you." Zack admitted amused and Caroline snickered.

"You'll notice him getting nicer and nicer. He's turned his humanity back on." Caroline revealed and he smiled.

"Thanks to you." Zack said. "I've never seen Damon be anything but cold and emotionless before you were on the scene." He admitted and she smiled.

"It's not just thanks to me. He's getting along better with Stefan too, which is helping a lot… can I tell you a secret?" She asked quietly and he nodded. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Because he's so old, now that he's finally turned it back on, he can never turn it off again." Caroline whispered and Zack looked at her shocked – understanding _exactly _what that meant.

"Really?" He asked wide-eyed and she smiled and nodded. "He won't go back?" He examined stunned.

"No. He literally _can't_." She assured. "You don't have to worry about him being a threat anymore. You can really live your life with no worries about him now." She whispered sincerely and he just _stared _at her shocked… then abruptly hugged her which made her giggle as he was always so stoic. "Get yourself a wife and a couple of kids. Damon and Stefan won't do anything to hurt them ever." She promised and he pulled away from her and she saw his watery eyes. Zack hadn't wanted to have a family because of them… but maybe that didn't have to be the case anymore.

"Does Damon know about that?" Zack tested.

"About the switch?" She asked for clarification and he nodded. "Not yet."

"Then how do you know?" Zack asked confused and she gave him a smile.

"I just know. It's a very long story that's hard to explain. But trust me, neither will ever be a stone cold killer ever again." She promised and he saw how sincerely she meant that.

"I believe you." Zack said and she smiled. "Well, since Elena's staying here for the foreseeable future, we could invite Jenna and Jeremy over and I'll let her know that she can talk to me." He offered.

"Like a dinner party?" Caroline asked.

"Sure, but I can't cook very well." He admitted.

"Surprisingly, Damon and Stefan are both very good cooks. Damon's better though." Caroline said amused and he chuckled.

"I can't see Damon cooking for a dinner party." Zack countered and she smirked at him.

"We'll see." She winked at him and he laughed at her cheeky expression. "But the earlier conversation doesn't get back to Damon, okay?" She cautioned and he nodded.

"I promise." He agreed.

* * *

The door of the boarding house opened a short while later and in sauntered Damon and his face stretched into a grin when he spotted Caroline.

"Well, if it isn't the most beautiful girl in the world." Damon quipped and she giggled while Zack just looked surprised that Damon would say something like that.

"You talk out of your ass, you know." Caroline remarked and he snickered at that then leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Nonsense." He replied amused. "Been here long?" He asked.

"About twenty minutes or so." Caroline answered and he looked surprised.

"You should have text me and I would have come back." Damon offered and she giggled.

"You could have been busy." She countered and he smirked.

"I'd never be _that _busy." He winked at her and she laughed as did Zack.

"You're a big sap, Salvatore." Caroline teased and he chuckled. Zack was really surprised at how blunt she was with Damon. He noticed that it was always like that.

"Don't be ridiculous, princess." Damon smirked and she smiled at him mischievously.

"You like to show off your mad skills, right?" She teased.

"Where are you going with this?" Damon asked amused – he could never guess what the next thing that would come out of her mouth would be.

"I was talking to Zack about Jenna and Jeremy getting used to the idea of Elena as a vampire and he suggested inviting them over, so I thought maybe a dinner party would be nice but Zack said that he can't cook very well." Caroline said and Damon crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her with _deep_ amusement, understanding _exactly _where she was going with it.

"You want _me_ to _cook _for a _dinner party_?" Damon asked like it was the most amusing thing in the world.

"Are you saying that you _can't_?" Caroline smirked and he chuckled.

"I could, I'm just not going to." Damon denied and she shot him a devious look.

"Do you remember on Friday night before the game there was something that I mentioned was never going to happen?" She questioned and Damon thought about it and froze – doing him in the cheerleader uniform. He _so _wanted that!

"What about it?" Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"Perhaps I could compromise if you are also willing to do so." She smirked deviously and he chuckled at her expression.

"You're very good, Miss Forbes." Damon said with a sly smile and Zack was watching in fascination because he could clearly see that Damon was caving.

"I know my audience." She teased back and he chuckled. She bit her lip seductively with a flirty expression and she saw him lick his lips and he was clearly thinking about it.

"Now?" Damon smirked.

"No, because then you could renege and I can't exactly bully you into it." She smirked back and he snickered with amusement at her little bartering skills.

"Fine, we have a deal. We'll discuss terms later." He said amused and she giggled. Zack was _shocked _that she got Damon to _actually _do it.

"Excellent." Caroline praised, happy to be getting her way then turned to look at Zack who clearly looked like he felt like he was in an alternate reality. "When's good for you?" She asked him.

"Whenever." Zack shrugged.

"Well, the car wash is on Wednesday…" She said thoughtfully. "Is tomorrow good?" She tested.

"Sure." Zack agreed.

"Cool, I'll call her." Caroline smiled.

"We have stuff to discuss." Damon nodded his head to the stairs and she snickered.

"Fine." She accepted amused by the fact that he clearly wanted to talk about it already then stood up.

* * *

They got in the door of Damon's room and Caroline went over and sat on his bed while he closed the door behind them.

"You're a little minx." Damon smirked and she grinned.

"And you're a little perv." She teased and he laughed.

"Totally." He winked then joined her on the bed. "So, to clarify that we're talking about the same thing… the cheerleading uniform, right?" Damon tested and she giggled.

"Yes." She agreed. "If you make a nice dinner for the dinner party, I will screw your brains out in the uniform." She disclosed and his eyes glazed with lust at both the thought of that _and _her choice of words. "_Once_." She held up her finger and he cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Just once?" He asked teasingly.

"Well, you're only making the dinner _once_. It's all about the equality." She winked and he chuckled. He moved up the bed until either one of his hands was at her sides and he kissed her softly.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Damon enquired.

"To do what?" She examined.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Like a date." He said and she smirked then leaned forward to kiss him again. She moved so that her legs were at either side of him where he sat in front of her.

"Mmm, maybe later." She purred then pulled him down on top of her and a mischievous smile formed on his face.

"Opting to stay in bed instead of going out?" Damon asked amused. "Think you're the perfect woman." He teased and she giggled.

"Either that or I'm just horny." She quipped and he laughed at her being blunt.

"I can fix that." He said teasingly then kissed her again. She deepened the kiss and let their tongues mingle while his hand ran up and down her side. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off and let his fingers trail up the inside of her thigh. He slid her underwear to the side then gently let his middle finger run up and down her slit and she moaned into his mouth. His finger slipped inside of her and he lazily thrust it back and forth while he kicked his shoes off.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Caroline said pulling away. "My mother put vervain in the coffee this morning, so I had a mouthful of it before I noticed." She revealed and he cocked an eyebrow at that.

"I thought that you were going to swap out her vervain." Damon reminded her.

"I will, I just forgot with everything else." She replied and he gave her a nod.

"I haven't had my sip today yet, was it only a mouthful?" Damon asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I just thought I better tell you, so that you're not surprised if you taste a trace." She responded and he smirked at her then kissed her again. He _really _liked that she was so honest like that. He _also _really liked that she was so fine with him biting her during sex. He liked that he could just be himself with her and she just accepted him completely and didn't ask him to change…

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think :)


	13. Still a Vampire at Heart

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: So, this is the first real drama chapter because at the end of the day, season one Damon - while totally awesome - was a controlling jackass... but we all still love him anyway, right? :) I hope that you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Restart

Chapter 13

* * *

Stefan wandered up the stairs to Damon's room about an hour later. He started talking just as he opened the door.

"Hey, Damon? Can you come downstairs? I need your…" Stefan trailed off wide-eyed when he saw Caroline and Damon under the cover, Damon had no shirt on and Caroline was lying with her bare back to the door and she peeked over her shoulder at him, so that he wouldn't see her bare chest. "Oh… uh… sorry… uh…" He stuttered embarrassed that he'd walked in on them.

"What's up, Stefan?" Caroline inquired amused by Stefan being all weird about it and Damon was just smirking at his little brother. He was such a prude for an almost 162 year old vampire. How were they possibly related?

"Uh… well… I was just about to go out to hunt and was going to ask if Damon would do the drop with me. I don't think that I should be by myself when I do it the first time." Stefan rambled a little embarrassed.

"Do you know what the hell he's talking about?" Damon questioned Caroline amused.

"Yes." Caroline nodded. "Just let us get dressed. We'll be down in a minute." Caroline said and Stefan gave her a nod then left the room quickly and they were both amused at Stefan darting out of there the second that he could.

"Would you like to share with the class?" Damon teased and she giggled at his stupid phrase.

"He's going to up his tolerance for human blood by starting with a drop of it before he goes hunting, so that it's not a major shock to the system and he's starting that tonight." Caroline explained surprising him that Stefan would agree to any kind of human blood in his diet as he was always such a buzz-kill with regards to that.

"He should just stop with the bunny blood crap and feed like a vampire already." Damon rolled his eyes and she shot him a look for being so unsupportive.

"Damon, he is a _ripper_ on human blood and we both know that you are well aware of that. I know that you don't care if he kills people but _he _does." Caroline said aggravated and he shot her an amused look for getting annoyed with him.

"They're only humans, Blondie. I don't understand why he cares if he kills people." Damon replied and she rolled her eyes at him being entirely unhelpful as usual then climbed out of bed and pulled her clothes on.

"Fine, I'll go help him then." Caroline replied and he chuckled at the fact she was in a little mood with him.

"Have fun with that." Damon smirked and she chuckled.

"You're an ass." Caroline said amused and he winked at her then she hurried into the bathroom to wash her hands then left his room while Damon stayed in bed basking in his post-coital bliss. He was seriously into the little blonde. He enjoyed her company, had fun with her – and he couldn't deny that the sex was amazing. He couldn't wait to experience _vampire _Caroline. He grinned at the thought.

* * *

Caroline hurried down to the library where Stefan was sitting with Elena and she wandered up to them.

"Hey." Caroline smiled when she saw them.

"Sorry about…" Stefan trailed off pointing upstairs with an apologetic expression.

"Has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?" Caroline teased and Stefan and Elena chuckled at her just not giving a crap about it.

"Is Damon coming down?" Elena queried. She was a little worried about Caroline in all honesty, considering that Elena would have a hard enough time controlling herself without trying to help her with Stefan and she didn't know how he would react to the drop of human blood that Caroline was going to give him. She thought that Caroline might be safer with Damon there.

"No, he doesn't agree with this plan, so he's decided to be an ass and stay upstairs." Caroline divulged curtly and they could both see that she wasn't best pleased about Damon's lack of support.

"Why doesn't he agree?" Stefan asked confused as he always thought that his brother was _for _him drinking human blood.

"Because he's a jackass and thinks that you should just go kill people because they're 'just humans'." Caroline replied with air quotations and Stefan and Elena frowned. "Whatever. We don't need him for this." She said dismissively.

"Are you sure about this, Caroline?" Stefan asked concerned that he was going to fall off the deep end and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"See as long as you stay calm and just know within yourself that you can do it, you'll be fine. It's just blood, Stefan. It doesn't control _you_, you control _it_. You really don't want to spend all of eternity being controlled by your dinner, do you?" She smirked at him and Elena giggled at Caroline's sassy look while Stefan chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"No, I guess not." Stefan replied amused by her cheeky expression.

"Excellent." Caroline approved. "Who can do it?" She flashed him a grin.

"I can." Stefan replied amused.

"Who can do it?" Caroline exclaimed louder with a happy smile and Stefan and Elena laughed at her totally cheering him on.

"I can." Stefan replied louder.

"I can't _hear _you." She sing-songed and they shook with laughter.

"I can!" Stefan exclaimed with a smile and Caroline and Elena laughed. Caroline was thrilled that she was loosening him up a little enough to do that – she genuinely had expected him to tell her to stop being an idiot since he really was a broody bastard most of the time.

"That's the spirit." Caroline grinned then reached into her bag. "Now, I thought about it earlier and there's no point in opening a whole blood bag for a _drop_." Caroline said then pulled out a little box. She opened it and carefully pulled out a needle from the box.

"From _you_?" Stefan asked her shocked because he was sure that his brother would go nuts at that and she shrugged.

"Don't worry so much, I didn't touch Damon anywhere questionable _and _I washed my hands." Caroline teased and both Stefan and Elena laughed loudly at her being so blunt about that – Caroline was trying to keep Stefan happy and laughing so that he wouldn't panic.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Elena and Stefan were holding onto each other laughing.

"That was so funny!" Elena laughed. "I can't believe she actually said that out loud!" She exclaimed making Stefan laugh louder because he couldn't believe it either.

"She's so awesome." Stefan grinned.

"What did she say?" Bonnie asked smiling.

"She said that she didn't touch Damon anywhere 'questionable'." Stefan shook with laughter and Bonnie buckled over with giggles while Damon laughed in disbelief – he couldn't believe she said that either.

"God, I love her." Bonnie grinned.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

"How are you going to do that?" Stefan queried curiously once he and Elena had stopped laughing at her crazy comment.

"It's up to you." Caroline shrugged. "I can either drop it on your tongue or put a drop on your hand and you can lick it at your leisure." She smirked and they both snickered at her choice of phrase.

"The hand might be better. I don't want to be tempted to bite your finger." Stefan advised and Caroline nodded.

"Okay. Deep breath, Elena." She bid and Elena focused on staying really calm. Caroline pricked her finger with the needle and Stefan held out his hand, palm down. Caroline squeezed her finger to get a big drop then moved and let it fall on Stefan's hand. "Hmm. That was kind of small. One sec." She said then squeezed her finger again and let one more drop fall on top of the other making a larger drop because she really didn't think that the first one would have made any kind of difference. "Okay, go ahead." Caroline encouraged Stefan. "It's _just _food, Stef. You'll be just fine, I promise." She smiled softly and he nodded then licked the drop. His eyes closed in pleasure at the taste he hadn't had in over two decades while Caroline put a tiny band aid on the tip of her finger to block the smell. Stefan swallowed then took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. "Was that okay? You still in control?" She questioned and he nodded.

"I want more." Stefan admitted as she'd asked him to be really honest about how he felt.

"Then go hunting." Caroline encouraged. "I'll give you more tomorrow." She promised and he nodded then disappeared out of the back door because he _definitely _needed to feed after that. She slumped down next to Elena on the couch where Stefan had been sitting and sighed because she was kind of tired after the acrobatics in Damon's bed earlier. He tired her out – but seriously in the best way ever.

"I really think that it's great that you're helping Stefan get in control." Elena smiled at her.

"Stefan's a really good person, Elena. He doesn't deserve to have to miss out on his life just because of his food, you know?" Caroline asked and Elena smiled and nodded. "Oh, by the way, I spoke to Zack earlier and we decided to invite Jenna and Jeremy over tomorrow night for a dinner party so that you can spend some time with them and talk to them about you being a vampire so that they know that you're okay." Caroline explained and Elena grinned at her for being so thoughtful.

"That's amazing. I miss them." Elena approved happily.

"You want to call Jenna and ask her over?" Caroline suggested.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

"What's that about?" Elena asked nobody in particular.

"What's going on?" Stefan examined.

"Caroline's getting Jenna and Jeremy over to the boarding house for a dinner party." Elena said confused and everyone was surprised when Damon chuckled amused.

"You know?" Bonnie tested and he nodded.

"Her plan is to set Jenna and Zack up so that Ric doesn't get distracted by Jenna." Damon divulged and they laughed in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Elena giggled – of _course _Caroline would make time for something like that.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded amused.

"Isn't your past-self going to be pissed that she just did that?" Stefan questioned Damon hesitantly.

"Did what?" Damon probed.

"Gave me a drop of her blood." Stefan said and Damon's eyes widened a tiny bit.

"She gave you the drop from _her_?" Damon asked shocked and both Stefan and Elena nodded. "Yeah." Damon sighed. "He'll be pissed." He nodded – but in reality, he knew that because so was _he_...

* * *

_Past_

* * *

"Has Stefan explained that alcohol dulls the cravings?" Caroline asked Elena.

"No, he said that coffee does." Elena denied.

"Coffee, human food and alcohol." Caroline nodded. "In the future, I have a drink before school every day because high school students are _ridiculously _annoying and as a vampire that's heightened, so I have a coffee, breakfast and a whiskey every morning, so that I'm not tempted to snack on anyone." Caroline smirked and Elena giggled.

"Maybe I should have some then since Damon's upstairs and Stefan's out. I don't want to hurt you." Elena mentioned.

"Okay. I'll go pilfer some of Damon's stash." Caroline winked and Elena snickered. Caroline wandered over to the drinks cart and poured them each a drink then sat back down and handed Elena a glass. Minutes later, Damon sauntered in and saw the two girls drinking.

"So, how did Steffy's little drop go?" Damon scoffed because he thought that it was ridiculous.

"Very well." Caroline replied ignoring his sarcasm. Damon's eyes immediately honed in on the band aid on her finger and his jaw clenched and his eyes blazed with fury because that was _not _acceptable. She was _his_, dammit.

"Caroline, can I speak to you for a moment?" Damon requested flatly – attempting to cage his anger.

"I'll be right back." Caroline assured Elena who nodded. She set her drink down then followed Damon out of the library, out of the living room, down the hall and out the front door. As soon as the door closed he grabbed her hand.

"What the hell is that?" Damon snapped pointing to the band aid.

"A band aid." She replied like it was obvious and he glared at her.

"Yes, Caroline, but _why _is there a band aid on your finger?" He pushed furiously.

"To give Stefan his drop." She said like he should have known that.

"He does not get to drink your blood." Damon warned dangerously. "Don't do it again." He forbade and her eyes narrowed.

"Or you'll what?" Caroline snarked completely unfazed by his fury.

"Or you'll regret it." He warned and she cocked an eyebrow at that. Fuck that, she thought. Before he knew what was happening, she pushed him up against the wall, held his throat and glared into his eyes.

"I've survived Klaus, the Originals, being tortured by werewolves, tortured by my father, kidnapped, a werewolf bite and you personally trying to kill me three times." She warned darkly. "You don't scare me, Damon." She said with more fury than he'd ever seen in her. "And you will never control me ever again. I'm here for a reason, you were just a side perk but I'd be happy to ditch you if you're going to be an asshole because you will **never** dictate anything I do." She snapped with sheer _rage _gracing her tone and he looked kind of stunned because he never knew that she was even _capable _of such fury then she let go of him then walked right past him over to her car, got in and drove away from the boarding house while Damon was staring in disbelief at the fact she'd actually had the _balls _to do that knowing that she was no match for him in strength. He'd been so startled by her that he hadn't even been able to _move_...

* * *

Caroline drove straight out of Mystic Falls. She needed a drink – to get drunk, and she'd brought her fake ID with her. Her phone had been ringing and she saw that it was Damon, he'd clearly gone to her house expecting her to go there. She was just fuming furious and was so _not _in the mood for his crap. She went into a small bar and got herself a cocktail then sat in a booth. Her phone rang again and she saw that it was Bonnie.

"Hello?" Caroline answered bad-temperedly.

"_It's future Bonnie, are you okay?_" She examined worriedly.

"Fine." Caroline grumped. "Damon's a jackass." She fumed.

"_Damon told us what happened. You are one seriously brave little human._" Bonnie teased.

"No, I just lost my fucking temper." Caroline muttered and Bonnie giggled. "It's _my _blood, for God's sake." She said annoyed.

"_Damon explained that because you're allowing him to feed on you, it's making him possessive. Apparently it's a vampire thing that if one vampire regularly has your blood, they see it as __**theirs**__._" Bonnie clarified.

"Yes, well, _fuck that_." Caroline replied and Bonnie snickered at her attitude – Caroline could hear Stefan and Elena laughing a little at that too. "Damon can go trip on a wooden fence right now for all I care." Caroline added furiously and Bonnie giggled.

"_Hey!_" Caroline heard Damon say offended in the background.

"A wooden fence covered in splinters soaked in vervain and set on fire." Caroline added angrily and Bonnie laughed. "Whatever. I have a date with a huge cocktail, was there something specific that you wanted?" Caroline asked curtly and Bonnie chuckled at her fiery temper.

"_Damon was wondering how you managed to push his past-self up against a wall and going by the emotions we've all noticed in you, I think that a glitch happened. I think mentally, you're still a vampire and it's only physically that you're not. In anger, you've managed to be much stronger physically before and I think it's because the vampire part of your brain then controls your body._" Bonnie explained and Caroline scowled furiously.

"So, you are telling me that I have enhanced vampire emotions in the body of a weak human?" Caroline snapped lividly.

"_Uh… in essence… yeah._" Bonnie agreed.

"Well, that's just fucking fantastic. That makes my shitty day complete. That explains why I've been craving blood and I'm dying to kill someone right now." Caroline glowered.

"_You've been craving blood?_" Bonnie asked shocked.

"Bonnie, the only reason that I've been letting Damon feed on me is just so that _I_ can feed on _him _because I just _need _blood. I think about it constantly and it's driving me fucking nuts." Caroline admitted shocking all of them who were listening. "The craziest thing is that the other day when Ben bit me and I was covered in blood, the smell was driving me mental. I swear to God, I almost licked my own blood." Caroline remarked, still totally maddened.

"_Oh, Care._" Bonnie said sadly. "_Is that why you want to turn back?_"

"Yeah, that and being human in this time frame is just insane." Caroline muttered. "Can you ask Damon if his past-self is planning to kill me now?"

"_No, of course not._" She heard Damon say annoyed.

"Why not? It's a fair assumption." Caroline countered dryly.

"_Because he's looking for you all over Mystic Falls to apologise._" Damon admitted reluctantly surprising Caroline.

"Great. Just what I need." Caroline grumped. "Well, if he finds me, he's getting a vervain dart to the _eye_." She fumed and Bonnie, Stefan and Elena laughed in disbelief.

"_Hey!_" Damon defended.

"_Why in the __**eye**__?_" Bonnie tested highly entertained.

"Because it's his stupid pretty blue eyes that make me… you know what? Shut the hell up." Caroline exclaimed and everyone on the other side was laughing loudly, figuring that she'd forgotten about future-Damon being able to hear her for a moment.

"_Damon looks very smug right now._" Bonnie remarked amused.

"Yeah, well, you can tell that ass hat that I'll vervain him in the eye too." Caroline grumbled and the others were chortling. "I need something stronger. Bye." She muttered then hung up and downed her cocktail in frustration.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

"I can't believe that she just called you an _ass hat_!" Stefan laughed as did Elena and Bonnie while Damon rolled his eyes.

"She is _so _mad." Bonnie snickered.

"In the eye!" Stefan was holding onto the couch arm laughing his ass off.

"You don't think she means that, right?" Damon grimaced and they only laughed louder.

"What the hell did your past-self say to make her _that _mad?" Elena queried amused.

"Never mind." Damon muttered and took a big drink while they chortled at the fact he clearly didn't want to repeat it.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Caroline walked into her house after securing her scarf back around her neck in case her mother saw that she had no bite mark anymore.

"Hi, sweetheart." Liz smiled when she saw her.

"Hi, mom. What's going on? Why are you in uniform?" She questioned.

"Damon mentioned the other night when you were bitten that he suspects that there's another vampire in town, so we assembled the watch locator and we're going out on a hunt. Though, I can't get a hold of him." Liz explained and Caroline internally was freaking out – that didn't happen this early last time and Damon was out looking for her! What if they were to find him? Her anger was completely displaced by pure worry and because she was a little drunk, she didn't consider contacting the future-crew to ask Damon where his past-self was…

"I'll go find him." Caroline stated then hurried back out of the house before Liz could say anything else. Caroline drove like a bat out of hell to the boarding house then hurried up to the door and knocked. Stefan opened seconds later and before he could speak, she started. "The council are going out looking for vampires tonight. You and Elena have to stay in the house. Swear to me." Caroline warned him.

"I swear." Stefan promised. "But Damon's not here and he left his phone." He added and Caroline scowled.

"I'll go look for him. Just stay here." She pleaded and he nodded then she hurried back to her car.

* * *

Caroline looked at the Grill, Elena's house, Bonnie's house and she couldn't find him. She drove into the woods and it wasn't long before she saw his car parked off to the side of the road. She figured that he was pissed and was snapping and feeding on innocents like the jackass that he was, but she had to get him the hell out of the woods. She got out of the car and ran through the trees.

"Damon?" She yelled then kept running. It was dark and she could barely see a thing. She was starting to think that she was a little bit nuts considering she wasn't remotely afraid to be in the woods at night by herself. She heard a voice and ran towards it and saw Logan Fell holding the watch and his eyes widened at the sight of her then he pointed the gun at her and pulled the trigger…

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think please :) Only takes two seconds to review :D


	14. Embracing Emotion

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **KoffeeKath **for being my 400th reviewer! Thank you so much to everyone who reads this story :) And thanks to everyone who takes a few seconds to review! It means a lot to receive your support and suggestions.

Hope you like :)

* * *

Restart

Chapter 14

* * *

Caroline felt like it happened in slow motion but it couldn't have been longer than one second. She saw Logan, his eyes locked with hers, the watch compass was clearly pointing in her direction and she froze as he pointed the gun at her with the sheer shock that she felt. She heard the shot ring then she felt the most excruciating pain of her life in her stomach. It felt like fire mixed with her insides being ripped to shreds and she couldn't help crying out.

"I'm not a vampire." She whimpered then fell to the ground and Logan gasped in shock.

"No! Caroline! Caroline! Oh my God!" Logan shrieked as he ran over to her. Caroline sobbed at the blinding pain she felt.

"I'm human." She cried and Logan burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry. I thought… I didn't mean to… Oh my God. Please don't die." Logan sobbed then he yanked out his radio to call for help.

* * *

Damon was on the other side of the forest trying to keep away from the council. He'd overheard them saying that they were going hunting. He'd been keeping at a distance listening carefully to see if they could get a hold of Anna or the other guy. He was mildly surprised when he heard a shot ring out and a small scream. The scream was kind of familiar but he hadn't been listening closely enough to really pick up who it was. He _was _however surprised minutes later when he heard police and _ambulance _sirens ringing out. He moved a little closer, keeping an eye on his surrounds to make sure that he wouldn't be caught.

He neared the road and the ambulance whirred past him on the way back to town and he wondered who was in it. He saw in the distance that Logan Fell was being handcuffed and put into a cop car and he felt really confused, so he moved a little closer. He spotted the compass in Logan's pocket, so he didn't feel like he'd be caught. He hurried over to a council member taking his stake out so that it looked like he'd been hunting too just as the police car with Logan drove away.

"Hey, what's going on?" Damon examined one of the men quietly and he looked at him sadly.

"You should probably get to the hospital, Damon." He suggested to Damon miserably.

"Why?" Damon tested confused by why he specifically would go to the hospital.

"I've never seen the Sheriff cry before." Damon heard another guy say to someone else.

"What's going on?" Damon asked worriedly because he could only think of _one _thing that could make the Sheriff cry and he just _knew _that the next thing that they were going to say would gut him…

"Logan had the compass and he came across Caroline." The guy explained and Damon _paled _because, no, dammit! This wasn't going where he wanted it to!

"And?" Damon pushed too loudly, seconds away from losing it.

"And he shot her by accident." The man revealed and Damon took a step back with the sheer shock he felt. He was frozen in place desperately trying to remember if he'd given her enough blood earlier to heal from that… but then he remembered the band aid. He hadn't!

"What?" Damon gasped. "How could…" Damon trailed off, blinking rapidly trying to comprehend it because although she acted like a vampire, thought like a vampire and mentally _was _a vampire... she was a human. A fragile human who could _die_. No, she couldn't die! He had to make things right! He had to have more time with her! She was perfect and he refused to lose her!

"Where's your car, Damon?" The man queried putting his hand on Damon's shoulder, cutting Damon out of his thoughts that were probably about to make him snap like a crazy person – everyone knew that Damon was dating her since the town liked to gossip.

"That direction." Damon pointed absently through the woods then turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could keeping it at human speed until he was out of their view then he ran at vampire speed all the way to the hospital.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

"No." Damon gasped and they all looked at him.

"What? What's wrong?" Bonnie pushed.

"She went into the woods to find me." Damon stated wide-eyed with the level of guilt he felt. They'd tried to call her when they found out that she was looking for Damon but her phone was off.

"I know, I told you that." Stefan remarked confused by Damon's reiteration then Damon met his brother's eyes.

"Logan Fell shot her thinking that she was a vampire." Damon publicized _stunned_ and they inhaled in shock.

"What? What's happening now?" Elena questioned almost deliriously at the thought of Caroline being hurt.

"She doesn't have enough vampire blood in her system to turn." Damon advised nervously and they looked shocked as they realised _just _what he meant.

"No! Caroline!" Bonnie screamed then ran over to the couch where Caroline's body was lying… greying. She and Elena burst into tears at the sight of her vampire body dying.

"She died?" Stefan yelled at Damon who was just bug-eyed with his jaw dropped at the fact that Caroline was _dead_… he'd been feeling everything that his past-self felt… and he felt totally heart-broken that she'd died. Especially because she'd only gone into the woods to look for _him_. To make sure that _he _was safe… even after what he'd done to her. He really was completely distraught about it. He never even got the chance to apologise for all of the things that he'd done to hurt her. She died without knowing how he'd felt about her. Damon felt like he was being suffocated…

However, he knew that his past-self was going to lose it big time if she really was dead.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Damon darted to the hospital into the emergency area and followed the commotion. He looked into a room and saw Caroline lying on a hospital bed and her heart monitor had flat-lined. They were hurriedly getting out a defibrillator and they put the paddles to her chest – but there were like eight doctors in the room. Damon didn't know how to get in there to give her blood without them all noticing as he knew that as long as he got blood into her while her heart was beating, even just for a few seconds, she'd turn… then he had an idea and hurried down to a supply room as fast as he could.

Damon pulled out a brand new needle and syringe and stuck it in his arm and extracted blood from himself until it was full. He hurried back out of the supply room then rushed back down to the room that Caroline was in. He saw a doctor heading towards the room then stepped in front of him and stared into his eyes.

"When Caroline's heart starts again, inject this into her body. If anyone asks, it's a blood coagulant. You will forget that I gave this to you after you've done it." Damon compelled then handed him the syringe and stepped out of the way. Damon stood staring into the room, praying to a God that he wasn't sure that he believed in that she would live. He needed her to live.

A minute or two later, Damon saw her heart start again and he watched the doctor discretely inject her with his blood. Seconds later, her heartbeat strengthened and he was sure that she would survive and if not then at least she would turn, so he hurried down to the waiting room to see if Liz was okay. He stepped in and saw Liz crying her eyes out in a seat. She spotted him and stood up and hugged him – he was surprised by that but he hugged her back. He was kind of taking comfort from it too.

"She's going to be okay, Liz." Damon whispered.

"How do you know?" She sobbed. "I saw her flat-line." Liz cried.

"Before they pushed me away from the room, I saw her heart beating again." Damon soothed and she pulled back to look at him.

"Really?" She tested in a small voice with a sob and he nodded.

"She'll be okay." Damon promised.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Bonnie and Elena were hugging each other and crying because they were so beyond heartbroken.

"She's colouring." Damon stated with a relieved smile and the girls and Stefan looked – even Stefan had tears streaming down his face. They saw the grey fading and her skin coloured again.

"Oh, thank God!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"That was like the worst moment of my life." Elena sobbed surprising Stefan and Damon as she'd had a _lot _of terrible moments in her life.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Caroline came out of surgery and was put in a private room (thanks to Damon's compulsion, of course). He and Liz slipped inside to wait for her to wake up. Liz eventually fell asleep in a chair while Damon sat in another chair next to Caroline's bed on the other side from where Liz sat. He listened to her heartbeat and was so relieved that she hadn't died. There were drips in her arms, oxygen tubes in her nostrils and Damon had dropped another couple of drops of his blood down her throat to help her heal faster, but not so much that the wound would heal completely considering the doctors wouldn't understand how she was suddenly healed.

He really regretted that he hadn't turned her earlier, but on the other hand, if he had, then Logan would have staked her. Logan. Damon was planning to tear him apart for shooting her. He was so furiously angry at himself for not going to see who screamed. He could have saved her from going through all of it if he'd just gone. He realised then that in just a week, she'd become seriously important to him.

He felt really badly about their earlier fight. He knew that he was out of line, that she'd only been trying to help his brother since _he _had refused. He planned to try his damndest to make it up to her. He wanted to make her smile at him with that big happy smile again. He liked being on the receiving end of her happiness, not her anger or disappointment like earlier when he'd snapped at her.

When she'd lost her temper with him, that was the first time that he really _got _that she was indeed a vampire. She was only human physically, but mentally she was very much a vampire. In all honesty, he'd been seriously turned on by her fury. The fact she'd actually pushed him against a wall and held him by the throat, she was so _ballsy_ and brave and hot and… she was just perfect. He was getting really impatient for her to wake up too. He really wanted to apologise. He wanted to tell her that he'd just been a jealous idiot, that things with Stefan made him nervous… that he couldn't bear to share her.

But he already knew that she wouldn't do that. He knew that she only saw Stefan as a friend. He knew that he'd just been a colossal ass and had no real reason to be so angry with her. He wanted to kick himself for threatening her. He'd just been so _mad_. She was _his_, dammit.

But again, no, she wasn't his. She wasn't property. She was her own person who made her own choices – that was _engraved _in his brain after their earlier altercation. He wasn't good at the feelings thing, okay? It had been a very long time since he had any. And then they'd been for Katherine… but she'd only ever been selfish – whereas, Caroline was self_less_. They were such different women.

Damon really thought about it. They were both beautiful but in different ways. Katherine was a dark beauty that pulled him into the blackness. Into a world of death, destruction, pain, horror, deceit… and being alone. She made him self-conscious, made him doubt himself, made him hate his brother, made him a monster, made him feel like he would never be enough, made him want to die when he was in transition…

Caroline was beautiful for so many reasons, too many to list. She was the sunshine. Nobody had ever made him laugh so much. He hadn't smiled that much in… well, he couldn't remember a time that he had. He was feeling again. He hadn't even _thought _about killing anyone when feeding in days. He was kind of getting along with his brother with her encouragement. Caroline accepted him completely, didn't want him to be different, didn't make him feel like he wasn't enough and made him want to be less monstrous but at the same time didn't _ask _him to be less monstrous. She was bringing him back into the light where there was caring, intimacy, affection and friendship. He hadn't trusted anyone since he was a human… yet, he trusted _her_.

There really was no comparison between the women because Caroline beat Katherine in _every _category. Damon felt _serious _relief that he'd met Caroline. He couldn't imagine how awful life could have been if he had continued his mission to get into the tomb _without _having started a relationship with Caroline…

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Damon obviously was remembering all of the thoughts that his past-self was having and he really wished that the past had gone like that the first time around – obviously without Caroline getting shot – because his past-self was right. He just wished that he'd seen it sooner…

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Caroline's eyes fluttered open with the first rays of light that entered the room the following morning. Her whole body hurt, she couldn't remember what happened exactly. She remembered being shot… then there was just darkness and pain and blood after that. She vaguely remembered the sound of sirens but she didn't remember seeing anything but darkness.

Her throat was seriously dry, it felt like it had been torn. She remembered that feeling from the first time she'd been human – she'd obviously had a tube down her throat. She couldn't swallow, her whole mouth felt like painfully dry sand. Her eyes stung a little from all of the crying she'd done the night before but in all honesty, the worst was how dry her mouth and throat were. She then felt that someone was holding her hand. She also felt a tiny bit of pressure against her side, which caused her gaze to avert to her left side.

Caroline was shocked to see Damon there, sitting in a chair, holding her hand, with his head resting on the bed at her side and he was fast asleep. She was shocked that he'd clearly been there long enough to _fall _asleep. Her gaze went to the other side of the room and she saw her mother slumped in another chair asleep too. She was really glad to see her mother there.

Caroline, however, _needed _water. She couldn't take the dryness for another second. It was so dry and rough that it felt like a painful burn. She was ridiculously weak but she lightly squeezed Damon's hand hoping to wake him. He didn't stir and she rolled her eyes at how deeply he could sleep. She squeezed his hand again a bit tighter and she saw him twitch a little then seconds later his head lifted and he rubbed his eyes with one hand as he hadn't let go of hers.

"Damon." She whispered because she _couldn't _speak and his head snapped to look at her face and he saw her open eyes.

"Oh, Caroline, thank God." He said with more relief than she'd ever seen on him.

"Water. Please." She whispered and he was up like a shot out the door and returned moments later with a large cup of water and a straw. He moved it to her mouth and she drank it down and the respite from the dryness she felt from it was almost instant. She finished the whole cup then licked her lips and he watched her. "Thank you." She acknowledged a little easier. It wasn't a whisper but her voice was still scratchy and rough.

"Do you want more?" He asked softly.

"No, I'm okay." She refuted, her voice still not much louder than a whisper. He sat back down and retook her hand.

"Do you want me to get a doctor?" He offered concerned.

"Just a minute." She said. "I'm not fully coherent yet and I don't want them to start their prodding just yet." She sighed softly and he nodded.

"Does it hurt?" He tested hesitantly, his expression stricken. She saw all over his face that he felt majorly guilty.

"Everything hurts." She admitted and he winced. "What happened?" She queried.

"Logan shot you." Damon said and she nodded but barely.

"I know. I remember that part. He didn't mean it. The compass was pointing in my direction." Caroline explained and he looked stunned.

"You're not seriously defending him." Damon said shocked and she sighed.

"If he'd gotten _you_, you'd be dead." She whispered and he looked like he'd been slapped.

"_That's _why you were in the woods?" He questioned in true horror understanding what that meant.

"I had to warn you." She said squeezing his hand and he paled and looked truly broken-hearted at that… Even after their fight, she'd put herself at risk to make sure that _he _wouldn't get hurt… and she'd almost died trying to protect him. She saw his eyes glass and she looked confused. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"You got hurt because of me." Damon said with more guilt than he'd ever felt and she sighed.

"I've been through worse." She muttered shocking him. "Stop worrying so much." She added. "You're brooding like Stefan." She teased and he couldn't help the small smile on his face – _she _was lying in a hospital bed with a gunshot wound yet was trying to make _him _feel better by trying to make him laugh… it made him feel guilty all over again.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday… I just… care about you so much already… I don't want to lose you." Damon explained and she watched him – she saw that he meant it. But she also wasn't going to put up with his crap.

"I'm only going to say this once, so remember it." She started quietly but it was clear by her tone that she was very serious and he nodded for her to continue. "I am not Katherine." She declared and he blinked in surprise – how did she _know _exactly what he'd been so worried about? "I find no amusement in more than one person at a time or multiple lovers and I certainly have less than zero interest in pitting two men against each other, let alone two brothers." She cautioned and internally he didn't think that he'd ever been told anything better. "I care deeply about Stefan in my time because he's a good man and was a friend to me at a time where I really needed one, so now he needs help and I will be the first person in line to help him." She affirmed even though her voice was still quiet. "In my time, I've often wished that I could somehow adopt him as my brother because he understands me and my various crazy personality attributes in a way that nobody else has ever bothered to." She admitted and he felt really badly for being so jealous – she saw Stefan in a _brotherly _way. He kind of wanted to kick himself.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely and she nodded.

"You're forgiven." She responded surprising him.

"Just like that?" He tested confused and she gave him a small smile with a sigh.

"I don't know what it is about you, Damon, but I always forgive you for everything." She said and he stared into her eyes.

"I'll try not to screw up again." He promised and she let out a small giggle.

"Good luck with that." She winked at him and he chuckled and rolled his eyes at the fact she was totally mocking him – he knew that she knew that it wouldn't be the last time that he screwed up.

"I did say 'try'." He smirked and she smiled.

"The fact that you try is what matters." She replied and he was sure that was the moment that he fell for her…

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think if you have a second :)


	15. Take Care

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Thanks to everyone for your continued interest in this story :) I hope you like this chapter!

To an anonymous reviewer who asked: I don't have a tumblr account, sorry.

Another anonymous reviewer reading The Aftermath requested a story set after season 3 and I have started one but I'm not going to post it until I've finished some other stories because I'm already overloaded.

And finally, I haven't abandoned _any _of my stories, I'll be honest, some of them I'm just stumped for ideas, but I'll get back to eventually. I've put 'on hiatus' on the ones that I'm really stuck on.

* * *

Restart

Chapter 15

* * *

Liz woke up not long after, was crying again and Caroline eventually convinced her to go eat something, because she was tired and she couldn't take the emotional drama on top of trying to deal with a gunshot wound. She'd been lucky, Logan had shot her through the edge of her liver and had missed the other major organs, so although she'd lost a lot of blood, she would heal – they obviously didn't know that she'd be becoming a vampire soon but she was glad nonetheless that she didn't have too much internal damage.

Just after lunch time, her mother came into the room with another officer in uniform. Damon hadn't left her side, which surprised Caroline – but also made her happy, which of course annoyed her as she was trying her best not to fall for him.

"Hey, Caroline, how are you doing?" Officer Dave asked concerned.

"I'm okay." Caroline smiled and he was visibly surprised by her response.

"Caroline, sweetheart, I can't do it because I'm your mother, but Dave needs to ask you about last night." Liz explained and Caroline nodded.

"Okay, go ahead." Caroline encouraged. Dave had a small notepad and a pen.

"The Sheriff informed me that you're aware of vampires." Dave began.

"Yes." Caroline confirmed.

"Do you think that Logan Fell suspected you as one?" Dave examined and Caroline sighed.

"He had the tracker compass thing and was headed in my direction. It was an honest mistake. He never meant to hurt me. It was an accident." Caroline replied shocking Liz and Dave that she wasn't furiously angry at Logan.

"But Caroline…"

"I'm not going to press charges against him." Caroline cut her mother off and Liz and Dave's jaws dropped. Even Damon looked surprised.

"He knew that you are not a vampire." Liz pointed out.

"Mom, you weren't there when it happened, okay? It's not like we stood chatting for five minutes then he just shot me. I just appeared in the direction that the tracker was pointing. He fired before he even saw that it was me. It's not his fault. I shouldn't have gone out in the woods alone." Caroline countered.

"Sheriff, there's nothing I can do if Caroline doesn't want to press charges." Dave murmured to Liz.

"Dave, if he'd intentionally shot me or purposely tried to hurt me then, yes, I would. But think about it from his perspective. He was alone in the woods, probably frightened at the prospect of actually finding a real vampire, so his instinct was to protect himself. It's not his fault. He's probably seriously traumatized by the fact he shot a human by accident. Let him go." Caroline said softly.

"Alright." Dave nodded his agreement because she was making sense.

"Are you sure, Caroline?" Liz asked her seriously.

"Yes, Sheriff, I'm sure." Caroline replied just as seriously and Liz sighed.

"Release him then." Liz said to Dave tiredly and Dave nodded then turned back to Caroline.

"I hope you feel better soon." Dave wished with real concern.

"Thank you." Caroline replied genuinely then Dave left.

"Your heart stopped beating, Caroline. You _died_. Can't you see why I'm taking this stance?" Liz probed sadly.

"No. I can't." Caroline denied surprising Liz.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"The council gave a human man a compass to track down _vampires_. A man with no experience of hunting _anything _let alone a supernatural creature. It was ridiculously stupid to send him out alone in the woods in the first place. He's a TV personality, for God's sake. You're taking out the council's stupid decision on Logan. You're taking out _my _stupid decision to go into the woods alone at night out on Logan. Give the guy a break. It could just have easily happened to _anyone else _in the same situation." Caroline retorted annoyed and Liz was stunned by her daughter sounding so rational and adult when she was normally such a ditz. "And don't let this be reported on the news either." She added.

"It's going to be reported that you were shot, they just aren't going to say that it was by Logan." Liz admitted and Caroline deadpanned at her – she seriously didn't want it on the _news_!

"Why are they reporting it at _all_?" Caroline questioned aggravated.

"Someone blabbed. I couldn't stop that part but I could stop the shooter from being reported." Liz answered and Caroline sighed.

"Well, this is just _dandy_." Caroline muttered. "I want to be discharged." She advised and Liz's jaw dropped.

"You were shot _last night_, Caroline." Liz said to her in disbelief.

"I don't care. I want to go home." Caroline replied crossing her arms over her chest – it really hurt to do that but she didn't let it show because she was trying to prove a point.

"Liz, you know I told you that I hunted vampires before?" Damon asked Liz who nodded. "Vampire blood heals humans." He disclosed and Liz looked visibly surprised.

"Where are you going with this?" Liz tested.

"If I can find the vampire and use a vervain dart to incapacitate said vampire, I can take some of his or her blood and give it to Caroline so that she'll heal." Damon clarified and Liz stared at him as she thought about that.

"That would be dangerous, Damon." Caroline said for show.

"It would be worth it to get you the blood. Your liver could become infected as could the surrounding organs, you'll be left with a huge scar and it'll take you weeks and weeks to heal naturally. You could have tons of problems… maybe even _permanent _damage from the wound." Damon responded hoping that saying all of that would get Liz to agree.

"So… how quickly would she heal from that?" Liz examined.

"If I can get enough of the blood, it would heal her _completely _in minutes." Damon explained and Liz's jaw dropped at the thought of that.

"Are you _serious_?" Liz asked shocked.

"Yes. That's why I think it's such a good idea." Damon replied and Liz mulled that over.

"But what about the fact that everyone knows?" Caroline asked.

"You'd just have to go through the motions, walk slowly when you're in public, take a couple of weeks off school, wear a fake bandage…" Damon elucidated. "But you wouldn't have _any _potentially life-threatening after-effects from the gunshot." He added.

"Wouldn't that make her a vampire?" Liz tested.

"No, you have to die with vampire blood in your body to become a vampire." Damon responded.

"Then if you're up for hunting down the vampire, I'm for it." Liz accepted.

"Then I will." Damon agreed.

"Damon, be careful." Caroline willed.

"Do you want back-up?" Liz asked.

"We can't have anyone knowing about this, Liz." Damon disagreed. "They'll want to know why I'm taking vampire blood."

"Good point." Liz conceded.

"Take Stefan." Caroline encouraged surprising Liz.

"Stefan knows about it?" Liz asked startled.

"Stefan can hunt vampires too." Caroline piped.

"Alright." Damon agreed reluctantly because his broody little brother's help would be handy.

* * *

That night, Stefan and Damon were hidden in the shadows across from the motel and they watched. It wasn't long until they saw Annabelle leave the motel room and take off. They sped across the street to the door she left through and listened. They could hear someone moving around inside the room, so Damon grabbed the handle and opened it then the two of them darted into the room. The guy they saw was a guy they recognized from 1864 called Noah. Stefan sped behind him and grabbed his arms then Damon staked him. They took off with the dead vampire straight back to the boarding house because they weren't taking any chances that Annabelle would catch them since she was stronger than them.

Damon called Liz and told her that he'd been successful. She wanted to see the body, so after he hung up, he slit his wrist and let his blood pour into a thermos. He was planning to give Caroline _a lot _of blood to heal her, so he let it fill up the thermos then he headed to the hospital. Liz joined him in the parking lot, Damon lifted up the door to the trunk and she saw the greyed vampire and thanked him again for helping to keep the town safe. He held up the thermos and she told him that she was impressed and she really _was_.

They headed up to Caroline's room and Liz had managed to get Caroline's release organised. She was wheeled down to the car in a wheelchair then Damon helped her into the backseat of his car. Liz got in beside her to help her stay comfortable then Damon drove them back to Liz's house very slowly so that any bumps in the road wouldn't hurt Caroline.

When they got to the house, Damon picked her up and carried her into the house after Liz opened the door then he took her down to her bedroom and gently set her down on her bed. Liz didn't want her drinking the blood, so she'd managed to get syringes from the hospital so that the blood could be administered to her that way. Damon filled up a syringe from the thermos then carefully slid the needle into Caroline's arm because Liz didn't think that she could stick a needle in her daughter then he pushed the blood into her body. Liz removed the dressing from Caroline's stomach and watched the wound carefully. Damon filled another syringe and repeated the process over and over.

After four full syringes of blood, Liz was shocked when she saw the wound healing before her eyes. It took seven syringes to completely heal her and Liz was thoroughly amazed that Caroline felt _no _pain at _all_ when she'd been _shot _the night before. Liz insisted that the next day she have more just to be on the safe side and put the thermos in the fridge. Damon left to get rid of the vampire and Liz went to bed knowing that her daughter was safe and wouldn't have any after affects from the shooting. She was so grateful that Damon had put himself at risk to heal her daughter – sure, she didn't know that it was Damon's blood that healed her, but she was grateful nonetheless.

* * *

Liz went to work the next day as Damon promised to make sure that Caroline was okay. He was there the following morning before she even left for work – but Caroline was on her feet and totally fine (Liz was still shocked that it had worked!). After Liz left for work, Damon and Caroline sat on the couch with cups of coffee watching the TV.

"Did Jenna and Jeremy still go over to the boarding house last night?" Caroline queried.

"Yeah, though they ordered pizza since Zack can't cook to save himself." Damon replied amused.

"Guess I don't have to do you in my uniform then." Caroline teased and his face fell.

"No." Damon whined. "You can't do that to me." He complained and she giggled at him being silly.

"What happened when they went over?" Caroline inquired.

"Apparently Jeremy played video games with Stefan and Jenna spent the whole evening talking to Zack." Damon answered and Caroline grinned.

"That's great." She said pleased and he looked at her suspiciously for her reaction.

"_That's _the real reason you did that isn't it?" Damon asked. "You're trying to set Zack and Jenna up." He concluded.

"Guilty." She chirped and he laughed at her admitting it so bluntly.

"Why?" Damon questioned charmed by the little blonde.

"Because Jenna's a nice person who deserves a nice guy like Zack. Logan cheated on her and in my time, she gave him another chance. That's _so _not happening this time." Caroline rambled and he chuckled.

"I thought that you had other things to worry about besides the trivial?" Damon teased.

"I _always _have time for matchmaking." Caroline winked and he snickered. "Besides, can you imagine? A teeny tiny Salvatore running around? Wouldn't it just be the most darling thing ever?" Caroline beamed and Damon shook with laughter at how _ecstatic _she looked about the thought of that.

"If you haven't noticed, Zack isn't exactly bachelor of the year." Damon smirked. "The babies wouldn't be particularly blessed in the looks department." He countered and she shrugged.

"Well, your dad wasn't either, but look how you turned out." Caroline said mischievously and Damon laughed in surprise that she would say that.

"Ah, but my mother was beautiful." Damon pointed out.

"Do you look like your mother?" Caroline probed.

"No, why?" Damon asked and she giggled.

"Well your point's kind of moot then, isn't it?" Caroline joked and he chortled at her quick response.

"Yeah, I guess." Damon accepted entertained.

"Who _do _you look like then? I think Stefan looks like Giuseppe." Caroline commented and he nodded his agreement though he was a little surprised that she knew what his father looked like.

"I look like Giuseppe's mother and my mother's brother." Damon answered. "My grandmother had the same hair and eyes as me but my face is very similar to my mother's brother." He revealed and she thought about that then she remembered something that she'd been wondering for a while.

"What does Zack _do_?" Caroline queried and he chuckled.

"You want the truth?" Damon smirked.

"Yes." Caroline nodded.

"I have no fucking idea." Damon replied and she laughed loudly then kissed his cheek.

"At least you're honest." She giggled and he winked at her.

* * *

"I need to go to the carwash." Caroline declared to Damon seriously just before lunch time.

"You can't. As far as people know, you were shot two nights ago." Damon replied like she was crazy.

"But it won't go right." Caroline complained and he chuckled.

"You're just going to have to hand over the control to someone else." Damon teased and she scowled at him which highly amused him because he gathered that she was always in charge of things like that and it really bothered her that it might not go as planned because she wouldn't be there to bully everyone into following orders.

* * *

At just after 12.30pm, there was a knock on the front door. Caroline lay down on the couch and covered herself with a blanket since she was supposed to be hurt while Damon went to the door. He opened it and found Bonnie and Stefan there.

"Who is it?" Caroline queried.

"Bonnie and Stefan." Damon responded.

"Come in, both of you." Caroline invited then Stefan and Bonnie walked into the living room.

"Oh, Care! Are you okay? I've tried to call you like a million times, but your phone is off. I've been so worried!" Bonnie said concerned as she kneeled down in front of her.

"I'm fine, Bon." Caroline smiled, touched by her friend's concern.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"I was in the woods then this mugger shot me, took my bag then ran away." Caroline lied. That was the story that was being told to everyone – she'd tell Bonnie the truth later.

"That must have been so awful." Bonnie said fearfully with wide innocent eyes. Caroline felt really bad at the fact Bonnie would soon lose that innocence – she thought that it was tragic, in all honesty.

"Yeah, it wasn't pleasant." Caroline agreed.

"Are you on pain killers?" Stefan asked for show.

"Mild ones. I didn't want anything that would make me high or sleepy." Caroline lied.

"What about the car wash?" Stefan questioned.

"Bonnie's in charge." Caroline grinned at her friend.

"Do I have to?" Bonnie complained.

"Well, you don't have to be in charge if you don't want to be, but yes, you have to go as do you, Stefan." She directed and Damon was highly amused by her bossing them around. "Elena's sick and I'm… incapacitated." Caroline added and Damon chuckled at her choice of adjective.

"Incapacitated doesn't quite cover it, princess." Damon smirked and Caroline rolled her eyes at him nit-picking.

"Yeah, yeah." Caroline grumbled because she was _so _bored sitting in the house already.

"Are you taking care of Caroline?" Stefan asked Damon but before he could reply…

"I am so glad that you asked that, Stefan." Caroline smiled mischievously and Damon chuckled at her expression. "Damon was just about to be the _best _boyfriend _ever_ and go down to Subway for me, weren't you, sweetie?" Caroline smiled innocently and the three of them laughed at her fake-innocent expression. Stefan was highly entertained by her bossing Damon around.

"Why not?" Damon accepted amused and she grinned at him.

"Deal's back on." She winked at him and his eyes widened.

"Really?" He grinned like a kid on Christmas which highly amused her.

"Mmhmm." She smirked.

"What do you want then?" Damon snickered – he was _really _looking forward to that.

"A foot long Italian herbs and cheese sub filled with Buffalo chicken, double cheddar cheese, black olives, peppers and honey mustard sauce with a drink and potato chips to make it a meal." She grinned and they laughed loudly at her huge order.

"Are you eating for four?" Bonnie teased and they chuckled.

"No, I just haven't had a real meal since Monday at lunch time and I'm _starving_." Caroline countered and Damon winced knowing that she hadn't eaten dinner that day because of their fight.

"That sucks, Care." Bonnie said rubbing her arm softly with affection.

"Yeah, but the sub will make up for it." Caroline teased and they sniggered at the 'cute' face she was making at Damon.

"I'll be back." Damon said amused then left the house.

"I can't believe that he actually _went_." Stefan chuckled in disbelief.

"Why?" Bonnie asked curiously because she obviously didn't know Damon yet.

"Because he's a dick." Stefan stated frankly and Caroline and Bonnie laughed at Stefan being so uncharacteristically blunt.

"That's true." Caroline giggled.

"Then why are you dating him?" Bonnie questioned Caroline tickled.

"I have no idea." Caroline mumbled with a sigh and Stefan laughed loudly at her reaction.

"You must have a reason." Bonnie pushed because she saw the way that Caroline looked at Damon and it was obvious to her that the blonde was _very _into him – so, she couldn't understand why Caroline clearly didn't want to admit her feelings.

"Fine. It's because he has magical powers in bed." Caroline smirked and the two of them laughed loudly.

"You slept with him?" Bonnie asked wide-eyed.

"Oh, yeah." Caroline winked.

"You only just met him." Bonnie stated.

"Feels like forever, trust me." Caroline retorted dryly and Stefan was shaking with laughter at the blunt blonde.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Bonnie and Stefan were in hysterics at the memories.

"What's so funny?" Damon asked sceptically as he knew that his past-self had just left the house.

"Caroline's talking about you… And it's hilarious." Bonnie chortled.

"Saying what?" Damon cocked an eyebrow – he was a bit worried that she was taking his 'play along' request literally and was faking it with his past-self.

"Past-Bonnie chastised her for sleeping with you so fast because you only just met and Caroline said, 'feels like forever, trust me'." Stefan repeated amused impersonating Caroline's dry tone which made Elena laugh – Damon just rolled his eyes.

"She also said that she's only with your past-self because he has magical powers in bed." Bonnie shook with laughter and Damon chuckled amused.

Though, internally, he was really nervous that that was all it was to her because _he _was rapidly falling for her…

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think :)


	16. Sunshine

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Sorry this took so long! Hope you enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to **Damon's Vampire Barbie **for being my 500th reviewer! You asked for some Stefan/Caroline friendship, so I wrote an extra scene in for you :) Hope you like it!

* * *

Restart

Chapter 16

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Damon left to go feed after the Sheriff got home, so Caroline went down to her room and put her phone on and plugged it into the charger. It wasn't long before Bonnie called.

"Hello?" Caroline answered.

"_It's future Bonnie. Why the hell was your phone off? I've been trying to call you since Monday night! We've been so worried! Are you okay? Your body greyed, for God's sake! What the hell happened? I'm so glad you're okay!_" Bonnie rambled and Caroline couldn't help a chuckle.

"And everyone thinks that _I _talk a lot." Caroline quipped and she heard Stefan, Elena and Damon laugh a little in the background. "I'm fine. Damon gave me blood. It's all good, stop worrying so much." Caroline waved off her concern even though the witch couldn't see. "Did this time's Bonnie set the water on fire?"

"_Yeah, my past-self is with my Grams at the moment._" Bonnie agreed.

"Good, well the crystal's been destroyed, so there won't be an Emily possession." Caroline noted.

"_Wait, what do you mean?_" Bonnie asked and Caroline sighed.

"The crystal that you wore with the Halloween outfit." Caroline reminded.

"_Yeah, Care, I know what crystal, I just mean, what do you mean it's destroyed?_" Bonnie clarified.

"Oh. On the first day I went and got it from the Lockwood's and took it over to your Grams and she destroyed it." Caroline advised.

"_Oh._" Bonnie said surprised. "_Does Damon know that you did that?_" She tested.

"No." Caroline negated. "By the way, did you get the white oak wood?" She remembered.

"_No, where did you put it?_" Bonnie examined.

"In a shed thing. Your Damon told me to put it there." Caroline advised.

"_He just left to go look._" Bonnie stated. "_Now that he's gone… what is the deal you have with past-Damon?_" Bonnie asked nosily with amusement and Caroline laughed.

"He wants me to do him in my cheerleading uniform." Caroline admitted amused and Bonnie, Stefan and Elena laughed loudly.

"_That's so funny._" Stefan remarked in the background.

"_Are you going to?_" Bonnie laughed.

"Why the hell not?" Caroline joked and they chortled.

"_That's it?_" Bonnie asked.

"_Mmhmm._" Caroline heard Damon reply, so he was clearly back with the plank already.

"_That's great, Care._" Bonnie noted pleased.

"Good. By the way, I thought of something, can't you just send Damon back in this time as well?" Caroline requested surprising all of them.

"_Why?_" Bonnie asked sceptically.

"Because then I don't have to explain everything all the time or have to remember everything by myself." Caroline lied and they all knew it – they knew that it was so the romance with past-Damon would stop. Damon was internally kind of hurt but he didn't say anything.

"_I can't, Care. It's taking me continual magic to keep you in the past. I couldn't do it with two of you._" Bonnie disclosed apologetically and Caroline sighed.

"Fine." Caroline accepted. "Send me texts with details and get Elena to send me picture of Ric with people." She bid.

"_Okay, will do._" Bonnie agreed

"Cool. Speak to you later." Caroline grumped then hung up. "This sucks." She muttered to herself.

* * *

Elena went back to school on the Thursday as she was really doing well. Stefan promised to keep an eye on her anyway and since they were in all of the same classes, that wouldn't be an issue. On the Thursday after school, they went straight over to Caroline's after the school day was over. Caroline heard the knock and peeked out of the window to see who it was and was relieved to see Stefan and Elena as she hadn't wanted to have to deal with any school people as several people had showed up to see her, bring her chocolates and flowers – she thought that it was sweet of them but it made her feel bad considering she wasn't hurt anymore. She opened the door and gave them a smile.

"Hey, come in, both of you." She invited and they stepped inside then Elena gave her a hug.

"Oh, God, I've been going out of my mind with worry all week." Elena stated with watery eyes and a small sniff and Caroline giggled.

"I'm okay, Elena. Don't worry." Caroline soothed then Caroline pulled away. "How was your first day as a vampire?" She inquired.

"Good." Elena replied pleased because she hadn't found it as difficult to be around humans as she'd expected. "I only came across one bleeding person and I just stayed really calm and my face didn't even change." She revealed and Caroline grinned at her.

"That's great. I'm really proud of you." Caroline said delighted and it was obvious that Elena was happy about Caroline's reaction. "Come on in." She nodded her head to the direction of living room and the three of them went in and sat down. "Have you been doing the drops?" She asked Stefan who nodded.

"I've just been drinking the last couple of drops out of the glasses that Elena has been using. Just the very last drop." Stefan assured and Caroline smiled.

"And? How are you finding it?" She questioned.

"It's hard but the first drop was way harder than like this morning's." Stefan divulged and Caroline nodded.

"Good. I'm proud of you too." Caroline smiled and they both chuckled – Stefan was surprised at just how much that meant to him. "But bagged blood isn't the same." She pointed out.

"Damon was pissed the last time." Stefan reminded her.

"Yes, and he can be as pissed as he wants. It's _my _blood." Caroline countered and Stefan nodded slightly because he really did want her blood again even though he was sure that Damon would go mental again. "Good." Caroline approved then disappeared for a minute and came back with a needle and band aid. "Stay calm, sweetie." She said to Elena who started doing her breathing and relaxed herself further. Caroline pricked her finger and Stefan held his hand out. She squeezed her finger to allow a large drop to form and this time she let five drops accumulate on the top of his hand. "There you go." Caroline encouraged while she fitted the band aid and Stefan licked it and closed his eyes in pleasure.

"That was easier than the first one too. I don't feel the automatic need to go hunt this time." Stefan admitted and she smiled.

"It'll get easier every day. I know it's going super slowly, but once you're used to it, it'll be worth it." Caroline soothed and he gave her a nod.

"Thank you for helping me." Stefan said sincerely.

"That's what friends do." Caroline winked at him and he cracked a smile that she considered him a friend because he really liked her. "But I'm getting seriously bored of sitting in this house. Any chance you'd totally let me take over your back yard on Saturday to sunbathe since I can't be seen in public?" Caroline asked Stefan amused and they both laughed.

"Sure." Stefan agreed contented because he really liked spending time with her.

* * *

They left a short while later and Caroline went to lie in her room on her bed. She was busy thinking over the past in the first time line to see if she'd missed anything when Damon climbed into her room through her window.

"Afternoon, Mr Salvatore." Caroline smirked and he chuckled at the greeting then flopped down beside her.

"Afternoon, Miss Forbes." He replied kissing her cheek. He took her hand then felt something and pulled her hand up to see a bandage on her finger and he frowned. "Stefan was here?" He tested her cocking an eyebrow and she sighed.

"Are you seriously going there again?" Caroline asked deadpan.

"No, but why _you_? Can't he have the stupid drops from the bagged crap?" Damon questioned annoyed.

"Because the fresh stuff is harder to control than the bagged stuff and what other human is going to give him drops every day? Zack's blood is probably so full of vervain that a drop would knock him out." Caroline retorted and he couldn't help a small chuckle at that.

"Probably." Damon agreed. "Doesn't mean that I have to like it." He grumbled.

"You regularly take several mouthfuls from me when we have sex, it's hardly like it's the same thing, Damon." She pointed out and he sighed.

"Fine." He mumbled and she smirked at his little mood, _and _the fact he was accepting it without a fight after the last time she told him off about it. "When are you going to turn?" He complained.

"I wanted to talk to you about that, actually." She started and he nodded for her to continue. "I was thinking that I would go get eggs frozen first." She admitted surprising him.

"That's a good idea." He agreed – internally, she was _shocked _that Damon would be encouraging with that. "You want me to compel a clinic to do it for you?" He offered.

"You would?" She smiled and he nodded. She rolled on top of him and he smirked. She pecked him a kiss on the lips then looked at his face where he lay underneath her. "You're a darling, you know that?" She said fondly and he chuckled at the thought of that because it was ridiculous – despite the fact that her saying that gave him butterflies.

"Hardly." He smirked then pulled her down to him and kissed her heatedly then rolled them over so that he was on top and he looked at her curiously.

"What?" She examined, seeing his contemplative expression.

"Are you going to go hunting with me when you turn?" He queried and she knew that he wanted that. She knew that he wanted her to accept that side of being a vampire and she wasn't going to deny him that. She wasn't going to deny herself that either.

"Do I look like Stefan?" She smirked and he smiled.

"Is that a yes?" He tested and she nodded.

"I don't deny my nature as a vampire." She admitted and he grinned at her reaction.

"Good." He said pleased.

"You can't wait, huh?" She teased and he snickered.

"That obvious?" He smirked.

"No, I just get it." She admitted and he cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" He pushed.

"I dated a human after I turned and it just sucked having to only be half of myself." She elaborated.

"I don't feel that way with you, though." He countered. "You _are _a vampire, you just don't have fangs at the moment." He smirked and she giggled.

"That's true. Future Bonnie told me that a glitch happened and I'm still mentally a vampire. I still have enhanced emotion, vampire instincts and a thirst for blood… I'm just trapped in a human body." She explained surprising him, though that explained a hell of a lot.

"Kind of makes sense what with you biting me back and everything." He winked and she tittered because it was kind of embarrassing to sit and talk about it.

"That and to be honest, the smell of blood still makes me ridiculously hungry." She mumbled annoyed and he snickered.

"You really want to turn back, don't you?" He checked because he really didn't want to turn her against her will and she nodded.

"There's no doubt about that. I just… maybe in ten years, I might want kids and I won't be able to, so here's my chance to provide that possibility." She explained and he nodded because he did understand that.

"And what if you're still with _me _in ten years?" He smirked and she looked surprised that he would even consider that a possibility.

"You don't think you'll get bored before that?" She teased and he chuckled in disbelief because she was a ridiculous little human/vampire.

"Is it possible to be _bored _around you? You're so random that I can never anticipate the next thing you're going to say or do." He joked and she giggled.

"You know what I mean." She said and he nodded.

"I don't see that happening. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Damon admitted and she blinked in surprise that he would say something that sweet.

"You think so?" She asked sceptically and he nodded.

"No doubt." He confirmed with conviction. "Why do you think I want to keep you?" He asked softly and she smiled and kissed him.

"I want to keep you too." She agreed and he smiled.

"You still haven't answered my question." He smirked.

"Which one?" She asked amused.

"What if you're still with me in ten years?" He probed and she chuckled and shrugged.

"Well, if Bonnie can send me back in time, maybe she can send you to the 1800s for five minutes just to jack off in a cup." She winked and he laughed loudly at the blunt little blonde.

"That's so funny." He replied with amusement.

"But, sweetie, you're getting _slightly _ahead of yourself." She teased and he sniggered.

"I can't help it." He responded and her stomach fluttered – she _so _wished that this was how it went the first time around. She felt like she was going to miss this Damon terribly.

* * *

On the Saturday morning, Caroline was getting ready to go over to the boarding house as she was hanging out with Stefan and Elena. She heard a knock on her open bedroom door and saw her mother there looking mildly concerned.

"Hey, what's up?" Caroline examined and the Sheriff sighed.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Damon." Liz observed and Caroline nodded.

"Does it bother you?" Caroline tested sceptically as her mother wasn't one to usually get involved in her personal life.

"A little. He's older than you and nobody really knows that much about him." Liz disclosed.

"Where's this coming from? You know I've been seeing him for the past two weeks." Caroline pointed out.

"Well, Logan showed up at the council meeting last night and Damon knocked him out." Liz replied and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Broke his nose and jaw." Liz nodded and Caroline felt like she was going to fall over in shock.

"What the hell did the other council members say?" Caroline gasped.

"Two of them pulled Damon outside and told him to go home and cool off. They're not particularly mad about it considering they get it. The rest of them told Logan that he's off the council since he technically _killed _you." Liz explained and Caroline was just _stunned_.

"Oh for God's sake." Caroline muttered. "I'll talk to Damon." She assured.

"Just… be careful, sweetheart. It's obvious to everyone that he's really attached to you already." Liz advised.

"I'll be careful." Caroline promised.

* * *

Caroline drove over to the boarding house, parked, grabbed her stuff then walked around the house to the back garden and saw that Stefan was there already sitting on a towel.

"Morning." Caroline greeted and he looked up at her with a smile.

"Hey." Stefan greeted back happy to see her.

"Where's Elena?" Caroline asked.

"Making 'summery' cocktails." Stefan replied using air quotations and Caroline giggled.

"Ooh, excellent." She replied pleased and he chuckled then she set down the towel next to him and sat down. "You know your crazy ass big brother punched Logan Fell at the council meeting last night?" She said and Stefan blinked in surprise.

"That's all?" Stefan queried and Caroline cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Meaning?" She tested.

"Meaning that I was _positive _that Logan would turn up dead." Stefan clarified and she rolled her eyes.

"He's being dramatic." Caroline mumbled and he snickered.

"No, he's really into you already." Stefan pointed out and she sighed sadly. "Why aren't you happy about that?" He queried concerned.

"Because he's not like this in future." Caroline stated softly.

"What's he like?" Stefan pushed and she realised that Damon could be anywhere, so it was probably best not to talk about him with Stefan.

"Doesn't matter. What are we doing today?" Caroline queried and Stefan gave her an understanding look, knowing that she clearly didn't want to talk about Damon.

"You wanted to relax in the sunshine, right?" Stefan smiled and she giggled.

"I do." She agreed.

* * *

In the early afternoon, Damon wandered into the kitchen and was surprised to see Elena in a red bikini top, white shorts, her hair up and sunglasses on her head making a jug of obviously fruity cocktail.

"What are you doing?" Damon queried sceptically.

"Making summery cocktails for me and Care. Stefan's already said that he doesn't want any. Oh, well, his loss." She quipped and Damon chuckled at her comment about Stefan.

"When's Caroline coming over?" He questioned as he didn't know about this little hang out.

"She's here already. She has been for like two hours." Elena answered and he nodded then wandered back out of the kitchen, a little confused as to why she hadn't told him about it for one, and also why she hadn't come up to his room to say hello. Damon went to the back door and looked out to see Caroline in a blue bikini top, purple denim short shorts with her hair in pigtails sitting next to Stefan on a towel and the two of them were laughing about something – Damon was instantly a little pissed because they were sitting really close and Stefan was just in swim trunks. He knew that she'd be annoyed if he made a big deal out of it, but he _had _to get this interaction to stop _immediately_.

"Drunk already?" Damon asked and her head turned to look at him and she smiled.

"Hey! Not _drunk _exactly, but tipsy." Caroline answered in a jolly way which made him smirk.

"Since when don't you come say hi?" Damon asked amused and she giggled.

"It's supposed to be a 'hanging out with friends' thing. I'm _always _with you." She winked and he snickered. "Oh and Logan Fell?" She deadpanned and he laughed a little at the fact she _knew _about that.

"The idiot is still breathing." Damon countered.

"He didn't mean it, Damon." Caroline pushed softly and he shrugged.

"Still doesn't mean that he gets to _shoot _you and walk away from it without a scratch." Damon dismissed and Stefan chuckled at his smitten brother while Caroline rolled her eyes. "Besides, I was going to kill him. This was just a punch." Damon remarked and she smirked.

"Your restraint astonishes me." Caroline joked and Stefan and Damon laughed loudly at the blunt blonde.

"I'll show you restraint." Damon quipped then in a blink she was over his shoulder with a squeal and they were blurring up to his room while Stefan rolled his eyes at his silly brother...

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think :) Oh and I'm really excited, I've been nominated for an Energize W.I.P Award for the Vampire Diaries category. A lot of great stories & authors have been nominated, you should check it out and see if any of your favourite stories or authors are listed and vote for them :) I'm going to be voting for **dutchessofdisaster **in the slash category because that Damon/Alaric story is _awesome_ and **The Green Eyed Cat **in the motivational reviewer category because she's a star! :D Though, the sad thing is that it's mainly Delena stories that have been nominated in the same category as I'm in, would be nice if more Daroline stories were nominated!


	17. Former Future Lover

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: For those of you who asked for the link to vote for the Energize W.I.P. Awards, there's a link on my profile :) Thanks so much for your support! Dutchessofdisaster is a nominee in the slash category and The Green Eyed Cat is a nominee in the reviewer category, if you go on, make sure and vote for them because they're both amazing! Only two days left to vote!

Also, several people asked me for a snippet of how future-Damon is feeling, so you'll get that in this chapter ;)

Hope you like it!

* * *

Restart

Chapter 17

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Caroline was paired up with Tyler in her last class of the day on Tuesday afternoon. She'd accidentally slipped up and talked about things that she knew he liked, just because she kind of wanted to be his friend, despite the fact that he was going out with Vicki and still taking drugs. At first, Tyler seemed to be kind of bored, sure, he liked Caroline but it was just Caroline, so it was no big deal... Then they started properly talking and it was obvious after a short while that Tyler was really enjoying her company. Caroline had forgotten how easy he was to talk to.

After class, they walked out of the building together slowly as people still thought that Caroline had her wound. When they got out of the building, Tyler asked her if she wanted to go get a Grill burger with him – she couldn't stop herself from saying yes, so instead of getting a ride with Bonnie, she got into Tyler's car, which visibly surprised a lot of people who'd been watching.

They sat in a booth when they got there and continued chatting and laughing as they ordered drinks and food. Damon had been wondering where she was, so when he happened to walk past the Grill later that evening and saw Caroline at the table with Tyler, he felt his heart sink a little when he saw the huge grin on her face. But, instead of going in to say hello, he went back to the boarding house to sulk.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Damon poured himself a large drink and disappeared into the library because he needed some time alone. She was cultivating a relationship with Tyler and he felt a little desolate at the thought because he knew that she'd felt for Tyler and he wondered if it was Tyler that she really wanted. His feelings for her kept deepening every time Caroline spent time with his past-self and he didn't know what to do about it.

Because of the new time line, his feelings for Elena were non-existent. He was happy for that because unlike his past-self who didn't care about Elena at all, he now only cared about her as a friend. He didn't see her in a romantic way at all anymore.

No, his thoughts were now consumed with blonde hair, creamy skin and sapphire blue eyes. His past-self couldn't keep her off of his mind and neither could he. She was so interesting and fun and sexy and wonderful… He felt like such an idiot for not seeing it sooner.

He only felt worse because he knew that Caroline thought that she'd come back to the future and he'd still be a dick to her. He wanted to tell her that he wouldn't be. That he'd do anything to make his dreadful past behaviour up to her. That he wanted her so badly.

Damon wanted to explain that his past-self _was _him. He wanted to tell her that every feeling that his past-self had, he had too. He couldn't wait for her to get back to the future because he was going to do his best to prove to her that he meant it, that he wanted her, that he'd do anything for her…

Damon wanted to tell her that just like his past-self, he already loved her.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Caroline was getting ready for bed that night when Damon hopped through her window.

"Hey." She greeted with a smile then kissed him.

"Going to bed?" Damon queried and she nodded.

"You want to stay?" Caroline invited surprising him a tiny bit as he hadn't stayed overnight with her at her house before.

"Alright." Damon agreed. Caroline pulled her pyjamas on and Damon stripped down to his boxers then they climbed into the bed. Once they were under the covers, Caroline put off her bedside lamp then Damon half rolled on top of her and looked down at her beautiful face. "What did you do today?" He inquired and she shot him an amused look – she gathered that he clearly knew that she'd hung out with Tyler. She thought that it was kind of funny that he was trying to act all cool and calm, like he wasn't bothered, when it was obvious that he was. Caroline thought that it might be funny to mess with him a little.

"Oh, you know, just hung out with Bonnie." Caroline lied and she saw him frown.

"Bonnie, huh?" Damon tested with mild annoyance and she giggled.

"Yeah, we went to her house and watched a movie." Caroline agreed and his eyes narrowed.

"So… just Bonnie. Nobody else." Damon stated flatly like he couldn't believe that she was lying straight to his face.

"I know that you know that I hung out with Tyler." She teased and he rolled his eyes at her totally mocking him. "Does it bother you?" She asked softly.

"Yes." Damon admitted with a nod.

"Why?" She queried surprised as she hadn't expected him to say that.

"Because you told me on the first day that you were together with him in the future." Damon answered and she'd genuinely forgotten about that. She could kind of understand now why it bothered him.

"But it took a long time to get to that point. We were just friends for a long time. Today was only a 'friends' thing. He's just a really good person and in this time the first time, he was a total dick and I'm hoping that he gets his act together." Caroline explained and he thought about that.

"You don't want to be with him?" Damon tested and she giggled.

"No, just you." Caroline assured and his stomach fluttered.

"Fine." Damon murmured and she chuckled. "What's funny?"

"That you think that you get a say in who I'm friends with." Caroline smirked and he frowned.

"I don't?" He queried.

"Nope." She shook her head. "You have the right to be pissed if I'm flirting with someone else but if it's just a friend then no, you don't." She cautioned and he rolled his eyes.

"This modern relationship, rules and etiquette crap sucks." Damon muttered and she laughed a little.

"So, are you dumping me then?" Caroline teased and he deadpanned at her.

"No, of course not." He replied like she was insane and she leaned up and kissed him.

"Will you relax? I'm not going to cheat on you or have feelings for someone else." Caroline responded.

"Okay." Damon accepted. "You're just… important to me." He confessed and she smiled.

"I know." Caroline acknowledged while running a hand down his face affectionately. "But you don't need to worry about it." She promised then kissed him.

* * *

On the Friday afternoon, Bonnie and Elena went over to see Caroline because they were going to tell Bonnie about vampires since she knew that she was a witch finally and had just over a week for that to sink in. Caroline had spoken to Sheila about it and the witch was sure that her little granddaughter was ready to know about all of it. Bonnie had taken being a witch quite well and Sheila thought that it might be easier for her to accept knowing that her friends were different too.

Not much had happened in terms of fixing the future, as Caroline was practically trapped in her house since she was meant to be healing from a gunshot wound. She'd been practically constantly online shopping with her new bank card that came in the mail for her multi-million dollar account and Damon was highly amused by the little blonde. Caroline told him that as soon as she could, she was going to split the money three ways and give a third to Elena and another third to Bonnie, but he wasn't to tell them that. Damon thought that she was really sweet for thinking of her friends like that.

He'd been with her practically 24/7 and Caroline was having major problems with the fact that she would have to go back in 74 days where there was no past-Damon that brightened up her world. It was by far the best relationship that she'd ever been in. They had fun, they laughed, they were affectionate – she really just couldn't get enough of him. She no longer cared if the Damon in the future made fun of her for falling for his past-self because spending time with him was better than doing anything else and she would remember the 100 days she'd get to spend with him forever. She was sure that she'd think of them as the best days of her life.

Caroline let Bonnie and Elena into her house then they went down to her room and sat on her bed, knowing that she needed to talk.

"So, what's going on?" Bonnie asked confused that Caroline was okay... That she wasn't walking slowly and she'd sat down on the bed with a plop instead of easing herself down on it. Caroline pulled up her top and Bonnie's eyes bugged at the sight of _no mark _on her skin from the gunshot. "But… how… you…" She stammered confused.

"We know that you're a witch, Bonnie." Elena smiled at her softly and Bonnie looked taken aback.

"How?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"We have so much to tell you." Caroline admitted.

"Go ahead." Bonnie encouraged because she was totally dying to know now.

"My mind is from the future." Caroline started and Bonnie just _stared _at her. "Your future-self sent me back in time to fix things that happened because a bunch of supernatural crap ensued and tons of people died." She explained shocking Bonnie.

"The future." Bonnie said deadpan because she really didn't believe it.

"If you don't believe me, ask your Grams. She knows." Caroline encouraged and Bonnie's jaw dropped because her Grams would never lie to her.

"How?" Bonnie practically squeaked.

"The first day that I was back here, I went to her because your future-self told me that she could read everything that happened by taking my hand and she'd be able to help me fix it all." Caroline answered and Bonnie looked shocked because she was starting to believe it.

"Maybe you should get future-Bonnie to talk to her like you did with me." Elena suggested to Caroline.

"What?" Bonnie asked shocked and Caroline sighed then stared at Bonnie.

"Future Bonnie, call me now, please." Caroline requested and Bonnie looked at her confused then seconds later Caroline's phone rang and Bonnie blinked in surprise. "Hey." Caroline answered. "Just one sec." She said then put the phone on speaker. "You're on speaker."

"_Hi, past-me._" Future Bonnie giggled and past Bonnie was startled to hear her own voice on the phone.

"Oh my God." Bonnie gasped.

"_God, Elena, I see what you mean about that being weird._" Future Bonnie remarked.

"_Don't worry, past-Bonnie, everything that Care is saying is the truth. Trust her like you always have._" They heard future Elena say and Bonnie was just frozen in shock.

"Think we broke her." Caroline quipped and past-Elena and the future versions laughed.

"No, no, it's just _seriously _weird." Past Bonnie admitted still a bit dazed.

"_It's weird for us too. But listen to me, do __**not **__be afraid of Elena._" Future Bonnie directed.

"Why would I ever be afraid of Elena?" Past Bonnie asked like her future-self was stupid.

"_Tell her, Care. I'll call back if I need to._" Future Bonnie assured then hung up.

"Man, that's still weird." Elena remarked and they snickered.

"What do you have to tell me?" Bonnie pushed.

"Elena was turned into a vampire." Caroline disclosed and Bonnie just stared at her.

"A vampire." Bonnie repeated like it was the strangest concept in the world.

"Change your face, sweetie." Caroline instructed.

"How?" Elena asked.

"Smell my wrist." Caroline held up her arm and Elena inhaled the scent of Caroline's wrist and Bonnie's jaw dropped when she saw the dark veins appear under Elena's eyes and the fangs poking out of her mouth.

"Oh my God." Bonnie gasped in shock.

"Now deep breaths." Caroline coached and Elena closed her eyes and concentrated on being calm then her face went back to normal.

"H-h-how?" Bonnie stuttered.

"We don't know who turned her. But since you know about your powers because of the car wash, we thought it was about time that you knew about this too." Caroline advised.

"How do you know about the car wash? Did Stefan tell you?" Bonnie questioned confused as she'd asked him not to repeat it.

"No, sweetie, it happened in my time line too." Caroline soothed and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"That's why you were so hell bent on me going." Bonnie realised shaken because being a witch was a huge adjustment to her psyche without having one of her best friends as a vampire and the other a visitor from the future.

"Yeah. You needed to know who you are. You're a Bennett from a powerful wiccan ancestry and we're all so proud of you." Caroline smiled.

"So… are you vampire?" Bonnie tested Caroline sceptically.

"I am in the future. I wasn't a vampire in this time, so I'm human at the moment, but I'll turn back." Caroline responded and Bonnie nodded as she thought about that.

"Who else is a vampire?" Bonnie queried.

"Stefan and Damon." Elena replied and Bonnie looked shocked as she would have guessed that for a second.

"Is that what the animal attacks are?" Bonnie examined.

"Yeah. A random vampire attacked me just over two weeks ago in an alley." Caroline agreed, choosing not to elaborate as she wasn't going to tell her that Vicki was Damon. "But I staked him." She added.

"So... not all vampires are evil?" Bonnie asked.

"No." Caroline shook her head. "You're still the same person that you were as a human, you just have to drink blood to survive. Elena's been drinking blood bags from the hospital so that she doesn't hurt anyone." She added and Bonnie gave her a smile.

"You okay, Elena?" Bonnie asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, Care and Stefan have been great helping me adjust." Elena confirmed.

"What about Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon's…_special_." Caroline said amused and Elena giggled at her chosen word.

"So, you weren't really shot?" Bonnie asked confused.

"I was but Damon gave me his blood to heal me." Caroline replied surprising Bonnie.

"So, are you actually dating Damon?" Bonnie checked.

"Yes." Caroline nodded.

"That's what you meant, when you said that you felt like you'd known him forever." Bonnie remembered.

"Yup." Caroline smirked.

"Are they dangerous?" Bonnie asked them hesitantly.

"All vampires have the potential to be dangerous." Caroline admitted. "But Damon and Stefan wouldn't ever hurt you." She promised and Bonnie nodded. "I have a picture of your future-self with each of them if you want to look."

"Please." Bonnie accepted and Caroline went into her phone and showed her the two pictures and she was surprised at her future-self hugging into both of them. "So, we're friends?" She queried.

"Yes." Caroline confirmed even though it was a _slight _exaggeration.

"This is weird." Bonnie blurted and they both snickered.

"So weird." Caroline agreed and they chortled. Just then Damon hopped in her window startling Bonnie and Elena.

"Ladies." Damon smirked, his eyes instantly locking on Caroline as always.

"What's up?" Caroline smiled pleased as always to see him.

"Had a little visit from Annabelle." Damon disclosed and Caroline sighed.

"What does she want?" Caroline muttered as that wasn't part of the plan.

"Help with opening the tomb since her two stupid comrades are dead." Damon smirked.

"Please tell me that you played along." Caroline said and Damon smiled at her deviously.

"Not exactly." Damon replied amused and she chuckled and rolled her eyes at his expression, knowing that he'd done something stupid.

"What'd you do?" Caroline inquired amusing Bonnie and Elena at her instant assumption.

"Told her to buzz off." Damon smirked and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What does she want?" Caroline tested.

"The Gilbert journals." He answered surprising Elena because she didn't know about any journals.

"I know what she's looking for. She's looking for Emily's Grimoire." Caroline revealed.

"Who's Emily?" Bonnie asked.

"Your ancestor. She lived in the 1800s." Caroline explained.

"Do you know where it is?" Elena inquired.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded. "I need to get it and give it to Sheila." She said in contemplation.

"Well, where is it?" Damon asked.

"Giuseppe's grave." Caroline replied surprising Damon.

"Of course it is." Damon snarked. "What a douche. Literally taking his secrets to the grave." Damon rolled his eyes and Caroline giggled at his snarky tone.

"Who's Giuseppe?" Elena enquired.

"My father." Damon responded.

"Hold on just a minute." Bonnie said shocked. "You… you… the 1800s?" Bonnie interrogated in disbelief.

"I thought that you were going to tell her?" Damon asked Caroline confused and she rolled her eyes.

"That's what we were just in the middle of doing when you hopped in." Caroline retorted and he snickered at her cheeky tone.

"Alright, princess. I'll go dig up the old man's grave." Damon winked then was gone in a blink and Bonnie was just gaping at the spot where he just _disappeared_.

"Talk, Forbes." Bonnie instructed seriously.

* * *

Damon knocked on Sheila's door and she was surprised to see him when she opened.

"Hello, Damon." She greeted.

"Sheila." He smirked. "Delivery." He added then held out the Grimoire to her and she looked surprised then took the book.

"Thank you." She acknowledged and he nodded. "You still have no interest in opening it?" She tested and he shook his head.

"None." He assured and she gave him a smile in understanding.

"Your humanity has returned to you." She noticed and he shrugged.

"Happens when you're around the most amazing girl ever." Damon smirked and she snickered.

"Caroline has you under her spell?" Sheila asked and he chuckled.

"Well and truly." He agreed and she smiled.

"Good, I'm glad." She replied. "Are you getting along with Stefan now?" She probed and he shrugged.

"Better than before, but I'm sure that'll take a while." He detailed and she nodded.

"That's good. Time heals all." She added.

"Let's hope so." He quipped and she smiled. "You should probably expect a visit from Bonnie later. Caroline's filling her in at the moment."

"I see. Alright, I will be prepared. Is Caroline telling her _everything_?" Sheila asked.

"I presume so." He nodded.

"I heard about the gunshot. Is she alright?" Sheila enquired as she hadn't seen Caroline, only spoken to her on the phone and Caroline dismissed her concern. Sheila thought that Damon would no doubt give it to her straight.

"I healed her. She's fine." Damon confirmed and she smiled.

"When you see Caroline next, will pass on a message that I wish to speak to her soon?" She asked.

"Sure." Damon agreed.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think :)


	18. Cutie Pie With Fangs

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who voted for the Energize WIP Awards :) Oh and I spell it 'Zack' instead because that's my little boy's name. So, you can stop telling me that I spelled it wrong because it was on purpose.

On a side note, dutchessofdisaster updated on Sunday and I was in peals of laughter at this little section and I just had to share it:

* * *

**"I've never eaten goose," Ben says, suspiciously eyeing his plate.**

**"You should. Think of it as aversion therapy." Alaric laughs, and turns to Damon. "He's afraid of geese."**

**"No," Ben says, pointing his fork at Alaric, and then at Damon. "I dislike them. And they dislike me. There's a mutual dislike thing. They see me, they chase me. All over the world, when geese hatch from their satanic little eggs, they're shown a photograph of me, so if they ever see me, they chase me."**

So funny! Wish I'd thought of it!

* * *

Restart

Chapter 18

* * *

Caroline explained as much as she could to Bonnie. She told her about the original timeline, she told her about why she was sent back, she explained how things needed to be changed and Bonnie listened intently. Bonnie was still recovering from the shock that she was actually speaking to her best friend from the _future _and that vampires were real. She'd never thought that possible.

After dark on the Friday night, Caroline and Damon were walking into the boarding house. Stefan and Elena were sitting on the couches and Zack was pouring himself a drink, though the new couple hadn't noticed those sitting inside as they were too wrapped up in their conversation.

"I'm not playing naked Twister with you." Caroline muttered to Damon just as they walked in the door.

"Naked darts?" Damon smirked.

"No." She denied.

"Naked pool?" Caroline giggled at him being stupid.

"No." She denied.

"Naked…"

"Damon." Caroline cut him off. "I'm not playing any games naked, so drop it." Caroline instructed and Stefan, Zack and Elena burst into laughter and Caroline blushed finally seeing them. She was a little embarrassed because it would mean that the future versions would remember this particular conversation too.

"Naked _darts_?" Stefan teased shaking with laughter.

"Shut up, Stefan." Caroline deadpanned and they only laughed louder.

"She's being a buzz-kill." Damon quipped while wandering over to the drinks cart – he wasn't the least bit embarrassed. He was Damon Salvatore – their opinions didn't remotely matter to him.

"Yes, well if you don't stop with the crap then your new girlfriend will be your _hand_." Caroline retorted and they all laughed loudly at that including Damon.

"I don't think so. You'd totally miss me, princess." Damon winked at her and she smirked. Zack was shocked yet again at just how _into _her Damon was as he'd never seen Damon be anything other than cold and calculating – but with Caroline, he smiled and laughed and the coldness surrounding him was thawing.

"Oh, you think so, do you?" Caroline asked amused.

"Mmhmm." He nodded.

"And what would I miss, sweetie? Your kindness and compassion for others?" She teased and Stefan and Zack were trying not to laugh hysterically at the _blunt _blonde having the guts to say that to _Damon_. "Your devotion to peace and love?" She joked and he rolled his eyes.

"Can't believe you said that." Stefan shook with laughter.

"You wouldn't miss _anything_?" Damon examined with a smirk.

"Maybe your vampire stamina." She winked and they all howled with laughter at that while Damon shot her a look for her comeback.

"Hey." He defended annoyed because they were _not _just having sex and he didn't like the thought that sex might be the only thing that she wanted him for.

"That's not a bad thing, Dammy-Jammy." She smirked and he deadpanned while Stefan and Zack nearly fell over in hysterics at the nickname.

"Stop calling me that." Damon said annoyed.

"Or you'll what?" Caroline smirked and he saw the mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Or I'll bite you." He smirked back and she giggled.

"Promise?" She winked and he snickered amused.

"That doesn't bother you?" Stefan asked her sceptically and she shrugged.

"He's a vampire. It's kind of like two plus two, Stefan." Caroline quipped.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked curiously at the fact that she had no problem with vampires _at all_. As a girl brought up in Mystic Falls with a Sheriff for a mother who was also on the council, Zack couldn't understand why she _wouldn't _have a problem with vampires.

"It means that you don't date a vampire let alone _Damon_ if that's going to bother you." Caroline responded amused and they looked surprised while Damon chuckled. "Though, I suppose we're not technically 'dating'." She conceded.

"Why not?" Damon probed sceptically.

"We haven't been on a date." Caroline smirked.

"We went to that restaurant." Damon reminded her and she rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't a date." Caroline denied.

"Yes, it was." Damon smirked.

"No, it wasn't." Caroline disagreed.

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Blondie."

"Dammy-Jammy."

"Stop that."

"You stop it." Caroline said and everyone was laughing loudly at their little argument. Stefan and Zack were so impressed that she never back down, even from Damon.

"You're not remotely scared of him, are you?" Zack asked curiously but still amused and Damon shot him a look for even considering that he would harm her.

"Pfft." Caroline waved her hand. "He's a big cutie-pie with fangs." She grinned and they were back to hysterics while Damon rolled his eyes.

"A _cutie-pie_? Are you _trying _to ruin my reputation?" Damon questioned her in disbelief.

"You're doing that all by yourself by calling me 'princess' all the time." She smirked and he chuckled while the others laughed.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Stefan and Elena were laughing uproariously while Damon had his forehead resting in his hand in embarrassment. He couldn't _believe _that she said that in front of all of them.

"I'm. Going. To kill her." Damon muttered and they only laughed louder at how _mortified _he was.

"Why's that, cutie-pie?" Elena smirked and he glared at her while Stefan and Bonnie guffawed.

"Do you _want _to be staked, Elena? Because that can be arranged." Damon retorted fuming.

"Dammy-Jammy!" Stefan exclaimed while he chortled.

"I'll kick your ass if you ever call me that again." Damon warned him furiously and they were all just laughing loudly.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

"Anyway, you look nice, Zack. Are you going out?" Caroline inquired as he was dressed in a suit and he nodded.

"Yeah, out to dinner." Zack confirmed.

"With who?" Damon examined.

"Jenna." Zack said and Caroline grinned at Damon who chuckled in disbelief that her little 'plan' was working.

"That's great. I hope you have a really nice time." Caroline smiled.

"Thanks." Zack smiled back. He thought that she was such a wonderful girl, he really didn't understand what she could possibly see in Damon.

"What restaurant are you going to?" Elena smiled – she liked the idea of Jenna going out with someone nice like Zack.

"Le Rouge." Zack replied and the girls grinned.

"That place is great." Caroline said happily. "If you like steak, try the fillet with béarnaise sauce. It's _amazing_." Caroline recommended.

"That does sound good." Zack agreed.

"But the trout is a little chewy." Elena advised and Caroline nodded.

"You two go there a lot?" Stefan asked sceptically as it was a fine dining restaurant.

"Yeah, we used have lunch there every Saturday since it's across from the shopping village." Elena revealed and Caroline nodded.

"Why would you need to go shopping every week?" Damon tested sceptically and the girls laughed.

"Wow. What a guy." Elena remarked and Caroline giggled.

"Hasn't a _clue_." Caroline agreed and they snickered while Damon rolled his eyes. "We don't _need _to shop every week, but there isn't a lot to do in Mystic Falls and we probably wouldn't enjoy sorority girl parties." Caroline teased and Damon laughed at the fact she _knew about that_.

"Sorority girl parties?" Zack asked confused.

"Never mind." Damon mumbled hoping to skip past that and Caroline giggled.

"Damon likes to frequent sorority houses and sleep with them all." Caroline smirked and Damon rolled his eyes while the others chuckled.

"What guy _wouldn't _do that if they could?" Damon retorted and they laughed.

"Ones who aren't bad boys?" Caroline teased and Damon snickered.

"I'm not a _bad boy_." Damon rolled his eyes and she laughed.

"You drink more booze than blood, you've slept with like a million people, your leather jacket is practically part of your skin and you kill people. I'd say that's a _very _bad boy." Caroline teased and they laughed in disbelief that she _actually said that_. Damon wandered over to her amused.

"You think that you're a funny little human, don't you?" Damon smirked.

"Yes." Caroline nodded amused and they chuckled. "I'm funny and you're a cutie-pie." She winked and they all laughed while Damon shot her an amused look. She looked up at him then his face changed and she smiled. Zack and Stefan were shocked that she could still look at him so fondly when his monster was right there on the surface like that.

"Still think that?" He examined flashing his fangs and she giggled then leaned up and kissed him – surprising Stefan and Zack that she _would _kiss him with his vampire face on display.

"Absolutely." She nodded amused and he laughed in disbelief.

"You're a little weirdo." He remarked as his face returned to normal and she giggled.

"Whatever you say, cutie-pie." She winked and they all laughed. "Let's go do something fun." She suggested with a smile.

"Naked poker?" He smirked and she deadpanned at him for talking about that again while the other three laughed loudly. She grabbed his right hand then looked at his palm.

"Nice to meet you, Damon's new girlfriend." Caroline quipped and Stefan, Elena and Zack were howling with laughter while Damon snickered.

"I don't think so, princess." Damon said then in one quick move he hoisted her over his shoulder and she squealed when he darted upstairs with her while the others chortled.

"I've never seen anyone get away with anything like that with Damon." Zack remarked and Stefan chuckled.

"You know the crazy thing?" Stefan started and Zack looked at Stefan. "Neither have I." He admitted with a smirk and Zack looked flabbergasted.

* * *

Damon woke up on the Saturday morning surprised to find his bed empty as Caroline had stayed the night. He was quite surprised that she'd managed to get up without him hearing it. He hopped out of bed, pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt then wandered downstairs. He couldn't see or hear her but he soon found the back door open. He stuck his head outside and chuckled at the sight of Caroline and Elena lying on towels sunbathing on the grass, while Stefan lay on his stomach on another towel beside Elena reading a book. Damon was amused that they were sunbathing again like the weekend before.

"Vampires can't tan, you know." Damon commented as he wandered out.

"Morning." Caroline smiled up at him and his stomach fluttered at the fact she was so happy to see him – nobody was _ever _happy to see him.

"How'd you get up without me noticing?" Damon queried amused.

"Because for a vampire you sleep like a log." Caroline teased and he chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I brought a towel down for you." She motioned to a chair that had a large black towel sitting on it. He grabbed it and set it down beside her then sat down on it.

"What do you want to do today?" He inquired.

"Just relax in the sun." She smiled and he chuckled at how excited she looked. "That and a fresh feed with Elena." She added.

"What exactly do you mean?" Damon asked cocking an eyebrow and she sighed.

"She needs to know how to do it, Damon." Caroline responded.

"Wait a minute. Do you mean from _you_?" Damon probed in incredulity.

"Don't start." Caroline muttered.

"You're not a blood bag, Caroline." Damon fumed and she giggled.

"You're being hypocritical." She smirked.

"I'm not _feeding _on you. It's only a tiny sex bite that you consented to." Damon countered annoyed.

"She's not going to be doing a full feed either. She's only taking a mouthful to help with her control. She's doing great on the blood bags, so she needs to keep the fresh stuff going regularly, so that she doesn't kill anyone in the future if she needs to feed that way." Caroline explained.

"There are plenty of other humans in the world." Damon pointed out aggravated.

"But she cares about me a lot, so she'll be more inclined to stay in control." Caroline countered. "Actually, I really don't have to explain myself to you, so drop it." She said annoyed and he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her then stood up and disappeared back into the house.

"Care, he's right. You're not a blood bag. I shouldn't be feeding from you." Elena said guiltily.

"Every vampire has to learn, sweetie, and doing it this way will help you." Caroline countered.

"But Damon was _really _mad about it." Elena bit her lip and Caroline rolled her eyes at Elena being so concerned about what Damon thought about anything.

"I'll go talk to him before he goes and does something stupid." Caroline mumbled then wandered into the house and up the stairs in her bikini.

* * *

She found him just getting out of the shower in his room with a towel wrapped around his waist and a scowl on his face.

"What's this really about?" She asked him while closing his bedroom door behind her and he shot her a look.

"I told you." He retorted annoyed.

"Is this because you think that you should be the only one allowed to drink my blood?" She asked calmly and his jaw clenched.

"Like I said, I'm not _feeding _on you." Damon fumed crossing his arms over his chest. "And you bite me back or I give you blood." He added and she sighed.

"When you were human, before Katherine, and Stefan was your best friend, if he'd been turned into a vampire against his will and you could have helped him learn control, wouldn't you have done it?" She probed and he deadpanned.

"It's not the same thing." He fumed.

"It is." Caroline disagreed softly. "Elena might not be my sister but she's in my first memory. I've had her my whole life and she wants to be able to master her control. I can help her do that. How can you ask me not to?" She asked him sadly and he shot her a look for playing on his emotions.

"Why are you trying to make me feel guilty for not wanting you to be used as a meals-on-wheels?" Damon questioned annoyed.

"It's not like that and you know it, and I'm not trying to make you feel guilty." Caroline answered back. "But I don't think that this is about the blood. It's something else." She added and he stared at her – a little surprised that she could figure him out so well already.

"All you care about is the stupid 'mission'." He replied bothered using air quotations and realisation washed over her.

"Are you saying that you want to be my priority?" She asked softly and his jaw clenched because _yes _he wanted to be her number one priority. Obviously.

"I'm not saying yes to that because you won't make me one." Damon muttered irritated and she sighed.

"Is that what you think?" She asked him sadly because she spent all day every day with him already. She didn't know what she was doing wrong.

"I don't know what to think!" He exclaimed. "All your energy goes into fixing the past and… it's just the sex, isn't it?" He asked angrily. "That's all it is for you, isn't it?"

"No, it's not just sex for me. I'm just… being cautious." She admitted.

"But _why_?" He asked confused. "What am I doing wrong?" He pushed and she felt kind of heart-broken that he instantly thought that it was his fault.

"You're not doing _anything _wrong. I love spending time with you." She said sincerely. "It was only four weeks ago that you met me." She pointed out.

"But I've spent _every single day _with you in that time. You're all I think about. It feels much longer than four weeks for me." Damon countered.

"Well, what do you want me to change?" She queried tenderly.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Obviously you want something between us to be different if you're not happy." Caroline clarified.

"It's not that I'm not happy." Damon started. Caroline walked over to him and put her hands on his cheeks and stared into his eyes.

"Then what's wrong?" She asked gently.

"I… I just don't know how you feel." He confessed. "Other girls are always so obvious in the way that they feel but you aren't. I can't tell with you." He admitted and Caroline slid her arms around his neck and his wrapped around her waist and he pulled her flush against him.

"You're the first thing that I think about when I wake up in the morning. My last thought before I fall asleep." She disclosed and he was staring into her eyes as his stomach was taken over by butterflies because he didn't think that anyone had ever felt that way about him before. "Believe me; it's not about the sex." She assured and he smiled then kissed her. "And you?" She tested and he pulled her even closer if that was possible.

"I love you." He responded and Caroline was sure that she fell over in shock…


	19. Stepping Closer

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **leyton203 **for being my 600th reviewer! :) Thanks so much to everyone for sticking with this story :D

* * *

Restart

Chapter 19

* * *

Damon chuckled at her _stunned _expression.

"It can't be _that _shocking, princess. I'm well aware of how obvious I am." He smirked and Caroline just stared at him.

"Do you mean that?" She examined seriously and he nodded.

"You don't have to say anything back." He assured and she took a kind of deep breath as she thought that particular _shocker _over.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Damon couldn't _believe _that his past-self had _actually told her that_. But…

He was frozen in place awaiting her reply… hoping… just this once…

* * *

_Past_

* * *

"But I do have to say something back." Caroline countered and she saw that he was kind of braced for her to run or say that she couldn't love him back… or just something that would hurt, and that made her feel really bad.

"What?" He tested softly and she sighed – her plan to keep him at arm's length was failing miserably.

"It's way too soon for this." Caroline started and his expression showed that he was a little hurt by her response.

"I know but I…"

"Let me finish." Caroline smirked and he looked surprised as he hadn't thought that there was more to it.

"There's more?" He inquired sceptically and she giggled.

"Yeah." She confirmed amused.

"What?" He inquired hesitantly and she smiled.

"I love you too." She responded and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. She saw that he was completely _not _expecting that response.

"Really?" He asked shocked and she giggled at his reaction.

"Future-Damon's totally going to mock me for this, but yes, I totally fell for you, Salvatore." She smirked and he grinned then crashed his lips to hers because he was so incredibly happy in that moment.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Damon had gone into the kitchen when his past-self had told her that, so that he'd be alone when he heard her response. He felt a stab in his heart when she said that it was too soon…

Then she said it back.

Damon's eyes were bugged and he was shocked. She said it back! She loved him too! He cracked a grin and was so happy – and no, he wasn't going to remotely mock her because _he'd _completely fallen for _her_ too…

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Their kiss turned heated and Caroline's hands trailed down his body from where they rested around his neck. Her fingers grazed down his chest, over his ribs, over his abdomen until she reached the towel. She unwrapped the towel and it fell to the floor then in a blur, her back was landing softly on his bed and he was on top of her and they still kissed, tongues mingling, hands caressing.

Damon moved his hands to her triangle bikini top and pulled either side outwards until her breasts were free and his fingers went to play with her nipples. Caroline bent her legs so that she was straddling him from below then her hand took hold of his already hard length and he moaned into her mouth. Her hand moved up and down building a rhythm while they kissed and his hand slipped between her legs then pushed the material of her bikini bottom to the side.

Caroline moved his cock to her folds and she brushed it up and down her wet slit and he grunted in pleasure at the sensation. Damon took hold of her hand with his free hand and interlaced their fingers and Caroline's stomach fluttered at the action because she was sure that the affectionate things he did made all of the difference. She pulled away from kissing him and slowed her hand movements and he kissed down her neck.

"Let me see your beautiful face." Caroline whispered and he moved his head up to look down at her. "Not that one." She said softly and he blinked in surprise that she meant his _vampire _face. She watched the whites of his eyes turn blood shot, the black veins appeared under his eyes and the tips of his fangs poked out from under his top lip and she smiled. She leaned up and kissed him again and Damon felt so fluttery at the fact she just wanted him to be completely himself. Completely comfortable with her. He loved that she knew and loved all sides of him. He didn't have to hide anything from her and that was the most important thing for him.

She deepened the kiss and swirled her tongue over his fangs and he moaned in pleasure because they were particularly sensitive. He was ridiculously surprised when she purposely pricked her tongue on one of his fangs and her blood trickled into his mouth as they kissed and he thought it was the hottest and most amazing kiss ever. He allowed one of his fangs to pierce his own tongue while they kissed and she moaned a little when his blood hit her tongue.

Caroline couldn't take it anymore so she moved him to her entrance and he slid inside of her in one thrust and they both moaned in pleasure at that. Damon built up a moderately fast pace and she slammed her hips into him in time with his thrusts and he thought that it felt miraculous. He couldn't believe that she'd be so fine with full on making out with him while his fangs were out as her tongue and lips kept getting tiny cuts on them, though she didn't make any indication of pain and they healed seconds later as his blood healed them.

As much as it was hot as hell, Damon felt the underlying love and acceptance from her. As if she was trying to tell him that he could be himself, he could show her his darkness and she'd still love him anyway. He wasn't sure that he was ever going to be able to let her go…

* * *

Caroline lay cuddled into his chest afterwards and his arms held her to him tightly. Her forehead rested against his cheek and their legs were intertwined. Caroline's arm was wrapped around his waist and her fingers were tracing tiny circles against his skin. He hadn't even bitten her as he'd felt no need to. The blood kiss was so much better than a bite could ever be and he'd loved every second of it. They'd been lying in silence for several minutes when he couldn't help his curiosity.

"Didn't kissing like that hurt you?" Damon examined hesitantly – he _really _didn't want to hurt her in any way. She just smiled and moved her head so that she could see his face.

"No, it was wonderful." She assured and he smiled back, ridiculously happy that she'd clearly enjoyed that intimacy as much as he had.

"How can you just… accept everything about me?" Damon asked her confused as he thought that she was just _perfect_. Caroline moved her hand up to his face and she carefully swept a tiny bit of his hair back that had been hovering near his eye and he visibly relished her being affectionate with him.

"Because there's nothing wrong with you. There's nothing I want to change." She affirmed and he felt kind of emotional at that because he was sure that she was the only person _ever _that didn't want him to be different.

"How can you think that when you're so perfect?" He queried stroking her cheek and she giggled.

"I'm not perfect. I'm too blunt for my own good, I'm bossy and neurotic and I am well aware of how annoying I can be." She smirked and he chuckled. "I have a temper and I can be a complete nightmare when I don't get my way." She winked and he snickered. "But to answer your question, I think that because you are a very decent man, Damon." She disclosed and his stomach fluttered. "I like everything about you. From your sexy body to your super intelligent mind to your insane moments of blind fury." She teased and he laughed. "All of it." She concluded.

"Why?" He asked sceptically because _he _didn't particularly like himself, so he didn't understand why _she _would.

"Because all of that is who you are." She responded and he couldn't help kissing her.

"I love you." He said and her heart _literally _skipped a beat which made him smile because he totally heard it.

"I love you too." She replied and he grinned and kissed her again.

* * *

Just over a week later on Monday morning the 28th of September, it was time for Caroline to go back to school permanently as it was four weeks since the shooting. She'd gone in already for a couple of tests and projects that she needed to pass, but she hadn't been there all the time as her mother wouldn't allow it. She was going to have to remember to always act like she was wounded which was going to suck but Stefan was in all of her classes so he offered to carry her bag and 'help her walk' to make it look real and she was appreciative of that.

Damon drove her to school then made a show of helping her out of the car and everybody looked at her as he walked her into the building carrying her bag with his arm around her. Caroline had bandaging wrapped around her stomach to make it look real too. Students stopped and asked how she was doing and told her that they hoped she felt better soon. She'd been crowded by people on the couple of days that she'd been in school already and she was feeling a bit guilty because they were all so worried about her – yet, she was totally healed and fine. It felt wrong to make her friends worry.

Damon walked her right into her homeroom class then kissed her a peck on the lips and told her that he'd pick her up after school. There was a lot of staring and whispering but Caroline made it through the day and was relieved when the day was over. That and she felt pathetic at how much she'd missed Damon. On her four weeks off, she'd spent all day with him so she was used to being around him all the time.

He picked her up and it was obvious to her that he'd clearly missed her too. He drove them away from the school then out to a private family planning clinic just outside of town. He'd compelled her an appointment and went in with her. She was given hormone injections to give herself for seven days then she was to come back, get an injection to induce ovulation and go back two days later to have the eggs removed and frozen.

Damon drove them back to Mystic Falls and took her home. They went inside then she took out her first shot.

"Can you do it?" She requested and he nodded.

"Where does it go?" He examined.

"Top of my butt." She instructed and he chuckled then took the injection from her hand.

"Fine, turn around." He remarked amused and she turned around. He pulled down one side of her jeans a little then took the cap off the shot. He held her hand then stuck it in and she winced. He pushed in the hormones then pulled the needle out. "Well done, princess." He praised then kissed her cheek.

"I don't know about that." She muttered and he snickered.

"But it's what you want, right?" He tested and she nodded. "Then what's wrong?" He probed and she sighed.

"You heard what the doctor said. I can only do this once. You have to wait like a few months in-between, so I only have time to do it once." She exhaled.

"Are you worried that they won't get many, or what?" He asked softly and she nodded.

"It took my mom three rounds of IVF to get pregnant with me. Her brother is infertile and her sister had one normal pregnancy because she got knocked up at 22 but when she was trying later, she needed IVF." Caroline explained and he considered that.

"Okay, but that's all on your mother's side and they all have the same parents. Are there similar issues on your father's side?" Damon asked and she thought it over.

"I don't really know. My dad's an only child but his cousins have kids and I haven't heard of any issues there." She answered and he nodded.

"Well, if it helps, there were always plenty of Forbes babies when I was human and the couple of times I came back here." He smirked and she giggled then kissed him.

"Thanks." She smiled softly.

"Besides, he also said that the fact you're seventeen will exponentially increase the number of eggs they'll get since the statistics are all usually women over 30." Damon pointed out and she nodded.

"It's impossible to predict though. I read online about some women getting 50 to 60 eggs in one attempt then there are others who get like one or two." Caroline disclosed and he looked surprised.

"That's quite a difference." He conceded. "But don't stress about it." Damon bid then looked at her in contemplation. "If Bonnie can figure out how to let you stay after the 100 days, you can do it more than once." He pointed out. "You can just turn later." He said and her stomach clenched because she already knew that she wouldn't stay past the 100 days, she'd be going back to her own time on November 21st. That and she'd be turning when Sheila stopped her heart.

"Yeah, I guess." She nodded. "But still, I hope that this time gives a lot of eggs so that I can turn in the next couple of weeks." She said and he smiled.

"That would be nice, beautiful." He approved then kissed her cheek.

"Can I ask you something?" She queried and he smirked.

"Fire away." He encouraged and she tittered nervously because she kind of didn't want to know the answer.

"Are you seeing anyone else?" She asked bluntly and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped and he just _stared _at her.

"Are you joking?" He questioned.

"We haven't talked about that." She shrugged.

"I haven't even _looked _at anyone else since the night you vervained me and stuck me in the Lockwood property." He promised and she looked surprised.

"Really?" She tested and he chuckled in disbelief.

"You're ridiculous. Why would I look elsewhere when I have you?" He countered.

"I was just wondering." She replied.

"Why now though?" He queried and she sighed.

"Because I spoke to Sheila at lunch time on the phone." She started and he looked surprised as he didn't know what that had to do with anything.

"And?" He pushed.

"Emily contacted her." Caroline divulged. "And Katherine's coming here." She said and he looked surprised.

"Out of all of the things you could have said, that was what I was expecting the least." He admitted.

"I just thought that you should know." Caroline added.

"Why is she coming though? It didn't happen that way the first time." Damon remarked and she nodded.

"Apparently, she had someone come to Mystic Falls to check if you'd had the tomb opened and whoever it was told her that you're not even trying to get it opened and she's pissed." Caroline admitted and he looked surprised again.

"She can be as pissed as she wants. Who cares what Katherine thinks?" He retorted.

"Don't you?" She asked softly and he shook his head.

"I only want you, Caroline. She pales in comparison." Damon said sincerely and her stomach fluttered. "Why'd Sheila tell _you _though?" He examined curiously.

"Because she was told that you have no interest in opening the tomb because of _me_." Caroline admitted and his jaw clenched in fury at the thought of Katherine hurting her in any way.

"I won't let her hurt you." Damon promised.

"I'm more worried about Elena, to be honest." Caroline countered.

"Why?" Damon tested – not really giving a fuck about Katherine having interest in Elena, in all honesty.

"Because in my time line, Katherine was going to hand Elena over to Klaus to buy her freedom, but Elena's a vampire, so she can't. Therefore, there's another vampire doppelganger which is useless to Katherine." Caroline explained and Damon nodded in understanding. Before he could say anything in reply, Caroline's phone rang and she took it out and was surprised at the name on the screen. "It's future you." She revealed and he looked surprised. "Hello?" She answered.

"_Hey, what does Sheila want to do about her?_" Future-Damon asked and Damon was a little surprised to hear his own voice – it was totally weird.

"Sheila wants to stick her and Anna in the tomb." Caroline answered surprising both Damons.

"_Why not just kill them?_" Future-Damon tested confused as he thought that would be much more effective.

"They're both too old for aneurisms." Caroline pointed out and past-Damon looked confused as he didn't understand what she was talking about.

"_She doesn't have to do it. Stefan or I can do it._" He declared. "_When's she going to get there?_" He queried.

"Apparently she's going to show up at the Halloween party." Caroline replied.

"_Well, that's original._" Damon said dryly.

"But why would Emily warn us about her? Wasn't she all 'Team Katherine'?" Caroline questioned sceptically.

"_Katherine told the council about her and that's why she was burned at the stake. I highly doubt that Emily would ever help Katherine after that._" Future-Damon explained surprising both of them.

"But weren't they supposed to be friends?" Caroline tested.

"_That's just Katherine. Backstabbing bitch extraordinaire._" Future-Damon remarked – past-Damon did completely believe Caroline about Katherine, but hearing his future-self's complete disregard for Katherine made the reality hit home more. "_Maybe you and the girls should get out of dodge until she's taken care of._" He suggested surprising both of them.

"And by taken care of you mean?" Caroline tested.

"_Dead, obviously._" Damon replied surprising Caroline.

"So, you don't like the tomb idea?" Caroline asked.

"_We have no idea how many people know about the tomb anyway. But if she contacts Isobel about Elena, Isobel could very well contact Klaus, so she needs to die as soon as possible._" Damon stated.

"Then we need a plan. She's over 500 years old." Past-Damon pointed out.

"_That's weird._" Future-Damon commented, hearing his own voice _while _remembering himself saying that. "_Past-me, go get Stefan, a plan needs to be concocted __**now**__._"

"Fine." Past-Damon muttered then disappeared in a blink.

"What does everyone else think?" Caroline queried.

"_They went to get lunch. I don't know what they think._" Damon responded surprising her.

"Damon, I don't think past you and Stefan would kill her, hence the tomb." Caroline said quietly.

"_I don't know about Stefan but my past-self is more than willing since she might be a threat to you._" Damon countered and she looked surprised that he would say something caring like that.

"But she's Katherine." Caroline countered.

"_Weren't you listening earlier?_" Damon teased amused.

"Still." Caroline sighed then there was silence for a few moments.

"_So… you love me, huh?_" Damon asked…

* * *

A/N: If you have a second, drop me a couple of words and let me know what you think :D


	20. Requited

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I'm really sorry about the wait! For those of you waiting to find out how Damon feels, this chapter is it :)

Also, check out a new author called 21angle and her story Ellie Gilbert if you like Damon/OC fics. At least it's not Delena lol

I read somewhere that Julie Plec is pulling a sire bond between Damon and Elena out of her ass for the new season. Oh, joy. More of Damon being pathetic. I'm sticking to fanfiction because Julie Plec was clearly wronged by a guy once and is taking it out on Damon and Stefan by removing their balls and placing them in jars marked 'doppelganger property'.

Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Restart

Chapter 20

* * *

Caroline blushed – she was about to dispute that she loved the past-version and not him but he _was _the past-version, the circumstances were just different.

"Yes." Caroline confirmed reluctantly because she really didn't want to admit it to _that _Damon and he was quiet for a second.

"_Well… I love you too._" Damon responded and Caroline's eyes bugged and her jaw dropped in _sheer shock_.

"What?" Caroline gasped in confusion because she didn't think for one second that the future version would feel the same way.

"_Everything he feels, I feel. You're changing the future, Caroline, hence everything that happens to him, happens to me because you're creating __**my **__memories._" Damon explained and she was blinking rapidly trying to comprehend that.

"But… you aren't the same." Caroline mumbled even though she knew that it was a lie.

"_Yeah, we are, and you know it._" Damon countered. "_Everything you've done has changed everything here. And I don't love Elena. At all. It's just you._" He said, shocking her.

"But… there's still the other timeline." She pointed out.

"_Yeah, but although Bonnie spelled us to remember the other time line, it doesn't feel like memories anymore. It feels like remembering something that we watched on TV once, not like it actually happened to us, because with you in the past, it __**didn't **__happen because you're changing all of our pasts, if you know what I mean._" He detailed and she thought that over – that _did _make some semblance of sense.

"Maybe but I don't have a crappy past with this one." Caroline retorted and he went quiet.

"_You'll never understand how sorry I am for that. I wish I could change it, I wish it had never happened but I can't change it._" Damon said quietly and guiltily. Before she could reply, Damon and Stefan hopped in the window of her bedroom.

"Hey, Caroline." Stefan greeted and Caroline heard future-Damon sigh in annoyance at the fact they were interrupted.

"Hey." She smiled.

"So, what's wrong?" Stefan tested.

"You didn't tell him?" Caroline asked Damon who shook his head. "Katherine's coming here in a month." She disclosed and Stefan's eyes bugged.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Future-Damon thinks that I should take Elena and Bonnie out of town for a few days." She added.

"That's a good idea." Stefan agreed.

"_She'll be targeting Caroline and Elena. In our time line, she screwed with Bonnie too. It's better if she can't get to them._" Future-Damon expanded.

"But if they go off alone, they won't have any protection if she goes after them." Stefan countered.

"Sheila said that we can go stay with her. She'll have more than just aneurisms up her sleeve." Caroline pointed out.

"Does Katherine know about Elena yet?" Stefan queried.

"No." Caroline shook her head. "According to Emily, her source didn't tell her that." She calmed. "So, she can't see Elena. She linked herself to Elena in the first time line so that everything that happened to her happened to Elena, resulting in us not being able to kill her." Caroline explained then her phone beeped. "Future Stefan's trying to call me." She remarked.

"_Answer it and tell him to get home._" Future-Damon bid.

"Alright, I will." Caroline agreed then hung up on Damon. "Hey, your Damon wants you to go home to talk Katherine plan."

"_I know I just got the memory of that as you answered. I'll head there then we'll call you back._" Future-Stefan advised.

"Okidoki." Caroline accepted then hung up. "Man, it's weird having a discussion with multiples." She commented and they chuckled.

"Where's your other version?" Stefan inquired.

"My future-body is passed out on a couch in the boarding house because Bonnie took my mind from that body and put it in this one. Who I would be in this time is suppressed, so there is only one version of me." Caroline explained. "Actually, while you're here, we should do the drops." Caroline said and Stefan immediately glanced at Damon who crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't start." She murmured to Damon dryly.

"I'm not saying anything." Damon muttered and she giggled at the fact he knew better than to try to boss her around now.

"You're such a grump." Caroline observed amused and he couldn't help a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. How many drops are you up to now?" Damon questioned.

"Well, it's been four weeks since the first one and last time I just filled a cup up a couple of inches." Caroline shrugged.

"As much as that?" Damon queried.

"Stefan's doing so well." Caroline grinned.

"Because it's going slow, there isn't as much temptation to get lost in it." Stefan admitted.

"Mmm." Damon nodded because that made some sense.

"Why don't you try it straight from me this time?" Caroline suggested and they both gaped at her.

"I can't stop." Stefan said worriedly at the thought of hurting her.

"I have trouble believing that, Stef." Caroline refuted.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"I gave you about a mouthful yesterday and I was right there in front of you, you could have taken more… but you didn't. You didn't even seem bothered." Caroline detailed surprising both of them. "You just swallowed and your face didn't even change. You're conquering the ripper and you haven't even noticed." She said softly and he looked amazed because he hadn't even considered that. "Besides, if you get carried away, Damon will stop you." She pointed out.

"I don't know." Stefan said sceptically.

"Keep it clinical." Caroline suggested.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked doubtfully – he did _not _like this one bit.

"Bite down, let it fill your mouth and pull away _before _you swallow." Caroline directed. "Just try it. It'll be fine, you'll see." She smiled.

"Might as well." Damon muttered to Stefan who looked surprised that Damon was agreeing – Damon just knew that Caroline was hell bent and wanted to avoid taking all night to talk it to death.

"Sit." Caroline directed pointing to her bed and Stefan sat down. She went over to stand in front of him and held out her wrist. "One mouthful." She sanctioned and Stefan nodded. He took a calming breath then let his face change. He carefully held her hand then moved his mouth to her wrist and Damon watched like a hawk as he tried his best to suppress his raging jealousy. His fangs pierced her wrist and he tried his best not to think about how good it tasted. He let the blood pool in his mouth and he concentrated harder than he'd ever concentrated before because it was _Caroline_. The blood filled his mouth then he yanked his head away from her wrist and she grinned. "I knew you could do it!" She squealed proudly and Damon chuckled at how happy she looked. Stefan swallowed and the fact that she was so proud of him pushed him further away from his instinct to get more. He took a few breaths while Damon healed her wrist then Stefan's face went back to human and he looked up at Caroline who was beaming at him with pure pride and happiness and he couldn't help wanting her to continue looking at him like that.

"And how do you feel after that?" Damon examined his brother curiously as he'd never seen Stefan accomplish that either.

"Good." Stefan smiled a small smile. "I don't _need _more." He admitted and Caroline was so excited that she jumped on the spot once and clapped twice making them laugh.

"Why are you so excited?" Damon asked amused.

"Because this is a huge deal! He never has to be ripper Stefan ever again! It's exciting! We should celebrate!" She grinned and they chuckled. Stefan was feeling a little fluttery at how good he felt with her support. He didn't think that anyone had ever been so proud of him before. Even Lexi hadn't managed to get him in control and he realised then that he was indeed in control.

"Lexi will be shocked." Stefan smiled.

"Don't tell her yet." Caroline grinned. "Wait until you're only feeding on human blood and _really _shock her." Caroline said happily and they chuckled at her being so ecstatic. "Yes, celebration is definitely in order." She settled pleased and they snickered.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Damon tested amused.

"A 'Goodbye forever Ripper Stefan' party." Caroline grinned and they laughed.

"You're ridiculous." Damon smirked.

"You're a buzz-kill." Caroline countered and he chuckled and rolled his eyes. "What do you think, Stef? Some Def Leppard, Pearl Jam and Skid Row blasting with Thai take-out, Sambuca and Tequila on the roof of the boarding house?" Caroline grinned and he laughed in surprise.

"They're my favourites." Stefan said half surprised half fluttery again.

"I know." She smiled.

"I'm up for that." He smiled a little shyly.

"Excellent." Caroline remarked pleased.

"Def Leppard? Really?" Damon questioned with distaste.

"Well, if you accomplish something then we'll have a party for _you _and blast the Ramones, the Buzzcocks and the Exploited." She winked and he chuckled in surprise that she knew his three favourite bands.

"Fine." Damon accepted amused by his little blonde.

"Future-Damon and Stefan, _you_ come up with the plan since you have nothing better to do, because we're going to party." Caroline chirped and they both laughed at the fun blonde. "You have an iPod, right?" She tested Stefan who nodded then she went over to her closet and pulled out an iPod dock connected to speakers then she grinned. "Let's go get booze." She grinned and they chuckled and nodded.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Damon glanced at Stefan and saw his confused expression.

"Your past-self is totally getting a crush on her, isn't he?" Damon recognised annoyed and Stefan sighed.

"Do you see how amazing she is?" Stefan asked him and Damon shot him a look for that because she was _his_, dammit.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Caroline went up to the roof to set up the speakers while Damon sorted out the booze and glasses and Elena got plates for the food then Stefan went down to the storage room to get a table and chairs to take up to the roof. The door to the roof had closed behind her when she went up but she wasn't concerned as she knew that they'd be up soon. She set up the iPod in the speaker dock ready to just hit 'play' then she turned around and was faced with Anna.

"Anna." Caroline said surprised – she was _so _glad that her bag was still over her shoulder as she had a gun with wooden bullets that she'd swiped from her mom, vervain darts and a stake in her bag.

"How do you know who I am?" Anna probed with narrowed eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Caroline smirked. "You're never getting your mother out of that tomb." Caroline warned.

"I will if I hold you hostage." Anna smirked.

"No, you won't because you'll never find the Grimoire needed to open it." Caroline denied and Anna stared at her furiously for denying her when she was so much older.

"Then I guess you're of no use to me." Anna snarled then in a blink she darted forward and sunk her fangs into Caroline's neck. Caroline winced in pain then stuck her hand in her bag and grabbed the gun. She moved it to Anna's chest and fired three times then Anna slumped to the ground on her back with a painful cry. Caroline pulled out a vervain dart and sunk it in Anna's stomach forcefully and Anna whimpered in pain just as Damon, Stefan and Elena flew out of the door having heard the gunshots. Anna caught sight of them just before she passed out from the vervain and Stefan and Damon stared at Caroline a little wide-eyed that she'd managed to take down such an old vampire by herself while _human_.

"Why didn't you stake her?" Stefan questioned and Caroline was about to reply then she felt dizzy and everything went black. She fell to the ground and Damon reached her before her head could hit the brick. That's when they noticed the vicious bite in her neck.

"Caroline!" Elena exclaimed emotionally as she hurried over to her ridiculously worried. Damon ripped his wrist open and put it to Caroline's mouth immediately.

"She's not drinking." Damon panicked then had to rip his wrist open again moments later when his skin healed. He angled her head so that the blood would trickle down her throat.

"What does that mean?" Elena sobbed. "Is she going to die?" She sniffed.

"I hope not. She's not ready to turn yet." Damon mumbled worriedly as he kept forcing his blood down her throat.

"What about Annabelle?" Stefan tested.

"There was a reason that she didn't stake her obviously." Elena added with a sob.

"I don't care. Kill her." Damon fumed to Stefan.

"Fine. Where's the stake?" Stefan inquired.

"It'll be in her bag." Damon motioned to the handbag that was lying on the ground next to her. Stefan opened her bag and looked surprised.

"She's got a whole vampire-slaying arsenal in here." Stefan remarked. He was surprised that Damon was so fine with her carrying that stuff around considering if she could take Anna out, she could take Damon out. He was surprised because he understood then that Damon actually trusted her.

"Mmm, she's a pretty deadly little human." Damon said fondly still forcing his blood down her throat. Stefan pulled out the stake then positioned it.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked Damon who nodded.

"Do it." Damon confirmed then Stefan plunged it into Anna's heart and she let out a gasp then her body greyed.

"Maybe she wanted to ask Anna if it was her that turned me." Elena suggested.

"That's possible." Stefan agreed and Damon rolled his eyes at them being so damn _dense_.

"Oh, for God's sake, _I _turned you." Damon divulged annoyed and both Elena and Stefan's jaws dropped.

"What?" Stefan asked shocked.

"That was Caroline's first mission when she got here. She was sent here _specifically _to get me to do that." Damon explained and they both looked stunned. Damon couldn't understand how the two of them were so stupid that they didn't put two and two together.

"Then why did you say that it wasn't you?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"Because I knew that you'd be pissed." Damon answered aggravated. "Future-Elena told her to do it that way and we weren't going to tell you because the future versions know already."

"We could have kept her safe as a human." Stefan countered annoyed and Damon glared at him.

"Our future selves tried to do that for a year and a half! Tons of people died because we were so hell bent on keeping her alive and human! That's why Caroline was sent back! Because future-Elena couldn't bear that tons of people died." Damon revealed and they both looked shocked.

"The people that died were because of _me_?" Elena asked emotionally with tears welling.

"You are the doppelganger." Damon declared. "You were a supernatural creature as a human and your blood could be used for several apocalyptic-scale purposes. As a vampire, it's no longer possible. Hence why future Elena wanted to turn _now _so that none of those things could happen. Jenna died, John Gilbert died, Caroline's father died, Sheila died opening the tomb, Tyler Lockwood died, a couple of other people that you cared about that you haven't met yet died, a race of hybrid werewolf and vampire creatures were started and most importantly, Elena ended up a vampire _anyway_, so all of it was for nothing. Hence why it had to happen." Damon explained and they both looked stunned.

"Jenna?" Elena asked with tears falling down her face and Damon nodded.

"Caroline told you about Klaus." Damon started and she nodded. "He performed a ritual to make himself a hybrid and the spell required the sacrifice of a vampire, a werewolf and the doppelganger. He turned Jenna into a vampire specifically to spite us just to use her in the ritual. So, yeah, Jenna died. But Caroline spoke to the future versions right after we turned you and Elena confirmed that after you turned, Jenna came alive again in the future, so we stopped it from happening." Damon described and she nodded.

"I understand." Elena sniffed wiping her eyes.

"Why didn't you just explain all of this?" Stefan probed annoyed.

"Would you have trusted me?" Damon asked Stefan seriously and Stefan sighed.

"No." Stefan admitted honestly and Damon nodded.

"That's why." Damon pointed out. "I'm sorry about the way I did it, Elena, but snapping your neck would have meant that it was painless." He added.

"I didn't feel any pain." She confirmed.

"In the future, you drowned at Wickery Bridge and that's how you turned." Damon revealed and she winced.

"Where my parents died." She sniffed and he nodded.

"Exactly. It was better this way because drowning is a horrible death. I did it as fast as I could." He assured.

"Then where the hell did you get my blood?" Stefan asked confused and Damon sighed.

"Caroline brought it with her from the future and your future-self and Elena's future-self wanted you to be her sire." Damon explained and Stefan looked shocked in understanding.

"It _was_ her that vervained me." Stefan said in realisation and Damon nodded.

"She vervained me first to explain that she was from the future. She knew that I had the switch off and that I wouldn't care about turning Elena." Damon admitted and Stefan sighed.

"Is there anything else that you haven't told us?" Stefan examined and Damon thought about it.

"We're going to do the same thing with a new teacher that shows up called Alaric Saltzman." Damon replied.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Because apparently he was my best friend and became a sort-of guardian to you and Jeremy after Jenna died, so you loved him dearly. The Original's mother was a witch and she turned him into a vampire vampire-slayer. Completely indestructible but his life was tied to yours, so when you drowned at the bridge, he died." Damon explained and they nodded in understanding. "So if he's turned _now_, that can't ever happen." He concluded.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

"We never decided on that." Stefan stated shocked and Bonnie sighed.

"I told Care to do that." Bonnie confessed and Elena and Stefan stared at her in shock.

"Why?" Elena gasped in confusion.

"Because as a human, he can be made into what he was at any time. Ester wants her children dead which will wipe out all of the vampires. If he's a vampire, she can't use him if she ever gets free, which she won't. Caroline knows what to do to ensure that she can never get out of that box." Bonnie detailed.

"Then Ric doesn't need to be turned." Stefan pointed out.

"The reason that he was chosen by Ester was because he was dying of liver cancer." Bonnie admitted shocking them.

"That's why he said in the mausoleum that he was going to stop drinking." Damon remarked in realisation.

"I don't want him to die." Bonnie said to them sadly.

"But it should be his choice." Damon countered.

"It's too late. Caroline and past you are going to do it regardless." Bonnie responded and Damon shook his head.

"It's _his _life, Bonnie." Damon said angrily. "You're forcing him to be a vampire when I don't think he would have chosen that."

"It's better that he's a vampire than dead." Bonnie retorted.

"Which is _your _opinion. Not _his_." Damon contradicted. "You've just ensured that Ric will hate me forever." He glared at her…

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think :)


	21. Shaping Things To Come

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter :) This chapter is dedicated to **JJBluebell **for a really funny review!

* * *

Restart

Chapter 21

* * *

_Past_

* * *

"So, you're not going to tell him that it was you who turned him?" Stefan queried.

"No." Damon denied.

"Why?" Elena tested.

"Because the reason he came to Mystic Falls is to hunt me down and kill me." Damon explained and they looked highly confused – Stefan knew his brother, and he had no idea why Damon would allow someone who wanted to kill him to live… let alone end up friends with the guy.

"But if he wants to kill you, how could he be your best friend?" Elena asked confused echoing Stefan's thoughts.

"Two years ago, a woman found me knowing who I was because John Gilbert sent her to me." Damon started and they both looked shocked. "She begged me to turn her, so I did. Alaric caught me draining her since that's not a painful death either and he thinks I just killed her." Damon explained. "I didn't know that she was married though." He said in afterthought.

"Who's the woman?" Elena examined nosily.

"Her name is Isobel." Damon answered. "She's your biological mother." He added and Stefan's eyes widened because _he _knew that Elena was adopted.

"What are you talking about? My mother's name was Miranda." Elena countered and Damon nodded.

"Miranda and Grayson adopted you from Isobel and John Gilbert because they were having a hard time having a baby." Damon enlightened and Elena gasped in shock.

"No. No, that's not possible." Elena refuted in disbelief.

"There's no record of your mother ever being pregnant." Stefan said sympathetically and her eyes watered. Caroline's phone rang then and Stefan took it out and saw Elena's name on the screen. "I'm guessing that she's calling for you." Stefan told her caringly and Elena shakily took the phone.

"Hello?" She answered with a sniff.

"_I know that it's hard. But it's true._" Future-Elena confirmed sadly and past-Elena's eyes closed.

"But how can that be?" Elena sobbed.

"_John knocked Isobel up accidentally when she was fifteen. She had me, or us I guess, at sixteen. Dad delivered her baby then she left us with Mom and Dad because she knew that they could give us a good life when she couldn't. Don't be angry or hurt. They're still our Mom and Dad and they loved us more than anything. Don't be mad at Jenna either, Mom and Dad were going to tell us, they just never got the chance. When you meet Alaric, care for him because he's special and amazing and one of the best people in the world. Don't be mad at Damon for turning you, it was __**my **__decision. You were too dangerous to be kept human._" Elena explained.

"But who am I a doppelganger _of_?" Elena probed and Damon and Stefan glanced at each other.

"_Uh… A woman called Tatia that was used in the spell to bind Klaus' werewolf side so that he wouldn't be a hybrid._" Future-Elena responded surprising Stefan and Damon that she clearly didn't want her past-self to know about Katherine yet.

"Okay." Elena accepted. "Wait – Stefan? How did you know that I was adopted?"

"_Stefan was looking through records to see if anyone would recognise him before he re-joined society in Mystic Falls. He came across it because he knew some Gilberts back in the day._" Elena deflected and Stefan looked surprised as obviously future-Elena knew the _real _reason.

"Oh. That makes sense." Elena believed.

"_How's Care?_" Future-Elena asked concerned.

"Her heart's beating faster. She'll probably wake up any minute." Damon answered.

"_And don't be mad at her for not telling you all of this or about the turning. She didn't want to have to go into the past but we all knew that she'd be the only one who would be able to get things done._" Future-Elena added.

"I'm not mad. I understand why. I don't want anyone to die or be hurt because of me." Elena said quietly.

"_She's the best friend ever. Trust her, she knows what she's doing. And I know I said it before, but I emphasise, trust Stefan and Damon. The only people that you can trust blindly are Caroline, Stefan, Damon and Bonnie._" Elena promised.

"Okay." Elena accepted quietly.

"_Listen, our Damon wants to speak to your Damon._" She stated and Elena handed the phone over to Damon.

"What?" Damon asked sceptically at the thought of speaking to _himself_.

"_Don't turn Ric against his will._" Future Damon directed.

"_Damon! What are you doing!_" Bonnie exclaimed in the background.

"_It should be his __**choice**__, Bonnie!_" Future Damon exclaimed back at her. Present Damon saw that clearly his future-self didn't approve of the plan.

"Vampire hearing. No need to yell." Past-Damon muttered.

"_Don't do it._" Future Damon warned.

"I'll do whatever Caroline asks of me." Damon countered surprising _everyone_. "She asked me to turn him, so I will."

"_Then you're taking away his choice._" Future Damon fumed.

"It's to spare him from being killed." Past Damon opposed.

"_But there's a plan in place to make sure that he can never be turned into the vampire slayer ever again. He doesn't __**need **__to turn anymore!_" Future Damon raged.

"If you're so against it, why haven't you said something before? You've known about the plan to do this for weeks." Past Damon pointed out surprising the future crew.

"_That was before I learned that Bonnie has a plan in place to make sure that he can never be turned into the indestructible slayer._" Future Damon disputed.

"Then why do Bonnie and Caroline want to turn him if that's the case?" Damon examined.

"_Because he has liver cancer._" Bonnie stated in the background – clearly the phone was on speaker.

"_Regardless. If he __**wants **__to turn, that's fine. If not, it should be his right to die as a human._" Future Damon retorted annoyed.

"There was a reason that Caroline was sent back here and not you, so I'm not listening to you." Damon stated surprising all of the future versions.

"_Don't turn him._" Damon warned angrily.

"Give me a real reason not to." Damon hit back.

"_Because he'll never forgive me!_" Future-Damon blurted and everyone went quiet because they'd never expected Damon to admit that openly.

"I'll do it." Past-Stefan offered because he heard how much the guy clearly meant to his brother in the future if he would say that out loud.

"_Just leave Ric alone, for God's sake! When he comes alive here again, I can turn him if he chooses that._" Future Damon pushed infuriated and also a little panicked at the thought of his best friend hating him forever.

"What's he saying?" Caroline asked quietly and they all looked at where she was lying with her head in Damon's lap surprised as they hadn't noticed her awaken, she'd just caught the end of the conversation.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked her concerned and she nodded.

"I'm fine. What did he say?" Caroline reiterated.

"He said to leave Ric alone and he'll turn him when he comes alive again in the future if Ric chooses that." Damon repeated and she nodded.

"Alright." Caroline settled surprising them.

"_Really?_" Future Damon asked surprised at her acceptance.

"Just like that?" Stefan asked and she shrugged.

"He's future-Damon's best friend, not mine. He knows Ric much better than any of the rest of us do, so if he doesn't want Ric to be turned, so be it." She responded and future-Damon sighed in relief. "Oh, I thought of something, by the way." She began. "Future people, should I go stake Michael or do you want to go do that?"

"_Can't believe we forgot about him._" Future-Elena commented.

"_We can go see if he's still there._" Future-Stefan suggested.

"Sweetie, I can't hear what they're saying." Caroline said to Damon who chuckled.

"They're going to go do it." Damon replied and she nodded.

"Good." She approved. "Anyway, we have drinking to do, hang up." Caroline smirked and they chuckled.

"What about the plan?" Damon tested.

"They can think that over and call me tomorrow. It's a month away and I have other crap to think about." Caroline said unconcerned waving her hand and everyone snickered at that.

"You heard the lady." Damon smirked then hung up.

"Care, are you okay?" Elena asked concerned and she nodded.

"I'm fine." Caroline mollified. "Food and booze will make it all better." She quipped and they chuckled.

"Stay with her and we'll go get it." Elena directed to Damon who nodded then she and Stefan disappeared downstairs. Damon helped Caroline sit up then he kissed her cheek.

"I'm proud of you for taking Anna down." Damon smirked and she glanced at the greyed body.

"I was going to ask her questions. She knew stuff about the Originals." Caroline remarked gloomily.

"Speaking of questions, I kind of told Stefan and Elena that I turned Elena." Damon admitted and Caroline's eyes widened.

"Weren't they furious?" Caroline gasped.

"I explained everything then future-Elena called and talked to this Elena, so it's all good. She understands why I did it." Damon explained and she sighed.

"Why'd you tell them?" She queried.

"I was just worried about you and they were pissing me off and I just blurted it out without thinking." Damon mumbled and she giggled at him admitting his snapping tendencies.

"Please tell me that you didn't tell her about Katherine. She needs to fall for Stefan before she learns that." Caroline checked and he nodded.

"She still doesn't know about Katherine. Stefan almost screwed that up but future-Elena fixed it." Damon assured.

"Good." Caroline approved.

"No, really, are you okay?" He asked her softly while taking her hand. She interlaced their fingers and sighed.

"I'm alright. I feel a little fragile but it's fine. That is something I will _not _miss when I turn." She muttered.

"What? Being viciously bitten?" Damon smirked.

"No. Being so… weak." Caroline said very reluctantly and he shook his head.

"You're not weak at all. Anna was almost half a century old and you took her down by yourself. You're a totally badass human." He winked and she laughed.

"Badass. That's funny." She remarked amused.

* * *

Caroline's eyes fluttered open in the morning and she was in Damon's bed. She was on her side facing away from him, so she rolled over and saw that he was already awake. Without a word, she moved closer, put her arm over his waist and she snuggled her face into the crook of his neck.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as he saw her tired expression.

"I think all of these repeated mass blood losses are doing something to me. I feel really… weak today." She responded softly and he put his arm over her and pulled her closer and she snuggled further until she was practically squashing him from where she lay in his arms – not that Damon minded.

"Well you _have _been drained twice and shot in the liver all in the space of four weeks." He agreed.

"You know what's so crazy about that?" Caroline smirked.

"What?" He probed.

"That's not even the most hazardous four week period that I've experienced." She quipped and he chuckled in disbelief.

"It's _not_?" Damon asked shocked and she shook her head. He wondered something – something that he remembered from that time that she yelled at him and he softly put his hand on her head under the guise of playing with her hair. "Then what is?" He questioned after he saw her eyes close and he concentrated as she mulled that over.

"Klaus drama, werewolf drama, daddy torture session, you name it." She responded sleepily – then Damon was hit with images. He saw them in bed, he kissed up her stomach then viciously bit her and she screamed. She woke up the following morning _terrified_ and tried to sneak out but he caught her. She begged him not to hurt her – but he did. His jaw dropped at a memory of him telling her that he was going to kill her – he would _never _kill her!

More images flooded. He saw himself walking around Caroline to stand behind her, he put his arms around her waist, he saw her plead her innocence – he saw himself violently bite her neck as he started to drain her and his heart twisted uncomfortably because he never wanted to hurt her. How could his future-self have hurt _her_? His princess… in all of her sunshine and perfection? How could he have done that to her?

He was hit with another image. He was locked in the cell in the basement. She came to see him. She was visibly compelled. He was horrible to her. She did him a kindness then let him go – and he darted after her to kill her after he snapped Zack's neck. His eyes widened in shock because he couldn't bear the thought that she'd been so afraid of him.

He was hit with another image (he really didn't want to know more at this point). Caroline's mouth was covered in blood and she was crying from where she sat next to a dead human. She pleaded for his help and he told her that she was dead. It was all over his face that he thought the situation was _funny_. He hugged her – then tried to stake her… Damon kind of wanted to stake _himself _after seeing that.

He finally understood what she meant when she said that he tried to kill her three times. And he felt fucking _awful_. He understood why she was so reluctant because of his future-self. A lot of her little comments made sense, like, she remembered him being more monstrous in this time.

"Damon?" She asked softly.

"Hmm?" He queried surprised that she'd spoken as he tried to process all of that.

"Stop that." She chastised still softly.

"Stop what?" He examined.

"Reading my head." She answered and he was visibly surprised that she knew what he was doing.

"You never told me any of that." He mumbled guiltily.

"I'm changing the future. It never happened. What does it matter?" She asked and he stared at her.

"How can you be so…" She cut him off with a kiss surprising him. She took his hand and placed it back on her head and he was hit with new images. She was in a cage being tortured by werewolves – he was flaming furious at that – he saw Tyler eventually let her out and when she got outside, he saw himself fighting a werewolf. The image then flicked to another memory and she was chained to a wall and he saw himself walk in and she was surprised to see him. He pulled her chains loose then she talked him into letting Tyler go. It then flicked to the scene where Tyler was transforming and he saw Tyler lunge at Caroline and his future-self jumped in front of her resulting in his bite. Caroline took his hand from her head and held it between hers.

"I forgave the future version for being an ass because he took a werewolf bite protecting me. He almost died. If he hadn't jumped in, I would have _actually _died because I don't have a broody little brother who loves me too much that would run off and make a crazy deal with Klaus to save me." She smirked and he chuckled a little at her wording.

"That's not enough." He countered softly (miserably) and she smirked.

"How about this then?" She asked amused then put his hand back on her head. He was hit with an image of himself feeding from a man – then Caroline kicked his ass all around a room despite being a baby vamp because she was just full of fury – he _loved _her fury. It was so _hot_. "Stop worrying so much." She smirked at him when she took his hand away. Caroline closed her eyes while she tucked her head back into the crook of his neck and he pulled her closer. "Really need to go to school." She muttered quietly.

"Just sleep. I'll compel your school." He soothed.

"Thanks, sweetie." She whispered. "I love you." She said and his stomach fluttered as she hadn't said it first before.

"I love you too." He replied kissing her head and she smiled and snuggled closer and about a minute later, she was asleep again.

Damon really didn't know how to come to terms with all of that. Yes, it was the future-version that did all of that to her, but he still felt guilty about it. She was all that he thought about, he loved her _so much_ already and he couldn't imagine ever hurting her. If anyone else in the world, regardless who they were, did any of those things to her, he'd rip them limb from limb – so, he didn't know how to just _accept _that _he _had hurt her so much.

"Future-me, you're a fucking idiot for doing that to her and letting the most perfect girl in the world go for _Elena _of all people." Damon whispered.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Damon was wincing throughout the memories of it all. With the new timeline taking over his memories, reliving all of that kind of made him want to stake himself. He couldn't believe that he'd done all of that to her. To the girl that was made of sunshine. To the girl he completely adored.

"I know." Damon thought to himself in response to his past-self's statement.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

That afternoon, Caroline was sitting on the couch downstairs in the boarding house and she still wasn't quite feeling herself. She felt weak and tired and fairly uncomfortable but she didn't say anything about it. Damon was pouring himself a drink when Stefan came home from school. He cracked a grin at the sight of her.

"Hi, Caroline." He greeted happily and Damon narrowed his eyes at his little brother – not that Stefan noticed, he was too busy grinning at Caroline.

"Hey, Stefan." She said softly and obviously a little tired.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Stefan questioned her concerned.

"I'm just tired." Caroline answered with a sigh and Stefan frowned.

"Maybe you should have some blood." Stefan suggested to her.

"I did already." Caroline assured. "Human bodies are just more fragile than I'm used to being, I think." She muttered then took a drink of her apple juice.

"When are you going to turn back?" Stefan queried.

"Soon." Caroline guaranteed. "I just have some stuff to do first." She stated. "Oh, by the way, Sheila wants to talk to you." She informed Stefan surprising both of them.

"When?" Stefan quizzed.

"Whenever." Caroline shrugged. "Stef, can you drink from a blood bag today?" She requested gently and he nodded immediately.

"Of course. There's no way I'd take blood from you after Anna nearly drained you last night." Stefan assured and Damon rolled his eyes at his little brother. "You didn't, right?" Stefan asked Damon suspiciously and Damon scowled at him for thinking that he'd do that to her.

"No, of course not." Damon denied like Stefan was an idiot.

"Do you want something to eat?" Stefan asked Caroline caringly and Damon seriously wanted to smack his brother.

"That would be great, actually." Caroline smiled at him – Damon deadpanned at all the smiling between them and was _not _pleased.

"What would you like?" Stefan asked.

"I'll just come with you." Caroline said then she stood up and walked over to him. She felt a little dizzy from standing up too fast and lost her footing a little and Stefan caught her. "Woah." She said putting a hand on her head and Stefan's arms were still around her waist. Damon's jaw was dropped at the fact Stefan had her flush against him _right in front of Damon_.

"Are you okay?" Stefan questioned her tenderly while staring into her eyes. Damon was _fuming _furious.

"Yeah, I think I just stood up too fast." Caroline lulled, carefully extracting herself from his arms because that was kind of weird. Stefan put his hand on her back to support her then they walked into the kitchen and Damon was just _livid_. He saw clear as day on Stefan's face that Stefan had a crush on Caroline. He stalked into the kitchen and saw Caroline sitting on one of the breakfast bar stools while Stefan looked through the fridge.

"I'm going out for a bit." Damon stated flatly and Caroline looked at him with a frown.

"Why? Where are you going?" She questioned muddled and he saw on her face that she didn't want him to leave.

"Just have something to do." Damon retorted then turned on his heel and left.

"What's the matter with him?" Caroline asked confused as her gaze stayed at the door that he'd disappeared through.

"Who knows? He's weird." Stefan smirked with his back to her because _he _knew why Damon was pissed – and he didn't give a flying crap about it.

* * *

Alaric Saltzman had been going over Mystic Falls' news reports as he'd applied for a job there because of the 'animal attacks'. There hadn't been a reported animal attack in a while. Maybe the vampires left? He wasn't sure about taking the job if the vampires were gone because that had been the only reason that he was going. He decided to wait and see, but if there wasn't another animal attack… he wasn't going there...

* * *

A/N: I'd love some requests of things that you'd like to read or you think should be changed because I have it planned up until after the Klaus part of the story, but from there, suggestions would be awesome :D


	22. Chosen

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I am SO sorry about the long wait for updates. Family crisis left me unable to even check my email for ages. Updates will be back to normal now. I hope you like this chapter. The Stefan crush will be resolved ;)

* * *

Restart

Chapter 22

* * *

On the Wednesday after school, Caroline and Damon were sitting on her couch and he had his arm around her while she rested her head in the crook of his neck. His hand was drawing light shapes on her side and they'd been watching a movie on cable. When it was finished, Caroline flicked through the channels. She was about to flick again when her eyes caught the words 'animal attack' on the Mystic Falls news channel, so she left it. Two bitten bodies were found in the woods at a camp site and she looked surprised. When Damon didn't comment, she lifted her head from where it rested and looked at him.

"Something you want to tell me?" She smirked and he looked surprised that she wasn't fuming furious at him.

"Do you tell me every time you eat something?" He retorted and she giggled.

"Was that where you went on Monday?" She queried and he sighed and nodded. "Why were you so mad?" She asked softly running her hand down his cheek.

"Because of Stefan." Damon admitted and she looked surprised.

"Why? What did he do?" She questioned confused and internally he was shocked that she _hadn't _noticed.

"Stefan's into you." Damon disclosed and she stared at him for a moment then cracked up into laughter. "It's not funny." He decided but she still laughed.

"That's hilarious." She refuted amused.

"Why?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Because you're so jealous for no reason." She teased and he shot her a look.

"Am not." He muttered.

"Are too." She countered playfully. "Is this just because he caught me when I nearly fell?" She examined.

"His hands were all over you." Damon retorted and she giggled.

"You're a cutie-pie." She stated amused then kissed his cheek and he shot her a strange look.

"You just found out that I killed two people and you're still calling me that?" He asked sceptically and she gave him a smile.

"You're still a cutie-pie regardless what you do." She disclosed and his stomach fluttered at her complete acceptance of him.

"You don't care that I did that?" He queried and she shrugged.

"I don't approve of you killing people just for unnecessary jealousy over Stefan, because that's just stupid, but I don't care if you kill people to eat." She clarified and he looked confused.

"That doesn't make sense." Damon remarked.

"Snapping because you think that Stefan has some little crush on me annoys me because you are in a relationship with _me_, not Stefan. You don't have to trust Stefan not to do anything, but you _do _have to trust _me_ not to do anything." Caroline advised and he understood what she was getting at.

"But…"

"No 'buts', Damon." Caroline cut him off. "I am not a cheater, for one, and for the other, I wouldn't have told you that I love you if there was any doubt." She pointed out and he got butterflies again.

"Stefan always gets what he wants." Damon muttered and she smirked.

"This is the last time that we're having this discussion, so listen and listen good." She cautioned and he nodded for her to continue. "I'd have to be _dead_ before I'd let Stefan touch me." She declared and his jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" Damon questioned shocked and she nodded. "Why?" He probed confused as he'd never heard that reaction from a girl about Stefan before. Girls _always _fell all over Stefan – emotionally at least. He knew that _he_ was the one that they fell all over for the physical side.

"You want the truth?" She inquired and he nodded. "I always thought that Stefan was good-looking and a nice guy… then there was this one time that I went with your future-self to clean up one of his ripper sites." She swallowed at the repulsive memory. "We went into a cottage in the woods and found three people ripped into tiny pieces. He'd put them back together again. The man was put into a position so that it looked like he was sitting in front of the fire place. The woman was in the kitchen sitting in front of a newspaper. And…" She gulped. "The little girl was lying in the bed." She admitted with tears welling in her eyes and Damon watched her, seeing that it was hard for her to relive it. "The worst part was…" She sniffed. "He'd put her teddy bear in her arms. She was in _pieces_ yet he put her teddy bear there. That is the most horrible thing that I've ever seen. I thought that I'd seen a lot of things but… I couldn't have even _imagined _that in my worst nightmares. She couldn't have been more than eight years old, with light brown hair in _pigtails_. I literally threw up the blood that I'd had that day because I was so disgusted and throwing up as a vampire is almost impossible. So, after that, even the thought of Stefan in a romantic way makes me want to throw up. Yes, that little girl is still alive because he won't be ripper Stefan again because of the blood training, but he's been ripper Stefan _before_ and who knows how many little kids he ripped into pieces." Caroline said with a tear falling down her cheek which Damon brushed away.

"That _is _sick." Damon admitted disgusted.

"So, don't mistake my friendliness to Stefan as something else because nothing will _ever _happen, even if I live to be a million years old." Caroline avowed and he nodded in understanding.

"I've never killed a kid." Damon stated and she smiled.

"I know. I already asked your future-self that." She admitted.

"What did my future-self say when he saw that little girl?" Damon queried and she sighed.

"I went to check the upstairs while he checked downstairs and when I saw it I screamed and cried because it was just revoltingly dire to see that. He was upstairs in a blink and I've never seen him look so disgusted before. He said something along the lines of 'I'm going to stake that sick bastard' then physically dragged me out of the room because I was hysterical. I'd been going with him every time to clean it up, but after that he wouldn't take me anymore because he said that someone so young should never have seen a kid like that." Caroline described and he nodded.

"That's true though. I've seen him do stuff like that before, so I know what to expect but you shouldn't have seen that." Damon agreed.

"I didn't usually see the bodies much. Future-Damon dealt with them while I surveyed the rest of the house or area to see if there were any more dead people. They were an older couple, probably in their late fifties, so neither of us expected a little girl to be in the house. She must have been their grandchild or something." Caroline admitted. "So, in conclusion, it doesn't remotely matter what Stefan feels about anything because I would rather go without for the rest of eternity than be with Stefan." She promised and he understood that completely after what she said as although she was tough, he knew that she was sensitive too and wouldn't be able to overlook that.

"Does Elena know about that?" Damon asked and Caroline nodded surprising him.

"She just chooses to go down the 'that's not Stefan' route." Caroline elucidated. "She thinks that Klaus made him do that. She doesn't seem to understand that _that _is why Klaus picked him… Or maybe she does and she's choosing to block it out. Whatever. She didn't actually _see _it." Caroline muttered.

"I'm sorry for being jealous." Damon acknowledged and she gave him a smile.

"I'm all yours. You don't have to worry about there being anyone else." She soothed and he smiled then kissed her because he couldn't help himself – she was all his… and he was so happy about that. "I won't let him feed on me anymore, okay?" She assured surprising him.

"I… I trust you." He replied and she smiled.

"I know. But if Stefan tries to kiss me or something, I'll knee him in the balls." She advised and he laughed at that.

* * *

The next day, Caroline was at the boarding house. She'd nipped over to the kitchen to get a glass of water while Damon went upstairs to get changed as they were going out to dinner together as Damon was insisting that they go on a 'date' since Caroline was adamant that the first time they went together wasn't a date. He was just about to enter the library where Caroline was waiting for him when he heard Stefan greet her and since he was a nosy bastard, he decided to listen in instead of making his presence known. He wondered if his brother really would try something with her.

"Hey." Stefan smiled as he sat down next to her – Caroline felt a tiny bit uncomfortable because his leg was against hers and according to Damon, Stefan was 'interested' in her, and she _so _hadn't wanted to have to talk about it to Stefan. She was hoping that her being all over Damon would deter him but it seemed that didn't matter to the weirdo Salvatores.

"Hey." She replied taking a sip of her water.

"You look beautiful." Stefan complimented as she had a nice dress on. It was a deep forest green satin dress with black lace over the bodice and a sweetheart strapless neckline – she personally adored the dress too.

"Thanks." Caroline acknowledged. "Where are you going for your date with Elena tomorrow night?" She inquired – Damon smirked, knowing that she was trying to avoid Stefan bringing anything up, she was clearly hoping that Stefan would get 'the hint' without having to talk about it.

"It's not exactly a date. We're just hanging out. We haven't been really seeing each other in a romantic way since she turned." Stefan countered and Damon's eyes rolled at his stupid brother and Caroline cocked an eyebrow at him.

"That's not what Elena thinks." Caroline pointed out.

"Well… at first I didn't want to push her while she was adjusting to being a vampire." Stefan began. "And now…" He trailed off then glanced at her. "You know, don't you?" He asked bluntly and Damon scowled at nothing in particular – he really wanted to smack his little brother. Did 'off limits' not mean anything to Stefan?

"Know what?" Caroline asked sceptically. She _so _didn't want to talk about it.

"That I have feelings for you." Stefan answered and she swallowed – Damon's jaw was dropped that Stefan was totally trying to swoop in on her while _he _was in the house! Damon felt like vervaining the little dweeb and sticking him in the cell – and he _would _have if he didn't already know that Caroline wouldn't touch Stefan with a barge pole.

"No, I didn't know that." Caroline denied curtly. "But I really don't think that you do. I think that the blood training has you confused about how you feel. I think you're confusing relief over your control with feelings. Future-Stefan loves Elena. You will too if you just get to know her." She pointed out and he sighed.

"She's not _you_." Stefan said softly and Caroline shook her head because this _wasn't happening_. She was going to _pummel _future-Stefan when she got a hold of him.

"But you're not Damon." Caroline responded quietly and Stefan blinked a couple of times in surprise at her being so blunt while Damon's stomach fluttered and he couldn't help a small grin on his face. He was quite sure that 'but you're not Damon' was the best sentence that he'd ever heard.

"You said that the future version of him doesn't care about you, so why are you bothering with him? I care about you. I wouldn't ever hurt you. You also said that Future-Damon's nothing like the one that you're together with in this time." Stefan pointed out and Damon's heart clenched uncomfortably because that stung. Caroline just nodded in agreement.

"I did say that." Caroline agreed. "But that was before I talked to future-Damon. I was assuming that me being back here wouldn't change things for him… but he _is _this Damon. I was wrong to say that they're nothing alike because they are and I feel for both this version and the future one. I was just worried what his reaction to this would be but I talked to him about it and I'm sure that it'll be okay." She admitted and Damon smiled a little – thankful that his future-self was being cooperative and was seeing what he was seeing.

"Do you love Damon?" Stefan asked quietly – bracing himself for the answer and she sighed. Damon was wondering if she would admit it to anyone else.

"I don't want to hurt you, Stefan, because I care about you a lot." She responded.

"Do you?" He pushed and she nodded.

"I've tried since the first day that I got back here to keep him at arm's length because I was sure that if I let him in, I'd get hurt… But honestly… I've always loved Damon. Since I first met him in the original timeline. And now I'm head over heels, bat shit crazy in love with him and I think I always will be because being with him makes me feel complete for the first time ever." She answered and Damon had officially melted into a puddle. "I don't even care if I only get to be with him for these 100 days and nothing more because I'd rather be with him for 100 days than never at all." She added softly and Stefan smiled at her sadly – Damon was literally trying not to cry because he couldn't contemplate her feeling so much for him when he didn't feel like he could ever deserve her.

"I could never compete with that." He concluded and one of her shoulders lifted slightly because, no, Stefan could _never _compete with Damon in her eyes.

"That's because you're not meant to be with _me_. You don't know it yet because you haven't known her long enough, but the love of _your _life is Elena. Future-Stefan would tear up the world for her." Caroline answered and he looked a little surprised because he hadn't really been sure about Elena because of the Katherine resemblance.

"Really?" He tested and she nodded.

"Really." She confirmed. "You'll find it with her too, you just have to look hard enough." She smiled encouragingly – hoping to hell that he was taking the damn hint.

"I will." He agreed because he didn't think that she would lie about that and he was quite intrigued himself about feeling so much for someone.

"Good." She approved with a smile – happy that the damn awkward discussion was over with.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Damon was downstairs getting a blood bag when those memories hit him and he covered his eyes with his hand because he was literally tearing up at that fact she'd loved him since they met. That he could have been happy and in love with her all along if he hadn't been such a fucking moron. He wanted to physically smack himself for it. He couldn't believe that she'd said all of that to Stefan, so bluntly, clearly meaning every word – that it would always be _him_. That she would rather have him for 100 days than anything else… He'd never even contemplated someone being able to love him like that – though, he now loved _her _like that. He hoped that when she returned to the future, she'd give him a chance to prove to her that for _him _it would always be _her_.

When he turned around to go upstairs, Stefan was facing him looking half concerned and half sullen. Damon wondered if his brother was feeling what his past-self was feeling alone, or if his love for Elena would overpower that. Damon figured that if Stefan's expression was anything to go by, he felt just as rejected as past-Stefan obviously felt – Damon couldn't really find it in him to feel any sympathy for his brother because he was too damn happy about what Caroline had said about _him_.

"Did your past-self listen to that?" Stefan queried and Damon stared at him for a moment then nodded and Stefan sighed – he was kind of mortified that Damon heard all of that. He was kind of mortified that this time it was _him _on the receiving end of the 'not chosen' and not Damon. Stefan had to admit to himself that not being chosen felt fucking _awful_. "Don't screw it up." He cautioned because he _was _feeling it and he didn't want Damon to hurt her.

"I'm not going to." Damon assured and Stefan nodded – a bit surprised that Damon didn't just give him some snarky comment in response.

"You're lucky. You know that, right?" Stefan examined and Damon gave him a small smile because he did feel really lucky to have a girl as amazing as Caroline feel that way about him.

"I don't deserve her, but I'm not going to do anything to mess it up either." Damon responded.

"Good." Stefan settled then was gone in a blink.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Caroline got in that night after a wonderful date with Damon and she stripped down into her pyjamas. She brushed her teeth, took off her makeup then settled down into bed. Just as she was going to sleep, she got a text message. Her phone buzzed, so she picked it up and saw that it was from Damon – she was really surprised that it was from the future-version.

_My past-self was listening when you were talking to Stefan. _(Caroline was half mortified and half pissed at that.) _I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I always will. It'll always be you for me and I'll do anything to make it up to you if you'll give me a chance when you come back. _(Her stomach fluttered at that and she couldn't help the smile on her face.)

She deliberated over what to do. She loved him so much, but the future-version made her nervous. The future-version would still remember the first timeline. She didn't want to lose him, but she wasn't sure if that was her head or heart talking. She had to be careful or she'd crumble. She hated that he had that power over her. That he could make her happier than ever… but also had the power to shatter her completely. She wasn't sure; she had to think about it. So, instead, she text the past-version.

_Goodnight, Damon. Love you xo_

She smiled when he text her back straight away.

_Night, Princess. I love you too. D_

She didn't have a clue what would happen when she returned to her time, but she decided to think about it another day and get some sleep…

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, Caroline finally pays up with her side of the 'deal' ;)


	23. Hungry

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I've been hearing about more fics being deleted, so if you want to read the full dirty version of the chapter, I've posted it on my livejournal. The link is on my profile. Sorry about that, I just don't want anything to be deleted.

* * *

Restart

Chapter 23

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Stefan was out on a date with Elena on the Friday night, Zack was out with Jenna, so Caroline and Damon had the boarding house to themselves. They were in the library when Caroline excused herself to go upstairs. She was gone for ten minutes then when she re-entered the library, Damon turned to look at her and his jaw dropped and his eyes widened in understanding. There she stood in her cheerleading uniform, thigh high black stocking socks, knee-length lace up black leather boots, dark eye-makeup, red stain on her lips and her hair in messy waves with her pompoms in her hands.

"Oh. My. God." Damon said because he couldn't stop himself.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Damon blurred up to his room away from the others before they could see the instant erection he'd gotten at the memory of her looking like that. He ducked into his bathroom because he fully intended to experience this along with his past-self. He quickly turned the shower on, stripped his clothes, jumped under the water then his hand wrapped around his hard length while his eyes closed and he let himself get lost in the memory.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Caroline smirked then slinked up to him and she saw him watching her with eyes full of lust. He was standing next to the fireplace and she pushed him up against the wall then crashed her lips to his and he groaned at the forceful action because it was so hot. Her tongue slid into his mouth and he met it eagerly. Their kiss was heated instantly and Caroline's fingers went to his shirt and she unbuttoned it while keeping the pompoms in her hands which tickled his throat but it only added to his pleasure. Once open, she pushed his shirt open then gently scraped her nails along with the pompoms down his ribs and his cock twitched while he moaned into her mouth. His hands slid down her back then went up her skirt to grab onto her ass cheeks and he groaned a little when he discovered that she had nothing on under the skirt.

Caroline unbuttoned his jeans then pulled him out at the top and started to rub her hand up and down while they kissed and he continued to fondle her ass. She kissed down his cheek to his neck while one of her hands scratched over his side and the other pleasured him still. She continued her journey down his chest, stopping to nibble at his nipples then trailed her tongue down his ribs and he moaned a little at the direction it was heading. She soon landed on her knees before him and took him into her mouth while her hand continued and he hissed in pleasure at the feeling of her warm tongue swirling.

His hand slid into her hair and he tried as hard as he could not to move her head because he didn't want to do that to her – but it was hard, because it felt so good. Damon was fully leaning against the wall because his legs felt like jelly. He just felt pleasure on top of pleasure and when her other hand started to fondle yet another sensitive part, he groaned loudly and felt himself about to tip over the edge.

"I'm going to cum." Damon hissed and still had his hand in her hair and his grip tightened just a little right as he came forcefully and he couldn't help calling out a little just as his orgasm hit. Caroline slowly stood back up and saw his spent expression after he was done and the way he was slumped against the wall – she loved that she could do that to him. "That has to be the best damn head of my life." Damon muttered and she grinned then leaned forward and kissed his neck again.

"I hope you recover fast because I'm not done with you." She purred and he groaned a little as his hands went back up her skirt to grip her ass.

"You have no idea how hot you are in that outfit." Damon mumbled as she kept kissing and sucking on his neck. She gave him a minute while she nibbled on his neck, he was clearly enjoying it the way he was gripping her ass. When she felt him at half-mast against her, she bit his neck and he groaned loudly and hardened the rest of the way against her while she drank down some blood that formed from the small wound. "Holy." He hissed and she giggled.

"I can't wait to have fangs again." She purred in his ear and he shuddered because if _that _was what it was like having sex with _human _Caroline, he couldn't _wait _to experience _vampire_ Caroline.

"Me neither." He mumbled incoherently because he couldn't really think straight. Before he knew what was happening, he felt himself fall and he landed on his back on the floor in front of the fireplace. Caroline sexily put her heel-clad foot over him then kneeled down on the floor so that she was straddling him. Her hand gripped him and she manouvered herself over it. "You're ready?" He queried and she shot him a devious look then ran him through her and he groaned at the fact she was soaking. "You enjoyed that?" He asked shocked meaning giving him head.

"Mmhmm." She smirked and he was pretty sure that she was the perfect woman. No, scratch that. He _knew _that she was the perfect woman.

"God, I love you." He hissed and she giggled at him being all unravelled.

"I love you too." She responded then sat down on him and he groaned. She rolled her hips then leaned down to his face. "Damon?" She smirked.

"What?" He gasped.

"Don't you think it's about time you flipped me and fucked me into the floor?" She teased and he actually _growled_ then crashed his lips to hers and in a blink their position was reversed and he was on top. Her legs wrapped around him and he pounded into her hard and fast. Moans spilled from her into his mouth and it only made him go harder and faster – he couldn't help it, he was _so damn turned on_. He felt her tongue run over his human canine tooth and he understood that she wanted him to change his face – not like he was going to complain. Caroline felt his tooth elongate and she moaned as her tongue traced over his fang. She let her tongue trail over the point then she slid her tongue over it, creating a large cut on her tongue.

Damon moaned in pleasure at the taste of her blood pooling into his mouth. He did, however, remember to cut his own tongue too. Their blood mixed while their tongues danced, their hips grinded and they connected in every way possible. She held him tightly to her with both her arms over his shoulders and her legs around his waist, he could feel in the way she held him how much she wanted him. Damon had never felt such a connection to another person before – yes, plenty of women had been sexually attracted to him, some craved him, some wished for him, some lusted after him – but none of them truly loved him. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that Caroline loved him. She liked him, lusted after him, wanted him, thought about him, cared about him, confided in him, trusted him – but most importantly, she accepted everything about him and loved him anyway.

It felt like hours and seconds all at once that they continued what they were doing on the floor of the library and Damon waited until she came. She hit her peak and her arms and legs tightened around him as she moaned into his mouth. Her tight muscles clenching around him as she spiralled into bliss was the last straw that Damon could take and he came forcefully again, this time inside of her. They both panted when they were finished and Damon watched her lips heal though she still had blood on her mouth against the already red stain and he just thought that she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He rolled to her side and pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Wow." She panted as did he.

"I agree." He concurred and she giggled.

"You know how I said this was only happening once?" Caroline started.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Fuck that." She said and he laughed.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Damon was slumped against the wall in the shower having cum twice and he seriously couldn't wait for Caroline to get the hell back to the present, so that he could beg for her forgiveness and do _that _again…

* * *

_Past_

* * *

On the following Monday the 5th of October, Caroline had her procedure to remove the eggs from her. Damon waited for her in the waiting room while it took place as she had to have an anaesthetic that put her to sleep. It didn't take long and as soon as she woke up, he gave her some blood to remove any pain she felt. She got redressed then they went to the waiting room to find out how many eggs were retrieved and how many of those were useable.

"Miss Forbes?" The receptionist called then she and Damon went up to the desk. "Would you please go down to room four?" She smiled and they nodded then the two of them went down. Caroline knocked then the doctor opened the door and they stepped in. They took a seat across from him and he gave her a smile.

"I have good news, Miss Forbes. We were able to retrieve 39 eggs and of those 28 are mature." He smiled and both she and Damon cracked a grin.

"That's great. So, what does that mean then?" Caroline asked.

"Essentially, it means that you have 28 eggs that can be used for future children." He answered and she smiled.

"That's good." Damon approved then kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"Would you like all of the 28 to be frozen?" The doctor checked.

"Yes, please." Caroline confirmed.

"You've already paid for the procedure, however, storage of the eggs in the cryopreservation facility incurs an annual fee." He advised.

"Can I pay for several years at the one time?" Caroline inquired surprising him and he nodded.

"Yes, paying for increments of five years, ten years or fifteen years gives you a discount on the yearly fee." The doctor informed them.

"What's the yearly fee?" Damon queried.

"At this time it's $11900 per year." The doctor advised surprising Damon that it was so much.

"How much is the fifteen year increment?" Caroline asked.

"$150000." The doctor replied.

"I'll take that, please." Caroline bid taking out her cheque book and the doctor looked surprised then turned to his computer to type up her requirements.

* * *

They got back to Caroline's house a short while later and Damon watched her curiously as she retrieved a bag from her room and brought it into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked her as she grabbed a tin from one of the cupboards.

"Swapping her vervain." Caroline admitted and Damon looked surprised.

"Why now?" Damon queried and she smiled.

"Because you'll need to compel her soon." She advised and he grinned in understanding.

"This weekend?" He asked happily and she nodded.

"This weekend." She confirmed then he kissed her.

* * *

On the Thursday, Caroline, Damon, Elena and Stefan were in the boarding house living room and Caroline felt like she was losing her mind. Every week, her blood cravings were getting worse. She was literally now _dreaming _about blood – every single night. She thought about it constantly. She felt like a junkie dying for a fix because she hadn't had Damon's blood since the Monday of that week and even then, it wasn't a whole lot.

Damon was watching her in curiosity because she was staring off into space, her leg was bouncing, her hands were twining together one moment then her fingers were tapping on her legs the next. He was kind of amused at the realisation that she was craving. So, he kept watching, wondering how long it would take until she caved – he was wondering if she would ask or if she'd just march up to him and bite him. He was looking forward to either scenario because for some reason, he _loved _it when she drank his blood because she moaned in pleasure like it was the best taste in the world – and obviously, he liked that.

"Want to share a blood bag?" Stefan asked Elena as he was having half a blood bag a day now.

"Sure." Elena smiled then Stefan darted downstairs and Caroline scowled at nothing in particular.

"You have got to be kidding me." Caroline murmured under her breath to herself and Damon was dying to laugh.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked her from where she sat next to her.

"Nothing." Caroline grumbled as her hands shook a little and Damon was smirking amused from where he sat across from them. Stefan returned a minute later and poured half of the bag into a glass for Elena then handed it to her.

"Thanks." Elena acknowledged and Caroline was staring at a particularly interesting spot on the floor because she could _smell _it. "What kind is it?" She queried as she was trying to learn the difference.

"This one is…" Stefan looked at the bag. "B positive." He answered and Caroline froze wide-eyed – Damon was literally dying to laugh because he was sure that it couldn't get any worse for her than that.

"B positive." Caroline said as she blinked rapidly.

"Care, what's…" Elena was cut off by Caroline grabbing the glass out of her hand then drinking it down. Elena and Stefan's jaws dropped and Damon burst into laughter as he had so not been expecting that. Caroline moaned in pleasure with her eyes closed because she literally had never tasted anything better. Once the glass was finished, she licked her lips – then realised that she totally drank human blood as a human. Her eyes opened and she noticed Stefan and Elena gaping at her in shock while Damon was physically shaking with laughter.

"Fuck, that was _awesome_." Caroline exhaled like she'd just had an orgasm and Damon chortled.

"You're _human_!" Stefan exclaimed like she was insane.

"I genuinely do not give a flying fuck, Stefan." Caroline countered deadpan and Damon was falling around laughing and she figured 'in for a penny, in for a pound'. "I'll take that." Caroline swiped the bag out of his hand making Damon nearly roll over laughing then put the opening to her mouth and took another sip and moaned in pleasure.

"What are you doing?" Elena examined in disbelief and Caroline shrugged.

"I've been suppressing this for what feels like forever. I don't care anymore. I swear to God, when I turn back, I'm going to drain every single person with B positive blood in the state dry." Caroline declared and Damon guffawed because it was just so hilarious.

"But you're _human_." Stefan repeated slowly, still wide-eyed.

"Future-Bonnie told me that a glitch happened. I'm still mentally a vampire, just in a human body. If you don't believe me, ask your brother about all of the times I totally bit him." Caroline retorted and Damon was still shaking with hilarity.

"So, you're still craving blood?" Elena asked full of curiosity and Caroline nodded.

"All. The live long. Day." Caroline responded flatly and they chuckled a little. "When I get my fangs back, I'm going to eat _everyone _in sight." She muttered and Damon laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Stefan asked Damon annoyed.

"Because she's been sitting twitching like a junkie for about two hours. I've been waiting for her to snap." He joked and Caroline scowled at him.

"You better turn me back this weekend." Caroline cautioned annoyed and he smirked.

"I will." He promised amused.

"Really? This weekend?" Elena questioned with a grin.

"I can't wait any longer." Caroline muttered.

"Are you really going to feed from people instead of the bags?" Elena asked curiously and Caroline shot her a look.

"Obviously. I'm not a bunny hunter vampire like Ghandi-with-fangs over there." She pointed to Stefan and Damon buckled over with laughter at that.

"Ghandi-with-fangs!" Damon laughed and Caroline giggled and winked at him while Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Well… why'd you encourage me to do the bags then?" Elena asked confused.

"Because you're _Mrs _Ghandi-with-fangs." Caroline retorted and she giggled and rolled her eyes. "Didn't think you'd be into tapping a fresh vein." She smirked and Damon chuckled.

"So that's why you don't care if Damon feeds on people." Stefan concluded and Caroline shrugged.

"Stefan, I think you may be one of like three vampires in the whole world who _would _care about feeding on people since the rest of us see it as _normal_." Caroline pointed out and Damon chuckled at her being blunt while Stefan sighed.

"I'll go get another bag." Stefan muttered.

"Make it something else or it'll get snatched again." Caroline quipped and Damon laughed again while Stefan rolled his eyes then took off back downstairs.

"That's so funny." Damon snickered.

"Well… Can I do that too?" Elena asked Caroline.

"Do what?" Caroline probed as she took another sip of the blood bag.

"Feed from people." Elena answered and Caroline nodded.

"Stefan may _technically _be your sire, but he's not the boss of you. You have to do what's right for _you_. Trust me, if Captain Broody _could _feed from people without losing it, he _would_." She advised and Damon laughed at the 'Captain Broody' part – God, he loved her so much.

"Does that mean killing people?" Elena tested sceptically.

"You can if you want but if you don't then just use what Damon calls the 'snatch, eat, erase' method." Caroline smirked and Damon snickered.

"Can you take me to do that?" Elena asked and Caroline nodded.

"I'll probably turn on Saturday, so we'll go hunting on Sunday night." Caroline grinned. "Don't tell Captain Broody or you'll never hear the end of it." She added dryly and Damon was back to laughing again.

"Will Stefan get mad?" Elena asked biting her lip.

"If he does, just say 'Monterey' and he'll shut the hell up." Caroline retorted and Damon guffawed in understanding. "Oh and another person who could be left out of it is Bonnie." Caroline remembered.

"Why?" Elena asked curiously.

"She doesn't really understand that whole 'fish gotta swim, birds gotta fly, vampires gotta drink lots of yummy fresh blood from innocent humans' thing." Caroline smirked and they both howled with laughter at her choice of phrase.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Damon and Elena had just been laughing hysterically from the moment that she snatched the glass.

"I can't believe all of that just happened!" Elena giggled.

"What the hell did she do?" Bonnie asked amused.

"You'll be grossed out." Damon smirked.

"Caroline drank human blood." Stefan divulged and Bonnie looked confused.

"Did she turn or something?" Bonnie asked sceptically as she hadn't seen Caroline's body grey.

"Nope." Damon chuckled.

"Then why?" Bonnie tested.

"She's craving it so badly that she just lost it." Stefan answered surprising Bonnie.

"Will she be a liability if she turns back?" Bonnie checked.

"No." Damon shook his head. "But like you said about the glitch, she's been in the past for weeks in her mind, so that's weeks with no blood. Her brain is probably telling her that she's desiccating or something because Blondie has amazing control for a baby vamp and she'd never snatch a glass like that under normal circumstances." Damon explained and they all considered that.

"That makes sense." Stefan agreed...

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think :) To be honest, the beginning isn't all that different to the one on LJ, I've just rewritten a couple of sentences and toned it down just a tiny bit with the descriptions.


	24. Chase

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I am so sorry about the ridiculously long wait for this. Tons of personal drama and ffnet disabled my account for a few days because of some email problem or whatever :/ shouldn't be long until the next update.

* * *

Restart

Chapter 24

* * *

_Past_

* * *

On the Saturday morning, Caroline wandered down to the basement in the boarding house, hoping that Damon would follow her down. She stood inside the cell and took a deep breath, she was nervous after all. They were going to Detroit, Michigan where Klaus was that day. It wasn't five minutes later when she saw Damon poking his head into the cell with a smirk.

"What are you doing, princess?" Damon smirked and she gave him what she hoped was a sexy look.

"Waiting for you, obviously." She winked and he chuckled then stepped into the cell and put his arms around her waist. Sheila told her that she wasn't sure if the vampire blood would work to bring her back after Sheila stopped her heart but it was a risk that Caroline was willing to take. She brought her lips up to Damon's and she kissed him. He kissed her back but felt a little confused at the urgency in the kiss. She'd kissed him like that before… wait… just as he was starting to pull away he felt the sting in his thigh and he snapped his head back to look at her.

"What are you doing?" He gasped wide-eyed.

"I love you." She said so tenderly that his stomach fluttered while he fell to the ground – though, he'd been building up tolerance for weeks, so he didn't pass out right away. "I'm sorry, but I need you to stay safe." Caroline disclosed with tears welling in her eyes.

"What? Where are you going?" He interrogated panicked, knowing that she was clearly about to do something dangerous.

"I need to make sure that everyone stays alive." Caroline answered. "Be safe." She bid softly and Damon's eyes bugged at the fact he was pretty sure that she was going after Klaus.

"No… Caroline…" He was starting to lose consciousness.

"In case I don't come back…" She started and his eyes locked with hers and she saw the horror on his face at the thought of that. "Compel my mother not to be hurt." She instructed. "And… These past few weeks with you were the best of my life." She admitted and he felt his heart clench uncomfortably.

"Mine too." He whispered then his eyes closed and he was passed out. She stared at him for a moment then left the cell and locked him in.

* * *

Caroline went upstairs and talked Stefan into going over to Sheila's house with her. He left Elena with Zack, thinking that he'd no doubt be back soon. Stefan drove them over to the elder witch's house then they went inside. As soon as Stefan was in the door, Caroline stuck him with a vervain dart and he fell to the ground and his last moments of consciousness were spent staring at Caroline trying to understand why she'd done that.

Sheila went into his mind and unlocked the part of it that was compelled, to release the memories that were there of 'Nick'. Once she'd done that, she put the control spell on him and he had no choice but to do as she said. As soon as that was done, they jumped into Caroline's car and she started to drive them out of Mystic Falls as fast as she could go as it was a nine hour car journey.

* * *

Damon groggily opened his eyes then the panic set in. He climbed to his feet then went over to the door.

"STEFAN!" Damon yelled as loudly as he could. "STEFAN!" He yelled again and moments later Elena appeared.

"Oh my God! Why are you in there?" Elena asked shocked.

"Let me out, Elena." Damon pleaded. She reached forward to the bolt and unlocked it and let him out. "Where's Stefan?" He probed.

"He left with Caroline to go to Sheila's house." Elena responded and Damon's eyes widened.

"He _knew_?" Damon snarled.

"Knew what? What's going on?" Elena questioned worriedly.

"I'm pretty sure that Caroline, Sheila and Stefan are going after Klaus." Damon revealed infuriated and her jaw dropped.

"No!" She gasped. "We have to find them!" She exclaimed.

"Bonnie. We need to get Bonnie. She might be able to find them." Damon rambled and she nodded.

"Let's go to her house." Elena put forward then the two of them disappeared out of the boarding house in a blink.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

"Oh my God!" Elena exclaimed in disbelief.

"What?" Bonnie asked confused.

"You said that you didn't know why Caroline vervained you." She said to Damon and Stefan suspiciously.

"And?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Damon?" Elena fumed because he was sitting there looking guilty.

"Yes?" Damon asked her curtly.

"You know something." Elena stated more than asked.

"Why would I know anything?" Damon muttered.

"How could you not tell us that she's going after _Klaus_?" Elena squealed and Stefan and Bonnie gaped at Damon.

"She made me promise." Damon responded annoyed at both them, and Caroline for going after Klaus in the first place.

"Are you out of your mind?" Bonnie exclaimed. "Why the hell is she going after Klaus?"

"Sheila's going to stop Caroline's heart." Damon revealed and they looked stunned, knowing what he meant.

"Damon?" Bonnie started emotionally. "Vampire blood might not be able to bring her back from that." She informed and he visibly _paled _because he'd had no idea – if he'd known that, he wouldn't have kept his promise to keep it from the others.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"My Grams could really kill her." Bonnie said with tears welling.

"Call her! Get her to stop!" Elena exclaimed and Bonnie pulled out her phone. She dialled the number and it was off.

"Can't you bring her back into this time?" Stefan asked surprising them.

"No, not at this point. The spell is for 100 days in the past. I can't change it until the end of it." Bonnie denied sadly.

"And what if she dies permanently?" Stefan examined in a small worried voice.

"Then the spell's over. If she dies permanently in the past, this body will disappear to wherever she's buried or… whatever else." Bonnie motioned to Caroline on the couch.

"Why would your Grams go along with this?" Elena inquired emotionally.

"Because stopping Klaus' heart will save hundreds, maybe thousands of lives. It's the needs of the many over the needs of the one." Bonnie admitted.

"You need to find a way to contact someone from the past, Bonnie." Damon stated seriously.

"Why?" Bonnie asked confused.

"How do you think my past-self is going to react if Sheila kills Caroline?" Damon retorted and she paled understanding that he'd no doubt lose it and kill her Grams.

"I'll try to think of something." Bonnie mumbled as she pulled out her Grimoire.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Damon and Elena darted over to Bonnie's house and Damon nearly pounded in the door. A dishevelled looking Bonnie threw the door open looking disoriented as it was only 9am.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Bonnie questioned confused at the sight of them there together.

"Your Grams, Caroline and Stefan are going after Klaus." Elena replied concerned and Bonnie's eyes bugged.

"Oh my God." Bonnie said shocked.

"Can you find them?" Damon pushed.

"Uh… sure. I just… I need to go to my Grams' house." Bonnie supposed then Damon motioned to her to come to him. She stepped forward and he closed the door then picked her up bridal style and she gasped in surprise then they were darting away in a blink. Moments later, the three of them arrived at Sheila's house and Damon could smell Caroline and Stefan at the door. Bonnie magically opened the door then hurried inside while the other two waited at the door since they hadn't been invited in. She ran back to the door while panting a little. "There's a map set up with a drop of blood over Detroit."

"I'll go get my car. Can you pack up supplies while I do that, so we can find them once we get there?" Damon requested and she nodded quickly.

"What about me?" Elena asked.

"You can't come, Elena. Klaus will kill you on sight if he sees you." Damon refuted.

"I can't just sit back and do nothing." Elena countered sadly.

"Yes, you can." Damon differed then in a blink snapped her neck and Bonnie gasped in shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"She'll heal in like five minutes, but it gives me time to stick her in the cell in the boarding house." Damon replied surprising Bonnie.

"Oh. Uh… good… I suppose." Bonnie replied sceptically and Damon chuckled at her expression then was gone with Elena in a blink.

* * *

His car came to a screeching halt in front of Bonnie's Grams' house about fifteen minutes later and she hurried down to his car and hopped into the front seat. Damon had warned Zack to leave Elena in the cell because she'd get herself killed and he promised that he would, knowing that Damon in _that _mood was not a good person to piss off. Damon drove like a bat out of hell straight out of Mystic Falls. Bonnie performed a small spell to locate her Grams and saw that she was about two hours out of Mystic Falls, half way through West Virginia already, so Damon stepped on it.

* * *

They'd been driving in near silence for an hour and a half when Damon happened to glance in his rear-view mirror and he swerved the car in shock when he saw Bonnie _in _the mirror (though she looked a bit different).

"What the hell?" Damon asked confused and it made Bonnie look too and she was shocked to see herself in the mirror.

"_This was the only way that I could find to talk to you._" Future-Bonnie stated.

"What the hell is going on?" Damon asked her annoyed.

"_The spell that will be performed on Klaus will stop his heart from beating, therefore making him a living corpse._" Bonnie explained.

"How is that done? What do they need for it? Why do Stefan and Caroline have to be there?" Damon fired questions.

"_Stefan, because he was friends with Klaus in Chicago in the 1920s._" Bonnie began and both Damon and Bonnie looked shocked.

"Are you _joking_?" Damon asked furiously, fully intending to kick his brother's ass.

"_No. Klaus compelled him to forget that they'd ever met, that's why your Stefan didn't remember anything about him._" Bonnie explained.

"Whatever. Why is Caroline there? That's all I care about." Damon glared and Bonnie shot him a sad look.

"_To perform the spell, a link has to be made between Klaus… and a human victim. The heart of the human is stopped and because they're linked, Klaus' heart will stop then too._" Bonnie explained then she saw the _iciest _expression she'd ever seen on Damon's face.

"Are you telling me that Sheila is _sacrificing _Caroline?" Damon growled surprising past-Bonnie sitting in the front seat that he clearly loved Caroline a great deal.

"_It was her idea, Damon._" Bonnie disclosed delicately.

"Does she have my blood in her body?" Damon fumed.

"_It… wont… matter._" Bonnie admitted and Damon paled then pushed his foot straight down on the accelerator and the car went even faster.

"Why couldn't they use some random fucking human who doesn't matter? We could have went and got the Gilbert ring!" Damon yelled at the mirror and past-Bonnie was a little afraid because Damon was clearly unstable at the moment.

"_The Gilbert ring wouldn't work either. Will you calm down? If you go on a damn rampage, that won't be helping her, will it?_" Bonnie questioned him annoyed.

"Of all the people in the world, why _her_?" Damon fumed and Bonnie gave him a sad look.

"_Because she's the hero of this story and you know that. She wouldn't let anyone else do it._" Bonnie said in attempt to be soothing and Damon's face changed he was so angry. "_Will you stop that?_" Bonnie snapped. "_You'll scare the crap out of my past-self._" She stated annoyed and he rolled his eyes then concentrated on his face until it went back to normal.

"Have you tried to contact her this way?" Damon probed pointing to the mirror.

"_Yes._" Bonnie nodded.

"And?" Damon pushed, annoyed that she hadn't elaborated.

"_And she asked me to tell you to go home because this is necessary and they'll only get one shot._" Bonnie sighed.

"No." Damon fumed.

"_She figured that you'd say that._" Bonnie admitted and he smirked because he knew that his little blonde already knew him well.

"I need to stop her." Damon declared.

"_You can't. My past-self doesn't have much power yet and my Grams is going to put wards around them so that you can't find them._" Bonnie admitted and he scowled at her.

"Can you contact her again and tell her that if she doesn't get a different human to do it, I _will _try to stop her?" Damon retorted and she sighed.

"_You wouldn't be willing to help Stefan with Klaus?_" Bonnie tested.

"I don't care about that." Damon glowered.

"_But if it works, Klaus won't be a threat anymore._" Bonnie countered.

"What part of 'I don't care' was unclear?" Damon fumed. "I could easily keep Caroline under the radar for the rest of eternity and he would never find her." He glared and Bonnie blinked in surprise understanding then that Damon _adored _Caroline and he didn't care if everyone else died as long as she didn't. "Now, for the last time, does she have my blood in her body or not?" Damon repeated aggravated.

"_No._" Bonnie exhaled and his eyes widened.

"What? Why?" Damon gasped.

"_Because the spell won't work if your blood is healing the magic that is killing her._" Bonnie informed.

"Then why the hell did she tell me that she was going to turn this weekend?" Damon exclaimed on the verge of losing his mind.

"_Because after her heart stops, my Grams will have a few minutes to try to kick-start it again, before she really dies. If she can get Caroline's heart beating again, then she can pour your blood down Caroline's throat. That's their plan._" Bonnie described.

"This. Is not. Acceptable." Damon glared at the witch in the mirror.

"_What do you want me to do, Damon?_" Bonnie sighed in defeat – there was no reasoning with him in this mood.

"Caroline told me that Katherine managed to link herself to Elena, so that everything that happened to Katherine happened to Elena… can you do that with Caroline?" Damon requested and she looked a little shocked.

"_Why?_" She asked confused.

"Because if she thinks that her life is connected to someone else's, she won't do it." Damon glared at her and Bonnie looked like she was thinking about that.

"_But the problem with that is that my Grams could undo that magic._" Bonnie refuted.

"Not if you put a signature block on it." Past-Bonnie interjected as her Grams had told her about spells like that the week before.

"_That's a good point._" Future-Bonnie agreed thoughtfully. "_But who would I connect her to?_"

"Connect her to me. Grams won't stop her heart if it'll do the same to me." Past-Bonnie said surprising both of them.

"_But if you die, then I never sent Caroline into the past to fix it, which means all of it will be undone._" Bonnie countered.

"But I won't die because Grams won't do that. That's my point." Past-Bonnie shot back.

"_Alright. Touch the mirror and concentrate. I'll say the spell, but release your magic, so that it works on you._" Future-Bonnie instructed and past-Bonnie put her fingers on the mirror and closed her eyes. Future-Bonnie started to recite a spell for several minutes then she stopped. "_That should do it. Let me check._" Future-Bonnie big.

"How are you going to check?" Damon examined.

"_I'm going to pierce my finger and see if Caroline gets a wound too._" Bonnie stated then seconds later she looked highly confused. "_I don't understand._" She said quietly.

"It didn't work." Damon said flatly.

"_No._" Bonnie agreed then sighed.

"My Grams must have put a protection spell on Caroline to stave off our interference." Past-Bonnie muttered.

"Wonderful. So we're back to square one." Damon grumped. "Can you contact her again and get her to call me?" He requested.

"_I don't think she'll listen to me._" Bonnie disclosed.

"Well, how about this then?" Damon asked darkly and future-Bonnie knew that she was _not _going to like the next thing that exited his mouth. "If she doesn't call me in the next fifteen minutes, I will pull over at the next mall or outlet or diner… and slaughter everything in sight until she calls." Damon declared and present-Bonnie was bug-eyed while future-Bonnie sighed.

"_Do you always have to be so difficult?_" Future-Bonnie muttered – present-Bonnie was slightly less scared because of her future self's reaction. She gathered that her future-self had seen Damon be dramatic before considering her future-self seemed unfazed.

"Fourteen and a half minutes." Damon responded deadpan and she knew that he wasn't kidding.

"_Fine, fine, no need to get ants in your pants._" Future-Bonnie mumbled irritated by the crazy vampire then her visage was gone and Damon let out a chuckle.

"What's funny?" Bonnie queried sceptically and he smirked at her.

"It's just funny that acting insane is how to get things done." Damon remarked amused and she looked kind of confused.

"What are you going to do if she calls?" Bonnie tested.

"Make sure that I get my way." Damon answered and Bonnie was starting to think that getting into a crazy vampire's car was an extremely stupid idea…

* * *

A/N: I'd love to hear what you think :)


	25. My Way Or The Highway

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's still reading this story :) Damon always gets his way, doesn't he? ;) Some D/C bonding in this chapter!

* * *

Restart

Chapter 25

* * *

Less than five minutes later, Damon's phone rang and he pulled over to the side of the highway and hopped out of his car because he didn't want Bonnie to hear the conversation.

"Caroline?" He answered the phone. He could hear the wind in the background, so clearly she'd gotten out of her car too.

"_Damon? What are you doing? Go home._" Caroline directed.

"No." He fumed. "I won't let you do this. I'll find you before you do." He cautioned and she sighed.

"_This isn't something that you 'let' me do, Damon… this is something that I __**have **__to do. You might not care about making sure that everyone's safe, but I do._" She replied softly.

"I only care that **you're** safe!" Damon exclaimed as he paced back and forth.

"_I know and I love you for that but…_"

"If you love me, you won't do this." Damon cut her off hoping that it would work.

"_Two can play at that game, Damon. If you love me, you won't go on a rampage because then those deaths will be on __**my **__conscience._" She countered and he scowled at nothing in particular because he couldn't kill people now because he wouldn't do that to her.

"Why, Caroline? You could _die_. Do you really trust that Sheila fucking Bennett is going to pour vampire blood down your throat when I know for a fact that she thinks people should die rather than become vampires?" He exclaimed as he still paced furiously.

"_She promised._" Caroline responded quietly.

"And Emily promised me that Katherine was in the tomb. Witches _lie_, Caroline." Damon retorted.

"_Damon… she's not going to betray me… just go home. Stay safe. I need you to be safe._" She pleaded and he felt tears well in his eyes – how could she ask that of him when she wouldn't do the same?

"How am I supposed to just accept this?" He asked her emotionally, his anger replaced with hurt. "I love you so much. I can't just _go home _when you could die. You're my whole world already." He revealed and it was obvious that he was upset and he heard her sob.

"_I love you so much too. I'm not trying to hurt you. But you didn't live in my time. You didn't see all of the chaos that Klaus caused. You didn't see all of the hurt and devastation that happened because of him. I feel like it's an honour being the one who can stop him because he __**needs **__to be stopped. I __**want **__to do it. I… just this once I want to be the one that helps everyone._" She admitted quietly and he felt his tears well.

"Please don't do this to me." Damon begged and she sobbed.

"_I'm not going to die. I'm not going anywhere. Sheila's going to try to restart my heart as soon as it stops so that __**you **__can still turn me._" She promised.

"Then stop the car and wait for me. If you're so hell bent on this… let me at least be there. Then if Sheila can't start your heart, I can run you to a hospital in seconds and get a defibrillator to start your heart again." Damon optioned and she was quiet for a moment. "I'm not going to turn back, so you might as well wait for me because I can find you anyway." Damon added when she hadn't replied.

"_This is important, Damon._" Caroline implored.

"I won't stop you if you just let me be there." Damon stated. "If I'm there, I can help get your heart beating again. If I'm there, I can make sure that Sheila doesn't just decide that you aren't getting to be a vampire." He added. "Please, Caroline. Just wait for me." He pushed and she sighed.

"_You give me your word that you won't interfere with the spell?_" She asked and he gulped – he was going to have to watch her die. Again.

"I…" Damon trailed off.

"_Damon._" She cautioned.

"Fine. I give you my word that I won't interfere with the spell. Now, where the hell are you?" Damon asked.

"_Route 70 at the diner just off of the I-77 North at Marietta._" Caroline replied.

"I'll be there in less than an hour." Damon confirmed. "Stay there." He instructed.

"_And don't threaten anymore rampages or Sheila will set you on fire._" She muttered and he chuckled.

"I'll have no need to go on one with you by my side." He teased with a smirk and she snickered.

"_You promise, Damon?_" She whispered and he knew that she meant the spell, not the rampage.

"I promise. I won't stop the spell." Damon swore and she sighed.

"_Good… cause I kind of can't wait to see you._" She admitted and he cracked a grin as he was getting his way.

"It _is _kind of pathetic that I miss you already." He teased and she giggled.

* * *

Damon drove the rest of the way as fast as he could and it wasn't long until he pulled into the parking lot of the Diner at Marietta. He parked his car and Caroline, Stefan and Sheila were in the parking lot standing next to Caroline's car. Damon got out of his car as did Bonnie and it was obvious on Sheila's face that she wasn't pleased about Bonnie being there. Damon walked up to them, his expression was cold as ice and Bonnie hurried over behind him.

"Hey." Bonnie greeted while Damon stared down Sheila then Caroline went up to him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Stop being so angry, Damon, this will save thousands of lives." Sheila remarked and Damon nodded.

"You see the problem with that is that I don't care about thousands of lives. Just _hers_." Damon scowled motioning to Caroline and the blonde shot him a look for being difficult while Sheila sighed – she did understand because she knew that Caroline was the reason that he was feeling again. She understood that he didn't want to lose her – no, _couldn't_ lose her.

"Damon, you promised." Caroline pointed out.

"I did. I promised that I wouldn't interfere with the spell. I did _not _promise that _you _would be the sacrifice." Damon countered darkly and her eyes widened at her mistake.

"Damon…"

"No." Damon cut his brother off. "Find another human." Damon glared at Sheila. "If you're so sure that she'd survive it, find another human then I'll compel them to forget about it after. If it's truly not a big deal." Damon stated dangerously.

"It has to be me." Caroline countered.

"Oh, really? And why's that?" Damon questioned snarkily.

"Because vampires can't do it." Caroline replied and Damon nodded.

"Then why not have Bonnie perform the spell and Sheila be the sacrifice?" Damon retorted. "She's in her sixties. She's _lived_. If you do it and die then it's just a murder of a precious eighteen year old who _hasn't _lived." He fumed and Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan's jaws dropped. Sheila wasn't offended because she knew that he had a point, the spell just _wouldn't _work on her because she was a witch, otherwise she would have agreed to do it herself.

"Damon!" Caroline gasped in disbelief.

"He's right, dear." Sheila agreed surprising all of them.

"Come up with another solution or I'm throwing you over my shoulder and we're going back to Mystic Falls." Damon glared at the blonde and she looked stunned.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

"No!" Bonnie exclaimed. "If my Grams does it, she'll die! She's already fading!"

"Better her than Caroline." Damon countered annoyed and Stefan and Elena gaped at him for being so insensitive.

"I hate you." Bonnie hissed at him.

"I really don't care." Damon shrugged. "If Sheila kills Caroline, _I _will kill _everyone_. Starting with _you_." Damon warned and they all looked stunned – he hadn't said anything about it before, but they all understood then that their Damon had indeed been changed by past Damon – in other words, he was just as in love with Caroline too. "So, you might want to pass that along." Damon cautioned. Bonnie scowled at him then got her phone out and dialled Caroline's number – unfortunately, her phone was still off.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

"This is taking too long." Damon commented irritated.

"Can you just get over yourself for five minutes?" Caroline asked him annoyed. "Klaus has to be stopped! _That _is what is important." She glared.

"No, _you _are what's important. You're not dying in some stupid sacrifice." Damon declared. "Somebody else will just have to do it." He added.

"We can't drag an innocent into this." Caroline replied sadly – hoping that he'd listen for once.

"Then I can go find you a rapist or a paedophile or something. That's not an innocent and if it's such a sure thing that the sacrificed person won't die, what does it matter?" Damon countered and Caroline looked like she was about to argue then Damon remembered – so, in a blink, he bit his wrist then was behind her putting his torn wrist to her mouth and Sheila, Stefan and Bonnie's jaws fell open. "Now you _can't _do it." Damon stated as he stepped back from her and she glared at him.

"I can't believe you did that." Caroline gasped and she looked so betrayed.

"_You_ can't believe it?" Damon asked like she was crazy. "I love you and you think that I'm just going to let you _die_? You're clearly nuts if you thought that I'd just go along with this fucking idiocy." He snapped and she shot him a look while the other three were shocked to hear him confess his feelings so openly.

"Just stop arguing." Sheila sighed. "It's done. We either have to make it someone else or go home." She added.

"It's _Detroit_, Sheila. There will be _thousands _of criminals there. I'll go snatch one. Problem solved." Damon said like it was obvious.

"Very well." Sheila nodded – internally, she couldn't really help being happy about it. She so _hadn't _wanted to have to stop Caroline's heart.

"Good. Let's go." Damon bid then put his arm around Caroline and dragged her over to his car, making it clear that Sheila, Bonnie and Stefan were to go in Caroline's car since he clearly needed to talk to the blonde. Sheila chuckled a little then she got back into the car and Stefan got behind the wheel while Bonnie got into the backseat of the car.

"Sorry about my crazy brother." Stefan muttered and Sheila snickered.

"He just loves her, Stefan. Anyone truly in love would do anything possible to stop their heart's desire from dying." Sheila pointed out. "I really didn't want it to be Caroline either, so I can't help being very happy that Damon involved himself." She supplemented.

"Yeah, but he's kind of _nuts_, Grams." Bonnie remarked and they both laughed a little.

"Yes, I think he is." Sheila agreed amused.

* * *

Caroline was glaring out of the window as Damon started the car.

"You really have no right to be mad." Damon pointed out.

"Oh, really, and why's that?" Caroline retorted.

"You went into the woods when you thought that _I _was in danger of dying. You put yourself at risk, you got shot, you _died_… ensuring that I wouldn't." Damon reminded her and she rolled her eyes because she knew that he had a point. "I love you more than anything. I would _never _let anything happen to you if I could stop it." Damon declared while he pulled the car out of the parking space then followed Stefan.

"But you _forced _this on me! That is why I'm angry!" Caroline snapped and he sighed.

"How is this different from sticking me with vervain and locking me in the cell?" Damon countered and her mouth snapped shut because she realised that she'd basically done the same thing.

"Shut up, Damon." She mumbled annoyed and he laughed a little knowing that she didn't have an answer to that.

"So, you don't love me anymore?" He teased and she scowled at him.

"No." She huffed and he chuckled.

"Liar." He smirked and she shot him a look.

"Do you always have to be so difficult?" She muttered and he snickered.

"_I'm _difficult? Have you _met _you? You're full of secrets and hidden agendas and you never tell me the whole story. I might lose you to the future in less than two months. How do you think it is for _me_?" He questioned and she sighed and felt bad because she knew that it hadn't been easy for him.

"You just don't get it." Caroline murmured.

"Then explain it to me." Damon encouraged and she was trying her best not to cry because she was so upset about it.

"People think that I'm just this stupid ditz; that all I care about is shopping and socialising and gossip – and the worst part is that I _was _like that. Before I turned when I knew nothing about this world, I was fine with being a pretty, popular airhead who all the boys wanted to date and all the girls wanted to be because I thought that stuff mattered. My home life sucked, my father ran away with a guy and my mother ignored me to bury herself in work, so I got my approval elsewhere by being cheerleading captain and head of the organisation committee, dating cute boys and wearing nice clothes… but it's not _enough_. I acted like a stupid blonde bimbo because that was easier than having to open up and let someone see who I really am, so I created that other shell – but that resulted in everyone thinking that I'm just… that I'll just be in the way. In the other timeline, nobody ever told me about the plans because they just thought, 'oh, stupid little girly Caroline won't be any use to us'… this was my chance to be _useful_. This was my opportunity to show that I can be strong too. That's why I'm so mad at you." She replied with a sob and Damon reached over and took her hand – feeling like it was terrible that her supposed 'friends and family' put her through all of that when _she _would risk her life for _them_.

"But you've already more than shown that." Damon answered caringly. "You staked Ben by yourself. You took _Anna_ down by yourself. You stopped the tomb from being opened - all of those vampires would have no doubt killed tons of people. You saved Zack and Jenna and Tyler and all of the other people who died. You single-handedly got my out of control _ripper _of a brother to manage human blood so that he doesn't have to lose it and kill thousands of people ever again. Elena's never killed anyone because of _you_. And… look at the difference in _me_. In just a few weeks, you got me to turn it back on when I vowed to _never _do that. You got me to fall for you when I thought that I'd never love anyone ever again. You got me to basically stop killing people without ever asking me to, just because I want to be better for you. If anyone thinks that you're stupid then they don't know you well enough to make assumptions about you." Damon detailed and tears streaked her face, knowing that it was very difficult for him to voice things about himself like that out loud – he didn't know just how much everything he said meant to her. "But if you'd died in that sacrifice… all of it would be undone." He answered.

"What do you mean?" She tested confused.

"Without your encouragement, Stefan would fall off the deep end. If he fell off the deep end and turned it off, he'd encourage Elena to do the same and she'd be a killer too. And, obviously, if you died, _I'd_ kill _everyone_." He stated like it was obvious and she shot him a look.

"Don't be dramatic." She muttered.

"It's true." Damon shrugged. "You're the only good thing that's ever happened to me since before my mother died. After her death, nothing in my life was ever good until I met you. I'm not going to lose you… I _can't_ lose you." He added quietly and her stomach fluttered.

"You won't lose me." Caroline assured.

"So you _do _still love me." He teased and she chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Obviously, dumbass." She retorted and he snickered then leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Nobody thinks that you're stupid girly little Caroline." Damon assured. "And if someone does, point them out to me, I'll go kill them then there will be nobody left to think that." He smirked and she laughed in disbelief.

"You know that's insane, right?" She asked and he snickered.

"Insane seems to be how to get things done." He countered amused and she rolled her eyes.

"Can vampires drink each other's blood?" Caroline queried and he smirked at her, knowing why she was asking that.

"It doesn't do anything for us like human blood does, but we can still drink it." Damon confirmed and she considered that.

"Will it still taste as good?" She examined and he chuckled.

"It will for us because I'll be your sire." Damon answered. "What made you think of that anyway?"

"I can still taste your blood in my mouth." Caroline responded.

"You still craving?" Damon tested.

"Not as badly as earlier in the week because of that lovely blood bag I snatched on Thursday but a little, yeah." She agreed and he snickered at her choice of words.

"I'm itching to go hunting with you." Damon admitted and she smiled.

"Me too." She agreed. "Aside from the blood, the thing that I'm looking forward to most is going out in the woods at night." She disclosed. "And going for a run." She added and he smirked – he loved those things too.

"Mmm, must suck having to do everything at human pace." He agreed and she sighed.

"Sucks _so _bad." She agreed and he chuckled…

* * *

A/N: Yay! Future Damon finally fesses up openly for those of you waiting for that :) Next chapter, we'll meet one Mr Klaus Mikaelson...


	26. Forever

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: The reason that I've taken so long to update is because I've been pretty crushed about a review. Somebody anonymously left me a review for this story saying that I'm a racist because I'm not a fan of Bonnie and apparently I write witches like slaves. I'm beyond hurt by that because I have never in my life judged anyone by anything but their actions alone.

Race, sexuality and religion have no bearings on how I see a person and I think that the person who called me that is a truly hurtful individual. This person did not even have the courage to leave me this as a signed review which would have given me the chance to defend myself. I have plenty of stories where I do not write Bonnie as the bad guy. It changes depending on my mood. I can't stand Elena, doesn't mean that I have anything against brunette Canadian/Bulgarians!

If you are a huge fan of Bonnie, then go read Bonnie centered stories because I write Bonnie the way I see her. She is judgmental, hypocritical and is wrong a lot of the time. All characters have flaws and those are hers. No character is perfect.

To the reviewer: You said that you've read some of my other stories, clearly you haven't, because in 'The Aftermath' for example, I have written her as incredibly important to the plot. It depends on the rest of the story. But all in all, you are a coward for making an accusation like that and not even having the courtesy to sign it to allow me to defend myself. In the country I live in, an accusation like that would have me arrested. So, in future, think before you make unfounded allegations like that because it's hurtful and rude.

* * *

Restart

Chapter 26

* * *

Bonnie did the search for Klaus as soon as they got to Detroit and saw that he was in a bar, so they found an abandoned office nearby to perform the spell in. Damon went to find them a criminal while Sheila set up the spell. Caroline pulled her aside once Damon was gone as she felt like she had to say something.

"I'm so sorry about Damon." Caroline apologised to her gently. "I genuinely had no idea that he'd stop me from doing it." She promised and Sheila gave her a smile.

"Sweetheart, I'm actually very happy about it. I've been dreading having to stop your heart." Sheila admitted surprising Caroline. "But that's not the only thing that you wanted to talk to me about." She observed and Caroline sighed.

"Can you do the spell _with _Bonnie? Please? Use her power?" Caroline requested pleadingly.

"Why?" Sheila queried.

"You saw my memories." Caroline reminded. "You can't die." She pleaded. "Bonnie needs you so much and if she loses you, I'll lose _her_. Please."

"Alright." Sheila agreed reassuringly, seeing that the young blonde was super worried about it.

* * *

Damon returned half an hour later with a guy who just _looked _like a criminal. There was no doubt that he was one – though, he was visibly compelled if his blank expression was anything to go by.

"Lie down over there." Damon directed and the man went to where Damon had pointed then lay down.

"What did he do?" Bonnie questioned sceptically.

"Raped two women and killed his mother." Damon answered and the women grimaced at the thought of that. "No need to worry about restarting _his _heart." He smirked and Sheila, Caroline and Bonnie rolled their eyes at him.

"Stefan, I had an idea." Caroline stated and he looked at her. "Future Stefan told me that you and Klaus used to pick each other's dinner." She stated and he nodded.

"Where are you going with this?" Damon asked her suspiciously.

"Well, I was thinking that Stefan could pick _me _for Klaus then while he's feeding you could snap his neck from behind. It would be better if he doesn't think that Stefan had anything to do with it. Then while he's out, Stefan can touch his chest for the spell." Caroline explained.

"Why can't he do that with someone else then?" Damon asked annoyed and she deadpanned at him.

"I swear to God if you start with this crap again, I'm going to kick your ass." Caroline warned and they all couldn't help a laugh at that.

"Why you?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Because if I'm there, Stefan will remember to concentrate so that he doesn't kill." Caroline replied and he rolled his eyes knowing that she was using what he told her about Stefan against him. "What do you think?" She asked Sheila. "Don't you think that it would be better if Klaus isn't conscious during the spell? Then if anyone ever awakens him, he can't blame Stefan." She added and Sheila considered that.

"Yes." Sheila agreed. "So, you can make yourself useful by breaking his neck." She smirked at Damon who scowled at her – then thought of something.

"Ah, but to fit into your little theory." Damon said to Caroline with a smirk. "If someone awakens him and _you _are a vampire, he'll _know _that you were both in on the plan." He pointed out and Caroline deadpanned at him and Bonnie couldn't help a chuckle – though kind of crazy, she thought Damon was really funny and his interaction with Caroline even funnier.

"I already have a plan for that." Caroline defended.

"Oh? And what's that?" Damon questioned amused.

"I'm going to hand over the other Originals to Elijah and get him to ensure our protection from Klaus." Caroline replied and Damon shot her a look.

"And how do you know that he would keep his word?" Damon tested.

"Because he just wants his family back. He'd do anything for that _including _a promise to protect us. Besides, he's actually a good guy." She replied. "I can't stand Rebekah personally but Elijah will keep her the hell away from me, so it's all good." She added and Stefan couldn't help a chuckle.

"Why can't you stand her? She was amazing to me." Stefan replied amused.

"Long story." Caroline muttered.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Bonnie and Stefan were shaking with laughter in understanding.

"Probably because you slept with her." Stefan teased Damon amused and he smirked.

"What's going on?" Elena examined.

"Care's saying that she can't stand Rebekah." Bonnie repeated amused and Elena giggled.

"Who can?" Elena quipped and they laughed.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

"I do not like this plan." Damon informed as he, Stefan and Caroline walked out of the building towards the bar.

"Nobody cares what you think. Go hide in the alley." Caroline directed annoyed and Stefan couldn't help a chuckle – he _loved _how bossy she was with Damon.

"Fine." Damon muttered. "Give me a kiss." He bid and she rolled her eyes then kissed him. He was gone in a blink afterwards and she sighed.

"Your brother is a loon." She stated and Stefan laughed.

"Such a loon." Stefan agreed amused.

* * *

Caroline went into the bar first and spotted Klaus sitting at the bar chatting to the barmaid. She went up to the bar and a bartender went up to her.

"What can I get you?" He asked and she noticed Klaus glancing at her.

"A margarita please." Caroline answered.

"ID?" The bartender requested and she opened her bag and presented her compelled ID and he nodded then made her drink.

"Thanks." She smiled then paid for it – Klaus's eyes still on her – then she went to sit in a booth. Klaus turned in his seat to look at her and his jaw fell a little at the sight of Stefan walking into the bar. Stefan walked up then froze.

"Nick?" Stefan asked in disbelief surprising Klaus.

"How do you…" Klaus asked confused at the fact he remembered and Stefan cracked a grin then hurried over to him and Klaus smiled then stood up and they hugged.

"It's so good to see you." Stefan said delighted – internally, it _was _good to see him and he was actually pretty sad about what was going to go down because Klaus had been a good friend to him, but he wasn't going to risk everyone's lives for the sake of that.

"How do you remember?" Klaus asked confused.

"Rebekah had me drinking vervain in case you compelled me to break up with her, apparently." Stefan lied and Klaus laughed in disbelief.

"Have a drink with me." Klaus bid pleased and Stefan nodded then they sat at the bar and Stefan ordered a beer.

* * *

Half an hour later, Stefan decided to go for it – he'd been using the time to prepare himself for a fresh feed and he was _really _damn calm.

"Getting hungry." Stefan stated and Klaus flashed him a grin.

"Shall we choose for old time's sake?" Klaus asked and Stefan chuckled – he'd been hoping that Klaus would say that.

"Alright. Let's see…" He trailed off scanning the room then he smirked. "That little blonde for you." He nodded to Caroline and Klaus cracked a grin.

"Nice choice. She would have been my choice too." Klaus agreed and Stefan chuckled. "For you… her. The redhead." Klaus motioned to another girl.

"Meet you in the alley?" Stefan smirked.

"Of course." Klaus grinned.

* * *

Klaus walked up to Caroline and she offered him a smile – she hated that despite everything, she actually cared a miniscule bit about him.

"Hi." She greeted and he smirked.

"Please accompany me for a walk." Klaus compelled and obviously Caroline had to act like it worked.

"Want to go for a walk?" Caroline asked brightly and he nodded.

"Certainly." He agreed holding out his elbow for her and she smiled then stood up and took his arm, noticing Stefan walking out with a redhead. They walked out of the bar then went into the alley and Caroline looked at him sceptically.

"The other direction is a nicer walk." She commented and he chuckled.

"Perhaps, but this is more secluded." He answered.

"What do we need seclusion for?" She tested sceptically and he flashed her a devious smile.

"Something to eat of course." He responded.

"I'm confused." She remarked then he pushed her up against the wall and she stared at him wide-eyed. "What are you doing?" She gasped then she saw Stefan smirk at Klaus.

"Shall we, old friend?" Klaus asked Stefan.

"Hell yeah." Stefan agreed then their faces changed and Caroline's jaw dropped while Stefan's fangs sunk into the redhead's neck and he covered her mouth with his hand.

"You're a vampire?" She gasped and Klaus cocked his head to the side – Damon had made Caroline promise him to try to distract Klaus instead of feeding on her.

"Why are you not afraid?" Klaus queried.

"Hello? Have you seen Twilight?" She questioned dumbly and he chuckled – Stefan was trying so hard not to laugh at that too.

"No, but I've heard that it's quite the phenomenon." He stated amused.

"I figured that the sparkly vampire thing was a load of hokum." She remarked and he couldn't help a laugh at the weird little human.

"This is remarkable. Your heartbeat has not increased from fear at all." He observed and she shrugged.

"Not much I can do about my current situation." She pointed out and he laughed a little again. "Are you going to kill me?" She queried curiously.

"No. You are very interesting." He denied amused and she smiled and winked at him making him snicker. "May I?" He pointed to her neck and she shrugged.

"Okay." She agreed and he smirked then gently tilted her head and he leaned down to her neck then Damon appeared behind him and grabbed his head then snapped his neck and Klaus fell unconscious to the ground.

"Nicely done, princess." Damon smirked and she giggled.

"That's enough, Stefan." Caroline directed and Stefan pulled away panting. "Get rid of her, Damon. Stefan has stuff to do." She stated and Damon went over to the girl while Stefan kneeled down next to Klaus and stuck his hand in his chest then held his heart.

"We're on." Damon said into his phone then hung up. He healed and compelled the girl then she hurried out of the alley. "It's slowing." Damon observed as he was listening to Klaus' heartbeat.

"Damon, can you break his neck a couple more times?" Caroline requested. "Maybe he won't regain consciousness if his blood can't circulate to heal him." She remarked then he kneeled down next to Stefan and broke Klaus neck back and forth, truly shattering the bones.

"Doesn't look like an all-powerful scary thing." Damon observed and they snickered.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

"It worked." Bonnie said half relieved, half ecstatically and they all grinned.

"Klaus is really taken care of." Stefan stated pleased. "Though, Caroline flirting with Klaus was hilarious." He remarked and they laughed.

"What?" Elena giggled. "What happened?" She asked highly amused.

"His plan was to drain her in the alley." Stefan started.

"Then she talked a lot of crap about Twilight and stuff and he changed his mind and was only going to have a drink." Damon added amused and the girls laughed in disbelief. "He even agreed that he wasn't going to kill her."

"She had him laughing and everything." Stefan added and they chortled – only Caroline.

"Now that we've got Klaus taken care of, someone has to go check to see if Mikael is dead." Bonnie remarked.

"I'll go." Damon offered.

"Kill him." Elena directed and he rolled his eyes.

"Obviously." He smirked.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Once Klaus' heart was stopped, they put him in a coffin and the witches magically sealed it so that only two witches of the same line could open it – like the spell that was on Ester's coffin. Damon and Stefan went out to search nearby trucks, warehouses and hotel rooms and a few hours later, they found the coffins with the other Originals in them. Stefan bought a trailer and stuck the five coffins in the back of it then hooked it up to the back of Caroline's car then they were driving back to Mystic Falls. Though, Caroline went in Damon's car at his insistence.

When they eventually got back to town, Stefan dropped Sheila and Bonnie home as it was 4am, so they were exhausted and needed to sleep. Sheila had used Bonnie's magic as requested by Caroline, so she could feel herself that her life force wasn't drained. She wouldn't be dying any time soon.

Once the other three were back at the boarding house, Damon and Stefan carted the coffins down to the cells and let Elena out – she was pissed at Damon for locking her up but she was glad that Klaus was dealt with. After that, Stefan and Elena went to bed for a few hours and Damon and Caroline went to his room. She put pyjamas on and he stripped down to his boxers then they got into bed. He rolled on top of her and they kissed heatedly. Damon stripped her of her clothes and she got rid of his boxers then he hitched her legs and slid into her while she held him close.

"I'm turning you." Damon said into her neck and she nodded.

"Good." She approved then he kissed her again.

"Take more blood." He directed while he thrust then he scratched a gash into his neck and she latched on and drank from him while she worked her hips to meet his movements and moaned at the taste of him making him shudder – he loved when she drank from him. She pulled away when the wound started to heal then they were kissing again. Eventually, when she hit her peak, her convulsions around him were enough to send him over the edge. "You sure?" He managed to get out.

"Yes." She agreed then he bit into her neck just as he came and she fought her natural instinct to keep herself alive. She felt herself getting weaker and she couldn't help trying to push him off a little so he held her arm down and she tried to take a deep breath to control her urge to tell him to stop because she _wanted _this. When he couldn't get anymore blood, he pulled up to look at her.

"I love you." He said into her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered then her eyes closed and her heart stopped. He felt a bit of guilt for it, despite knowing that she would come back. He pulled out of her then rolled to her side and put his arm over her, so that she'd wake up with him there. He knew that it would be several hours, so his eyes closed and he drifted off into sleep, knowing that when his perfect blonde woke up – they'd have forever.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Caroline's body greyed and Bonnie and Elena were a little wide-eyed.

"What's…"

"She's turning." Damon cut the witch off and she sighed.

"It's what she wants." Stefan reminded her surprising Damon that he'd take that stance.

"I know." Bonnie conceded sadly.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Caroline's eyes snapped open and she sat up with a gasp as a reflex and Damon woke up then sat up with her and she looked at him.

"You okay?" Damon asked and she exhaled.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"How do you want to transition?" He asked.

"On a bag." She answered.

"Why?" He tested and she smirked.

"Because I want some vamp on vamp before we have to leave your room." She teased and he flashed her a grin – _so _looking forward to that.

"I'll be right back." He winked then he pulled on boxers and darted out of the room. Caroline couldn't help a smile – she couldn't wait to transition and be back to normal. She'd spent some time as a vampire wishing to be human again… but _getting _to be human again sucked _ass _and she just wanted to turn back the whole time. He reappeared seconds later with a blood bag and she chuckled at the sight – it was B positive.

"Thanks." She smiled then he handed it to her and sat back down next to her on the bed. She opened the corner then took a gulp and sighed in relief at the taste she'd so missed. Damon grinned when he saw the black veins appear under her eyes and her fangs poking out below her lip.

"You're so beautiful." He said softly and she smiled then took another sip of the blood and moaned in pleasure.

"How do you suppose I find B positive humans?" She asked and he chuckled in disbelief that she was _sipping _the bag with no direction.

"I'll find you one." He promised and she grinned at him.

"Want some?" She asked motioning to the bag.

"From a _bag_?" He tested sceptically and she giggled.

"You haven't tried it yet?" She asked and he shook his head. "It's not that bad. Try it." She bid holding it out to him then he took a gulp.

"Tastes a bit flat." He observed and she chuckled.

"Yeah, but it's kind of a good thing. If you want a snack and you're feeling lazy, it's easier to just go grab a bag than have to get dressed, leave the house then look for a vervain-free human." She replied and he snickered as he handed it back to her.

"True." He agreed amused.

"Anyway." She replied then downed the rest of the bag and set on the table then licked her lips. "Get the fangs out, Salvatore." She smirked and he grinned deviously then his face changed and in a blink she was on top of him and they were kissing heatedly – he was _so _turned on by her now also having fangs. He felt like he'd been waiting for her forever.

* * *

Caroline fell asleep for a while since she'd been dead not asleep. Damon showered, got dressed then left the house to go find her a human and she woke up just before noon. She showered, dressed then wandered downstairs – thrilled to be back to normal. She wandered into the living room and found Damon, Stefan and Elena there.

"Hey." She greeted.

"You turned?" Elena grinned.

"Mmhmm." Caroline agreed amused.

"I have a present for you." Damon smirked and she cocked an eyebrow at him. He disappeared into the library then came back with a blonde guy who looked to be about 25 years old.

"Aww, you're such a cutie-pie." She grinned understanding that it was a B positive human and they laughed in disbelief.

"In the house?" Stefan tested sceptically, sure that she would kill the guy since she _just _turned.

"Don't be a buzz-kill." Caroline directed then wandered up to the guy and looked into his eyes. "Go run a lap around the house then come back." She compelled amused then the guy ran down the hallway and out the door while Damon and Stefan chuckled in surprise.

"What will that do?" Elena asked curiously.

"Adrenaline. Tastes awesome." Caroline winked making Damon grin at her and Stefan roll his eyes with amusement – Damon was sure that she was _perfect_. The front door opened again minutes later and the guy ran back in and in a blink he was against the wall and Caroline sunk her fangs into his neck and Damon watched grinning while Stefan was biting his lip. She drank and drank – their jaws dropped when she pulled away when his heart slowed then she licked her lips. "Man that was awesome." She sighed dreamily and they laughed in disbelief. She pierced her finger then dabbed her blood on the wound then stared into his eyes. "Forget seeing the four of us, you were not fed from, go home and eat something with iron in it." She compelled then let him go and he left while she wandered into the room licking her lips.

"How did you do that?" Stefan asked shocked.

"It's not my first time, Stefan." She winked and they laughed then she wandered up to Damon and kissed him. "Awesome present." She grinned and he chuckled then kissed her again.

"You going for a run?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yep." She agreed. "I'll be back soon." She winked then was gone in a flash and Damon couldn't help smiling at the door.

"She was meant to be a vampire." Stefan observed.

"Oh yeah." Damon smirked...

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think :)


	27. Present

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone for your supportive messages. It gave me the boost I needed to stop being down in the dumps. I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

Restart

Chapter 27

* * *

That night, Damon, Caroline, Elena and even Stefan went out hunting. They ran through the woods and Damon was _so _happy about this. He'd been looking forward to hunting with her since the day that he met her. They came across a lone hiker and Elena wanted Caroline's help with it, so, Caroline and Damon took the hiker instead. She took Damon's hand then they darted up to the hiker and sunk their fangs into either side of his neck and Damon gripped her hand tightly because this was _awesome_. Caroline didn't want to kill though, so they pulled away when his heart slowed then dabbed their blood on either side of his neck and Damon compelled him to forget and go home then he flashed Caroline a grin and she understood that he'd seriously enjoyed hunting like that with her.

They continued through the forest until they came across a couple camping. Damon went with Stefan to the girl and Caroline went with Elena to the guy and she got Elena to compel him to stand still. Caroline tilted his head then pointed to a spot on his neck.

"You want to put your fangs in there and there. Human skin is very easily pierced by our teeth, so you don't have to use much pressure." She explained to Elena. "Don't concentrate on the taste, concentrate on his heartbeat. When you hear or feel a change in it, that's when you stop." She directed and Elena nodded.

"Will you stop me if I can't?" Elena asked softly and she nodded.

"But 'can't' isn't in your vocabulary tonight. You _can _stop and you _will_." Caroline directed. "If you want to keep a clean slate then you have to want it." She added.

"I do want it." Elena agreed.

"Then show me that." Caroline nodded to the guy and Elena took a calming breath then let her face change and she gently bit into his skin. She tried to drink as slowly as she could but she could feel that if she didn't stop soon, she wouldn't… so she jumped back before the heart slowed. "Amazing." Caroline grinned at her and Elena offered her a small smile. "Did you feel like you were losing it?" She asked and Elena nodded reluctantly as she knew that she had to be honest. "The fact that you pulled away _before _you could lose it, shows how much control you really have." She assured smiling. "This is your first fresh feed not with me, so I'm really proud of you. You did great." She praised.

"Thanks, Care." Elena smiled.

"And… it leaves a sip or two for me." Caroline winked and Elena giggled then Caroline drank a few mouthfuls from his wound. "Now pierce your finger, heal him and compel him." She directed and Elena dabbed her blood on his wound then stared into his eyes.

"You will forget that you saw us and you weren't fed from. Go into your tent and go to sleep." She compelled then the man walked away from them and climbed into the tent.

"That was great. Just be careful when compelling someone to go to sleep. That was fine, but you can't ever compel something like 'don't wake up until… whenever, because that leaves them defenceless should like… a robber show up or a mountain lion or whatever." Caroline directed and Elena nodded in understanding. "How did you feel about that?" Caroline asked as they wandered over to the boys. Stefan was feeding from the woman's wrist since he was less controlled usually than even a baby vamp.

"Is it bad that I really enjoyed that?" Elena asked. "Not just the blood but the biting?"

"No." Caroline shook her head. "We're predators. It's normal." She assured. "You'd even really enjoy killing if you did it." She admitted surprising Elena.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because that's what we're meant to do." Caroline answered and she thought about that.

"When I was feeding… there was a moment when I thought… I really don't care if I kill him." Elena confessed and Caroline nodded.

"You'll _always _have a moment like that when you feed from the source. Every vampire does. When I was human, even when Damon bit me it would have crossed his mind for a split second." She explained shocking Elena.

"No, it didn't." Damon denied annoyed.

"Don't lie, sweetie. It's in our nature. You couldn't help it." Caroline countered and he deadpanned at her.

"I wouldn't have _done _it." He grumped and she giggled.

"I know. Relax." She stated amused and he rolled his eyes. "You'll always feel that." She told Elena. "But it's how you deal with it that matters." She assured.

"You're not acting like a just turned vampire." Elena observed.

"That's because control is in your head not your physicality. I already have a year and a half of control in my head. I don't feel like a just turned vampire… well, physically, yes. I've still got the after-turning weirdness feeling but mentally, no." Caroline answered.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Elena inquired and Caroline nodded.

"It's going to be weird to have to walk around pretending that I'm still healing from the gunshot." Caroline muttered and Elena smiled at her softly.

"I'm so glad that you're a vampire again." Elena admitted and Caroline grinned at her.

"Now we really are BFFs." Caroline teased and Elena giggled.

"Forever." She agreed delighted. Then Caroline noticed that Stefan was passing the point that he should stop and Damon wasn't doing anything about it – too distracted by their conversation.

"Do you _want _to go back to the guinea pig diet, Stefan?" Caroline snarked and Elena and Damon couldn't help cracking a loud laugh while Stefan pulled away then stepped back and took deep breaths.

"It's just so good." He exhaled.

"Always more where that came from. Chill out." Caroline retorted and Damon and Elena were shaking with laughter while Damon healed the girl. He compelled her once he'd stopped laughing and Stefan was just taking deep breaths. "I have to say, I like the little hunting outing." She grinned and they chuckled at her.

"Yeah, it was fun." Elena agreed happily.

"What about you, Gandhi-with-fangs?" Caroline smirked and Stefan rolled his eyes while the other two laughed.

"We should continue this. It's getting easier." Stefan relented.

"Good." Caroline approved.

"I feel all energised now." Elena commented and Caroline smirked at her.

"Then go back to the boarding house and have some vamp on vamp." Caroline winked and Damon chortled at her being blunt while Elena blushed and Stefan cleared his throat – Caroline's jaw dropped. "You haven't had sex yet?" She asked in disbelief. "Oh my God." She shook her head. "That's the _best _part of being a vampire." She said to Elena like it was obvious.

"Uh… can we talk about this later?" Elena asked mildly embarrassed.

"I was right. You _are_ Mr and Mrs Gandhi-with-fangs what with Gandhi's celibacy obsession and everything." She rolled her eyes and Damon was in fits of laughter at the awesome blonde then she wandered over to Damon and took his hand. "Let's go do it up a tree." She grinned and he laughed – he was sure that she was his soul mate – then they were gone in a blink.

"Uh… movie?" Stefan suggested mortified and Elena giggled embarrassed.

"Uh… yeah." She agreed then they took off to the boarding house.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Damon, Elena and Stefan were rolling around laughing.

"That was so funny." Elena shook.

"Our past selves are so embarrassed." Stefan snickered and Elena laughed.

"Are they really doing it in a tree?" Elena asked Damon laughing and he snickered and nodded making them laugh louder.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Caroline was sitting in a booth at the Grill on the Monday afternoon reading her book for English – she hadn't read it the first time and got a crappy grade, so she was doing it this time – while she waited for Bonnie. She looked up when she heard someone sit down and blinked in surprise at the sight of him.

"Elijah." She greeted and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"How do you know that?" He queried.

"Long story." She replied. "I was actually going to look for you." She stated.

"Why?" He tested.

"Because I want to do a trade with you." She answered surprising him.

"And what could you have that I would want?" He quizzed.

"Rebekah, Kol, Finn and Klaus." She responded and his jaw fell open.

"How?" He asked stunned.

"Like I said, long story." She mumbled. "Can we take this elsewhere? There are other supernaturals in this town that don't need to know about this." She advised and he gave her a nod then she stood up and he followed her out of the Grill and they hurried into the woods then she faced him. "I'm from the future." She admitted and he blinked in surprise. "I've met you and your family in the future. But in my timeline, Klaus broke the curse, created a hybrid army and practically everyone I care about died. So my best friend, a witch, sent me back to fix it." She stated.

"Is that why you went to see Klaus in Detroit?" He questioned. "I only saw you with him for a moment, I presumed that he would kill you then I saw you in a car later. Hence, I followed to see what it was regarding." He explained.

"We stopped his heart. He's not dead, but he can't hurt anyone anymore either." She replied and he looked stunned as he'd never found a way to stop his brother. "He's been carting around your siblings in coffins and I have them. I'll give them to you." She promised.

"And what do you wish in return?" He queried.

"I want your word that you'll protect us from them." Caroline responded surprising him.

"That's all?" He tested and she considered it.

"Well… could Rose and Trevor be let off the hook too?" She requested surprising him.

"So you wish for Rosemary, Trevor, you and your friends and family to be under my protection in return for giving me my siblings?" He tested and she nodded. "That's all?" He asked.

"I'm not trying to get anything out of you, Elijah. I just want to be safe. I want my family and my dear friends to be safe. I understand that you want your siblings back. You just want your family and I will hand them over no question about it." She promised surprising him and he gave her a nod.

"We have a deal." He assured.

"What about Klaus? He'll kill us for turning the doppelganger." She cautioned – surprising him that there _had _been another doppelganger.

"I will not awaken him." Elijah assured. "I will ensure that my siblings do not awaken him. He has caused nothing but problems and death for us."

"He's sealed in a coffin. Two witches from the same line are needed to open it." She revealed surprising him.

"I will put him somewhere safe and deny knowledge of his whereabouts to my siblings." He assured and she smiled.

"Thank you." Caroline acknowledged sincerely. "By the way, something that you should know… When an Original vampire dies, not daggered, but staked with white oak, every vampire from their bloodline dies." She revealed and he looked stunned.

"How are you aware of this?" He enquired.

"In my timeline, Finn was staked and Sage died along with every vampire she ever made." Caroline explained shocking him.

"Thank you for telling me." Elijah replied. "Will you make me a list of who you wish to be protected?" He bid.

"I will. We have a little trailer for the coffins. I'll drive it to the Mystic Falls sign in about ten minutes and hand them over to you." She assured.

"Thank you." He acknowledged. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Caroline Forbes." She replied.

"A pleasure to meet you, Caroline. It is rare to find a young vampire with no fear." He stated with a small smile and she smiled back.

"You were good to us in my timeline. I already know I can trust you." She admitted surprising him. "Oh and Katerina Petrova didn't die in 1864. She's still around." She added shocking him. "A spirit told a witch I know that she's planning to come here on Halloween night." She advised.

"You wish her dead?" He smirked at the young blonde and she giggled.

"In my timeline, she smothered me with a pillow and that's how I turned. So, I can't really help wanting her dead. Therefore, ratting her out to an Original works for me." Caroline quipped and he laughed in surprise at how blunt she was.

"Perhaps I will return then and pay her a visit." Elijah smirked.

"You are more than welcome to. In fact, I'll buy you a present if you do." She smirked and he shook with laughter.

"You are very funny." He smiled at her amused and she shrugged.

"Have to look on the bride side, right?" She teased and he chuckled.

"I suppose." He agreed – already fond of the young vampire.

* * *

They parted ways shortly after that, Elijah to go get his car and Caroline to go get the coffins. She zipped into the boarding house and down to the cells then picked up Klaus' coffin and darted up to the garage and stuck him into the trailer then did the same with Kol, Finn and Rebekah – leaving the one with Ester inside in the cells as she knew that Elijah didn't know about that one. She borrowed Stefan's car since nobody was in the house then connected the trailer up and took it to the sign where Elijah was waiting in a black Mercedes. She jumped out of the car then hurried around to the back and opened the trailer for him to see.

"That one is Klaus, in case you're wondering why it's sealed. Otherwise, the other three are daggered in those coffins." She pointed and Elijah opened one and blinked in surprise at the sight of Finn who he hadn't seen in 900 years.

"Thank you, Caroline." He acknowledged sincerely and she gave him a smile.

"You're welcome." She replied. "By the way, in case you're wondering, Klaus daggered Rebekah in the 1920s because she chose to go with her boyfriend at the time over going with Klaus. His name is Stefan and he's actually my friend. But it's been 90 years since then, so he's together with someone else." She explained and he nodded in understanding.

"I will tell her not to look for him." Elijah assured. "Caroline…" He trailed off. "Are you sure that you want nothing else? I have wished for this for 900 years and you are just… giving them to me." He stated gently and she shrugged.

"I want nothing else. Just these people to be safe." She said holding out the paper and he took it and saw that there were even photos attached to the paper. "Well… if you feel like getting rid of Katherine, it's not like I'm going to try to stop you." She teased and he cracked a laugh at the whole sentence - he was incredibly intrigued by the young fearless vampire.

"I may stop by." He agreed amused and she smiled.

"I'm sure I'll see you again someday." She replied and he nodded.

"You will, Miss Forbes. You are very intriguing." He disclosed and she winked at him then hopped back into the car and he watched her drive back into town then he looked at the other coffins and saw that they were all there. She kept her word, so he was sure as hell going to keep his.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Bonnie dug out her phone then called Caroline's number.

"What are you doing?" Elena examined with curiosity.

"My past-self just got a text saying 'call me future Bonnie'." Bonnie answered surprising them then she picked up.

"_Hey, which one?_" Caroline answered.

"Future." Bonnie replied amused.

"_Awesome. Wasn't sure that would work._" Caroline quipped with approval.

"What's up?" Bonnie tested.

"_Elijah followed me to Mystic Falls and I just made the deal with him._" Caroline disclosed shocking them all.

"What? Why didn't you tell any of the past versions?" Bonnie questioned concerned as that would have been incredibly dangerous.

"_Right, that would have gone __**so **__well with past-Damon present._" Caroline retorted and Bonnie, Stefan and Elena laughed loudly while Damon smirked with amusement.

"What's the deal?" Bonnie queried.

"_His protection until the day we all die in exchange for his siblings. He's going to put Klaus somewhere where the others can't find him, deny knowledge of Klaus's whereabouts and keep Rebekah away from Stefan._" Caroline replied shocking them. "_Oh and he promised to never unleash Klaus ever._" She added.

"That's amazing." Bonnie stated pleased. "Damon killed Mikael." She added.

"_Good._" Caroline approved. "_Oh and guess what?_" She asked happily.

"What?" Bonnie tested amused.

"_He's going to come back at Halloween and get rid of Katherine._" Caroline said pleased and all of their jaws dropped at the incredibly quick thinking young Blonde – she could like rule the world by herself or something.

"Well done, Blondie." Damon approved with a grin.

"How?" Stefan asked shocked.

"_I don't know. I made him laugh. That might be why._" She replied and they laughed in disbelief as none of them had _ever_ seen Elijah laugh.

"Did he say anything about you?" Bonnie queried.

"_He said that it was nice to meet a young vampire with no fear, he said he thinks I'm funny and he'll see me again someday because I'm intriguing, apparently._" Caroline repeated and their eyes widened in disbelief.

"Sounds like Elijah has a crush." Bonnie teased and Damon shot her a look while Stefan and Elena laughed.

"_Hardly._" Caroline denied dryly.

"This is great, though. It'll be good to have peaceful contact with someone like Elijah." Bonnie commented.

"_Yeah, but I told him if he gets rid of Katherine I'll buy him a present. What do you buy an Original?_" She asked and they were all in stitches laughing – disbelieving that she actually said that to Elijah.

"You said that?" Bonnie laughed.

"_Yeah, that's what made him laugh._" Caroline replied and they chortled.

"Oh, I love you, Care." Bonnie giggled.

"_What's so funny?_" Caroline asked sceptically as they were all still laughing – it was so endearing that she didn't even know why she was so cute and funny.

"You're just so blunt, it's hilarious." Bonnie replied amused. "Did you really have sex in a tree?" She asked amused and Caroline laughed.

"_Oh yeah. Twice._" She teased and they were howling with laughter – Damon was highly amused that she'd admit it then they heard her tires screech. "_Oh crap._" She muttered.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"_You stole my car?_" They heard past-Stefan exclaim in the background.

"_Stealing implies not bringing it back. I simply borrowed it, so chill out before you burst that blood vessel in your forehead._" She retorted and Bonnie, Elena and Damon howled with laughter at her saying that to his face.

"_Caroline._" Stefan said with disapproval.

"_Fine. Take your ancient car back then. God, for an eternal seventeen year old, you're a serious buzz-kill._" She stated and they shook with laughter – even future-Stefan was amused.

"_What did you need my car for?_" Stefan asked annoyed.

"_I'll share with the class later. Besides, if I tell Damon __**last **__he'll go all moody._" Caroline replied and Bonnie, Elena and Stefan were physically shaking with laughter while Damon rolled his eyes – but was kind of amused at her copying his past-self's line. "_I'll talk to you later, future people._" She said then hung up and they chuckled.

"She's so funny." Bonnie giggled…

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think :) If there are any particular bonding moments between characters that you'd like to read, let me know because I'm open to ideas and suggestions. Thanks for reading!


	28. Lies

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Oh by the way, I haven't watched any of season four and have no intention of doing so, so anything resembling the show is pure coincidence because I have no idea what's going on in the show. Thanks for all of your suggestions last time and I'm trying to incorporate them into the next chapter :)

* * *

Restart

Chapter 28

* * *

"You were with an Original by _yourself_?" Damon exclaimed in disbelief and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Right and exactly how would your presence have made a difference in a good way?" Caroline countered and he deadpanned at her while Stefan, Elena and Bonnie snickered. They were in the boarding house and Caroline had just explained everything that happened to them.

"Did you even drink vervain?" Damon asked annoyed and she looked surprised.

"No, I forgot." Caroline conceded and he scowled at her.

"Then how do you know that he didn't compel you?" Damon retorted.

"Compulsion feels different as a vampire. You _know _that you've been compelled." Caroline answered.

"Stefan didn't know." Damon pointed out.

"Yes, he did actually. He knew that something had been taken from him, he just didn't know _what_." Caroline countered.

"True." Stefan agreed.

"This isn't the point." Damon replied annoyed and Caroline sighed.

"Would you feel better if I drink vervain _now_?" She asked tiredly.

"Marginally." Damon muttered then fished out the vial from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Bottom's up." Caroline replied then drank the rest of the contents in it – shocking the three of them that she took so much. "Crap!" She gasped.

"What?" Damon asked concerned.

"I keep forgetting that I _just _turned." She answered… then fell back on the couch and passed out and they laughed loudly.

"She knocked _herself _out!" Stefan laughed in disbelief and Damon and Elena were full on shaking with laughter.

"She's so funny." Bonnie giggled.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

The four of them were in stitches laughing.

"I can't believe that just happened." Damon laughed – his little ditsy blonde was just so funny.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Caroline, Elena, Stefan and Bonnie were sitting in their history class on the Friday afternoon waiting for their substitute teacher – when in walked Alaric Saltzman. Caroline couldn't help a smile on her face at the sight of him alive… though, she was marginally confused as he hadn't shown up until after Halloween last time. She figured that Damon's jealous hunting the week earlier prompted Alaric's early visit. She, however, wanted to get the talk with Ric out of the way as soon as possible.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

"Ric just showed up in the class." Elena told Damon who looked surprised.

"Wonder why he's so early." Stefan commented.

"Must have been the animal attacks the week before." Bonnie remarked and Damon instantly knew that when his past-self had been jealous over Stefan's crush, he'd killed and figured that was what it was about. "Wait a minute." Bonnie looked at Damon suspiciously.

"Obviously it was me. Move on." Damon directed and she scowled at him while Stefan and Elena looked surprised as their past-selves didn't know that.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

After class, it was the end of the school day, so Caroline took her time to get her stuff packed and motioned to the others to go and they figured that she wanted to talk to Ric, so they left her to it.

"Do you need some help, Caroline?" Alaric offered kindly – he'd already heard about the gunshot.

"I was actually wondering if I could talk to you about something." Caroline replied and he nodded then took the seat across from her.

"Are you okay?" Alaric asked and she nodded.

"Isobel didn't die. She's a vampire." Caroline said and his eyes bugged and his jaw dropped.

"How do you… how did… I… what?" Alaric gasped.

"Can we go somewhere else? I have tons to tell you about." Caroline replied and he nodded dumbly.

"Where?" He asked.

"Meet me at the Wickery Bridge in twenty minutes." Caroline directed and he nodded again.

* * *

Caroline was sitting at a picnic bench off to the side when Alaric's car pulled up. He hurried over to her then sat across from her.

"Wait, how did you get here? There's no car." Alaric stated confused and she sighed.

"Don't freak out, but I'm a vampire." She said and he froze. "I'm never going to hurt you. I just need to tell you the truth about everything." She added.

"How…" He swallowed – who the hell _isn't _nervous when faced with their first vampire? "How do you know about Isobel?"

"I was actually sent back from the future. I have proof." She replied then held up her phone and his jaw dropped at the sight of a picture of him with the vampire who killed Isobel. They had their arms over each other's shoulders, were smiling and everything. "He turned her." She commented.

"I thought he killed her." Ric whispered and she shook her head.

"Isobel dated a guy called John Gilbert when she was a teenager. There have been vampires occasionally frequenting this town since 1864, so as John is a descendant of the founding families, so he knew about vampires and told her about them. He actually told her about Damon, that's him…" She pointed to her phone. "So, she tracked him down and asked him to turn her and he did." She confirmed and his eyebrows furrowed as he considered that. "Do you want to talk to him about it? Hear his side of the story?" She questioned and he exhaled.

"It's not his fault since she asked for it." Ric conceded – that changed _everything_. "Is he dangerous?" He asked.

"All vampires have the potential to be dangerous." Caroline replied. "But in my time, you two were the best of friends – hence the picture – and Damon of this time already knows all about you. We've been waiting for you to come here." Caroline admitted and he swallowed – it was hard to accept but he could see the proof on her phone. "Oh and…" She said as she reached into her bag then handed him a box.

"What's this?" Ric tested.

"Inside is a vervain bracelet. It'll stop you from being mind-controlled by a vampire." She replied – stunning him that she _would _do that for him.

"How far into the future?" He tested.

"A year and a half from now." Caroline answered. "We can track Isobel down for you if you want some closure." She said tenderly and he saw that she was clearly a really nice and decent person despite being a vampire.

"You don't seem like a vampire." Ric replied and she chuckled then changed her face and flashed her fangs, surprising him as he'd never seen the vampire face in front of him then her face went back.

"Thanks. Vampires aren't all bad. Some like me don't kill people. I drink blood out of hospital bags." She answered and he thought about that. That didn't seem so bad. "Put the bracelet on. It'll give you some peace of mind when around other vampires." She assured and he nodded then opened the box and saw a guys' leather bracelet. He struggled for a moment with it then Caroline reached over and clipped it for him, though he saw her fingers burn for a moment and he was a bit shocked that she'd give herself momentary pain to help him.

"Thanks." Ric answered softly – and a bit confused.

"You were very important to all of us in the future." Caroline smiled.

"How so?" He queried.

"You teamed up with Damon and the rest of us to take out bad vampires and stuff and over time, we all became close friends. Happens when you battle on the same side." She replied surprising him. "Damon likes all of your nifty vamp-slaying gadgets." She teased and he chuckled – he liked the little blonde already and the fact that she _knew _that he had vamp-slaying gadgets made him even more inclined to believe her about the future. "Do you want to meet Damon?" She asked and he nodded then she fished out her phone and called. "You can come over now." She said into the phone then hung up.

"He knew that you were doing this?" Ric tested.

"Damon is a snarky ass and doesn't make a good first impression. I figured that this would go better if I talked to you about it calmly first." She replied amused and he chuckled. "He's bringing bourbon." She smirked and he smiled surprised. "It's your thing." She replied amused.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a smile.

"In the future, the two of you were regularly wasted on bourbon together." She answered amused and he chuckled. Moments later, Ric blinked in surprise as Damon was just sitting next to Caroline in a blink, studying him like he was a math problem. "Hey." She smiled at Damon and he gave her a kiss.

"So you're Ric." Damon remarked and Ric nodded.

"Tell him about Isobel." Caroline directed – she'd already warned him that if he told Ric that he slept with Isobel, she'd kick his ass and he promised that he wouldn't.

"I was in a bar in Jackson, Mississippi and she walked up to me and said, 'I know that you're a vampire'." Damon started and Ric blinked in surprise as he remembered her going to Jackson a couple of weeks before she disappeared. "She told me that she had some information that I might find useful and she'd give it to me if I turned her. I said that I didn't care about her information then she said that it was about my brother, so I relented." Damon added. "She gave me her address off the Duke campus, said that if I showed up there two weeks from that date, she'd give me the information as she didn't have it with her. So, because I was kind of interested in the information, I went. Then she said that she wouldn't give it to me until she was a vampire, so I turned her then she gave me the information and disappeared before I could train her." Damon explained and Ric considered that.

"What information?" Caroline queried.

"It turned out to be totally useless information. It was just his whereabouts." Damon muttered and Ric chuckled – understanding that Isobel had totally pulled one over on him to get him to turn her. "So, she got herself turned." Damon confirmed. "I can hunt her down if you want." Damon offered surprising Ric.

"She made her choice." Ric denied – it hurt. But he wasn't going to waste any more time on a woman who didn't want him.

"Drink?" Damon offered holding out an unopened bottle of bourbon and Ric smirked.

"Please." Ric nodded and Caroline was trying not to grin.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Damon was _thrilled _with how that went. No stabbing Ric in the lung. No Ric hating him. No animosity. They could just be friends. He was just… thrilled.

And was like… planning to buy Caroline a country or something for making it possible.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Ric wanted to know _everything_. So Caroline told him. She told him absolutely everything from Klaus to Elena being Isobel's daughter to the vampire emotion switch… she even told him about Ester and his ring and _why _Ester had used him in particular.

"Probably shouldn't be drinking this then." Ric commented amused pointing to his glass and Damon smirked.

"I doubt that it was just the bourbon. You have the most atrocious diet. Cup of noodles is not healthy, Ric." Caroline countered and he laughed in surprise as he was sure that was the only thing he had in his cupboard at the moment.

"This is so weird that you know me already." Ric remarked.

"Know the feeling." Damon chuckled as did Ric. Ric understood that Damon and the others had clearly experienced the same thing.

"So, I should probably go to a doctor then." Ric commented.

"That or you could turn." Damon mentioned.

"Damon." Caroline hissed.

"What? It's future _me _who said no." Damon pointed out.

"Why'd he say no?" Ric queried.

"Well, Bonnie and I decided that we didn't want you to die, so I was going to turn you straight away to save you from dying but future Damon went _nuts _at that because he didn't want us to take your choice away. So, we've been informed that once it gets to January 5th when I come from, when you come back alive again there, he'll turn you if you _choose _that. He said that turning should always be a choice and if you choose to die as a human then we should all respect that." Caroline answered surprising him – Ric then understood that future Damon clearly _was _his best friend if he'd feel that way.

"Didn't you just turn less than a week ago?" Ric queried and she nodded. "You don't seem to be bothered by blood." He observed.

"It's a bit different for me. I've been a vampire before and control is all in your head, so I didn't need to be retaught how to control myself." Caroline answered. "If you're completely new it's different. You need to learn how to control your urges when you're new but once that's done, blood isn't an issue anymore. Like, if I have to go back to the future in November, then I'll have to be taught control because the version of me that's currently repressed in this body won't remember this timeline at _all_." She replied and Damon stared at her wide-eyed.

"Are you _joking_?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"I'd remember from January 5th." Caroline replied apologetically and he scowled at nothing in particular.

"What's the big deal?" Ric queried.

"We're together, so if I have to go back to the future, my current self wouldn't remember our relationship." Caroline answered and Ric's eyes widened a little, understanding why Damon would be pissed at that.

"That sucks." Ric commented and Damon nodded.

"Seriously." Damon agreed irritated. "You have to find a way to stay in this time." He directed and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"It's only a bit over a year. Calm down." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"And what if your past-self doesn't like me?" Damon retorted and she giggled.

"I suppose, you are kind of a douche." She commented thoughtfully and he scowled at her while Ric cracked up into laughter at her being so blunt.

"Hey." He defended annoyed and she giggled.

"Relax." She rolled her eyes. "We don't have to worry about this yet." She pointed out.

"_You _don't." He muttered. "It's not you who'd have to go without for over a year waiting for this version of you." He retorted and she laughed in surprise while her stomach fluttered and Ric shook with laughter.

"Really? You'd go without?" She teased and he deadpanned at her.

"You're a pain in the ass." He retorted and she snickered then kissed his cheek.

"Chill out. You're being a diva." Caroline pointed out and he shot her a look while Ric was _so _amused. Ric saw that vampires were just people. He'd always thought that they were mindless monsters but they so _weren't_. That had him seriously intrigued. Plus, he kind of liked Damon already. They had the whole 'jilted by women' thing in common – despite the fact that Damon was _visibly _head over heels for Caroline already.

* * *

That night, Caroline forgot her bag at the boarding house when she went home and Damon was going to return it to her. He picked it up and her phone fell out onto his bed. He went to lift it then it rang and he saw that it was himself calling, so he gathered that his future-self wanted to talk to him.

"Hello?" Damon answered sceptically.

"_Well done with Ric. Spend time with him. He's the best friend in the world._" Future Damon advised and Damon was marginally surprised that his future self would feel that way.

"Are you with the others?" Damon queried.

"_No. They don't need to hear this._" Future Damon retorted and Damon chuckled knowing that his future-self didn't want everyone to hear how he felt about Ric.

"Fine, I will." Damon agreed. "How can I get Caroline to stay? There must be a way, right?" He questioned and future Damon sighed.

"_She can stay if she chooses to. Bonnie told her that before she went into the past._" Future Damon admitted and Damon paled – she _knew _all along that she could stay. That hurt. Really hurt.

"Then why does she keep telling me that she _might _be able to stay? She just doesn't want to." Damon replied hurt.

"_It's because of me. Don't take it so damn personally. It's __**my **__fault not yours._" Future Damon muttered – already regretting telling his past-self that.

"How could you do all of that to her? She's _perfect_." Damon stated angrily.

"_It's not an excuse, but I still had it turned off. I never bothered to get to know her._" Future Damon admitted.

"She's holding back with me because of you, isn't she?" Damon asked sadly.

"_I think so._" Future Damon admitted guiltily.

"You should fucking stake yourself. Then I won't ever be _you_." Damon fumed then hung up and growled in frustration.

* * *

Caroline was just going to bed when Damon hopped in her window and she smiled up at him.

"You forgot this." Damon said emotionlessly then put her bag on the bed.

"Thanks." She replied still smiling then she noticed his expression and her smile fell. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I spoke to my future-self." Damon stated flatly. "And you've known all along that you could stay in this time if you wanted to." He said and her eyes widened a fraction – she was going to kick future-Damon's ass.

"I'm sorry." She apologised sadly and he shook his head.

"You lied. Repeatedly." Damon countered annoyed but she saw behind his aggravation that he was really hurt by that.

"The first time you asked, it was right at the beginning and I didn't know how future-Damon was going to react to us being together. Then as time went, I just didn't know how to tell you without making you mad at me for lying." She explained and he nodded because that made some semblance of sense. But it wasn't enough.

"Yet, I've trusted you every time you told me something." Damon replied. "Now I can't." He said then disappeared and her jaw fell as tears welled in her eyes…

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think :)


	29. Decisions

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

Restart

Chapter 29

* * *

On the Monday morning before school, Stefan and Elena went up to Caroline in the hall looking confused.

"Where were you all weekend?" Stefan queried and Caroline looked surprised.

"Damon didn't tell you?" She asked muddled and they shook their heads just as she closed her locker. "He broke up with me." She stated then turned on her heel and walked away from them down the hall and their jaws fell open in shock and disbelief

* * *

_Present_

* * *

"You dumped Caroline?" Elena gasped at Damon in incredulity and he looked highly confused.

"No." Damon denied.

"She seems to think so." Stefan countered and Damon frowned.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Caroline was walking up to her door that afternoon when Damon appeared in front of her and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What do you want?" She asked calmly and he blinked in surprise.

"I didn't break up with you." Damon answered like she was nuts and she shrugged then walked around him to the door.

"Seemed like it." Caroline quipped and he frowned.

"I'm just a little hurt that you lied. I was just… sulking." Damon muttered.

"No, it gave me a reality check." Caroline stated as she unlocked the door. "I'm here for the mission and that's what I need to focus on since I'll be going back to the future in a few weeks." She added flatly – giving him no emotion at all.

"What?" Damon asked in disbelief that she wouldn't even _consider _staying as she opened the door then turned to face him.

"You know, Katherine fucks your brother in between fucking you and everyone else in the town and you wait 145 years for _her_. I tell _one _lie to protect myself and you've lost complete trust in me?" She asked like it was insane. "Go fuck yourself Damon because I'm done with you." She declared then walked into the house and slammed then locked the door and Damon _gaped _at the door in shock that she said that.

* * *

He knocked and called for her to open the door but she ignored him so he eventually left to go try to convince Bonnie to talk her into talking to him. Caroline just went into her room and started on her homework for the day. She'd been sitting there for a couple of minutes when her phone rang. She saw that it was Damon but she had a feeling that it wasn't that time's Damon, so she answered.

"You deaf or something?" Caroline muttered.

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told my past-self that._" Future Damon apologised and she shrugged even though he didn't see.

"I don't understand you. Why bother telling me to play along and telling me you love me if you just wanted to fuck it up?" Caroline asked.

"_That wasn't my intention._" Damon interjected. "_I just… want you to stay in the past and I thought that if my past-self knew that you could, he'd convince you._" He admitted.

"What? Why?" Caroline questioned confused.

"_You __**know **__I love you, Caroline. If you stay in the past then __**I **__will get to be with you, not just my past-self._" Damon answered and she considered that.

"You weren't trying to break us up?" She queried confused as she'd been sure that was why future Damon told his past-self that.

"_No, of course not._" Damon replied like she was ridiculous.

"I'm not getting back together with your past-self." She stated.

"_What? Just over this?_" He asked shocked.

"No, not just over this. You are well aware that things will be different between you and me and your past-self and me. I'm not staying in the past, I was never going to. I've lived this time already and I only optioned the idea to your past-self because _you _told me to. When I get back, you and I can discuss this and see what we're going to do but I have to focus on what I'm here to do. Katherine, Isobel and John still need to be taken care of." Caroline pointed out and he sighed.

"_How would it be different?_" Damon asked quietly.

"Because you will still remember both time-lines. Getting together with your past-self was a stupid idea. I don't regret it because I love you, but if this thing between us is going to be something then it has to be with _you_ not past-you." Caroline answered and he saw her point. "Besides, I don't want your past-self being around the stupid girly version of me when I inevitably freak the hell out about being a vampire." She muttered and he chuckled.

"_My past-self will still love you regardless, as will I._" Damon pointed out and she smiled.

"Don't you think it would be a little beneficial for your past-self to just have some time to deal with the Katherine ordeal before things escalate too much between us? Have a little time to bond with Ric and get over Katherine? I didn't really think about it before, then things got serious fast." Caroline answered.

"_He doesn't think that he needs that but I think he does. I see your point. He freaked out about the lie because of the instant worry as a result of Katherine's betrayal._" Damon conceded and she nodded as she'd gathered that.

"I'm not a liar, Damon. You've known the truth the whole time." Caroline replied.

"_I know._" He agreed. "_So… you do want to try with me when you get back?_" He tested.

"Yeah, but things need to slow down a little bit. Your past-self said something about being together forever the other day." She reminded him and he chuckled.

"_What? I'm the forever type. Not the dating for a couple of months type. Maybe it's you who's freaking out._" He teased and she giggled.

"Maybe a little. I really love you and that hasn't happened before." She admitted and his stomach fluttered.

"_I really love you too._" He replied and she smiled.

"By the way, don't get mad about the soon-to-be better friendship with Tyler I'm going to develop." She instructed.

"_He's dangerous, Caroline._" Damon pointed out.

"So are you." She teased and he snickered – she could just imagine him rolling his eyes.

"_Not to you, I'm not._" Damon countered.

"I know." She agreed smiling.

* * *

Tyler and Caroline were sitting talking in the Grill on the next night. She'd been talking to him a lot every day and they were getting along so well. Vicki was working that night, however, and she went over to their table.

"Ty, there's a party in the cemetery tonight." Vicki said in flirty way and Caroline was surprised that he seemed annoyed at her for interrupting them.

"Busy." Tyler retorted and Vicki frowned.

"Doing what?" Vicki asked confused.

"Caroline and I are going to the movies." Tyler answered and Vicki scowled at Caroline.

"Didn't peg you as a boyfriend stealer." Vicki fumed.

"We're just friends, Vicki. Relax." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have tables to wait?" Tyler asked the brunette dryly and Vicki's jaw fell open.

"I just thought that you'd want to come. Max has some good stuff to take." Vicki stated.

"Yeah, I think I'm over my druggie phase." Tyler retorted and Vicki blinked rapidly while Caroline smiled a little. She realised then that Tyler had clearly just needed a real friend.

"I don't need this shit." Vicki snapped.

"Then why don't you buzz off and go hang out with your junkie friends. We're busy." Tyler motioned between him and Caroline.

"We're done." Vicki warned.

"Good." Tyler agreed and she looked shocked then stormed off. "Sorry about that." Tyler muttered and Caroline shrugged. Caroline thought that Tyler had been kind of a jerk to Vicki, but she didn't want Vicki's bullshit to screw him up any further, so she couldn't help that she was happy about them breaking up.

"She shouldn't be pushing drugs on you." Caroline replied and he nodded.

"I know." Tyler sighed.

* * *

Caroline thought about it all evening and she was seriously terrified that Tyler would turn into a werewolf as there was no coming back from that. And now, there was no way for him to be a hybrid. So she felt like she had to warn him.

"It's not really safe to go through the woods at night." Tyler commented as they walked.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry." Caroline assured and he glanced at her sceptically but continued to walk with her to wherever the hell they were going.

"What's this?" Tyler queried. "Isn't this the Lockwood cellar?" He asked confused and she nodded.

"Yeah. There's something I want to show you." She agreed and he looked confused again then they walked down the steps into the darkness. Tyler couldn't understand how she was walking so fine when it was only weeks ago that she was shot.

"What are you looking for?" Tyler queried as she was looking at a wall then she pulled out a little packet – the one that Mason had left there.

"I need you to see something." She replied then took a seat on the floor and he sat next to her as she pulled her laptop out. She opened the packet then put the DVD in her computer and pressed play.

"Is that my uncle Mason?" Tyler asked confused and she nodded.

"Just watch." She instructed and he did. He was still confused as to why Mason was tied with chains.

"What's happening to him?" He asked wide-eyed when Mason started to scream. Caroline fast-forwarded the video a little and Tyler was shocked when he saw Mason's bones breaking and reshaping. "Oh my God!" Tyler gasped.

"Gets worse." She mumbled then fast forwarded again and he was bug-eyed as he watched hair sprouting and fangs appearing and was just stunned beyond belief when a wolf was left standing.

"What the hell is he?" Tyler asked in disbelief.

"A werewolf." Caroline replied sadly.

"How do you know about this?" Tyler asked in disbelief and she sighed.

"Do you trust me?" She asked and he nodded. "I'm from the future." She replied…

* * *

She told him all about coming back from the future, she told him about him being a werewolf and how he'd considered committing suicide to get away from being a werewolf because it hurt so much and he listened with true fear.

"I don't want to be that." He gasped and she nodded.

"I know." She replied caringly as her hand stroked down his cheek affectionately. "I have another solution." She stated.

"What?" He asked with worried eyes – he so did _not _want to become a werewolf!

"You haven't triggered the curse yet. Have you noticed that around the full moon, you get kind of… pissed for no reason?" She asked and he nodded with surprise. "That's because your body is itching for you to make that kill to release the beast, as they say." She stated. "But while you're still human, you could become something else." She advised.

"What do you mean?" He tested.

"You could become a vampire. Then you'll never trigger the curse." She replied and he just kind of stared at her.

"Are you a vampire?" He asked and she nodded then pulled up her top a little and his jaw dropped at the unmarked skin where her gunshot wound was supposed to be.

"A vampire healed me." She said seeing his confused expression. "Then I turned again almost two weeks ago." She advised.

"Can I see your fangs?" Tyler asked and she nodded then changed her face and flashed her fangs. "Do you kill people?" He tested.

"No." She shook her head. "There _are _vampires who kill people, but I'm not one of them. There were a few in town hence the 'animal attacks' but I've gotten rid of those ones." She commented surprising him.

"And if you turned me into a vampire, would you stop me from killing people?" Tyler asked softly and she nodded.

"Of course. I'll teach you and show you how to control your urges." She promised. "But I want you to think about it because once it's done, it can't be undone. You can't have kids, you live forever, you don't age, you have to move every five years or so because people will notice that you aren't aging – but, on the upside, you're fast and strong, you have access to compulsion… and to be honest, it's a blast being a vampire." She replied and he smiled a little.

"I wouldn't want to have kids and pass on the werewolf curse." Tyler admitted.

"Still. Think about it." She pushed. "You were my best friend in the future, so I would turn you with no hesitation. That's why I really need you to think about it." She explained.

"I will." He assured and she smiled.

* * *

The next day was Wednesday the 21st of October and Tyler was picking her up from her house as in public she still had to pretend that she was healing. She walked out of her front door then locked it.

"Have you calmed down yet?" She heard and rolled her eyes then turned around only to be faced with Damon.

"We're not getting back together." Caroline declared and he frowned.

"Because of one tiny thing?" He asked highly confused.

"Damon, you need time." Caroline replied gently. "Even your future-self thinks so. You need time to get over Katherine otherwise I'm just going to be a rebound to you. But I _actually _love you, so if I'm just a rebound, I'll end up getting hurt and I'm not up for that." She added bluntly and he rolled his eyes.

"You're not a rebound. I love you. Genuinely." Damon countered and she put her palm on his cheek.

"I know." She replied softly. "I know you do. But you also spent a century and a half waiting for one woman." She pointed out. "We have all the time in the world to be together. So… go heal and party and erase Katherine from your mind and heart. Then once you have, come find me." She said and he just stared at her.

"I don't want her at all." Damon promised and she nodded.

"I know. But you still need some time." She replied. "And I'm going back to the future in exactly one month." She added and he frowned.

"Why won't you stay?" He asked confused and she sighed.

"Because I've already lived in this time." She replied. "I'm supposed to be in my own time."

"And what happens if when you go, your version who isn't from the future falls in love with someone else?" Damon asked and she shook her head.

"I won't." She replied.

"Oh really? And how do you know?" Damon questioned annoyed.

"Because I'll write a note and explain that she'll be with the love of her life on the 6th of January, 2011." Caroline replied tenderly and his stomach fluttered. "My past-self is a romantic and will wait for that. I guarantee you." She added and he sighed.

"But then it'll be the future version of me. The one who remembers both timelines." Damon pointed out and she nodded.

"I know." She agreed. "But that's something that we need to work out together. You just concentrate on dealing with the Katherine stuff, because you haven't dealt with it. You've just buried it, choosing not to think about it instead of feeling the hurt and getting over it." She replied and he rolled his eyes.

"I _have _been getting over it because of you." Damon replied and she nodded.

"But I'm not supposed to be the girl that gets you over someone else." Caroline replied and he winced with guilt.

"I didn't mean it like that." Damon countered.

"I know." She replied. "I'm not going anywhere but for the time being, be single, get over all of it then when I go back to the future we'll have a real go of it." She replied. "It'll always be you for me, so you don't have to worry about other guys." She promised and his insides melted a little – then a car pulled up. "That's my ride. See you later." She said then kissed his cheek and walked down towards the car and he scowled at nothing in particular at the sight of Tyler Lockwood driving. Caroline jumped into the passenger seat then Tyler drove away.

"That's your boyfriend, right?" Tyler queried.

"Not at the moment." Caroline denied. "We're on a break. We'll get back together once I go back to the future." She answered and he nodded as he considered that.

"I thought about it." Tyler replied and she giggled.

"Okay, and?" She asked amused.

"Hell yeah, I'm in." Tyler grinned at her and she laughed.

"Are you _sure_, Tyler?" Caroline asked and he nodded.

"So sure. I had nightmares all night about that werewolf thing. I really don't want to become that." Tyler replied.

"Okay." She accepted. "I'll turn you on Friday after school then we have the weekend to get you in control before school on Monday." She answered.

"Perfect." He grinned and she giggled at his expression.

* * *

Damon went back to the boarding house to sulk. He did kind of see her point but at the same time, he seriously missed her like crazy. He hadn't kissed her since the Friday and it was driving him kind of nuts. He took a seat on the couch with a drink and a book and tried not to think about it – but wasn't that the problem? He buried everything and _didn't _think about it? He was trying to read but he was too deep into his thoughts to take in the words then the boarding house door opened. Damon looked over his shoulder and saw Elena walking into the room with a smirk on her face.

"What's up, Elena?" Damon queried as he looked back at his book.

"Who the hell is Elena?" Damon was sure that his heart stopped beating for a moment but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of showing any emotion regarding her sudden appearance – though, it only proved further that Caroline was the one for him as the bitch was _not _in the tomb. Damon looked back over his shoulder with curiosity.

"Katherine." He greeted…


	30. Originals

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I got a PM to say that this story has been nominated for an Energize WIP Award :D Thank you so much to whoever nominated me! That's so sweet! Especially because today is my birthday, so it was a great present! I hope you enjoy the chapter! There isn't much D/C in this chapter but there will be soon! :)

* * *

Restart

Chapter 30

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked curiously and she looked highly confused by his reaction to her. She'd expected him to be all over her. Internally, Damon was looking very forward to her death. Seeing her was making him beyond furious, though he kept that to himself. He would never give her the satisfaction of a reaction after what she'd done to him and his brother.

"I came back for you." Katherine answered – now he knew _that _was a rather huge lie, so he remained unaffected.

"What do you mean?" Damon tested confused, playing his part.

"I've had stuff to do since 1864, so I thought that this would be the perfect time for us to rekindle what we once had." Katherine answered and he stared at her for a moment then cracked up into laughter at how _ridiculous _she was.

"That was a century and a half ago. Get over it already." Damon denied amused and her jaw fell open at his reaction.

"Excuse me?" She asked in disbelief.

"I have a girlfriend as does Stefan." Damon stated with amusement, fully enjoying the shock on her face that she was insignificant to them.

"What?" She asked shocked and he shrugged. Okay, so that was a slight fib but he still _felt _like he had a girlfriend.

"What did you expect? You fucked us both, got us turned then abandoned us to fend for ourselves and I'm just supposed to what? Swoon?" Damon snarked and she scowled at him.

"I was in danger!" She exclaimed.

"Running from Klaus." Damon agreed amused and she paled.

"How the hell do you know about that?" She gasped.

"Well, you're the doppelganger and you turned yourself to avoid being sacrificed. Everyone knows the story, Katherine." Damon pointed out and she looked like she might fall over in shock because she'd never told anyone that. "But, you'll be happy to know that Stefan and I got rid of Klaus. So, you're free." Damon added.

"You what?" She gasped as tears welled in her eyes at the thought of finally being free from his wrath.

"Mmhmm. He's gone forever." Damon confirmed. "Oh and fyi, it's rude to just walk into other people's houses without knocking." He stated and she shot him a look for being so unpleasant.

* * *

As Caroline and Tyler sat in the car, she got a text from Sheila.

_Emily contacted me. Katherine is here already._

Caroline's eyes bugged then she disappeared out of the car in a blink without saying anything to Tyler, knowing that Damon needed to be informed.

* * *

Caroline walked into the boarding house and saw Damon standing pouring himself a drink and the curly haired bitch in question was sitting on the couch. Caroline then made a decision. Damon needed her with Katherine there.

"Hey." Damon greeted and she saw the mild nervousness in his eyes so she gave him a smile then wandered up to him and kissed him – Damon understood what she was doing. He felt a tiny bit pathetic at how _relieved _he was that she'd done that.

"Hey, sweetie." Caroline smiled. "Isn't that Katherine?" She tested sceptically and Katherine cocked an eyebrow at her, though her expression showed that she wasn't pleased about the kissing.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded. Damon was surprised that Caroline wasn't afraid, given that the brunette had smothered her with a pillow.

"How do you know that?" Katherine tested suspiciously.

"Stefan was going through stuff in storage and came across an old picture of you from 1864." Caroline lied – she didn't want Katherine to think either of them gave a rat's ass about her. Damon was a bit surprised at her lie too, but he didn't show it. Caroline then got a text and she fished out her phone and saw that it was Elijah texting her back.

_I am not far. I will be there as soon as I can be. An hour perhaps._

"Who's that from?" Damon queried.

"Just Bonnie." Caroline lied and he nodded then she deleted the text.

"Where is Stefan?" Katherine asked deadpan – this was so not going how she'd expected it to.

"In school." Caroline answered.

"What?" Katherine asked sceptically. "Why?"

"He tries to live as humanly as possible." Damon shrugged and Katherine cocked an eyebrow at him for that because she didn't understand that one bit.

"Why didn't you open the tomb?" Katherine asked bluntly, hoping to cause a bit of trouble with his girlfriend right there.

"Why don't you two talk? I have stuff to do." Caroline replied surprising them both.

"Then why did you come here?" Katherine asked sceptically – confused as to why the blonde was just so _fine _with leaving Damon with her.

"I wanted Damon's help. I have a present to buy but I can do it by myself I guess." Caroline replied and Damon smirked at her – understanding then that the text was from Elijah and that he was on his way. His little blonde was a genius and he just loved her _so _much.

"Come show me after then." Damon bid, understanding that he had to keep Katherine there.

"I will." Caroline promised then he kissed her again then she was gone in a blink, surprising Katherine.

"The blonde's a vampire?" Katherine queried and Damon nodded.

"Obviously." Damon agreed.

"Did you turn her?" Katherine asked nosily.

"Mmhmm." Damon confirmed, surprising Katherine as she then thought that he'd turned her to be with him which meant Damon was much more serious about the blonde than she anticipated. That seriously pissed her off.

"So you don't care about me at all." Katherine retorted and Damon shrugged.

"I got over you just after I turned." Damon lied – he was _not _going to give her anything and she glared at him.

"I know you looked for ways to open the tomb." She pointed out and he nodded.

"Just because I didn't want to be with you anymore didn't mean that you deserved to be stuck in a tomb, so when I was bored, I looked for ways to open it. Then I bumped into Pearl's daughter and she said you weren't in it, so I stopped looking." He shrugged and her jaw clenched because he sounded so damn casual about it and it infuriated her that he seemed to not give a crap about her at all. "Oh and tell Isobel that her ex-husband knows that she turned." He smirked and her eyes widened.

"Alaric _knows_?" She asked in disbelief and he nodded amused.

* * *

Damon continued to talk a lot of crap to Katherine, got her to call Isobel to tell her to come to Mystic Falls – Damon wanted Ric to see that she wasn't dead as he _already _liked the guy and didn't want him to doubt that. In the meantime, Caroline was busy shopping trying to find a present, but what the hell do you buy an Original?

* * *

Caroline got a text from Elijah to meet him and she stood and waited with her little gift bag. She was in the woods where she'd told him about being from the future and she'd just spoken to Zack to ensure that he'd be there to invite them in. He'd been sceptical but she reminded him that dangerous vampires were better as allies than enemies and he reluctantly agreed that she had a point.

"Hello." She heard then she turned around and blinked in surprise at the sight of Elijah _and _Kol, Rebekah and Finn. She really hadn't expected all of them.

"Uh… hello." She greeted with a small wave. Kol stepped up to her and took her hand then kissed it.

"My brother has informed me that you were behind our awakening. Thank you." Kol acknowledged with a smirk and she smiled. Caroline didn't understand how Original men were so damn charming while being so damn dangerous…

"No problem, Kol." Caroline replied and he winked at her making her chuckle.

"I am Finn, a pleasure, Miss Caroline." Finn said as he kissed her hand as well.

"Nice to meet you, Finn." Caroline replied with a smile. "Sage is looking for you." She commented surprising them all.

"How do you know of Sage?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"You didn't tell them?" Caroline examined Elijah curiously.

"Caroline has come back a year and a half in time from the future. She has already met all of you then." Elijah informed them which visibly surprised them.

"As promised." Caroline smirked then held out the little blue gift bag to Elijah and he laughed in disbelief that she'd _actually _done it.

"What is that?" Rebekah inquired nosily.

"I promised Elijah that I'd buy him a present if he came back here to deal with Katherine." Caroline replied and they laughed loudly at the blunt little vampire.

"That is very funny." Kol commented amused and Elijah was so entertained as he took the little bag. He opened it and pulled out a _very _rare and expensive bottle of cognac.

"Thank you." Elijah gave her a smile. "How did you know that I like cognac?" He tested.

"You had a drink with the Damon from my time and I walked in on it. I remembered from then." Caroline responded and they chuckled a little.

"Where is Katerina?" Kol smirked. "I believe pulling her heart from her chest will be intensely satisfying." He remarked and Caroline gave him a cheeky grin.

"Then follow me." Caroline bid and they snickered at how pleased she looked at the thought of that.

* * *

Caroline walked back into the boarding house and saw that Damon was sitting on the couch across from Katherine who'd gotten herself comfortable on the couch.

"Hey." Caroline smirked at Damon and he smirked back in understanding.

"I thought you went to buy a present." Katherine said confused as Caroline had nothing in her hands.

"I did. I gave it already." Caroline answered confusing her. "I also have a surprise for you." She remarked cheekily.

"What?" Katherine asked muddled. She was a bit unnerved by this little blonde.

"Go ahead, Zack." Caroline called.

"Come in." Damon and Katherine heard Zack invite and Katherine paled when they entered.

"Elijah." She gasped then another. "Kol? Rebekah?" She whispered in shock and disbelief.

"You see, the present was for Elijah." Caroline teased and she was frozen in shock.

"You… you set me up!" Katherine exclaimed at Damon who chuckled.

"Kind of sucks to be you right now, huh?" Damon teased and she glared at him.

"And we meet again, Katerina." Kol smirked as he walked around to her.

"I want to do it." Rebekah pouted as she went around the other way which would block Katherine from either side.

"Don't be so petulant, Rebekah. It is Kol that she daggered once." Elijah pointed out.

"In the back too." Kol smirked.

"Please don't kill me." Katherine begged.

"But it is what I want." Kol countered then stuck his hand in her chest and she groaned. "And I always get what I want." He stated then yanked his hand back out and Katherine moaned in pain then greyed and fell to the ground.

"Anyone want a drink?" Damon smirked taking a liking to the Originals already.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

"Blondie's a little evil genius." Damon flashed them a grin. He was seriously proud of her for setting all of that up.

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"The Originals just showed up and Kol killed Katherine." Damon smirked and they looked stunned.

"She's dead?" Elena asked wide-eyed and Damon nodded.

"As a doornail." Damon quipped and Stefan chuckled. "Though, Rebekah's there. This is going to get complicated." He said to Stefan who rolled his eyes.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

They had a drink together then Elijah encouraged his siblings to go get a room at the B&B. Once they were gone, he took a seat next to Caroline.

"I have not told them about the other doppelganger." Elijah divulged to the blonde.

"They won't kill her, right?" Caroline tested concerned.

"I will have to tell them as they will no doubt see her at some point." Elijah pointed out.

"See… the thing is…" Caroline trailed off.

"Elena doesn't know about Katherine." Damon finished for her surprising Elijah.

"Why?" Elijah tested.

"Well, because she's dating Stefan and he slept with Katherine." Caroline remarked bluntly and Elijah chuckled.

"Ah, the appeal of the doppelganger." Elijah stated amused. "I will inform my siblings not to mention her." He assured.

"Thanks." Caroline grinned at him.

"Also, my siblings wish to stay here as we once made our home here." Elijah informed surprising Damon – Caroline wasn't surprised, she was just a bit concerned about that outcome.

"What about the founder's council?" Caroline tested.

"They know to clean up after themselves. However reckless, they _do _understand that humans cannot be made aware of our existence." Elijah answered and she nodded.

"I think we should get rid of the council." Damon commented surprising them.

"In what way?" Elijah queried.

"I'm on the council, so I know who knows about vampires. We could easily compel them to forget the existence of vampires." Damon answered.

"It would be preferable to have as few humans who know the truth as possible." Elijah agreed. "Do you require assistance?" He asked.

"Nah, it's not a big deal. I'll swap out their vervain then compel them in a few days." Damon shrugged and Elijah gave him a nod.

"Alright. I should go to the B&B." Elijah said as he stood up.

"I'll walk you out. I have to get to class." Caroline replied and stood up as well. Damon couldn't help a small frown on his face – they were going to be over again as soon as she left.

"See you later?" Damon asked her gently and she exhaled.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"I am sure we will see each other around town." Elijah said to Damon.

"Sure. If you ever feel like a drink." Damon motioned to the room indicating he was welcome there.

"Thank you. I will take you up on that." Elijah nodded.

* * *

Once Caroline and Elijah got outside, she turned to him.

"Uh… do you have a minute?" Caroline queried.

"Certainly." Elijah agreed then they walked into the woods together. "What troubles you?" He asked and she sighed.

"My mind is going back to the future in a month. I know how to be a vampire because I am one in the future, but my mind from this time will _freak_." Caroline replied. "I was kind of wondering if you'd compel me to like… calm down or something. Or to not kill anyone. I don't know. Just something so that I don't go all… slaughter happy." She answered and he considered that.

"It is not in your best interest to be compelled not to kill anyone as then you would be unable to protect yourself if a lethal situation were to arise." Elijah countered and she considered that. "Caroline, I will be staying in town with my siblings. I will teach you." He offered and she looked at him surprised.

"Really?" She smiled and he nodded.

"Who is your sire?" He queried.

"Damon." She answered.

"And you do not wish for him to teach you?" Elijah tested.

"We have a romantic history and he needs time to figure things out. He can't be my sire for real. I don't want that because my past self is not going to be in the frame of mind to get wrapped up in him and all of his issues." Caroline replied bluntly and he chuckled.

"Then I will be your sire." He promised and she gave him a small smile.

"You really are such a decent man." Caroline observed and he gave her a smile in return.

"Thank you, Caroline. It has been such a pleasure to meet you." Elijah returned.

"You too." She agreed with a grin. She really liked the Original, he was just so nice to her.

* * *

The following day, Caroline, Tyler, Elena, Stefan and Bonnie were in the Grill having burgers after school when Rebekah and Kol walked in. Caroline was a bit worried about how this would go down.

"Stefan." Rebekah said gently and he looked up at her and his eyes widened.

"Rebekah." Stefan answered the same way – surprising Caroline. She saw a kind of longing in his eyes but she supposed that it made sense considering he wasn't in love with Elena yet with all the drama that had happened since her arrival.

"Stefan? Who's this?" Elena queried confused.

"Uh… Rebekah and I used to be together in the 20s." Stefan replied surprising her.

"Maybe you should go talk." Elena suggested.

"Uh… yeah. Good idea." Stefan agreed then stood up and he and Rebekah left the Grill – confusing the _hell _out of Caroline.

"Hello, Caroline." Kol smirked at the blonde.

"Hi, Kol. This is Bonnie, Elena and Tyler." Caroline introduced. "Guys, this is Kol. He's one of the Originals." She stated.

"Nice to meet you." Bonnie smiled at him – Caroline was kind of amused. This time's Bonnie had no hatred and resentment towards vampires, so she didn't react quite how future Bonnie would have.

"And you." Kol smirked at the witch.

"Do you want to join us?" Elena smiled – Caroline was a bit nervous about the prospect of that considering he'd ripped Katherine's heart out the day before.

"Yes, thank you, Elena." Kol smirked then plopped down in the seat next to her across from Bonnie. Caroline had already warned all of them to stick to having no idea about Klaus' whereabouts. Kol then sniffed and cocked his head to the side while looking at Tyler. "A dormant werewolf." He observed surprising all of them that he could tell that.

"Not for long." Caroline denied.

"You cannot turn him, Caroline." Kol countered.

"Why?" Caroline asked confused.

"It will not work." Kol replied.

"What?" She gasped in disbelief.

"If you feed him your blood then kill him, he will just die." Kol stated and their jaws dropped.

"Oh my God." Caroline said wide-eyed – imagine if she had _done _it!

"However." Kol smirked. "It will work if an Original does the turning." He divulged…

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think :)


	31. Blood Deal

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I know that this hasn't been updated in two months and I'm sorry for that, I haven't really been able to write, but things should be back to normal now and I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to get chapter 32 out tomorrow or the next day. Take care and thanks for all of your reviews, you readers are the best! :)

This chapter doesn't have any interaction with the future crew but I'll get back to that soon.

Also, I was requested that the Originals stay by several people - so guess what? They're here to stay. At least for now ;)

* * *

Restart

Chapter 31

* * *

"Please?" She bid.

"No." He denied.

"Oh, c'mon, please?" She begged.

"No." He shook his head.

"Please please please please please?" She appealed making him chuckle.

"Caroline, I am not turning the wolf." Kol smirked from where he stood in front of her. She'd been hounding him for two days and it was now the Friday. They were in the middle of the town square and she shot him a disapproving look while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why are you being so damn difficult? You're not going to miss like a mouthful of blood." She retorted amusing him that she'd be so bold – he was truly fascinated that she had no fear of anything.

"I am not being difficult. I merely despise werewolves." Kol countered.

"But he won't _be _a werewolf if you give me some blood!" She exclaimed like he was insane making him snicker.

"Please, dear, say that _louder_." Kol teased and she huffed.

"There must be _something _that you want or some deal we could make." She ignored him and his face moulded into a cheeky grin.

"Go out with me and I will do it." He countered and she blinked in surprise.

"I'm not a prostitute, Mikaelson." She retorted annoyed and he chuckled.

"Then go hunting with me." He smirked as he stepped up to her and trailed a finger down her cheek seductively and she tried not to gulp – _damn _those Mikaelson men! Caroline, however, knew that Damon would be hurt if she went feeding with Kol. She hadn't seen him since Katherine died and she missed him so much that she'd had three bouts of random crying because she just _ached _for him.

"Hunting what?" Caroline tested.

"Humans." He replied amused like it was obvious and she hesitated then he cocked his head to the side. "Unless… you have a better idea?" He smirked and her eyes widened – of _course_! That would be _perfect_!

"I would like to ask a hypothetical question first." She started and he gave her an amused nod for her to continue. "Are you able to turn just a dormant werewolf or any werewolf?" Caroline asked.

"Any, why?" Kol tested cocking an eyebrow and she tried not to smile.

"Well, I'm not going to go hunting for humans with you but if you really want me to go on a killing spree with you… I know the location of a werewolf pack." She replied stunning him then he grinned at her cheekily – she didn't know that he had an alternative motive for getting her to go hunting with him. Caroline actually knew the location for more than one but she wasn't going to tell him that, she just wanted the Jules bitch dead…

"And in return, you would like me to turn Tyler?" Kol smirked.

"And his uncle, Mason." Caroline replied.

"He has triggered the curse?" Kol tested and Caroline nodded. "Very well, I will turn Tyler now then after the pack is dead, I will turn the uncle. Do we have a deal?" He cocked an eyebrow at her and she exhaled then gave him a nod.

"Deal." She agreed then he bit his hand and held it out to her. "You want to seal it in blood?" She asked sceptically and he chuckled.

"I am old-fashioned." He smirked and she rolled her eyes at him then bit her hand and shook his making him smile deviously.

"I am certain that you will enjoy our weekend away, Miss Forbes." He teased and she tried not to gulp – what the hell had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Caroline went straight to the boarding house as Kol was going to be dropping Tyler off there, but she knocked on the door. She was relieved when Stefan opened the door.

"Hey." He grinned. "Why the hell are you knocking? Come in." He bid then she walked into the living room and found Damon and _Elijah_ there and they both honed in on her hand immediately.

"Why have you my brother's blood on your hand?" Elijah queried motioning to it and she bit her lip then he looked up at her wide-eyed in realisation. "You made a blood deal with him?" He gasped and both Stefan and Damon's jaws fell open.

"Uh… is that a big problem?" Caroline tested.

"Oh my God." Stefan gasped.

"It means that if either of you break the deal, you will be enslaved to him or if he breaks it, he will to you." Elijah replied and she gaped at him.

"What?" Caroline squeaked.

"What was the deal?" Damon pushed and she shrugged.

"It was so that he'd turn Tyler." Caroline muttered.

"Why did you not ask _me_? I would have." Elijah stated and she scowled at nothing in particular.

"Because I have so much to think about that ridiculously simple and obvious solutions elude me!" Caroline exclaimed and they bit their lips so they wouldn't chuckle. "Oh for God's sake." She mumbled annoyed.

"And what does he want in return?" Elijah tested and she shrugged.

"He wants me to show him something." Caroline replied.

"You don't mean on _you_, right?" Damon asked flatly and they cracked a chuckle.

"No, just a location of something." Caroline answered.

"Of _what_?" Stefan asked and she bit her lip looking guilty.

"It's possible that he wants me to go kill werewolves with him since I know the location of some packs." She stated shyly and the three vampires gaped at her.

"Are you out of your mind?" Damon yelled at her.

"Hey." She held up one finger at him while her hand went to her hip. "Just because I love you doesn't mean that I won't kick your ass if you're snarky, Salvatore." She bitched and the three guys cracked a laugh – Damon's stomach fluttered at her telling him that despite them not being together anymore.

"Caroline, dear, my brother has intentions for you." Elijah informed and she looked confused while Stefan's eyes widened a tiny bit and Damon just looked _fuming_.

"Ah, hence the killing werewolves thing." Stefan remarked like he finally understood.

"What? How is that going to do anything?" Caroline questioned confused.

"You will be too young to have experienced this yet but when two vampires kill together, extreme arousal is a common side-effect." Elijah explained and Caroline just kind of stared at him.

"So… what you're saying in essence is that Kol wants me to kill a bunch of werewolves then be all like 'take off your pants'?" She queried sceptically and the three of them couldn't help a laugh at how she put that.

"In essence." Elijah nodded amused and she sighed.

"Well, _that's _not happening." She stated like it was obvious.

"If you are even marginally attracted to him, it is a possibility as every vampire can be a victim of their nature." Elijah cautioned and Damon was watching her nervously and Caroline knew that she was going to have to lie…

"Trust me, not even an amoeba-sized bit attracted to Kol." She denied and Damon looked relieved as did Stefan and Elijah just watched her a little – _he _could spot the lie even if the Salvatores couldn't.

"Please be careful, Caroline." Elijah requested and she tried not to gulp at the fact he knew that she was lying.

"It'll be fine." Caroline assured like it was no big deal.

"I'll come with you." Stefan offered and she shook her head.

"Stefan, I swear I'll be fine. And you shouldn't really be going slaughter happy right now what with you learning control and everything in case it triggers the ripper or something." Caroline refuted and he reluctantly nodded, knowing that he had a point.

"I'll go then." Damon shrugged.

"Actually, Damon, I was hoping that you'd keep an eye on Tyler and teach him blood. I'd owe you big." Caroline replied gently and he saw that she was silently begging for his help with this and he just wanted to do anything for her.

"Then take someone with you." Damon instructed seriously.

"I will accompany you, if you wish." Elijah offered making Caroline smile.

"Thank you." She acknowledged sincerely.

"When will you be leaving?" Elijah queried.

"Kol's picking me up from here in like two minutes." Caroline explained.

"Then I will go retrieve extra clothing." Elijah replied then was gone in a blink and she sighed.

"Why did you do that?" Damon probed gently.

"Do what?" Caroline examined confused.

"Make a blood deal." Damon elaborated.

"She's too young to know what a blood deal is, Damon. Don't give her crap." Stefan stated with disapproval.

"I'm sorry. I genuinely didn't know about it. I agreed because I didn't think Elijah would do it, Finn creeps me out and I can't stand Rebekah." She explained.

"Is this for just tonight?" Damon asked.

"Uh… No. The whole weekend." Caroline admitted reluctantly, stunning them.

"So, you're just going to be spending the whole weekend with _two _Original vampires God knows where, doing God knows what." Damon concluded fuming and she shot him a look.

"Technically, we're broken up, so I have no need to explain myself to you." Caroline reminded him and he scowled at the wall next to her while Stefan felt highly awkward for still being in the room. "But, for your information, Elena's going with me." She added surprising them.

"She didn't tell me that." Stefan stated confused.

"She said that she wants you to use the weekend to figure out what you feel for her and Rebekah because she's not going to fall for you just for you to ditch her for Rebekah." Caroline explained making Stefan sigh.

"Tough one, Katherine-rebound chick or ugly Original slut… How awkward it must be for you, brother." Damon quipped and Stefan deadpanned at him while Caroline tried not to laugh at him being so insensitive.

"No more awkward than you having to spend the whole weekend with the knowledge that Caroline's going to be hunting with another guy who wants her, who's also older, stronger and faster than you." Stefan retorted and Damon glared at him hatefully while Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Do you _want _your head kicked in?" Damon growled at his brother.

"That's enough." Caroline interjected annoyed. "I'm not hunting _with _Kol. Elena will be by my side the whole time, for one, and for another, stop being a douche to your brother." She directed to both of them.

"He started it." Stefan muttered.

"Yes, Stefan, sound _more _like a five year old." Caroline remarked and Damon smirked at her. "Why don't the two of you go out this weekend? Drink, feed, have some fun?" She suggested and they glanced at her sceptically.

"I need to talk to you." Damon informed her then there was a knock on the door and he sighed in annoyance.

"That'll be Kol with Tyler." Caroline replied apologetically.

"You go." Damon directed Stefan then stood up and went over to Caroline, grabbed her hand then disappeared with her down to the basement while Stefan trudged to the door.

* * *

Damon let her go when they got down there and she stared into his eyes.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" She asked quietly and he watched her.

"Please take me back." Damon bid and she felt tears well in her eyes because he really hadn't a clue just how much she wanted that more than anything.

"I've got less than a month left here." She replied. "Please, Damon? Please spend time with Stefan and Ric and completely get over Katherine?" She bid emotionally and he frowned.

"But… life is miserable without you." He stated sadly and she sobbed.

"For me too, but I don't just want a few months with you. I want years and decades with you." She stated and he stepped up to her and took her face in his hands.

"Then get back together with me, stay in this time and you'll _have _decades – no, _centuries _with me." Damon put forward and she sniffed then cuddled into him and he held her tightly as her cheek rested against his neck.

"If you want centuries with me then what's the big deal about waiting for a little while? Future-Damon told me that he thinks you need some time after the Katherine thing." Caroline sniffed and he huffed.

"I really don't like stupid future-me." Damon muttered amusing her a little.

"I know you love me but even _you _know that you need a little time, Damon. Focus on fixing things with Stefan and getting to know Alaric while my past-self focuses on learning how to be a vampire and adjusting then when January 2011 comes, we'll be ready to do this for real forever." She replied and his stomach fluttered at the fact she _wanted _him forever.

"You swear?" He asked quietly. "I know you don't want to be compared but you're not the first woman who's asked me to wait for her and that didn't go well for me." Damon reminded gently.

"But that's different." She replied quietly. "I'm not asking you to _wait_ for me, Damon. I'm explaining that I can't do it right now. You can still do whatever you want until then and when that time comes if you still want me, I'll be all yours." She promised. "And it's different because it's an entirely different thing." She stated.

"How?" He tested sadly.

"As harsh and selfish as this sounds, I'm happy Katherine wasn't in the tomb." She said stunning him… "Because if she had been, I'd never have had the chance to be with you and I would never change that for anything." She admitted and his insides melted.

"I love you." He whispered while giving her a tight squeeze and she kissed his neck.

"I miss you." She replied and he knew what she meant.

"I'll wait, I will, but you better be there waiting for me too." Damon stated quietly and she nodded.

"I'd wait for you forever if I had to." She admitted quietly then he crashed his lips to hers because he couldn't help himself. She kissed him back with all of the love she had for him then leaned her forehead against his when he gently pulled away.

"_Caroline! We will be late to pick-up Elena!_" They heard Kol yell from upstairs and Damon sighed.

"Is this seriously going to be a problem?" Caroline tested sceptically and he shrugged.

"Think about all of the times we went hunting then had sex right after – except for each kill you make, you'll feel the vampire-lust like ten times more." He muttered and she frowned.

"I wish I'd known about this." Caroline muttered and he stared at her.

"I…" He trailed off, unable to make himself beg her not to sleep with Kol.

"If it feels like it's going to happen, I'll call you and you can talk me down, okay?" Caroline assured him gently and he blinked in surprise.

"Really?" He tested and she nodded.

"I love _you_ and _only _you." She replied. "I don't want some stupid vampire problem to control me. I'm all about the self-control, remember?" She asked and he cracked a chuckle.

"True." He accepted with a small smile.

"Even if I have to resort to going for an ice cold shower, I'll do it." She promised, amusing him a little as she always took such scolding hot showers and hated cold water.

"I'll keep my phone on me." He promised and she gave him a nod.

"And Tyler?" She tested making him roll his eyes.

"I'll teach him and make sure he doesn't kill anyone." Damon muttered making her smile.

"You're the best ever, you know that?" She asked fondly making him smirk.

"I don't know about that, princess." He started. "He's going to leave here with a complete understanding of the reality where if he even _attempts _to go after you, his little heart will be in the fireplace." He quipped and she snickered in disbelief then rolled her eyes.

"How can you be _this _possessive when you'll traipse countless skanks in and out of here between now and January?" She teased and he chuckled.

"That's different. I'll never have feelings for anyone else other than you but you _did _have feelings for him." Damon countered and she conceded that he had a point while her stomach fluttered…

"Never?" She smirked and he shot her an amused look.

"Do you have to look so pleased right now?" Damon tested entertained and she giggled.

"Well, _yeah_. Wouldn't you look pleased if I told you something like that?" She teased and he snickered.

"Maybe." He conceded. "_Could_ you tell me that?" He asked curiously and she smiled a little then lifted her left hand and bit into her hand then held it out.

"I'll never fall in love with anyone but you." Caroline stated and his eyes widened in shock understanding _just _what that meant then he bit his own hand, making his decision seeing that she was as serious about him as he was about her.

"When we get back together…" Damon took her hand in his then their blood deal was sealed and he looked in her eyes. "I'm going to marry you and be with you forever." He said holding their wounds together, _ensuring _his side of the deal and her jaw fell open.

"Really?" She asked gently and he gave her a nod with a small smile. "Doesn't that mean if I don't marry you, you become enslaved to me?" She teased and he laughed in disbelief at what he'd unwittingly done – he wondered if he'd ever stop being so impulsive.

"You better marry me." Damon stated amused and her stomach fluttered while she smiled.

"I might just." She winked then he kissed her. "I have to go." She stated reluctantly and he grumped making her giggle.

"I hate this guy already." Damon muttered amusing her.

"He doesn't matter, Damon, it's always going to just be you and me." She added and he gave her a smile.

"Okay." He accepted then she kissed him and was gone in a blink.

Damon looked down at his left hand and was overtaken by butterflies at the sight of their mixed blood on his palm and exactly what it meant – a ring she could give back… _this_ she couldn't.


	32. Can't Control Your Past-Self

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N:

I'm sorry about the long wait but I've half been unable to really write and half been put off posting on FFnet. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the last anonymous reviewer who reviewed Comfort under the name of 'dearest starzee' because after I read that review, the inspiration for this chapter came and I finally got some writing done. Thank you so much for your kind words, they helped a lot. Also, to everyone who has sent me kind and supportive messages, I am truly grateful and I thank you endlessly because it means more than I could put into words - which is saying something since I tend to ramble.

I hope you like this chapter, it's got a whirlwind of new problems for the gang to work through but they always pull through (even if they are a member or two short) and I will always have a happy ending so a little conflict might be right up some of your alleys. I'm almost done the next chapter, so I hope to have that out soon.

I thought I'd post this today while it's still April Fools! Take care and happy pranking!

* * *

Restart

Chapter 32

* * *

Caroline was in the woods hiding. She'd run far, she'd run fast. It was the Saturday night and she was in Florida, they'd gotten a flight down on the Friday night, scouted the locations on the Friday night then on the Saturday, they made their hunting plan. It had gone great. Surprisingly, Elena had been all for the 'hunting werewolves' part too as Caroline had told her about when that pack tortured her and since Caroline and Elena had been spending so much time together with the advent of them being vampires, Elena was being extra protective of her, so she was more than up for slaughtering the bastards. Kol loved the brutal kill whereas Elijah was more quick and to the point – Caroline had personally pulled the still-beating heart out of Jules's chest and she'd been beyond satisfied.

But now Caroline was hiding in the woods because, unfortunately, Kol's plan had worked. Every kill made her hotter, especially the last one – Jules. That had been incredibly satiating. Kol had pushed her up against a tree, he'd crashed his lips to hers. Caroline thought about it as she hid…

"_Oh, you are exquisite, young one." Kol purred as his hands trailed up her sides._

"_What are you doing?" Caroline whispered, feeling his thousand year old breath on her neck, his firm body against hers – man what was it with men back then being so damn hot?_

"_I want you." Kol informed lustfully. "And I always get what I want." He added and she fought it, she needed to, she had a reason… Kol kissed her again. It was wrong. It felt wrong. His kiss was wrong. He tasted wrong. He smelled wrong. He wasn't… her eyes snapped open and she pushed him back. "What?" He asked her shocked – he'd never met a vampire able to stop mid-way after beginning the kill-lust and especially not a baby vampire like her._

"_I can't." She said seriously._

"_Why?" He asked flatly._

"_Because I love someone else." She disclosed._

"_What has love to do with physical pleasure?" Kol countered and she stared at him – feeling kind of sorry for him if he truly didn't know the answer to that after so many centuries of living._

"_If you have to ask, you've never been in love." She declared – then she ran._

"_Caroline!" Kol exclaimed from far behind her in the distance but she didn't stop, she ran and ran._

Her thoughts muddled again. Caroline bit her lip, feeling endless guilt for kissing back. It was like her body had a mind of it's own. She wasn't entirely sure that she could deny it twice because her skin burned, it wasn't just lust… it _hurt_. She let out a small whimper then tried to call his phone again but it went straight to voicemail. Instead, she decided to try Stefan.

"_Hey, Care, you okay?_" Stefan answered concerned.

"No." She whispered.

"_What's wrong?_" Stefan asked seriously.

"I had no idea that we could be so controlled by our nature." She whispered upset and he was quiet.

"_Did you sleep with Kol?_" Stefan tested cautiously.

"No, of course not, don't be ridiculous." She whispered in pure irritation – did other vampires seriously have no control over themselves? Or no _will _to have control over themselves?

"_Then why are you whispering?_" Stefan examined confused.

"Because I ran away from him and I'm hiding in the woods." She whispered.

"_He's hunting you?_" Stefan gasped in disbelief.

"I have no idea. Just talk to me while I sneak back to the hotel." She muttered.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

"What? What happened?" Damon questioned, seeing Elena's bug-eyed look.

"Is it Caroline?" Stefan tried.

"Oh my God, please tell me she's not sleeping with Kol." Damon grimaced.

"She's not, she's on the phone to my past self. She ran away from him." Stefan denied.

"Then what's the problem, Elena?" Damon asked confused.

"Uh…" Elena glanced at Stefan, trying to stop her eyes from falling out of her head.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Caroline had an ice-cold shower when she returned to her hotel room. She felt like an ice cube when she was done but she crawled into bed and went to sleep anyway. She'd snuck out of the woods shortly after her phone call to Stefan and she was too tired to dwell on the stupid Kol drama, opting instead to deal with it in the morning. She woke up early, got ready then snuck into Elena's adjoining room – only to gasp at the sight of her asleep in Elijah's arms.

"Holy." Caroline wheezed in shock horror, making them both stir. Elena moved her head and her eyes bugged at the sight of Elijah curled up behind her.

"Oh dear." Elijah muttered, annoyed that he'd fallen victim to his nature especially when he was getting along so well with the Salvatores, sure that all of that progress would now be lost.

"Oh my God! I cheated on Stefan!" Elena exclaimed distraught as she held the cover up over her bust and shimmied away from Elijah.

"How did this happen?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"We were hunting then it was hot and weird and I don't know!" Elena exclaimed majorly confused and Caroline nodded because she'd felt that way too – Caroline was just lucky that she was bat shit crazy in love with Damon, so in love that she could prioritise that over her nature, but she knew that Elena hadn't had the real chance to fall for Stefan yet.

"It's that stupid hunt-lust thing." Caroline muttered. "Listen to me." She pointed to them. "This does not leave this room. Stefan is fragile with his control and this never happened." She cautioned them both and they were visibly surprised.

"You're not going to tell Stefan?" Elena examined shocked.

"No. The last thing Stefan needs is this. If you're not sure about Stefan, figure that out separately, but do _not_, I repeat, _not _tell him about this." Caroline directed.

"Very well." Elijah accepted. "Where is my brother?" He tested and she sighed.

"No idea. I ditched him last night and ran away." She admitted, stunning Elijah that she'd had more control than he'd had.

"How did you push it away when I could not?" Elijah asked confused and Caroline shrugged one shoulder.

"We might be temporarily broken up but in here…" Caroline pointed to her heart. "There is only Damon and anything else is just wrong. I just… _can't_. I physically _can't _be with anyone else, it disgusts me." She admitted and their eyes were wide. "Anyway. Let's get the fuck out of Florida." She muttered then turned on her heel and left the room.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

"Why are you so quiet?" Stefan queried Elena confused – then his head snapped to Damon who was looking at Stefan with the same expression of 'oh crap'.

"I'm not. Good thing they're almost home." Elena nodded. "Everything will be back to normal." She mumbled, feeling so guilty while she also wanted to smack her past-self because _she _wanted to be with Stefan even if her past-self wasn't sure.

"Wait, what?" Damon tested. "Blondie and past you are almost in Mystic Falls?" He coughed.

"Yeah, just pulling up at the boarding house." Elena agreed.

"Oh, no." Stefan muttered.

"Why?" Bonnie tested sceptically, thinking that the three of them were acting weird.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

The four vampires took a reluctant Mason back to Mystic Falls with them – Caroline ignored Kol completely on the journey home while Elijah and Elena were being _too _polite to each other, so it was ridiculously obvious that they felt awkward. When they reached the boarding house on the Sunday late afternoon, Kol got out of the car and in one quick move he forced his blood down Mason's throat then snapped his neck and handed his dead body over to Caroline.

"Our deal is complete." Kol said flatly and she nodded.

"Thank you." Caroline acknowledged and he watched her – Elijah and Elena shared a brief awkward hug goodbye.

"I am not finished with you." Kol pointed to her then got back into the car and Caroline and Elena watched the two originals drive away after Elijah gave Caroline a small nod.

"Do you ever kind of feel like you want to pack your stuff and run away? I do." Elena mumbled and Caroline cracked a laugh.

"Oh, hell yes." Caroline nodded. "At least ten times a day." She smirked and Elena smiled at her a little – glad that she still had Caroline after everything. "Let's go inside." She mumbled.

"This is going to be awkward." Elena muttered.

"There's no need for it to be awkward." Caroline pointed out and Elena nodded.

"Let's go." Elena agreed then they opened the door and went inside together – only to find the living room covered in empty bottles, Stefan making out with Rebekah on one couch and Damon making out with one of the cheerleaders from the squad in the school year above them up against the wall while the music blared.

"At least I know why you haven't called me back." Caroline observed flatly and they watched as both Stefan and Damon froze then turned their heads with saucer-wide eyes seeing Caroline and Elena standing there looking unimpressed with Mason hanging over one of Caroline's shoulders.

"Caroline." The girl, Mamie, gasped and Caroline smirked.

"I'm going to kick you off the squad and eat you at our next practice." Caroline warned darkly and the girl's eyes were wide and Damon looked like he was about to panic.

"Elena." Stefan gasped with guilt.

"Lena, go grab your stuff. Stay with me from now on and they can go fuck themselves. I'll wait in the car." Caroline directed listlessly and Elena gave her a nod then disappeared upstairs. Caroline turned on her heel then walked out of the house, dumped Mason in the backseat and by the time she shut the door, Damon was standing there in front of her.

"Wait." He bid gently and she shook her head.

"No." She denied then her hand went to the handle on the door but he grabbed her hand then she nudged him off of her. "A cheerleader?" She fumed. "From _my _squad?" She poked him in the chest. "You are just _trying _to hurt me." She glared at him.

"I didn't even know that! She was just in the Grill when I left an hour ago! I don't even know her name!" Damon exclaimed and she scowled at him.

"I don't even care. We're broken up so we can _both _do whatever we want." She fumed and his eyes widened at the thought of her doing something with some guy.

"No, Caroline, please, I'm sorry, please don't." Damon pleaded with her with eyes full of guilt and remorse but she was too angry. Elena hurried out of the house with her little suitcase and Stefan rushing out behind her.

"Elena, wait." Stefan bid upset but Elena just jumped into the front seat of the car with her suitcase on her lap then closed and locked the door without a word.

"You know, I expect the whoring around from Damon because he's just a douchebag but you?" Caroline asked Stefan in disbelief and he looked down in shame while Damon flinched at the douchebag part. "You can do your own blood training from now on because I don't give a crap anymore." She retorted and their eyes were wide.

"Caroline, please." Stefan bid upset, shocked that she was so heavily taking Elena's side. He'd been sure that their friendship was more than just the fact he was Damon's brother and Elena's boyfriend, so it hurt that she said that.

"Oh and in the future, your Original skank fucked your brother to purposely hurt you. That's the kind of bitch she is. Good luck with that." Caroline retorted then got into the car and drove off while Stefan looked stunned and Damon grimaced at the thought of sleeping with Rebekah.

"Oh God. This is bad. This is so bad." Stefan paced and Damon watched the car leave.

"They'll cool down." Damon replied absently, waving his hand unconcerned.

"How do you know?" Stefan tested.

"Correction: Caroline will cool down with _me_. _You_, my baby brother, are _doomed_." Damon quipped and Stefan scowled at him for being such an ass. "But, I'll keep you going with the blood training so you don't go all ripper Stefan again." Damon promised and Stefan looked surprised.

"You will?" Stefan tested and Damon nodded. "Thanks." He acknowledged. "What are you going to do about the cheerleader?"

"Get rid of her. I had no idea that she knows Caroline or I wouldn't have taken her home." Damon muttered.

"So, you're not going to sleep with her?" Stefan tested and Damon shook his head.

"Is it really terrible that it was a total turn on when Caroline said she'd eat her?" Damon smirked and Stefan chuckled in disbelief at what Damon was focusing on.

"How are you so unconcerned?" Stefan asked confused and Damon shrugged.

"Because my princess and I have a deal." Damon smirked. "And she's not getting out of it."

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Elena turned her body, crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at Stefan who winced.

"Uh… sorry?" Stefan tested doubtfully and she shook her head, knowing she didn't have too much right to be mad – but at least she had the excuse of the stupid vampire hormones.

"Hate stupid Rebekah." Elena muttered.

"What is going on?" Bonnie asked seriously since nobody was filling her in.

"Stefan cheated on me with Rebekah." Elena informed and Bonnie gaped.

"Baby brother might not have had full sensory faculties back then but _I _did." Damon pointed to Elena who bit her lip – Stefan was kind of surprised that Damon stuck up for him. He wondered if maybe their hanging out over that weekend was making Damon more protective of him than usual.

"Wait, what?" Stefan asked surprised.

"Yeah, Elena, what am I talking about?" Damon smirked and she glared at him.

"You're such an ass. Just because Care's never going to trust you again, you have to ensure that with us too?" Elena examined him angrily and his eyes widened.

"She said that?" Damon asked in disbelief, feeling a real sting at that.

"Back to before. What did you smell?" Stefan asked his brother.

"Oh my God, someone just tell me what the hell is going on!" Bonnie interjected – damn vampires!

"Basically, Stefan's hooking up with Rebekah, my past self was going to hook up with some cheerleader that pissed Blondie off and Elena slept with Elijah." Damon answered and Stefan gaped at Elena as did Bonnie.

"You slept with Elijah?" Stefan exclaimed.

"It was the stupid kill-lust thing!" Elena exclaimed.

"Well, if that's all it was, didn't Care sleep with Kol?" Bonnie interjected confused and Elena shook her head.

"He kissed her but she managed to push him off then she ran away from him and hid then took an ice-cold shower." Elena detailed and both Stefan and Damon looked astounded.

"She pushed him off?" Stefan asked dumbfounded and Elena nodded.

"Why are you so shocked?" Bonnie queried confused.

"Because it's like… _impossible _to stop once you've started." Damon answered.

"Elijah said that to her too. Caroline said that her love for you overpowered her nature and made her fight it because it felt wrong. She said that by not doing it, her body was in pain too." Elena replied and Damon winced, feeling even more guilty than before.

"I see why she's so mad at you." Stefan commented.

"If you didn't notice, Blondie dumped _me_, not vice versa. She's not allowed to be mad." Damon retorted irritated, though they could all tell that he was getting grumpy because he felt guilty…

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Caroline and Elena slumped down next to each other on Caroline's bed with a sigh.

"Are you really going to eat Mamie?" Elena asked amused and Caroline giggled.

"Obviously." Caroline smirked and Elena laughed a little.

"I'm not even mad." Elena observed amused. "I was for like five minutes but now… I've calmed down but I kind of don't want to be tied down right now. I always have a boyfriend. I think I want to just have some fun as a vampire for a while." She commented and Caroline nodded with a smirk. "But, I'll help you eat Mamie if you want." She teased and Caroline laughed.

"I kind of like dark-side Elena." Caroline teased back and Elena giggled.

"It's terrible but I seriously loved hunting the werewolves." Elena admitted and Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, I have to admit, ripping Jules's heart out of her chest was one of the most satisfying things I've ever done." She agreed amused and Elena nodded. "I can't believe you slept with Elijah." Caroline chuckled.

"I can't believe you _didn't _sleep with Kol." Elena countered and Caroline sighed.

"Part of me wanted to but it was only the kill-lust. Without that, no part of me wants to sleep with him, so I couldn't let that happen. If I'd wanted to do it outside of the lust I would have but I didn't." Caroline explained.

"What about Tyler? Stefan said that Damon's all jealous of you hanging out with Tyler." Elena disclosed and Caroline shrugged amused – kind of liking that Damon was jealous over her.

"I still have a bit of a tiny thing for him, but I'm not going to go there because it wouldn't be fair to him when I'm so in love with Damon." She answered and Elena nodded in understanding. "Speaking of him, why the hell wasn't he at the boarding house? Damon promised to watch him and Mason's going to wake up soon." Caroline commented, motioning to the still-dead Mason who was slumped on the bottom of Caroline's bed.

"Call him." Elena suggested and Caroline nodded then dialed the number for Tyler's cell.

"_Hey._" They both heard Damon answer.

"Why do you have Tyler's phone?" Caroline tested confused.

"_Because I see now why Kol didn't want to turn Tyler. Think his dormant werewolf is pissed about him turning or something because he's in the cell downstairs. He's like… __**feral**__._" Damon explained and Caroline and Elena's eyes widened as they glanced at each other.

"Feral how?" Caroline probed worriedly.

"_He dived into the blood bags like an animal, he attacked us and was growling and was really strong. It took both Stefan and I to disable him long enough for me to snap his neck to toss him in the cell._" Damon detailed.

"Oh God." Caroline gasped.

"_Why?_" Damon tested. "_Who was the guy you had over your shoulder?_"

"Tyler's uncle." Caroline mumbled nervously.

"_The one that was already a full werewolf?_" Damon asked concerned.

"Yeah." Caroline gulped.

"Kol turned him." Elena added, biting her lip.

"_Bring him over here._" Damon directed. "_I'll stick him in the cell._"

"Too late." Caroline gasped as Mason sat up with a start then growled.

"_Caroline? What's happening?_" Damon questioned alarmed.

"Take a deep breath, Mason." Elena bid nervously while she and Caroline scrambled off the bed then he snarled, baring his fangs at them, looking like he was about to pounce – scaring the hell out of them because how did he have fangs without transitioning? Their eyes bugged when his yellow wolf eyes came through because how the hell did he still have those?

"Damon, help! Run, Elena!" Caroline screamed…

* * *

A/N: Until next time... ;)


	33. Damon's Cabin

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N:

To address a review where someone said that Elijah wouldn't lose control - this was a case of 'reading between the lines' because he is a vampire like every other who can be affected by his nature and it was a case of he saw an opportunity (since the doppelganger seems to be his only taste) and _allowed _himself to get lost in his nature because _she _was lost in her nature. It was never meant to read like Elijah lost all control of his mind just because he killed a bunch of werewolves.

To address the 'cheating': Damon and Caroline were broken up, so it's not cheating. As for Stefan and Elena, I said in the blood deal chapter that Elena was going away with Caroline so that Stefan could figure out his feelings for Rebekah, so again, not really cheating as in this story Elena and Stefan haven't been a proper 'couple'.

And finally, I would just like to say that going back in time to change the future doesn't mean that everything is going to be sunshine and roses because there are consequences for every action and if everything was fixed perfectly, it would be kind of boring, so, if you don't like that, nobody is forcing you to read this.

For those of you who still like where I'm going with it, I'm almost finished chapter 34 so it shouldn't be long. Take care and thanks for reading!

* * *

Restart

Chapter 33

* * *

"Caroline?" Damon exclaimed down the phone then he heard growls and screams and a thud where her phone had clearly dropped.

"What's going on?" Stefan tested, seeing Damon panicking.

"The werewolf Kol turned is attacking them!" Damon exclaimed as he pulled on his jacket.

"Kol turned a werewolf?" Rebekah sniggered. "I have not witnessed a bloodbath like that in centuries." She remarked amused.

"This isn't funny, Rebekah!" Damon growled then disappeared out the door in a blur.

"What's his big problem?" Rebekah retorted to Stefan.

"He loves Caroline, that's why." Stefan replied. "I'll see you later."

"Wait, where are you going?" Rebekah probed confused as she grabbed his hand.

"I have to help." Stefan responded like it was obvious then bolted out of the house after Damon.

* * *

Damon got to her room and he gasped at the sight of her broken window with blood all over it, shards of glass all over the garden then he looked in her room and saw blood on her floor near the window and over the pane. He couldn't hear anything inside the house but he figured that Caroline would do the sensible thing and lead him away from a residential area and into the woods where he'd cause less carnage. Damon was kind of pissed at the weather since it was a grey cloudy day, no sun to stop the turned wolf.

Damon followed the trail of blood worried sick because he could smell Caroline's blood so Mason had clearly hurt her. Damon ran as fast as he could through the woods until he saw Caroline kicking the crap out of Mason in the distance. He smirked at her being so badass then ran as fast as he could push his legs to go. She got a kick in to Mason's chest which made him fly up in the air and by the time he got to the ground to lunge at her, Damon was there and he snapped the wolf's neck, making him fall on the ground unconscious and Caroline panted.

"Thanks." Caroline acknowledged with a nod and Damon went up to her and hugged her tightly because he couldn't help it. He'd been worried out of his mind. Caroline melted against him because she couldn't help it either.

"He hurt you." Damon observed gently, seeing her blood all over her neck and shirt.

"He just bit me. Nothing to worry about." Caroline mumbled.

"Where's Elena?" Damon tested.

"He somehow smacked her and she got knocked out on a tree about a quarter mile that way." Caroline pointed. "I just wanted to get him away from the houses before he could encounter humans, you know?" She sighed and he gave her a small smile – always thinking of everyone else.

"I'll take him to the cell." Damon promised.

"Thanks." She replied softer and he stared into her eyes.

"I really wasn't trying to hurt you." Damon said and she nodded.

"I know." She agreed. "Sorry for getting so mad at you. I forget sometimes how hard it must be for you." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" He tested and she shrugged.

"In a few weeks, my mind will go back to the future and the version of me that'll be left won't remember anything for a year and almost two months. I don't have to deal with that but you do." Caroline elaborated softly and he nodded.

"If you don't want me sleeping around between now and then… ask me to wait." He directed as he watched her and she took a long breath.

"I can't do that to you. It's not fair." She shook her head.

"If you want me to wait then tell me and I will." He repeated and she bit her lip.

"How about you just don't do anything until I'm gone? Then I don't have to know." She mumbled then he pushed her up against a tree and her breath hitched as his body stood flush against hers.

"Why do you smell like Kol?" He asked seriously and she frowned. "I know Elena slept with Elijah. I smelled it off her." He informed and she rolled her eyes – stupid vampire senses.

"Don't tell Stefan that, Damon." She muttered. "He doesn't need anything tipping him over the edge." She pressed.

"I won't." He assured. "But I want to know why you smell like Kol." He repeated seriously.

"I killed a bunch of werewolves then the last one, the one that shot me in the head and set me up, Jules, the _bitch _that I fucking hate…" She fumed at the thought of her. "I pulled her heart out and it was the most satisfying feeling ever and I was consumed with this sensation I've never felt before." She started and he gulped because he knew exactly what sensation she was talking about. "He took that moment to grab me and kiss me." She elucidated and his expression fell.

"You slept with Kol." He whispered with a heartbroken expression and she shook her head.

"No." She denied.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"No." She denied again. "I pushed him away from me then I ran away and hid from him, snuck back to my hotel and had an ice cold shower." She admitted and he gaped at her.

"How?" He gasped and she stared into his eyes.

"Because I love you." She whispered and his insides melted. "I was consumed by it and I kissed back for a few seconds but it was wrong. It felt wrong because it wasn't you and I couldn't bring myself to do it because I don't want anyone but you." She explained and he crashed his lips to hers because he couldn't help himself and she kissed him back as he gripped her. "Eww, you taste like Mamie." Caroline complained, pulling away from him.

"Forget the stupid cheerleader, Princess. I was just drunk and pissed and worried about you and Kol. I'm sorry. I won't do it again." He guaranteed and she sighed.

"You're such an asshole." She muttered and he chuckled, knowing she was caving, so he kissed her again and she couldn't help kissing him back. "Fine. Wait." She requested as she pulled away again and he smirked.

"Wait?" He asked and she nodded.

"Am I the last person you slept with?" She asked and he nodded like it was obvious. "Keep it that way." She bid and his stomach fluttered.

"If I go celibate for a year and two months for you, you better mean it." Damon pointed to her and she nodded.

"I do." She assured and he nodded.

"Fine." He agreed making her smile. "Then we're back together until you leave." Damon negotiated and she considered that.

"Fine." She accepted then pulled him back to her and they were kissing again and he grinned against her mouth, delighted to have her back. "We should…" Kiss. "Get him to…" Kiss. "The cell." She mumbled against him.

"Can't I just kill him?" Damon mumbled back.

"No." She denied annoyed. "Plus, I have to go see if Elena's okay." She remembered.

"You get Elena, I'll take him to the cell, be in my room in ten minutes." He pointed to her as he stepped back with a smirk and she chuckled in disbelief.

"Or…" She smirked back. "We could just meet back here and make use of the trees." She teased and lust coated his face.

"Fuck yes." Damon approved then was gone in a blink with Mason and she giggled then darted towards Elena – confused and unsure of how she went from hating Damon to getting back together with him… charming bastard. She rolled her eyes at herself for falling for his crap.

Again.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

"Why do you look so smug?" Bonnie examined Damon confused and he smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Damon quipped deviously then wandered out of the room into the library and their eyes followed him with confusion.

"Hundreds of years and I still don't understand my brother." Stefan sighed amusing Bonnie and Elena.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Damon waited at the tree for ages but she didn't show, so he ran to her house to investigate. There he found her and Elena cleaning up the shards of glass and the blood. Caroline saw him and gave him an apologetic look.

"Forgot about this." She motioned to it and he nodded.

"There's a window guy in town that has ready-made ones like that. I'll go compel him to install one now then Liz doesn't have to know." Damon offered surprising them.

"Thanks." Caroline smiled. "You're the best." She added and he smirked then gave her a wink and he was gone.

"What?" Elena asked confused. "He's the best? I thought you weren't talking to him?" Elena questioned confused and Caroline sighed.

"I could make excuse after excuse but the reality is… I fall for the Damon-charm crap every single time." Caroline muttered and Elena laughed at her admitting it.

"He _is_ really hot." Elena agreed and Caroline tried not to gulp, starting to worry about leaving the past where Elena wasn't with Stefan anymore…

* * *

Caroline's eyes fluttered open and she saw that her room was in darkness. Then she heard the tiny tap again and snapped her head to the window and noticed a familiar cheeky smirk and she chuckled in disbelief. She saw that it was after 12.30am then glanced at Elena who was fast asleep beside her. Caroline silently climbed out of the bed then motioned around the house because Elena would hear her opening the new window since it hadn't been oiled yet and it squeaked. She hurried out of her room, down the hall then opened the window in the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline whispered when he was facing her from outside.

"The truth or what I should say?" Damon asked mischievously and she giggled quietly.

"What should you say?" She smirked.

"That I couldn't sleep because I want to kiss you." He replied and she smiled as her stomach fluttered.

"Truth?" She asked amused.

"Booty call." He winked and she cracked a laugh.

"I see." She responded amused – then he reached in the window and grabbed her and pulled her outside and she let out an unladylike squawk in surprise making him laugh. "What are you doing?" She gasped, slinging her arms around his neck for support.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He teased then pulled the window over so that it looked closed in case Liz got up during the night or anything then he carried Caroline around the back of the house and she was shaking with laughter – understanding that he was carrying her because she was barefoot.

"You really like carrying me around, huh?" She teased and he smirked.

"Think it's an 1800s thing." He winked and she giggled. "Hang on." He whispered then darted away in a blink…

* * *

It felt like seconds later when they arrived at a tiny cabin in the woods. Caroline was visibly surprised when he unlocked the door then carried her inside and she couldn't help a smile seeing that there were candles lit everywhere giving it a warm glow which she found rather romantic.

"Aww." She smiled and he smirked. "Are you becoming a little romantic, Mr Salvatore?" She teased affectionately as he carried her over to the bed and he chuckled at how absurd that idea was.

"No." He denied. "I just love you and we're back together and we haven't slept together in ages and I wanted it to be… nice." He admitted and her insides stirred as he gently set her down on the bed then kicked his boots off, tossed his jacket aside and finally climbed on top of her on the bed and her arms gently settled around his neck while his face hovered above hers.

"You just going to look at me?" She whispered and he exhaled. "Why are you nervous? It's just me." She stated and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Because it's the first time we've been alone together since our blood deal." Damon answered quietly and she understood – it would be their first time since they'd realised that they were 'forever'. She moved her hands down to his chest then unbuttoned the top button of his shirt as she watched his eyes and he watched hers. She unbuttoned the next one then the next one, slowly, caringly, until the shirt was open then her hands tenderly caressed the skin of his chest and he let out an almost inaudible sigh of happiness and pleasure.

"Kiss me." Caroline whispered and he smiled a little.

"I love you." He said gently, staring into her eyes, the way he said it giving her no doubt that it was true.

"I love you too." She replied then his lips met hers in a gentle but passionate kiss as Caroline's hands moved around his body to his back under the shirt, trailing her fingers affectionately over his back.

He hadn't needed to say the words because she knew him well enough to know that he'd been nervous because he didn't want to just have sex, he wanted to make love and she was sure that he hadn't really ever done anything like that purposely before. They'd had loving sex before but not the kind that began with gentility and tenderness the way this had…

* * *

Afterwards, Damon lay with his upper body half on top of her and his face tucked into her neck with his arm over her waist and his legs flush against her side while her arms were locked around his back and her body tilted towards him. They'd been lying there for a while in silence because neither needed to say anything after that. They knew what they had was incredibly special, so there was no real need to talk about it.

"I have school in the morning." Caroline mumbled and he chuckled in disbelief against her neck.

"Really? That's the first thing you say after _that_?" Damon smirked and she snickered and kissed his ear which amused him.

"You know I love you. You know I loved what just happened between us. You know I want to be with you forever. What epic thing did you want me to say?" She smirked and his insides fluttered at the other part.

"I don't know." He countered. "Not _that_." He stated and she giggled.

"What's with the cabin? You compel this place or something?" She teased and he rolled his eyes but didn't move from where he was tucked into her.

"This is my secret place. I built in 1861." Damon admitted surprising her.

"You _built _it?" She asked and he nodded.

"I own all of the land a square mile around it too. I used my army pay to buy this land." He smirked and she smiled surprised.

"So, is this where you disappear to when nobody can find you?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Yeah, basically." He agreed and she smiled. "Nobody else knows about it though. You're the only person I've ever had in here." He added and her stomach fluttered.

"I won't tell anyone." She assured gently and he smiled.

"I know." He agreed then kissed her skin. "Come here when you go back to the future." He bid and she smiled and gave him a small squeeze.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Can't believe I'm going to go without for over a _year_." He grumbled against her and she giggled.

"Bet you won't make it." She teased.

"I will so." He defended. "If you mean it that we're going to be together for real and permanently when you go back to the future, nothing and nobody would ever be worth risking that for." He replied quietly and she smiled as her heart melted.

"I came up with a semi-solution." She began.

"What's that?" He tested sceptically.

"Well, I'm obviously going to leave a letter for my past-self, so I was thinking I might put in it that she could visit you when her vampire hormones get the best of her." She smirked and he cracked a laugh.

"You want me to be your past-self's fuck buddy?" He asked amused and she chuckled.

"Well… why not? It means my past-self is regularly getting some so she won't hook up with anyone else and it means you don't have to be celibate since it's not cheating." Caroline detailed and he considered that.

"Why can't I just date your past-self? I don't mind starting over as long as I have you." Damon countered gently and her stomach fluttered.

"Because you still need time to get over Katherine, for one." She reminded and he was about to argue that but she continued before he could. "For another, I'm kind of commitment-phobic in general, so you already being in love with me when she won't remember ever meeting you before would freak my past-self out." She added surprising him. "And lastly…" She muttered. "My past-self is a stupid airhead and I don't want you seeing that." She mumbled embarrassed and he cracked a laugh.

"But I'm going to have to teach her control." Damon pointed out and she froze.

"Uh…Elijah already agreed to do that." Caroline admitted and his head snapped up to look at her.

"What?" He asked her in disbelief. "_I _am your sire." He said like it was obvious. "How could you let some other vampire train you?" He questioned and she saw that he was pretty hurt.

"Because my past-self is going to _freak out_ about being a vampire. Like hysterics and crying and confusion since I know nothing about the supernatural in this time. I'm blunt and dramatic and neurotic and a control freak so all of that is going to be heightened into a dangerous bumbling mess of chaos… I don't give a flying crap if Elijah sees me like that because I don't care what he thinks about _anything_." She said. "But I'll be really embarrassed if you see it." She said sadly and he exhaled.

"But why? I love you so much. I don't care if she throws a tantrum and breaks the whole boarding house. I want to be there for you and try to make it easier. I want to assure your past-self that I'm _always _going to be there. That she doesn't have to worry about a thing, because I'll do anything to make it better." He opposed, staring into her eyes and she felt badly.

"You're not going to like me like that." Caroline disputed softly and he nodded.

"Yes, I am, because I can completely understand it. You have experience of this world, so you've grown up but your poor past-self is an innocent seventeen year old girl who is going to wake up as a creature from monster movies after having no idea of this world, missing months of her life, she'll find out that she was shot, almost killed by an 'animal attack' and was on the _news _because of it, that her best friend is suddenly a vampire too while the other is a witch, that her future-self came back in time and took over her body, had a relationship with _me _that everyone knows about and she'll have no memory of any of it but she'll no doubt feel violated by the fact I know every inch of your body when she'll feel like she's never met me before. It's quite cruel, to be honest, and she will have every right to freak the fuck out because if that was me, I know I would too." Damon detailed and she exhaled.

"I never thought of it that way before." Caroline admitted and he nodded.

"It's another reason that I want you to stay in this time." He added. "What if your past-self gets so upset that she turns it _off_?" He put forward seriously and she frowned and bit her lip. "What if she hates me for going out with her future version?" He asked concerned. "Caroline, I… I've barely been sleeping because all of this runs through my head on repeat. We fell in love eternally in just a few months… what if she hates me for over a year? That would ruin our future together because these will be _your _memories, so you'll feel that hate too." He stated and she nodded with a sigh.

"Alright, Damon." She relented.

"Alright, what?" He asked confused and she took a deep breath.

"Alright… I'll stay in this time." She replied and he was glad that he was lying down already…

* * *

A/N:

Next time - what happened to Stefan?


	34. Silly Little Boy

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: This chapter continues straight from the last one.

* * *

Restart

Chapter 34

* * *

Damon stared at her for a moment, as if to assess if she was joking – then he couldn't stop his mouth any longer…

"What? Really? Are you serious?" He questioned half disbelieving, half bouncing with delight and she nodded.

"But before you get too excited, things need to slow down a little between us if I'm staying." She directed and he frowned.

"Really? You won't even let me have this victory for ten seconds before you're a buzz-kill about it?" He retorted annoyed and she shot him an amused look.

"We still have the same issue, Damon." She reminded him. "You still have Katherine to get over." She pointed to him.

"I _am _over her." He replied annoyed.

"I believe that you're over her feelings-wise but you're not going to be over her betrayal yet." She pointed out and he nodded.

"But I am." He countered.

"How can you be? If that were me I'd be devastated." She argued.

"Well, to be honest… if she'd been in the tomb, I wouldn't be with you and she doesn't compare to you in any way, so I'm starting to think that I waited all of this time because I was supposed to come here and find you. If I hadn't given a crap about Katherine or her being in the tomb or not, I wouldn't have come back here when I did then I might have missed out on being with my soul mate. It was _meant _to be you and me, that's why I'm over everything with Katherine. It doesn't hurt or sting at all because she did me a favour by lying about the tomb since it gave me you." He detailed and she was seriously melting at his whole explanation.

"You really feel that way?" Caroline asked gently and he nodded.

"I do." He confirmed. "Even when I saw Kol rip her heart out… my first thought was that I was relieved because she could never hurt you like she did the first time." He disclosed and her eyes glassed then she kissed him and he kissed her back with passion.

"Oh, God." She mumbled.

"What?" He tested.

"I'm seriously going to fall for your crap forever." She sighed and he cracked a laugh then kissed her.

"Good." He approved and she shot him an amused look. "But it's not crap." He pointed out. "I do feel that way." He added and she nodded.

"I believe you." Caroline accepted.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Stefan clucked his tongue in irritation while Damon was smirking at the memory – but obviously didn't tell them about it because when did he blab personal moments?

"What's wrong?" Elena asked Stefan concerned.

"You know I said earlier that I followed Damon then when I was in the woods, I felt a sting in my back then it all went black?" Stefan asked and they nodded. "My past-self just woke up." He muttered.

"And?" Damon tested

"And Isobel and John have me tied up." Stefan revealed annoyed.

"Oh my God! Call Care!" Elena exclaimed.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Elena stirred hearing vibration over and over then she noticed that Caroline wasn't in bed next to her. Elena reached over to the phone and saw that _she _was calling, so it was clearly her future-self.

"_Call Damon right now! I need to talk to Care. __**Now**__._" Future-Elena directed before her past-self could even say hello then the line went dead.

* * *

Damon was trailing kisses down Caroline's stomach when his phone rang and he groaned.

"Seriously? In the middle of the night?" He complained.

"It's probably important." Caroline pointed out and he sighed then reached for his phone.

"_You _are calling me." Damon said wide-eyed and she was highly confused then took the phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"_It's Elena. My future-self just called this phone and said she needs to talk to you right now and she sounded freaked out._" Elena advised.

"We'll be right there." Caroline assured.

"This sucks." Damon muttered amusing her.

* * *

Caroline climbed back in the window then hurried down to her room while Damon waited outside as they didn't want to make more noise than necessary. She hadn't even gotten the door closed when her phone was ringing again and Elena handed it to her.

"Hello?" Caroline answered quietly – the last thing she wanted was to wake her mother.

"_Isobel and John have Stefan tied up!_" Future-Elena exclaimed and Caroline's eyes bugged as did Elena's.

"Oh crap." Caroline hissed. "Where?" She asked.

"_Council cells._" Future-Elena advised.

"On it. Tell him that we'll be there in a minute." Caroline assured then hung up and in a blink was pulling on jeans, a t-shirt and running shoes.

"What can I do?" Elena asked concerned.

"They're your biological mother and father. They're probably taking your turning out on Stefan. It would be better if you don't come because I have no mercy for either of them." Caroline replied flatly and she exhaled.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing." Elena replied with worried eyes and Caroline thought about that.

"There is something you can do for me." Caroline agreed.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Don't tell Damon. Take him to the boarding house _then _tell him. I'm not going to risk him when both John and Isobel will be expecting _him_. They won't be expecting _me_." Caroline detailed and Elena bit her lip. "Tell him that you need to go get Stefan and Rebekah then once you get there, explain the problem because that'll give me enough time to deal with it." Caroline pushed and Elena sighed.

"Be careful." Elena said gently.

"I will be. I know what I'm dealing with." Caroline assured.

* * *

Elena climbed out of the living room window and Damon looked at her confused.

"What's going on?" He probed.

"We need to go get Stefan and Rebekah. The future people said that Bonnie saw Isobel and John, so Caroline's going to go get Bonnie." Elena lied and Damon stared at her.

"She just _saw _them?" Damon asked suspiciously. "If she just saw them why can't it wait until morning?" He asked.

"They're going after Alaric." Elena came up with on the spot and Damon shot her an amused look.

"I think it's funny that you think I'm some kind of stupid teenager." He commented. "Lie better, Elena." He directed and she gulped.

"Just go get Stefan and Rebekah." Elena directed and he nodded.

"Where's Caroline?" He asked flatly.

"I told you." She replied quietly and he exhaled – then in a blink had her against the window pane by the throat and her eyes were wide.

"I'm not in the mood for this tonight." He warned. "What is going on?" He asked seriously and she swallowed.

"Isobel and John kidnapped Stefan and Caroline went to save him because they'll both be gunning for you and won't expect her and she said that she knows what she's doing and asked me to lie to you." She rambled nervously and his jaw clenched.

"Where?" Damon fumed and she stared at him innocently.

"The council cells." She whispered and he was gone then she slumped against the window with her hand on her throat, exhaling deep breaths because that had been a bit scary…

* * *

Caroline tip-toed down to the council cells after compelling Isobel's human pets that had been standing guard to go to sleep. She got to the door and saw that Stefan was tied to a chair with stakes in his chest and stomach, Isobel was standing behind John who was looming over Stefan.

"Answer me." John fumed.

"I don't know who turned her." Stefan denied then in a blink Caroline was inside of the cell and John spun around hearing a crack and a thud then saw Isobel on the ground unconscious and Caroline standing there.

"Caroline?" John asked bug-eyed then she stepped over Isobel with a flat expression on her face.

"Think you're a tough guy because you're sticking stakes into a tied-up vampire?" She asked dangerously as she walked towards him and he backed up wide-eyed while Stefan was just stunned that she came for him after how mad she'd been at him.

"You… you're…" John stuttered.

"You're a coward." Caroline replied disgusted then grabbed his head.

"You won't kill me." John whispered.

"Why? Because you're Elena's dad?" She questioned and he gaped at her for knowing that. "Doesn't matter to me." She denied and he gulped. "Besides, it's only temporary." She quipped – then snapped his neck and he fell to the ground while Stefan's jaw dropped.

"You killed him?" Stefan gasped and she shrugged.

"He's wearing the Gilbert ring. He'll be back. Unfortunately." She mumbled then started pulling the stakes out of Stefan's chest and he groaned. "You alright?" She asked concerned and he nodded then winced as she pulled another one out. After all four were out, she heard a noise and out of pure defensive reflex, she did a roundhouse kick in a blink and he went flying against the wall. "Oh my God! Damon!" She gasped and Stefan burst into laughter while Damon landed in a heap with a groan then she hurried over to him and pulled him to his feet. "I'm so sorry!" She said wide-eyed and he chuckled then wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Battered boyfriend." He quipped and Stefan cracked a laugh.

"I'm sorry. I just heard a noise and was worried that maybe Isobel had some vampires with her." Caroline replied apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. It's good that you have such quick reflexes." Damon approved amused – then remembered. "You lied!" He exclaimed annoyed and she rolled her eyes.

"Technically, _Elena _lied." She countered and he glared. "Relax. It's taken care of." Caroline waved her hand unconcerned then untied Stefan's ropes and Damon scowled at her back.

"You're a baby vamp. You can't just take off to do dangerous things by yourself." Damon reprimanded.

"Baby vamp." Caroline scoffed. "Took _you_ down." She retorted and Stefan shook with laughter while Damon deadpanned at her.

"I wasn't expecting to be kicked by my girlfriend." Damon defended and she shot him an amused look – Stefan felt highly confused by the 'girlfriend' part.

"Ah, but I know your moves." She smirked while pointing to him. "Even if you weren't unsuspecting, I could take you down." She teased and his expression flattened while Stefan was so amused as always by their interaction. "Anyway." She said then pulled Stefan to his feet. "You take Isobel since you're hurt." She instructed and Stefan looked confused.

"I'm not going to be tempted by John. He's dead." Stefan stated like it was obvious.

"Isobel has two human pets. I compelled them to go to sleep." Caroline advised and Stefan nodded in understanding. "Can we take them to the boarding house?" She asked Damon.

* * *

Caroline didn't bother going to school the next day as there was too much going on to focus on school. They'd vervained Isobel so that they could get some sleep, so in the morning when she stirred, Caroline and Damon were sitting on the couch across from her drinking cups of coffee. Isobel noticed that John was lying on the other couch and she couldn't hear his heartbeat – her jaw dropped, understanding that he was dead. She then felt burning pain on her wrists and saw that she was tied to the chair with vervain-soaked ropes.

"And Mommy's awake." Damon smirked and Isobel blinked in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Isobel asked confused.

"We know that you're Elena's biological mother." Caroline smirked and Isobel was wide-eyed.

"Does she know that?" Isobel asked shocked and they nodded amused. "Katherine will be pissed at you if you kill me." She warned Damon who smirked.

"Good thing Katherine's dead then, huh?" Damon countered and Isobel's expression showed how utterly shocked she felt by that.

"What?" She asked stunned.

"Mmm." Caroline nodded. "It's nice making friends with Originals who'll kill annoying old vampires for you." She smirked and Damon chuckled at her.

"The Originals are here?" Isobel asked shocked and they nodded.

"Well, all but Klaus but we don't know where he is." Caroline answered and Isobel's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why am I tied up?" Isobel asked flatly.

"We thought it might be nice for you to explain to Alaric that you're just a selfish bitch and he deserves a million times better than you." Caroline quipped and Damon chuckled – he seriously loved it when she went all 'Queen Bitch' – while Isobel glared at her.

"Who are you anyway?" Isobel asked annoyed.

"My girlfriend." Damon replied and Isobel was visibly shocked which amused them a little.

"And Elena's best friend, the Sheriff's daughter and if Ric approves, I'll be the vampire that rips your heart out." Caroline smirked and Isobel's jaw fell.

"Damon." Isobel gasped.

"What? I _like _Alaric." Damon smirked and Isobel shot him a look.

* * *

A short while later, John sat up with a gasp and Isobel was visibly stunned.

"You turned him?" Isobel asked shocked.

"Don't be absurd." Caroline denied like she was an idiot. "Who would ever turn _that _creep?" She retorted and Damon snickered while Isobel bit her lip and they both saw that she was trying not to laugh while John was wide-eyed.

"You… you… killed me!" He gasped staring at Caroline.

"Wow. Well spotted. Elena definitely got her intelligence from her mother." Caroline remarked and Isobel smirked while John glared at her.

"How?" John asked in disbelief.

"You have a magic ring." Caroline pointed to his hand. "It's called the Gilbert ring. It was made by Emily Bennett in 1864. It brings a human back to life if their death is caused by someone or something supernatural." She explained surprising both of them. "Ric has the other one." She added and Isobel nodded as obviously she'd given it to him while John shot a glare at Isobel for giving her ex-husband his ring.

"Get it back." John directed to Isobel.

"Yeah, you even try to take that ring from Ric and you'll be headless. I doubt your little ring can fix that." Damon denied with a dark expression and Caroline tried not to laugh at how much Damon already liked Alaric. "You know, those rings are kind of interesting." He smirked at Caroline who giggled.

"No, he can't be your new plaything." Caroline smirked and he cracked a laugh at her knowing him that well while John was bug-eyed.

"Why not?" Damon pouted and she sniggered at his expression.

"Oh, alright, just this once." She smirked devilishly and he chortled at her cheeky face then in a blink was snapping John's neck then tossed him on the floor and he chuckled while Caroline shook her head like 'silly little boys and their toys'.

"Seriously, Iz." Damon said with disapproval. "How could you screw that guy? He's disgusting." He stated and Caroline was trying not to be in peals of laughter while Isobel rolled her eyes.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Damon was shaking with laughter at the memory, shocked and highly amused that Caroline would _condone _him killing John for _fun_. He was convinced all over again that she was totally perfect.

"What are you laughing at?" Bonnie asked him suspiciously.

"Blondie's just so awesome." Damon answered amused.

"Oh my God!" Elena gasped in shock and disbelief.

"What?" Stefan inquired concerned.

"This cannot be happening!" Elena exclaimed.

"What did Jeremy say?" Bonnie pushed.

* * *

_Past_

* * *

Elena was standing in the hall filling Bonnie in on the weekend's events and she was blown away by all of the drama – kind of glad that she'd stayed in all weekend with her grams to work on her potion studies.

"Lena, I need to talk to you." Jeremy gasped as he appeared out of nowhere.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked concerned.

"Not here." He denied and she nodded.

"I'll talk to you in class." Elena said to Bonnie then grabbed Jeremy's arm and they hurried down the hall into an empty classroom. "Okay, Jer, what's going on?" She asked caringly and his eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know what to do." Jeremy admitted emotionally.

"About what, Jer? Talk to me." Elena bid, holding his hands and he exhaled.

"Vicki's pregnant… and it's mine." Jeremy replied and Elena gaped at him…


End file.
